Digimon ADN Adventure
by AlisonOropeza
Summary: Kira Yagami, la hija mayor del gran héroe del Digimundo, es la líder de un nuevo equipo de Niños Elegidos. Con ayuda de los siete Héroes Legendarios, Kira y sus amigos tendrán que luchar hasta dar su último aliento para salvar su tan apreciado Mundo Digital. HISTORIA REGISTRADA EN SAFE CREATIVE Código: 1402210208075
1. Prólogo: La Muerte de Angewomon

Prólogo

La Muerte de Angewomon

Todo estaba destruido, la Ciudad del Origen había sido aniquilada.

Parecía no haber sobrevivientes de aquella catástrofe y, considerando los daños, era imposible que los hubiera. Una silueta humana comenzó a pasear entre los restos, usaba zapatos de tacón y se movía con cierta gracia. Usaba una ondeante capa negra que arrastraba tras de ella, como el velo de un vestido de novia. Unos hermosos bucles rubios caían sobre sus hombros como una cascada, usaba gafas redondas de montura dorada y vestía con colores obscuros. En la mano llevaba un objeto extraño de color negro que emitía cierta bruma purpura.

Se detuvo ante un montón de escombros y un objeto semejante a una cuna que estaba volcada hacia abajo. Escuchó algo semejante a un gemido y con un fluido movimiento apartó la cuna, dejando al descubierto a dos extrañas creaturas. Una tenía largas barbas blancas y la otra, era de color negro con ojos amarillos, muy peluda. Los miró con desprecio y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que otra figura se acercara a ella. Era semejante a un payaso que llevaba cuatro espaldas en la espalda y habría sido imposible mirarlo de frente mucho tiempo, ya que su aspecto era perturbador en mayor parte.

—Mátalos —ordenó la chica.

El payaso se dispuso a acercarse a las dos pequeñas creaturas, pero una voz lo detuvo. A sus espaldas se escuchó la voz de una mujer que decía, jadeante pero con firmeza:

— ¡No te atrevas!

La chica y el payaso miraron a la recién llegada. Era semejante a un ángel y tenía golpes y heridas por todo el cuerpo. Se veía muy cansada, como si estuviese a punto de caer inconsciente.

La mujer rió con frialdad.

— ¿Sigues viva, Angewomon? —dijo la mujer.

El ángel cayó de bruces, perdía sus energías a cada segundo y ya no podía luchar más.

Detrás de ella aparecieron otras tres figuras humanas, que vestían igual que la mujer rubia. Iban también acompañados de tres creaturas extrañas: una gigantesca serpiente marina que parecía hecha de metal, con una especie de cañón en la cabeza; una marioneta hecha de madera que usaba un gorro rojo; y un gigantesco robot, una mole de metal.

Eran dos hombres y otra mujer.

—No permitiré que... Dañes a más...Digimons inocentes… —dijo el ángel, jadeante y con la mirada agachada—. Pelearé... Seguiré luchando contra ustedes...

— ¿Acaso no te ha quedado claro que no tienes ventaja sobre nosotros? —dijo la mujer con la misma frialdad. Tomó al pequeño monstruo de barbas blancas con ambas manos, él soltó un sonido semejante a un chillido. Miró de nuevo al ángel y añadió—: ¿Qué caso tiene pelear, Angewomon?

— Acábala de una vez, Clarisse —dijo la otra mujer con tono demandante. Era morena y vestía igual que su compañera.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa, Nanami? —Dijo Clarisse—. ¿Quién piensas que vendría a detenernos? ¿Los Niños Elegidos?

Eso último provocó una sonora carcajada proveniente de los cuatro invasores que habían provocado aquella catástrofe. Angewomon pareció turbarse con aquel sonido.

—Ellos vendrán... —aseguró. A decir verdad, su voz demostraba que confiaba plenamente en sus palabras—. Los Niños Elegidos siempre aparecen cuando hay problemas en nuestro mundo...

— ¿Los mismos Elegidos que no han aparecido en casi dos siglos? —dijo Clarisse pero esta vez nadie rió—. ¿Quién piensas que los llamará ahora que no queda ninguno de los Tres Ángeles que regían el Digimundo?

—Quedo yo... —dijo Angewomon con firmeza.

— ¿Tú? —Dijo Nanami—. ¿Tú, Angewomon, que no has podido Digievolucionar?

—Para poder llamarte uno de los Tres Ángeles, deberías Digievolucionar en Ophanimon —dijo Clarisse—. ¿No es así, Angewomon?

—Podré... —dijo Angewomon—. Podré hacerlo...

— ¿Y cómo lo harás si te mataremos aquí y ahora? —dijo Clarisse y lanzó lejos a la creatura de barbas blancas.

La serpiente marina de metal pareció entender aquello como una señal pues del cañón que llevaba en su cabeza salió un rayo de luz que hizo añicos a la pequeña creatura.

— ¡NO! —Chilló Angewomon aterrada—. ¡Por favor, deténganse! —suplicó—. Son Digimons en Etapa Bebé. ¡No pueden lastimarlos!

—Claro que podemos —dijo uno de los muchachos, era el más alto y destacaba porque su cabello era de una tonalidad plateada.

—Angewomon, has peleado contra los Cuatro Amos Obscuros y no has podido acabar a ninguno —dijo Clarisse con tono hiriente, como si quisiera ridiculizar a Angewomon—. ¿De verdad quieres continuar con la lucha, ahora que te has quedado sin energías?

— ¡Detente! —seguía diciendo Angewomon.

Clarisse tomó a la creatura peluda y negra, al mismo tiempo que ordenaba:

—Mátala, Piedmon.

El payaso se acercó a Angewomon y tomando sus cuatro espadas con ambas manos, dijo:

— ¡Espadas del Triunfo!

Angewomon soltó un último grito antes de ser atravesada por las cuatro espadas y ser reducida a Datos, que se elevaron en el cielo. Sin embargo, al estar destruida la Ciudad del Origen, los Datos desaparecieron en el aire. Clarisse dejó de nuevo a la pequeña creatura negra en el suelo y con una última mirada despectiva, lo aplastó con el pie, acabándolo al instante.


	2. Capítulo I: La Confesión de Kira Yagami

I

La Confesión de Kira Yagami

Ella corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos de una escuela, con un paquete envuelto en papel con motivos rojos y amarillos presionado contra el pecho. Usaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul marino, su cabello era largo y lacio y decoraba su cabeza con una cinta roja y unas gafas de aviador, que habían sido obsequio de un amigo de su padre. El rumor de que el chico que a ella le atraía se iría del país por un programa de intercambio escolar se había esparcido rápidamente y ella le había comprado un presente para despedirlo. Se había dispuesto a confesarle lo que sentía por él, aunque se lo hubiese guardado durante mucho tiempo.

Salió de uno de los edificios y atravesó una pista de atletismo.

Cuándo al fin llegó al edificio dónde le habían dicho que se encontraba el chico, lo vio caminando junto a sus amigos. Era fácil verlo de lejos, ya que utilizaba una gorra de color marrón y unas gafas de aviador. También era sencillo ubicar a sus amigos, ya que uno usaba siempre un pañuelo azul en la cabeza y el otro, un muchacho grande y robusto, siempre vestía de color azul. Sin embargo, él iba en el centro, vestido de rojo como siempre. Tenía que aprovechar el momento, antes de que apareciera la chica que, según decían los rumores, también se sentía atraída por él.

— ¡Kanbara!

No podía creer que se hubiese atrevido a llamarlo pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Se acercó a él y mientras recuperaba el aliento, él y sus amigos se detuvieron. El chico del pañuelo azul la miró con curiosidad y el chico robusto, con indiferencia.

— ¿Yagami? —dijo el chico de la gorra marrón.

Le parecía extraño que aquella chica hablara con él, siendo que nunca habían cruzado palabra. Sin embargo sabía quién era y es que ambos se habían cruzado por los pasillos en más de una ocasión.

—Quería... —dijo ella, aún no recuperaba el aliento—. Quería hablarte... A solas... —añadió y los dos chicos que iban de azul intercambiaron miradas.

—Kouji, J.P —dijo Takuya Kanbara—. ¿Pueden dejarnos solos?

—Sí, de cualquier manera le prometimos a Kouichi que lo veríamos en la biblioteca —dijo Kouji despreocupado—. Iremos a encontrarlo ahí.

—No tardes, ¿de acuerdo? —añadió J.P.

Ambos chicos se alejaron sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás a medida que se perdían de vista.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Takuya extrañado.

La chica se sonrojó y le entregó el paquete que llevaba mirando hacia abajo como si no pudiese mirarlo de frente. Takuya tomó el obsequio, seguía confundido.

— ¿Es para mí? —Dijo y la chica asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

—Supe que te irás a Norteamérica en unos días... —dijo la chica con voz tenue—. Quería darte algo como despedida...

— ¿Despedida? —Dijo Takuya y miró el obsequio, era algo mullido como una almohada—. ¿Por qué querrías despedirte de mí?

—Yo... —dijo la chica y le dio la espalda, apurada y apenada añadió—: Yo quería decirte que...

Pero no pudo continuar. Estaba muy apenada. Al principio había estado decidida a confesarle sus sentimientos, pero ahora le parecía imposible.

— ¿Yagami? —Dijo Takuya colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica—. ¿Estás bien?

—Por favor, dime Kira —dijo ella, se había sonrojado aún más al sentir la mano de Takuya en su hombro—. Ese es mi primer nombre.

—Bien, entonces tú llámame por mi primer nombre: Takuya —dijo él sonriente—. ¿Estás bien, Kira? —repitió.

—Takuya… —dijo Kira incrédula ante el hecho de que Takuya hubiese confiado en ella tan pronto—. Yo quiero decirte que… —respiró profundo para darse valor y por fin lo dijo, con voz más alta de lo que se imaginaba—: ¡Takuya, quiero decirte que me gustas mucho!

Takuya se sorprendió tanto que estrujó un poco el hombro de Kira. Sin embargo, ella no supo que más decir y echó a correr en la misma dirección en la que había llegado.

— ¡Kira, espera! —la llamó Takuya, pero la chica no volvió.

— ¡Takuya! —dijo la voz de otra chica a sus espaldas.

El se giró y vio a su amiga, a la chica que Kira no tenía ánimos de toparse al momento de entregarle el obsequio.

— ¡Takuya, al fin te encuentro!

—Zoe —dijo Takuya incrédulo ante su suerte—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que Kouichi había dicho que le estarías enseñando italiano. Iríamos a reunirnos con ustedes.

—Lo sé, pero Kouji y J.P dijeron que estabas por aquí con una chica y tuve que venir —dijo Zoe corriendo hasta él—. Tenía que darte unos consejos antes de que… —ella miró alrededor y añadió confundida—: ¿Dónde está la chica?

—Era Kira Yagami —dijo Takuya mirando hacia el punto por donde Kira se había alejado—. Vino a darme la despedida, de algún modo se enteró de que iré a Norteamérica.

— ¿Y qué es eso? —Dijo Zoe señalando el obsequio—. ¿Te lo ha dado Yagami?

—Sí —dijo Takuya—. Pobre de ella —añadió con tristeza—. Se empeñó tanto y sólo se esfumó, no me dio tiempo de responderle.

— ¿Responderle? —dijo Zoe confundida—. ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Vamos por los demás —propuso Takuya—. Ya les contaré.

Zoe estuvo de acuerdo.


	3. Capítulo II: El Resplandor

II

El Resplandor

Kira corrió a toda velocidad hasta la biblioteca, para su infortunio, dónde se topó con los amigos de Takuya al entrar. No supo porqué, pero le apenó haberse encontrado con ellos. Siguió corriendo hasta encontrarse a sus amigas, que estaban reunidas en un pasillo al fondo de la biblioteca.

Al llegar con su grupo, se dejó caer al suelo y soltó un bufido tapándose la cara con las manos para contagiar su frustración.

— ¿Tan mal te fue? —dijo una chica del grupo que parecía deleitarse con la actitud de Kira. Era morena y vestía como una colegiala, con colores negros y rojos.

—Soy una idiota —dijo Kira aún oculta tras sus manos—. Salí huyendo justo después de decírselo.

—Bueno, eso implica que Katsura nos debe dinero —dijo otra de sus amigas, que llevaba el cabello atado en un moño al lado izquierdo de su cabeza—. Miyu y yo apostamos a que se lo dirías.

—Sí, Katsura dijo todo lo contrario —asintió otra chica que llevaba dos cintas amarillas a cada lado de su cabeza adornando su cabello castaño—. Dijo que no serías capaz de decir nada.

— ¿Hicieron una apuesta sobre esto? —dijo Kira incrédula, divertida e indignada—. ¿Cómo pueden apostar en un momento así? ¡Takuya Kanbara seguro se está riendo de mí con sus amigos y ustedes están apostando!

—Ya cálmate —dijo Katsura divertida—. Cuéntanos, ¿qué dijo Kanbara sobre el obsequio?

— ¿Le gustó? —Dijo Miyu—. Espero que le haya encantado, hemos tardado mucho en encontrar el obsequio que más podría gustarle.

—No tengo idea, corrí justo después de declararme —dijo Kira y por fin descubrió su rostro—. Seguro se está riendo de mi justo ahora, con Minamoto y Shibayama.

—Bueno, al menos lo hiciste antes de que Orimoto apareciera —dijo Natsumi, pensativa—. Después de todo, los rumores dicen que entre ella y Kanbara…

— ¡No menciones a Orimoto! —Dijo Kira y soltó otro bufido—. No debí hacerles caso, no debí confesarle a Takuya que…

—Tú querías hacerlo en primer lugar —le espetó Katsura—. Además, se va a Norteamérica en unos días. Es perfecto, ahora no tendrás que verle la cara.

— ¿Entonces no te dijo nada sobre tus sentimientos por él? —dijo Miyu.

—No —dijo Kira—. Pero por su actitud, estoy segura de que no se lo esperaba y de que no soy correspondida.

—Bueno, pero tenías que decírselo—dijo Katsura—. Después de todo, ¿qué diría tu padre si supiera que te dio miedo hablar con un chico?

Kira quiso responder, pero en aquel momento aparecieron dos chicos más. Uno era alto, delgado, moreno y apuesto. Su piel era blanca y su mirada tenía cierto toque vagamente siniestro y malvado. El otro era más bajo, castaño y llevaba una computadora portátil bajo el brazo.

—Así que aquí estaban —comentó el más bajo—. Llevamos un buen rato buscándolas.

— ¿Qué quieres, Itou? —dijo Kira mirando al chico castaño como si fuese la última persona que deseaba ver.

—Quería mostrarte algo —explicó el chico.

Itou Kagoura, el chico más listo del colegio.

—Touya y yo nos enteramos de que ibas a confesarle a Takuya Kanbara que te gusta, así que...

— ¿Le dijeron a Itou y Touya? —Dijo Kira mirando a sus tres amigas y las chicas intercambiaron miradas—. ¡Les pedí que no se lo dijeran a nadie!

—Touya nos convenció de decírselo —se disculpó Miyu.

Kira bufó.

— ¿Quién más lo sabe? —dijo Kira.

—Nadie más que nosotros —aseguró Katsura.

— ¿Quieres verlo o no? —dijo Itou.

— ¿De qué se trata? —dijo Kira cansinamente.

El grupo de amigos formó un círculo en el suelo. Itou les mostró la pantalla de su computadora portátil donde aparecía un correo electrónico escrito por Takuya Kanbara. Sin embargo había algo extraño. La dirección a la que había sido enviado aquel correo era de...

— ¡Es para Minamoto! —Dijo Katsura en un grito ahogado—. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste, Itou?

—Escuchamos a Minamoto hablando con Kimura —explicó Itou—. De esa manera conseguimos la clave para acceder a su correo electrónico.

— ¿Y qué dice? —dijo Natsumi que tenía problemas para ver la pantalla pues estaba muy lejos

Itou leyó en voz alta:

—_¡Idiota! ¡Entre Zoe y yo no ha pasado nada! ¿Acaso me crees capaz de traicionar así a J.P? De cualquier manera, ya te he dicho muchas veces que estoy esperando el momento preciso. En realidad, a mi me gusta otra chica, supongo que la conoces. Es..._

—Vaya —dijo una voz de mujer cerca del grupo, sonaba hostil—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Abran paso!

El grupo levantó la vista y los vio.

Ya conocían a las dos personas que se les habían unido, porque eran muy populares entre el cuerpo estudiantil. Los mellizos Kyo y Kat Yokou, de tercer año del instituto.

Estaban en la misma clase que Takuya y sus amigos. Kyo, el chico, era demasiado serio y había ocasiones en las que nadie podía acercársele pues parecía emitir obscuras vibraciones. Y su hermana, Kat, que actuaba de una manera hostil con todos sus compañeros. Ambos eran pelirrojos, de ojos verdes y siempre vestían de colores obscuros.

— ¿Qué buscan aquí? —dijo Katsura.

Katsura Shinyuga, de segundo año del instituto, era quizá la más buscapleitos del grupo de amigos de Kira Yagami. Había tenido uno que otro encuentro con Kat Yokou y había finalizado, cada uno, con una pelea.

—Muévanse —insistió Kat—. Vamos a pasar.

—Busquen otro pasillo —ordenó Natsumi.

Natsumi, de segundo año del instituto, junto con Miyu y Katsura, era una inseparable amiga de Kira. Detestaba las peleas, pero siempre estaba dispuesta a defender a sus amigos, a toda costa.

—Tengo que pasar por aquí —dijo Kat, su hermano actuaba como su guardaespaldas fulminando con la mirada al grupo de amigos.

—Vámonos —sugirió Touya a sus amigos.

Touya Nakamura, de tercer año del instituto, siempre pasaba el tiempo con las tres chicas e Itou, de primer año del instituto. Actuaba como su protector y era un fiel amigo.

De repente, la computadora portátil de Itou emitió un sonido que llamó la atención de los ocho chicos presentes.

—Me parece que es un correo electrónico —dijo Itou pero no se atrevió a decir que seguía dentro del correo de Kouji Minamoto.

Sin embargo, no se trataba de eso. La pantalla emitió un intenso resplandor y los ocho chicos soltaron un grito al sentir como sí unas manos invisibles los empujaran hacia la luz, hasta que se volvió cegadora.

Cuando ésta se desvaneció, los ocho chicos ya no estaban.


	4. Capítulo III: La Isla File

III

La Isla File

El sol brillaba con intensidad y a través de sus parpados podía ver un resplandor rojizo. Sentía como si se hubiese estrellado con fuerza sobre un suelo rocoso pero lo último que recordaba era que había ido a la biblioteca de su instituto y que había estado con sus amigos.

—Kira…

¿Qué era esa sensación? Era como si pasaran sobre su rostro un plumero o algo semejante, era suave y le provocaba un ligero cosquilleo. Escuchó un quejido junto a ella que atribuyó a su amigo Itou, pero aun así no abrió los ojos.

—Kira…

La voz que la llamaba era aguda, cómo la de una de esas aves entrenadas que dicen una que otra frase a cambio de un premio.

—Kira…

Al fin abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue un par de enormes ojos amarillos del tamaño de dos pelotas de tenis, eran viperinos con pupilas negras. Frente a ella estaba una creatura semejante a un pollo gigante de color negro. Su cuerpo era redondo, sus alas eran acordes a su tamaño, pero sus patas eran diminutas, casi invisibles. Parecía un experimento genético fallido, una abominación de la naturaleza.

Y hablaba.

¡Hablaba y conocía su nombre!

Kira lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos pero el pollo gigante pareció alegrarse de eso:

— ¡Kira, despertaste! ¡Qué bueno! ¡No te pasó nada!

— ¿Pero qué diantre…?

— ¿Kira?

Se giró y vio que junto a ella, como si acabara de incorporarse, se encontraba Katsura. Y junto a ella, estaba una creatura de color azul semejante a una medusa con un gigantesco ojo a mitad de su cara.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —dijo Katsura.

—No tengo idea —dijo Kira—. Los demás, ¿dónde se metieron?

— ¡Kira!

Al verlos Kira pareció quitarse un gran peso de encima. Sin embargo ese sentimiento de inseguridad se acrecentó al ver que sus amigos, incluso los mellizos Yokou, iban acompañados de creaturas extrañas. Cuándo finalmente se reunieron pudieron notar que se encontraban en una playa.

— ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? —Dijo Touya, sobre su cabeza iba una bestia semejante a un gusano verde—. ¿Y qué lugar es este?

—Estamos en la Isla File —explicó el pollo gigante que seguía a Kira a donde se moviera.

— ¿La Isla File? —dijo Katsura confundida—. No entiendo, ¿qué son ustedes? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

—Somos Digital Monsters —explicó un pequeño cachorro de grandes ojos azules que se mantenía a la derecha de Natsumi.

— ¿Digital Monsters? —dijo Kira confundida—. Bueno… —añadió poco convencida de lo que iba a hacer—. Yo soy Kira Yagami, de segundo año del instituto.

—Yo soy Katsura Shinyuga —dijo su amiga—. Segundo año del instituto.

—Natsumi Takashi —dijo la tercera—. Estoy en la misma clase que Kira y Katsura.

—Miyu Lung —dijo la cuarta chica—. También soy de segundo año del instituto.

—Yo soy Touya Nakamura —explicó el chico—. Tercer año del instituto.

—Itou Kagoura —dijo su amigo—. Primer año del instituto.

—Y ellos son… —dijo Kira señalando a los mellizos—. Kat y Kyo Yokou, de tercer año del instituto.

Los mellizos Yokou no se movieron ni dijeron nada. Sin embargo iban acompañados de dos creaturas: una bestia con forma de hada que estaba a la derecha de Kat y una creatura con forma de un pequeño humano cubierto con una capa negra, no era más grande que treinta centímetros a la izquierda de Kyo.

— ¿Y quiénes son ustedes? —dijo Kira mirando al pollo gigante.

—Yo soy Cheepmon —respondió el aludido—. Seré tu Digimon acompañante.

— ¿Mi Digimon acompañante? —Se extrañó Kira—. ¿Pero de qué diablos...?

—Yo soy Keramon —interrumpió la medusa con el ojo gigante—. El compañero de Katsura.

—Yo soy Biyomon —respondió un ave rosa—. Compañera de Miyu.

—Yo soy Leormon —respondió otra creatura—. El compañero de Itou.

—Yo soy Wishermon —dijo la creatura de capa negra—. Compañero de Kyo.

—Yo soy Cherubimon —dijo el hada—. Compañera de Kat.

—Yo soy Wormon —dijo el gusano verde—. Soy el compañero de Touya.

—Y yo soy Salamon —respondió el cachorro de grandes ojos azules—. El compañero de Natsumi.

Cuando terminaron las presentaciones, el grupo de ocho chicos intercambió miradas de incredulidad. Ninguno sabía que decir, se sentían un grupo de lunáticos. De repente, Miyu rompió el silencio:

— ¿Alguno conserva su teléfono celular? Podríamos llamar a alguien que venga por nosotros.

—Buena idea —dijo Kira sacando un teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros. Se lo pasó a Miyu y añadió—: No sé si haya cobertura aquí.

Miyu tomó el teléfono y al ver la pantalla soltó una risa.

En la pantalla aparecía Takuya Kanbara sentado en una parada de autobús.

— ¿Tienes a Kanbara como fondo de pantalla? —dijo Miyu divertida.

—Sólo llama a alguien que nos saque de aquí —dijo Kira sonrojada.

Miyu no tuvo tiempo de marcar ningún número ya que en ese momento entró una llamada. No aparecía el número de quien estuviese al otro lado de la línea. Miyu presionó un botón y la voz de un anciano dijo:

—Finalmente, los Niños Elegidos han llegado.


	5. Capítulo IV: El Señor Genai

IV

Las Instrucciones del Señor Genai

Los ocho chicos se vieron confundidos por aquellas palabras. La situación era de lo más extraña, comenzando porque se encontraban en una playa, acompañados por un grupo de creaturas extrañas y la voz de aquel anciano parecía salir de cualquier parte, excepto del teléfono de Kira.

— ¿Niños Elegidos? —Dijo Miyu—. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo consiguió este número?

—Soy alguien que también lucha por liberar a este mundo —respondió el anciano—. El señor Genai. Supongo que ya han conocido a sus acompañantes, los Digimons Elegidos.

— ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué está pasando? —dijo Kat pero el anciano la interrumpió.

—Hemos estado esperando su llegada desde hace dos siglos.

— ¿Nuestra llegada? —Dijo Kira—. ¿A qué se refiere con nuestra llegada?

—En un momento comprenderán todo —dijo el anciano—. Por ahora, debo hacerles entrega de esto…

En cuanto el anciano dijo eso, los chicos presenciaron la llegada de ocho esferas de luz de distintos colores que salieron del suelo, como si estuviesen ocultas ahí y ellos hubiesen llegado porque era preciso que las encontraran. Eran de color naranja, azul, rojo, purpura, gris, verde, amarillo y rosa. Cada esfera se posó enfrente de uno de los chicos: la naranja, para Kira; la azul, para Katsura; la roja, para Miyu; la purpura, para Itou; la gris, para Kyo; la verde, para Kat; la amarilla, para Touya; y la rosa, para Natsumi.

—Tómenlos —ordenó el anciano.

Parecía que esa misteriosa voz los estuviese espiando porque, de alguna forma, había adivinado que los chicos no se atrevían a tocar las esferas de luz. Sin embargo, así lo hicieron. Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con la luz, se materializaron ocho objetos semejantes a collares, que llevaban un extraño símbolo del color de la esfera que se les había otorgado.

—Son sus Etiquetas —explicó el anciano—. Me he tomado la libertad de reunirlas todas, ya que sus anteriores dueños no protestaron cuándo les dije que sería necesario que me las entregaran. El símbolo que aparece en ellas es su Emblema.

— ¿Emblema? —dijo Kira confundida mirando el símbolo que aparecía en su Etiqueta: un sol de color naranja.

—Los Emblemas son ocho: el Valor, la Amistad, el Amor, el Conocimiento, la Sinceridad, la Pureza, la Esperanza y la Luz —explicó la voz del anciano—. Los Emblemas harán parte del trabajo en sus aventuras a partir de hoy, sin embargo hay algo que necesitarán para sobrevivir y no podré entregarles eso personalmente.

— ¿Sobrevivir? —dijo Touya.

—El Digimundo, el lugar donde se encuentran ahora —explicó el anciano—, se encuentra en una época de crisis. Hay cuatro humanos que están destruyéndolo todo, convirtiendo este hermoso mundo en un infierno para quienes lo habitamos. Estos cuatro humanos se han hecho llamar los Dark Tamers. Ustedes ocho han sido elegidos para salvar el Digimundo de los poderes de los Dark Tamers, con ayuda de los ocho Digimons Elegidos, que habrán de alcanzar el Nivel Ultra de Digievolución. Y eso será únicamente posible con el A.D.N Digital.

— ¿Qué? —dijeron todos a la vez.

—La luz de sus Emblemas puede expulsar tanto A.D.N Digital como sea necesario para alcanzar los diferentes Niveles de Digievolución —explicó el anciano—. Los Niveles de Digievolución son diez: Digihuevo, que podrán usarlo para hacer que sus Digimons renazcan en caso de que se vean obligados a caer en batalla; el nivel Bebé; el nivel Novato, que es dónde se encuentran ahora sus Digimons. Después se encuentra el nivel Campeón, Mega Campeón, Híper Campeón, Silver Campeón, Warrior Campeón, Ultimate Campeón. Y por último: Ultra Campeón, el Nivel más poderoso de Digievolución. Desgraciadamente, no podrán alcanzar altos niveles sin haber pasado por los anteriores, deberán ir alcanzándolos con el pasar de sus batallas. El DigiSense, que es lo que le dice a un DigiDestinado cuándo es momento de Digievolucionar, será lo que los guíe en esta travesía.

—Un momento… —dijo Kat mareada ante tanta información—. ¿Por qué nos dice todo esto?

—Ustedes son la única esperanza del Digimundo —explicó el anciano—. Y para poder utilizar su A.D.N Digital, necesitarán también esto…

De repente aparecieron ocho destellos de luz que salían de los bolsillos de los ocho chicos, comprendieron lo que era cuándo el teléfono de Kira se transformó en un extraño objeto semejante a un pequeño videojuego de color naranja. Los chicos descubrieron que también sus teléfonos se habían transformado en aquel artefacto. Era pequeño, cuadrado y tenía una pequeña pantalla.

—Estos son sus Digivice —explicó la voz del anciano que aún salía del artefacto—. Estos aparatos se llaman DigiLectors, los cuales podrán leer sus datos y hacer que sus compañeros Digievolucionen.

De repente la voz dejó de hablar como si no tuviese más que decir.

— ¿Y quién le dijo que aceptaríamos? —dijo Natsumi confundida.

—Aceptaremos —dijo Kira decidida.

— ¿Qué? —dijeron sus amigos incluso los mellizos Yokou.

—No podemos dejar desamparados a estos seres —dijo Kira valientemente—. Mi padre me enseñó a jamás dar la espalda a quien necesita ayuda.

—Pero, Kira… —dijo Katsura que por primera vez parecía no querer pelear contra algo o alguien.

—Estás loca, Yagami —dijo Kat—. Yo no pienso participar en esto.

Kat se dio la media vuelta para alejarse, pero Cherubimon la llamó diciendo:

—Los Niños Elegidos son un equipo. No puedes abandonarlos, no tienes alternativa.

—También yo pienso que es una locura —dijo Touya—. Es un error, nosotros no tenemos nada especial.

— ¿Y qué es eso del A.D.N Digital? —Dijo Miyu que se había convencido con las palabras del señor Genai—. ¿Cómo lo expulsaremos? No hemos recibido ningún tipo de entrenamiento y… —Miyu se interrumpió cuándo escuchó un sonido semejante a un gruñido, un sonido gutural que se acercaba a ellos—. ¿Escucharon eso?

Pero sus amigos estaban paralizados del miedo. Aprovechando la confusión se había acercado a ellos una creatura extraña y aterradora. Un gigantesco ogro de color verde, que arrastraba un garrote por el suelo.


	6. Capítulo V: Birdramon

V

Birdramon

— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Kira dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

— ¡Es Ogremon! —Dijo Cheepmon agitando sus alas con furia—. ¡Un Digimon maligno!

—Entonces es hora de poner a prueba eso de que somos los Niños Elegidos —dijo Touya.

—Aún así no sabemos cómo usar la Digievolución —dijo Natsumi.

Sin embargo, nadie pudo decir nada porque en aquél momento Ogremon atacó.

— ¡Golpe del Mal!

— ¡CUIDADO, MIYU!

Touya se lanzó a toda velocidad para atrapar a Miyu y salvarla del golpe, lanzándola a la arena y cayendo junto con ella. Ogremon los miró con desprecio y nuevamente intentó atacar:

— ¡Golpe del Mal!

Esta vez, nadie pudo ayudarlos. El golpe impactó de lleno a Touya y Miyu. Sus amigos, incluso los mellizos, los miraron aterrados. ¿Entonces así empezaban sus aventuras? Miyu se levantó con gran esfuerzo, pero Touya estaba inconsciente junto a ella, el golpe lo había impactado por completo.

—Touya… —dijo Kira aterrada.

— ¡Espiral Mágico!

El grupo de chicos observó cómo Biyomon hacía aparecer una espiral de fuego de color verde para atacar a Ogremon, sin embargo sus poderes no eran suficientes.

— ¡Espiral Mágico!

— ¡Biyomon, déjalo! —suplicó Miyu.

—No puedo, Miyu —dijo Biyomon con valor—. Mi deber es protegerte...

— ¡Miyu! —la llamaban sus amigos desde un rincón dónde Ogremon parecía no verlos—. ¡Miyu, ven!

Para su sorpresa, Kyo corrió hasta dónde yacía Touya y lo levantó en brazos, para sacarlo de la línea de fuego. Miyu no podía moverse, estaba paralizada.

— ¡Golpe del Mal!

La técnica especial de Ogremon golpeó a Biyomon dejándola fuera de combate.

— ¡NO! —Dijo Miyu—. ¡BIYOMON!

Ogremon parecía querer acabar con Miyu únicamente. Se acercó lentamente a ella emitiendo sonidos guturales y riendo con malicia. Miyu retrocedió un par de pasos pero Ogremon atacó:

— ¡Golpe del Mal!

El golpe impactó de lleno a Miyu, haciéndola caer al suelo sin energías.

— ¡MIYU! —dijeron sus amigos pero ninguno de los Digimons había hecho nada para protegerla.

— ¡Espiral Mágico!

Ogremon fue golpeado por esa técnica. Biyomon se había levantado. Miyu abrió los ojos y la vio. Biyomon se acercaba lentamente a Ogremon, dispuesta a seguir peleando.

—No permitiré que toques a Miyu… —dijo Biyomon—. Mi deber es protegerla...

—Biyomon… —dijo Miyu con voz débil.

—Me han enviado a asesinar a los Niños Elegidos… —dijo Ogremon con voz grave—. Y tú no lo impedirás, Biyomon… ¡Golpe del Mal!

— ¡BIYOMON!

En ese momento un resplandor de luz roja rodeó el cuerpo de Miyu. Emitía cierta calidez y la hizo recuperar sus energías.

— ¿Qué es esto…? —dijo Miyu mirando cómo en su mano se formaba una esfera de luz roja.

— ¡Es el A.D.N Digital! —dijo Cheepmon emocionado.

— ¡Rápido, Miyu! —Dijo Kira poco convencida de lo que decía—. ¡Digievoluciona!

Miyu se armó de valor. Hizo que la esfera de luz roja se uniera con su DigiLector y un impulso dentro de ella le dijo cómo Digievolucionar:

— ¡A.D.N Digital Cargando! ¡Champion Charge!

El DigiLector absorbió aquella luz roja y su pequeña pantalla se iluminó, dejando ver la palabra: DIGIEVOLUCIÓN.

Biyomon se vio envuelta en una esfera aún más grande de luz y…

— ¡Biyomon Digivolves a… Birdramon!

El grupo se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver cómo Biyomon se transformaba en un ave gigante de color anaranjado.

— ¿Pero qué…? —dijo Kira.

Birdramon se dirigió a atacar a Ogremon, el cuál parecía no esperarse aquella Digievolución.

— ¡Meteoros Fugaces!

La técnica especial de Birdramon golpeó a Ogremon y lo dejó fuera de combate. Sin embargo, los Niños Elegidos no tuvieron tiempo de hablar porque…

— ¡Mazo de Marioneta!

Birdramon fue acribillado por aquella técnica especial y en ese momento los Niños Elegidos pudieron ver a cuatro enemigos que se acercaban lentamente a ellos. Una chica rubia se separó de grupo de enemigos y dijo con voz fría:

—Pero si son los Niños Elegidos…


	7. Capítulo VI: Los Dark Tamers

VI

Los Dark Tamers

Birdramon había perdido su Digievolución, transformándose en un Pyocomon. Miyu lo tomó en sus brazos y se reunió con sus amigos.

—Después de casi dos siglos, finalmente han venido —continuó la mujer rubia.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —dijo Kira.

Por alguna razón, su intuición le decía que era mejor enfrentarlos a tratar de ser su amiga.

—Somos los últimos humanos que ustedes verán mientras vivan —respondió la mujer.

En ese momento, la mujer rubia hizo una evidente mueca de asombro al ver las gafas de aviador que usaba Kira. Su expresión cambió al instante por una mirada de autentico odio. Chasqueó los dedos y del mar, pues estaban en la orilla de la playa de la Isla File, surgió una gigantesca serpiente marina de metal. Esta soltó un sonido semejante a un gruñido y atacó, lanzando un potente rayo de luz del cañón que llevaba en la cabeza. Su técnica arrasó con todo a su paso, haciendo que los chicos se levantaran en el aire en contra de su voluntad. Hubo otro potente rayo de luz y se abrió una tremenda zanja en el suelo. Los Niños Elegidos cayeron por ella, mientras la serpiente marina de metal decía:

— ¡No morirán tan rápido, antes sentirán el poder de los Amos Obscuros!

Y de pronto se dieron cuenta de que caían con lentitud, como si algo afectase la gravedad. Pudieron incorporarse lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que la caída no tenía fin. Parecían estar en el centro de la tierra, pero no había rocas ni lava, sólo había algo semejante a destellos de luz.

Eran los Datos del Digimundo.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —dijo Touya.

— ¿Porqué no Digievolucionaron los demás? —dijo Kat, estaba tan asustada que olvidó comportarse de una manera hostil.

—Ustedes no han activado el DigiSense —explicó Cherubimon—. Sin eso, no podemos Digievolucionar.

Ninguno de los Niños Elegidos pudo decir nada, ya que en ese momento se escuchó una risa maquiavélica a sus espaldas. Se giraron sólo para toparse con una marioneta hecha de madera que cargaba un mazo de metal y usaba un gorro rojo.

—Con que ustedes son los famosos Niños Elegidos…

Katsura, obedeciendo a un impulso de su interior, se colocó al frente de sus amigos para protegerlos. Keramon emitió un sonido semejante a un gruñido. La chica comenzaba a ser rodeada por un resplandor de luz azul.

—No se ven demasiado amenazadores… —dijo la marioneta—. No creo que sean una gran carga.

El resplandor que rodeaba a Katsura se volvió más intenso. Estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que con Miyu.

—Me encantaría matarlos ahora, pero tan sólo les daré una probada de mis poderes… ¡Mazo de Marioneta!

Pero el DigiSense de Katsura se activó en el último segundo:

— ¡A.D.N Digital Champion Charge!

— ¡Keramon Digivolves a… Kurisarimon!

Sin embargo, aunque Keramon hubiese Digievolucionado, el Mazo de Marioneta golpeó al grupo. Kurisarimon no tuvo tiempo de atacar.

Y de pronto se encontraban en la base de una montaña, habían atravesado el suelo con una terrible explosión. Cayeron violentamente sobre el suelo. Katsura se apresuró a buscar a Kurisarimon, pero en su lugar estaba otra creatura diminuta. Era semejante a una bola de pelos azul con dos cuernos en la cabeza.

— ¿Kurisarimon…? —dijo Katsura angustiada.

—He… He perdido mi Digievolución… —explicó la creatura—. Ahora soy Tsunemon…

— ¿Están bien? —dijo Touya mientras ayudaba a sus amigas a levantarse.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? —Dijo Natsumi—. ¿Cómo es posible que esa creatura tenga tanto poder?

—Espero que sea la última sorpresa que nos encontremos —dijo Kira.

Sin embargo hubo otra explosión y apareció frente a ellos una mole de metal, un robot gigante. El grupo se apiñó y esta vez, Kat sucumbió a la furia:

— ¡Ya estoy harta de estas bestias! —Kat fue rodeada por un resplandor de color verde que se intensificó casi al instante—. ¡Déjanos tranquilos! —la maquina gigante rió con frialdad. En ese momento, para asombro de todos, su DigiSense se activó y…— ¡A.D.N Digital Champion Charge!

— ¡Cherubimon Digivolves a… DemiPiximon!

En lugar de Cherubimon apareció una bola de pelos de color purpura, con dos alas semejantes a las de una mariposa. Llevaba un pequeño báculo en las manos y sus ojos eran viperinos y de color verde, con pupilas negras.

— ¡DemiPiximon! —dijo Kat decidida—. ¡Destrúyelo!

—No puedo, Kat —dijo DemiPiximon y los demás chicos se abrumaron—. Pero haré lo que esté a mi alcance.

La mole de metal provocó otra explosión con dos gigantescos cañones que llevaba en los hombros. Era la segunda vez que no los permitían devolver el ataque. Fueron lanzados con fuerza hacia el aire y aterrizaron con violencia en algo semejante a un coliseo gigante. No entendían como era posible aquello. Kat se levantó a toda prisa y vio, para sorpresa de todos, que DemiPiximon había desaparecido. En su lugar había una pequeña hada de color rosa, cabía perfectamente en la palma de la mano.

— ¿DemiPiximon? —dijo Kat.

—Yo también he perdido mi Digievolución… —dijo el hada—. Ahora soy Pimon…

— ¡Esto es una injusticia! —Soltó Natsumi—. ¡Deberían permitirnos devolver los…!

— ¡Hechizo Final!

— ¡Cuidado, Natsumi!

Touya se lanzó a toda prisa para proteger a Natsumi del impacto de un rayo de luz que se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad. Aterrados, vieron como aparecía el siguiente enemigo. Era un payaso con gorguera que llevaba cuatro espadas en la espalda. Sin embargo, no intentó atacar de nuevo. Pocos segundos después aparecieron cuatro figuras humanas que usaban ondeantes capas negras. Una de ellas, la misma mujer rubia, se acercó a los Niños Elegidos, aplaudiendo.

—Vaya… —dijo ella con cierto regocijo en su voz—. Debo admitir que me sorprenden, Niños Elegidos…

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? —Exigió saber Miyu—. ¿Por qué nos hacen esto?

—Permítanme hacer algunas presentaciones —dijo la mujer rubia como respuesta. Señaló a uno de los humanos del grupo, un muchacho que iba de negro y se distinguía porque su cabello era de una tonalidad plateada—. Él es nuestro compañero Ren Mogami, el Tamer de MetalSeadramon —de inmediato apareció la serpiente marina gigante. La mujer rubia señaló a la chica morena que acompañaba al grupo de sujetos que iban de negro—. Ella es nuestra compañera Nanami Akatzuki, la Tamer de Puppetmon —y de la misma manera, apareció la marioneta de madera. La mujer rubia señaló al siguiente, que era un muchacho alto y moreno—. El es Rei Leen, el Tamer de Machinedramon —y pudieron ver a la mole de metal que también había aparecido—. Y por último, yo soy Clarisse Okada, la Tamer de Piedmon —señaló al payaso con gorguera—. Nosotros cuatro somos los Dark Tamers, los amos de este mundo.

— ¡Eso está por verse! —Dijo Kira, retadora—. ¡No permitiré que sigan dañando este mundo ni a sus habitantes! —Miró a Cheepmon—. Cheepmon, es hora de…

—Precisamente, estaba esperándote… —la interrumpió Clarisse—. Eres Yagami, ¿no es así?

El grupo de chicos intercambió miradas. ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera su nombre? Clarisse rió con frialdad.

—Eres hija del bastardo que creyó haber vencido a los Amos Obscuros en su época —dijo Clarisse con claro odio en su voz—. Esas gafas que llevas en la cabeza, son la marca personal de ese sujeto…

—Es mentira —dijo Kira—. Mi padre era un gran hombre.

—Tenía pensado acabarlos aquí y ahora —dijo Clarisse—. Pero creo que será más divertido jugar con ustedes antes de destruirlos…

Diciendo esto, Clarisse hizo una floritura con la mano y Touya y Natsumi se vieron envueltos en un resplandor de luz negra. Gritaron con todas sus fuerzas, aquel resplandor parecía quemarlos desde dentro.

—Sin la Luz y la Esperanza, ustedes no podrán vencernos —anunció Clarisse—. Mientras tanto, sufrirán como castigo por haber venido al Digimundo, Niños Elegidos.

Touya y Natsumi cayeron al suelo con violencia y quedaron inconscientes. Sus DigiLectors, que llevaban en la mano, se tornaron de color negro. Clarisse volvió a chasquear los dedos y MetalSeadramon se encargó de mandar lejos a los Niños Elegidos usando su técnica especial.


	8. Capítulo VII: El Reencuentro

VII

El Reencuentro

En la región de Odaiba, lugar de donde procedían nuestros ocho héroes, en Japón, vivía una familia de cuatro en un pequeño departamento. Tras la muerte de sus padres, ella lo había heredado, ya que su hermano vivía en una pequeña zona residencial en las afueras de la ciudad. Tenía dos pequeños y maravillosos hijos. El mayor era idéntico al padre, rubio, y llevaba por nombre Malcom, como su abuelo. La menor era una pequeña idéntica a su madre, de nombre Susumu, en honor a su abuela. Hikari, la madre, desempeñaba la profesión de maestra en un jardín de niños. Y su esposo, T.K, era un escritor.

Aquella mañana, Hikari servía el desayuno para su familia. Malcom ya tenía veintiún años y vivía en los dormitorios de la Universidad de Odaiba. Susumu tenía diecinueve años, aún vivía con sus padres. Hikari había preparado una deliciosa omelette, receta que le había enseñado su cuñado: Matt. T.K había pasado toda la noche trabajando en el final para un nuevo libro, relataba las historias sobre un grupo de chicos que había conocido en una cafetería. Le había interesado la idea, ya que él había vivido lo mismo. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos quiso relatarle el final: todo lo que sabía era que uno de ellos, el que se había unido al final al grupo, estaba en peligro inminente de muerte y no sabía cómo era que se había salvado. Eso lo frustraba demasiado.

— ¿Papá? —dijo Susumu mirando como su padre se devanaba el cerebro para encontrar el final perfecto.

T.K levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que frente a él estaba su desayuno. Su esposa y su hija lo miraban con estupefacción. El sonrió y apartó la pequeña libreta dónde escribía sus ideas.

— ¿Estás bien, T.K? —preguntó Hikari.

—Sí, es sólo que no consigo saber cómo fue que rescataron a ese chico, Kimura, de la muerte —explicó T.K—. Estuve tratando de sacarle la información anoche a ese muchacho, Kanbara. Después de todo, el es el líder autoproclamado del equipo. No quiso decirme nada…

—Tal vez es algo privado —sonrió Hikari—. Estoy segura de que encontrarás el final perfecto, después de todo el primer libro que escribiste sobre nosotros fue un retundo éxito.

Susumu miraba con incredulidad a sus padres. De repente miró el reloj de muñeca que usaba y se levantó de la mesa a toda prisa. Tropezó al correr a su habitación para tomar sus cosas del colegio y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¡Esta noche te toca hacer la cena, Susumu! —le recordó Hikari divertida.

— ¡Prometo hacerles algo delicioso! —Prometió su hija mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para calzarse los zapatos—. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

La puerta se cerró y la escucharon discutir con los hijos de sus vecinos, que siempre jugaban en los pasillos del complejo departamental y siempre la hacían tropezar. T.K rió y le dio un sorbo a una taza de café.

—Me recuerda mucho a Tai —comentó divertido—. Tienen el mismo carácter.

Hikari también rió.

—Por cierto, Tai me dijo que arreglaste una cita entre el chico Kanbara y Kira —comentó Hikari divertida.

—Bueno, ella me lo pidió —se excusó T.K—. De cualquier manera, Kira no se presentó.

—Pues claro que no se presentó —dijo Hikari—. Lo supuse cuando Tai me contó que Daisuke le había obsequiado sus gafas para darle valor.

—Tai debió darle un par de lecciones para aprender sobre ese tipo de valor —comentó T.K.

—La muerte de su madre la afectó mucho, a ella y a sus hermanos —dijo Hikari con un dejo de tristeza.

—También a Tai —le recordó T.K—. Después de todo, nunca se está lo suficientemente preparado para perder a la persona que amas… —la miró fijamente y añadió con seriedad—: Yo jamás dejaría de lamentarme si algo te pasara, Hikari.

Ella le sonrió como respuesta. En ese momento, el teléfono timbró. Hikari acudió a levantar el auricular, sin esperar si quiera aquella llamada:

—Casa de la familia Takaishi —dijo al levantar el auricular. Se escuchó cierta interferencia y una voz que ella reconoció dijo algo difícil de entender—. ¿Señor Genai?

T.K se levantó de un salto. La última vez que habían hablado con el Señor Genai había sido años atrás. Hikari activó la función de altavoz en el teléfono y repitió:

— ¿Señor Genai, está usted ahí?

—Es un… Escuchar… —fue todo lo que pudieron escuchar. Había demasiada interferencia—. Necesito… Ayuda…

— ¿Ayuda? —dijo T.K apurado—. ¿Se encuentra bien, Señor Genai?

—Hay… Problemas… Digimundo… —comenzaban a escucharlo con más claridad—. Deben venir… Cuanto antes…

—Ayudaremos en lo que sea —aseguró T.K—. Pero díganos, ¿cómo podríamos volver al Digimundo?

Como respuesta, dos fuertes resplandores de luz, uno rosa y uno amarillo, aparecieron frente a la pareja. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, aparecieron sus antiguos D3.

—Los transportaré… —dijo Genai—. Hablaremos cuando… Vuelvan…

Antes de que Hikari o T.K pudiesen decir algo, fueron absorbidos por una intensa luz que salía de los D3. Segundos, después se encontraban en el Digimundo. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado. No eran la misma pareja de adultos que en la Tierra, se habían rejuvenecido para volver a ser el T.K y la Hikari de doce años. Un arbusto se movió cerca de ellos y apareció un gato que caminaba sobre sus dos patas traseras, acompañado de una creatura semejante a un cerdo naranja con alas. El gato miró con curiosidad a la pareja y su mirada se iluminó, al igual que la de Hikari.

—Hikari… —dijo el gato y una lágrima de felicidad recorrió su mejilla—. ¡Volviste!

Se lanzó al cuello de Hikari y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Ella devolvió el gesto, también desbordando felicidad.

— ¡Oh, Gatomon! ¡Te he extrañado mucho!

— ¡T.K! ¡Eres tú!

También el cerdo alado se había lanzado al cuello de T.K.

— ¡Patamon! —dijo él, emocionado—. ¡Ya quería verte, amigo mío!

— ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —Dijo Gatomon bajando con agilidad al suelo—. ¡Pensamos que nunca volveríamos a verlos!

—Nosotros pensábamos lo mismo —sonrió Hikari—. Pero el Señor Genai nos pidió que viniéramos una vez más —explicó—. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Es la Isla File?

—Sí —dijo Gatomon y su semblante se ensombreció—. Ya era hora de que alguien viniera a luchar, las cosas se han puesto muy mal por aquí.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Dijo T.K—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Un grupo de humanos están causando estragos aquí —explicó Patamon—. Se hacen llamar los Dark Tamers y usan los poderes de los Dark Masters para destruir el Digimundo.

—La Ciudad del Origen fue destruida hace meses —añadió Gatomon—. Cualquier Digimon que muera, no podrá renacer hasta que los Dark Tamers sean vencidos.

—Pero, ¿por qué no ha llegado la Nueva Generación de DigiDestinados? —se indignó Hikari.

—Hace dos siglos que no vienen los Niños Elegidos —dijo Patamon muy a su pesar.

—En ese caso, tenemos que darnos prisa —dijo T.K valientemente—. No podemos permitir que los Dark Tamers sigan provocando problemas.

—Pero sus poderes no serán suficientes para vencer a los cuatro Dark Tamers —dijo Gatomon.

—No te preocupes —sonrió Hikari—. Tenemos los DigiEggs de la Luz y la Esperanza— dijo señalando su D3.

—Para usarlos necesitamos la DigiTerminal —recordó T.K—. Tenemos únicamente sus Digievoluciones de Modo Defensivo.

En ese momento se escuchó una fuerte explosión cerca de ellos y también escucharon ese sonido, imposible de confundir: gritos de humanos.


	9. Capítulo VIII: La Pareja Celestial

VIII

La Pareja Celestial Aparece

Los Niños Elegidos aterrizaron violentamente sobre una superficie pastosa. Se levantaron al instante, enfurecidos.

— ¡No puedo creer que esos sujetos tengan tanto poder! —Se quejó Cheepmon—. ¡Ya había escuchado rumores sobre ellos, pero esto es increíble!

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de que la próxima vez no puedan dejarnos fuera de combate —dijo Kira decidida—. Tenemos que activar el DigiSense lo antes posible.

—También debemos cuidar de Touya y Natsumi —comentó Itou mirando con aflicción a sus dos amigos que seguían inconscientes—. ¿Qué creen que esa chica les haya hecho?

—Sea lo que sea, no podemos permitir que vuelva a ocurrir —dijo Katsura—. Pero ¿cómo activamos el DigiSense?

—El DigiSense se activa cuando ustedes muestran esa cualidad que los caracteriza, la cual está simbolizada en sus Emblemas —explicó Pyocomon—. Pero si no lo usan con cuidado pueden provocar una Digievolución Negativa, lo cual sería sumamente peligroso.

—Bueno, supongo que por ahora no podemos volver a casa —dijo Katsura—. Habrá que levantar un campamento y… —se escuchó una risa maquiavélica a sus espaldas—. ¿Escucharon eso?

Se giraron para toparse con un nuevo enemigo. Era semejante a un demonio de color negro. Llevaba una mano más larga que la otra e iba cubierta con algo semejante a una venda de color café. Sus uñas eran largas y gruesas.

Devimon.

El Digimon se acercó lentamente al equipo diciendo:

—Hay que matar a los Niños Elegidos.

Esbozaba una tétrica sonrisa. Kira y Kyo, para asombro de sus amigos, se colocaron al frente del equipo. Kira comenzaba a rodearse de un resplandor naranja, pero Kyo no. La chica de las gafas de aviador sostenía su DigiLector en alto y Cheepmon volaba junto a su hombro, emitiendo un sonido semejante a un gruñido.

— ¡Vete! —exigió Kira.

—Hay que matar a los Niños Elegidos —repitió Devimon.

El grupo seguía apiñado. Aparentemente, su encuentro con los Dark Tamers les había quitado toda confianza. El resplandor que rodeaba a Kira se volvió cada vez más intenso. Devimon extendió su mano hacia Miyu, que era quien estaba más desprotegida, diciendo:

—Toque del Mal.

Y en ese momento, el intenso resplandor que rodeaba a Kira ayudó a Cheepmon a Digievolucionar:

— ¡A.D.N Digital Champion Charge!

— ¡Cheepmon Digivolves a… LadyDemiDevimon!

En lugar del pollo negro apareció un pequeño demonio de color purpura, mitad murciélago y mitad bola de pelos.

— ¡Dardos Demi!

De las diminutas alas de LadyDemiDevimon salieron dardos de color rosa que al impactarse contra Devimon provocó que este se congelara, aunque al punto desaparecieron los efectos de sus ataques. Devimon extendió su otra mano hacia el grupo y consiguió tomar con ella a Natsumi.

—Hay que matar a los Niños Elegidos.

— ¡No, eso no te lo permitiré! —dijo Miyu que ya estaba rodeada por un resplandor rojo aún más intenso. Miró a Pyocomon y dijo—: ¡Pyocomon, es hora de Digievolucionar! ¡A.D.N Digital Mega Carga!

— ¡Pyocomon Digivolves a Biyomon! ¡Biyomon MegaDigivolves a… Aquilamon!

— ¡Nosotros también, Tsunemon —dijo Katsura. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos, excepto Touya y Natsumi porque seguían inconscientes, estaban ya rodeados por ese extraño resplandor—. ¡Es hora de Digievolucionar! —Repitió como si aquello fuese un mantra—. ¡A.D.N Digital Champion Charge!

— ¡Tsunemon Digivolves a Keramon! ¡Keramon Digivolves a… Kurisarimon!

—Nosotros también, Leormon —dijo Itou. El estaba rodeado de un resplandor de color purpura—. ¡Es hora de Digievolucionar! ¡A.D.N Digital Champion Charge!

— ¡Leormon Digivolves a… Leomon!

—También nosotros, Wishermon —dijo Kyo. A él lo rodeaba un resplandor plateado—. ¡A.D.N Digital Champion Charge!

— ¡Wishermon Digivolves a… Candlemon!

— ¡Al ataque, Pimon! —Dijo Kat rodeada de ese resplandor verde—. ¡A.D.N Digital Champion Charge!

— ¡Pimon Digivolves a… Cherubimon! ¡Cherubimon Digivolves a… DemiPiximon!

De esa manera, en pocos segundos LadyDemiDevimon, Kurisarimon, Aquilamon, Leomon, Candlemon y Demi Piximon se encontraban al frente del grupo, listos para pelear.

— ¡Toque del Mal!

— ¡Golpe del Rey Bestia!

El ataque de Leomon anuló la técnica especial de Devimon. Este se enfureció, pero no soltó a Natsumi.

— ¡Dardos Demi!

— ¡Bomba Demi!

— ¡Golpe del Rey Bestia!

— ¡Alas de Espada!

Sin embargo, ningún de esas técnicas hizo efecto. Ni siquiera las Alas de Espada de Aquilamon, aunque fuese de un Nivel más alto de Digievolución. Devimon se preparó para atacar nuevamente, pero…

— ¡Golpe de Fe!

— ¡Flecha Celestial!

Un rayo de luz dorada y una luminosa flecha rosa golpearon a Devimon, dejándolo fuera de combate. Con la fuerza del golpe, Natsumi salió disparada hacia el suelo.

— ¡Natsumi! —gritaron sus amigos aterrados.

— ¡La tengo!

Un ángel que llevaba un báculo dorado en una mano atrapó a Natsumi. Tras él, apareció otro ángel, sólo que por su aspecto se adivinaba que era mujer. Y de entre los arbustos salieron dos humanos más. Un muchacho rubio que usaba un gorro blanco y vestía de color verde. Y una chica castaña que usaba ropas de color rosa y llevaba una cámara digital colgada del cuello. Llevaban objetos extraños en las manos y brillaban intensamente. El de él era de color amarillo y el de ella, de color rosa.

—Pero… ¿Qué diablos…?

Kira los miraba confundida pero ellos parecían saber qué hacer.

— ¡Angemon! —dijo el chico rubio—. ¡Trae aquí a esa chica y acaba a Devimon!

— ¡Angewomon, tu también! —dijo la chica castaña.

Angemon dejó a Natsumi en el suelo junto a sus amigos y volvió a la lucha.

— ¡Golpe de Fe!

— ¡Flecha Celestial!

Hubo una terrible explosión y cuando se disipó el polvo que levantó, Devimon había desaparecido. Angemon y Angewomon volvieron a sus formas de Novato y Campeón, respectivamente. De forma que los Niños Elegidos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que Patamon y Gatomon corrían junto con los dos recién llegados. De la impresión, los Digimons de los Niños Elegidos también perdieron su Digievolución.

—Ese Devimon no era tan fuerte —dijo el chico rubio a los Niños Elegidos—. Pero era un Digimon Demonio, sólo podían vencerlo con el poder de un Ángel del Digimundo.

— ¿Están todos bien? —Dijo la chica castaña—. Llegamos tan rápido como pudimos.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —dijo Katsura.

—Cierto, qué modales —rió el chico rubio—. Me llamo T.K Takaishi, mi compañero es Patamon.

—Y yo soy Hikari Yagami —dijo la chica castaña—. Mi compañero es Gatomon.

— ¿Hikari? —Se sorprendió Kira—. ¿Tía Hikari? —Hikari le sonrió. Y es que precisamente Kira era la hija menor de su hermano mayor: Tai—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—El Señor Genai nos llamó —explicó T.K—. Aparentemente las cosas en el Digimundo están muy mal.

—Es por eso que vamos a ayudarlos en esta batalla —aportó Hikari—. Y conociendo al Señor Genai, no seremos los únicos.

En ese momento Touya y Natsumi despertaron. Sus amigos los pusieron al tanto de la situación. Aquella noche, decidieron acampar en ese lugar. Después de cenar un par de setas y frutas que Keramon y Cheepmon ayudaron a conseguir, Kira se separó del grupo.

La chica de las gafas de aviador trepó a un árbol y se quedó sentada en una de las ramas. ¿Por qué el Señor Genai había enviado a su tía al Digimundo? Y no era la primera vez que pasaba, su padre siempre hacía lo mismo. Enviaba a sus amigos a que la cuidaran y Tai pensaba que Kira no lo sabía. ¿Es que su padre sabía que ella era una Niña Elegida y no la creía capaz de sobrevivir por su cuenta?

—Baja de ahí.

Miró hacia abajo y vio a Hikari.

No bajó, sólo desvió la mirada.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Con todo el caos que hay en el Digimundo, ¿quieres ponerte en peligro de esta manera? —dijo Hikari.

—Dime la verdad, ¿qué hacen el tío T.K y tú aquí? —dijo Kira de mala gana.

—Tu padre les contó la historia a ti y a tu hermano —dijo Hikari confundida—. Sabes que T.K y yo somos llamados la Pareja Celestial porque nuestros Digimons son dos de los tres Ángeles del Digimundo. Cuándo Patamon y Angewomon alcancen el Nivel Ultra de Digievolución, serán MagnaAngemon y Ophanimon.

Kira no respondió.


	10. Capítulo IX: ¡No puedes irte, Takuya!

IX

¡No puedes irte, Takuya!

Un auto negro y elegante con cristales polarizados aparcó en el estacionamiento del Aeropuerto Internacional de Odaiba. Las portezuelas se abrieron para dejar salir a un grupo de amigos que se dirigieron al maletero para ayudar con el equipaje de su querido amigo que, en un par de horas, se iría a Norteamérica. La única mujer del grupo intentó tomar una de sus maletas, pero el chico de gafas de aviador se lo impidió, sonriente.

—Zoe, te dije que no hicieras eso —se quejó divertido—. Sólo quería que vinieras conmigo, no que llevaras mi equipaje —miró a la mujer que los había llevado en el auto elegante y le sonrió—. Muchas gracias por traerme al aeropuerto, señora Himmi.

—Es un placer —respondió la mujer—. Después de todo, has sido muy bueno con Tommy.

— ¡Hermano Takuya! —Dijo el más pequeño del grupo abrazando a Takuya—. ¡No quiero que te vayas!

Takuya sintió una punzada de dolor y culpa. Tommy era el primero que le confesaba que no quería que se fuera, aunque sabía que todos sus amigos pensaban igual.

—Será sólo por un año, Tommy —lo consoló Takuya, pero lo cierto era que él tampoco quería irse—. Además, prometo venir de visita para pasar la Navidad con ustedes.

En ese momento, Takuya recibió una llamada en su teléfono celular. Lo tomó para responder y vio ese símbolo en la pantalla. Intentó no hacer evidente su sorpresa, pero no pudo hacerlo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Takuya? —dijo Kouichi.

Takuya miró discretamente a la madre de Tommy, pero no atrevió a decir de qué se trataba. Su teléfono volvió a timbrar.

— ¿Porqué no contestas, Takuya? —dijo la señora Himmi.

—Señora Himmi, iremos a buscar a alguien que nos ayude con el equipaje —mintió Takuya y miró a sus amigos—. Vamos, chicos.

Confundidos, Zoe, Kouji, Kouichi, J.P y Tommy siguieron a Takuya. Pero su amigo no entró al aeropuerto, si no que se ocultó detrás de un auto. Sus amigos se apiñaron cerca de él.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Takuya? —dijo Kouji.

Como respuesta, Takuya les mostró la pantalla de su teléfono celular. Todos soltaron una expresión de sorpresa. El teléfono timbró una vez más y esta vez, Takuya respondió:

— ¿Ophanimon?

—Qué gusto escuchar tu voz, Takuya —respondió la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

Takuya y sus amigos sonrieron, igualmente contentos por escuchar esa voz.

— ¿Qué pasa Ophanimon? —dijo Kouji.

—Muchachos, necesito su ayuda —dijo Ophanimon—. Las cosas en el Digimundo se han convertido en un verdadero caos. Los Tres Ángeles del Digimundo estamos atrapados en la Zona Obscura y no podemos hacer nada para salvar nuestro mundo —el grupo de Elegidos escuchaba atentamente la explicación—. Es por eso que necesitamos la ayuda de los All Stars, la Pareja Celestial y por supuesto, la ayuda del Brave Snatcher.

— ¿La ayuda del qué? —dijo J.P confundido.

—Brave Snatcher —repitió Ophanimon—. No tengo tiempo para explicarlo ahora, J.P. Sólo les diré que el Brave Snatcher es esencial para dar el golpe final al enemigo que una nueva generación de Niños Elegidos deben de enfrentar. Para que las Fuerzas de la Luz sean los ganadores, necesitaremos la ayuda del Ancient Spirit Evolution, Susanoomon

— ¿Dices que debemos volver al Digimundo? —dijo Takuya emocionado.

—Exactamente —respondió Ophanimon—. Desgraciadamente no me queda suficiente poder para hacerlos venir a todos, Takuya. Tú eres quien deberá ser transportado y cuándo recupere mis fuerzas, te enviaré el poder de los DigiSpirits de tus amigos.

— ¿Qué no iremos todos? —Se indignó Zoe—. Pero, Ophanimon, Takuya necesita nuestra ayuda.

—Querida Zoe, prometo enviarlos al Digimundo para que participen en la batalla final en cuanto recupere mis poderes —prometió Ophanimon—. Ahora, temo que Takuya tendrá que irse al Digimundo cuanto antes.

— ¿Pero cómo, Ophanimon? — dijo Kouji.

—Confíen en mí —dijo Ophanimon.

En ese momento, el teléfono celular de Takuya emitió un intenso resplandor dorado que lo cegó junto con sus amigos. Cuándo recuperaron la visión, Takuya ya no estaba.


	11. Capítulo X: Bokomon y Neemon

X

Bienvenidos al Equipo, Bokomon y Neemon.

Los Niños Elegidos y la Pareja Celestial levantaron su campamento a la mañana siguiente. Emprendieron su camino hacia el centro de la Isla File, confiando en que al llegar a la Montaña Mugen, alguien les explicara lo que estaba pasando. Natsumi y Touya caminaban con andares torpes, ya que aún no se recuperaban del todo del golpe que Clarisse les había propinado. Llevaban casi medio día caminando, mientras Hikari y T.K les relataban sus aventuras. Todos parecían interesadas, incluso Kat y Kyo que parecían no querer ser hostiles con ellos. Sin embargo, Kira caminaba con expresión de pocos amigos y Cheepmon viajaba en su cabeza.

—… Y gracias a T.K recuperé la esperanza y vencimos a MalorMyotismon —terminó Hikari.

— ¡Impresionante! —dijo Kat maravillada—. Que ustedes dos posean tales poderes que se les fueron otorgados dos Ángeles.

—Y eso no es todo —dijo T.K—. En una ocasión, nuestros hermanos mayores salvaron la Internet de un Digimon Maligno llamado Diaboromon.

Kira bufó. Esa historia podía recitarla al derecho y al revés. Al pasar junto a un sendero que conducía a un bosque escucharon el crujir de varias ramas, como si alguien estuviera corriendo. Hikari y T.K se detuvieron en seco y se prepararon para atacar. Pronto escucharon dos gritos agudos y dos creaturas salieron de entre los árboles. Era una figura humanoide de color blanco que usaba un ancho cinturón rosa, y un conejo amarillo con pantalones rojos. Se ocultaron detrás de los Niños Elegidos y pronto vieron de qué estaban huyendo. Era un unicornio de color negro.

— ¡Es ChaosUnimon! —dijo Gatomon sorprendido—. ¡Es un Unimon infectado por un Virus!

— ¿Infectado por un Virus? —Dijo Hikari—. En ese caso, es hora de…

—Yo me encargo de eso —dijo Itou sonriente deteniendo el movimiento que Hikari estaba haciendo para Digievolucionar—. ¡Leormon, Digievoluciona! ¡A.D.N Digital Champion Charge!

— ¡Leormon Digivolves a… Leomon! —Se dirigió a atacar a toda prisa a ChaosUnimon—. ¡Golpe del Rey Bestia!

El ataque de Leomon fue por demás efectivo. ChaosUnimon fue destruido y Leomon volvió a su forma de Novato.

—Impresionante —dijo Hikari sonriente—. Empiezas a familiarizarte con tu Digimon.

Itou sonrió.

Natsumi y Miyu se acercaron a las dos creaturas que estaban escapando del ChaosUnimon.

—Ya está todo bien —les aseguró Natsumi al ver que ambas creaturas estaban aterradas.

— ¿Quiénes son? —Preguntó Miyu, en el mismo tono que habría usado tratándose de un niño que llora—. ¿Por qué los perseguía esa bestia?

La figura humanoide los miró uno a uno y su mirada se iluminó.

— ¡Los Niños Elegidos! —Dijo la figura humanoide—. ¡Están aquí finalmente!

—Así es —sonrió Natsumi—. ¿Quiénes son?

—Yo me llamo Bokomon —dijo la figura humanoide. Señaló al conejo amarillo con la mirada—. Él es Neemon.

— ¿Bokomon y Neemon? —Dijo Cheepmon sorprendido y saltó de la cabeza de Kira, haciéndola quejarse porque la había golpeado con las alas—. ¡Bokomon y Neemon! ¡Son ustedes los dos Digimons de la Leyenda de los DigiSpirits! ¡Los que ayudaron a un grupo de humanos a controlar los poderes de los Dioses Legendarios! ¡Son ustedes quienes vencieron a los Caballeros Reales y a Lucemon!

— ¿Qué? —Se sorprendió Katsura—. ¿Es decir que después de la Pareja Celestial, hubo más humanos aquí?

—Cada que hay problemas, un nuevo grupo de Niños Elegidos vienen a arreglarlos —explicó Bokomon.

— ¿Entonces es verdad que ustedes ayudaron a esos humanos? —preguntó Natsumi.

—Sí —dijo Neemon emocionado—. ¡Fueron nuestros mejores amigos!

—Pero tuvieron que irse para salvar la vida de uno de ellos en su mundo y jamás volvieron —dijo Bokomon—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—T.K y yo somos la Pareja Celestial —sonrió Hikari.

—Y nosotros somos los Niños Elegidos —dijo Miyu—. De la nueva generación, supongo.

—Entonces… —dijo Bokomon impresionado—. ¿Son ustedes quienes han venido a vencer a los Dark Tamers?

—Así es —dijo Katsura decidida—. No permitiré que esas raras creaturas vuelvan a lastimar a mis amigos —y le sonrió—. Después de todo, creo que Keramon y yo hacemos un gran equipo.

—Pero para vencer a los Dark Tamers, serán necesarios poderes que hace siglos que no se ven por aquí —dijo Bokomon en tono pesimista.

— ¿Qué clase de poderes? —dijo Kira.

—Bueno, tendrán que reunir a los All Stars, para empezar —dijo Bokomon, pensativa—. La Pareja Celestial, los All Stars y el poder del Brave Snatcher para dar el golpe final.

— ¿Qué son los All Stars? —dijo T.K, confundido.

—Pero si ustedes deberían saberlo —se indignó Bokomon—. ¡Ustedes fueron la primera generación!

—Los All Stars… —dijo Hikari pensativa—. ¿Te refieres acaso a Omegamon e Imperialdramon?

—Sí —dijo Bokomon sonriendo—. Omegamon es el líder de los All Stars. Los All Stars son Omegamon, Imperialdramon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Susanoomon, ShineGreymon Burst Mode y OmegaShoutmon.

—Será muy difícil reunirlos a todos —dijo Hikari—. Considerando que para que aparezca Omegamon, necesitaremos a mi hermano y a Matt. Y para que aparezca Imperialdramon, necesitaremos a Daisuke y Ken…

— ¡No deben perder la esperanza! —Dijo Bokomon—. ¡Estoy seguro de que los Tres Ángeles del Digimundo están encargándose de eso! Mientras ustedes estén aquí, todos nosotros tenemos una esperanza.

—Y la Esperanza es lo último que muere —dijo Hikari mirando a T.K. Él sonrió—. Eso significa que deberemos reunirnos con otros Elegidos para reunir las fuerzas suficientes y luchar por el Digimundo.

—Bokomon, ¿crees que la señora Ophanimon los haga venir al Digimundo para la pelea? —dijo Neemon y los Niños Elegidos supieron que con "Ellos" se refería a sus amigos humanos.

—Eso espero —dijo Bokomon—. De verdad me gustaría pelear junto a ellos una vez más.

—Bueno, nosotros no servimos de mucho en aquella ocasión —dijo Neemon.

Bokomon lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿contamos con su ayuda en esta lucha? —dijo Kira en un tono difícil de descifrar.

— ¿Quieres que los ayudemos? —Dijo Bokomon incrédulo—. Pero nosotros no…

Kira sonrió.

—Se nota que ustedes saben más que la Pareja Celestial sobre lo que está pasando en este mundo actualmente, por eso les pido su ayuda.

Bokomon sonrió y emocionado, exclamó:

— ¡Sí! ¡Los ayudaremos por nuestros amigos humanos!

Los Niños Elegidos rieron.

—En ese caso —dijo Touya—. Bienvenidos al equipo, Bokomon y Neemon.

Y fue así como los Niños Elegidos de la última generación se hicieron con un par de amigos más. Sin embargo, todavía tenían que reunir a los All Stars antes de plantearse la posibilidad de ir a pelear contra los Dark Tamers. Lo que no sabían, era que en ese momento, uno de los All Stars acababa de llegar al Digimundo.


	12. Capítulo XI: El DigiSpirit de Agunimon

XI

El DigiSpirit de Agunimon

Takuya despertó y se percató de que estaba recostado en una superficie pastosa. Había funcionado, pues sólo en ese lugar podía verse flora tan inusual. Se levantó con torpeza y comprobó que llevaba un Digivice en el bolsillo. Sonrió, había funcionado tal y como Ophanimon lo había planeado.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó pero no tenía respuesta. Después de todo, el había estado en una parte diferente del Digimundo—. ¿Qué lugar es este?

Se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar y se topó con un grupo de humanos. Eran nadie más que los Dark Tamers. Miraron a Takuya completamente confundidos y Clarisse tomó la iniciativa, preguntando en tono hostil:

— ¿Quién eres tú?

El tono que usó no le gustó para nada a Takuya, que adoptó una actitud defensiva:

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Clarisse rió y comenzó a caminar hacia Takuya.

—Tal parece que tenemos a un humano perdido, amigos míos —dijo ella rodeando a Takuya con sus pasos—. Un humano que se cree lo suficientemente hábil como para hablarnos como si fuéramos iguales…

—Pero, ¿de qué estupidez hablas? —dijo Takuya retador—. Somos iguales, ambos somos humanos.

—Tal parece que no entiende todavía quienes somos, Clarisse —comentó Nanami—. Quizá necesita una probada de nuestro poder.

—Tienes razón —asintió Clarisse y chasqueó los dedos.

A sus espaldas apareció Piedmon, preparado para pelear. Takuya retrocedió un par de pasos pero adoptó una posición de pelea.

—Así que son ustedes esos sujetos que están provocando estragos en el Digimundo —dijo Takuya con desprecio—. Pues no permitiré que sigan haciéndolo, los acabaré ahora mismo para que no sigan provocando desastres —les mostró su Digivice—. Voy a Digievolucionar… ¡DigiSpirit Digivolves a… Agunimon!

—No te servirá de nada —dijo Clarisse pero Takuya no escuchó.

— ¡Salamandra Ardiente!

Para sorpresa de los Dark Tamers, la Salamandra Ardiente de Takuya golpeó a Piedmon, dejándolo fuera de combate en un instante. Clarisse no hizo evidente su sorpresa.

—Veamos si puedes contra nosotros —dijo Ren—. ¡Ve, MetalSeadramon!

Takuya no se sorprendió al ver a la serpiente marina de metal, y si así fue entonces no lo demostró. Sonrió y nuevamente atacó:

— ¡Salamandra Ardiente!

MetalSeadramon también sucumbió ante sus poderes. Ren sí hizo evidente su sorpresa y maldijo por lo bajo a Takuya.

—Tienes mucho poder, humano —dijo Nanami con una risa maligna—. Sin embargo, no podrás ganarnos con eso —mostró un DigiLector de color negro—. ¡Ve, Puppetmon!

— ¡MAZO DE MARIONETA!

Pero Takuya esquivó ágilmente todos los proyectiles y se preparó para propinarle un golpe a Puppetmon:

— ¡Patada Salamandra! —Puppetmon cayó a sus pies—. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, títere?

— ¡Puppetmon! —Dijo Nanami corriendo hasta su Digimon—. Ese maldito… Tiene demasiado poder…

—No tanto como para salir vivo de un encuentro conmigo —dijo Rei decidido—. ¡Ve, Machinedramon!

— ¿No han tenido suficiente? —rio Agunimon y Machinedramon no tuvo tiempo de atacar—. ¡Salamandra Ardiente!

La mole de metal fue derribada. Takuya había dejado fuera de combato a los cuatro Dark Masters sin haber sufrido un rasguño. Miró con desprecio a Clarisse y dijo, con una risa.

— ¿Ya has tenido suficiente o quieres más?

— ¿Cómo es posible que tengas tanto poder? —dijo Clarisse. Su voz rebozaba de odio—. Tú que eres tan sólo un humano…

—No soy sólo un humano —dijo Agunimon—. Soy Takuya Kanbara que controla el DigiSpirit Humano y Bestia del Fuego. Cuándo uso el DobleSpirit puedo Digievolucionar en Aldamon y con el poder de mis amigos me transformo en Susanoomon, uno de los…

—Uno de los All Stars —completó Nanami en el mismo tono de Clarisse—. Así que esos inútiles de los Tres Ángeles se han puesto en contacto con los All Stars en el Mundo Humano.

—Pero no permitiremos que se reúnan todos aquí —dijo Ren.

—Exacto —dijo Clarisse—. Porque Susanoomon no llegará a su cita con los All Stars.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —dijo Agunimon y dejó perder su Digievolución para transformarse en Takuya de nuevo—. Pero no permitiré que me acabes tan fácil —añadió sonriendo con malicia. Entonces volvió a Digievolucionar—: ¡DobleSpirit Digivolves a… Aldamon!

Aldamon lanzó una última llamarada hacia Piedmon que se había levantado y levantó el vuelo. Clarisse se enfureció.

— ¿Qué están esperando? —Dijo a los Dark Masters—. ¡ATRÁPENLO! ¡QUIERO QUE ME TRAIGAN ESOS DIGISPIRITS!

Los cuatro Dark Masters persiguieron a Takuya. A partir de ese día, Clarisse lo tomó como un enemigo personal.


	13. Capítulo XII: SkullNefertimon

XII

SkullNefertimon

Con Bokomon y Neemon, el trayecto mientras buscaban más ayuda no fue tan pesado. Bokomon les relataba la historia de los Niños Elegidos que lograron dominar los poderes de los Dioses Legendarios. Sin embargo, por más que sus acompañantes insistían en que les revelara los nombres de aquellos elegidos, Bokomon y Neemon se referían a ellos como Agunimon, Kazemon, Lobomon, Beetlemon y Kumamon.

Natsumi y Touya ya se habían recuperado de su batalla anterior y estaban esperando el momento para activar su DigiSense y poder Digievolucionar, pero Bokomon tuvo que hacerlos reflexionar diciendo:

—Los Emblemas Celestiales brillan sólo cuando los demás han perdido la Luz y la Esperanza.

Y ya que no entendían a que se refería, permitían que sus amigos se encargaran de las batallas menores, con la esperanza de volver a toparse con los Dark Masters y poder activar ahí su DigiSense. Una tarde estaban acampando a orillas de un lago, cuándo recibieron una desagradable sorpresa. Mientras Touya y Kyo buscaban peces, recibieron un ataque sorpresa:

— ¡Mazo de Marioneta!

El grupo se vio acribillado por la técnica de Puppetmon. Hikari había protegido a Bokomon y Neemon, de forma que recibió con más intensidad el ataque, quedando fuera de combate.

— ¡Hikari! —T.K corrió hasta ella—. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Nanami se mostró ante ellos, esbozando una maligna sonrisa. Detrás de ella, iba Puppetmon, listo para asestar otro golpe.

— ¡Maldito! —Dijo T.K—. ¡Jamás te perdonaré que hayas dejado así a Hikari! —Miró a Patamon y dijo—: ¡Patamon, Digievoluciona!

—Detenlo, Puppetmon— ordenó Nanami.

De las manos de Puppetmon salió algo semejante a una cuerda de color rojo que ató a T.K, impidiéndole hacer que Patamon Digievolucionar. Los Niños Elegidos adoptaron posiciones de ataque, con sus DigiLectors en la mano.

— ¡No les perdonaré que nos hayan atacado así! —soltó Natsumi y Salamon se colocó junto a ella, listo para atacar—. ¡Yo me encargaré de ustedes esta vez! —para asombro de sus amigos, y provocando que se sintieran abrumados, Natsumi fue rodeada por un resplandor negro. Sintió como si este le quemara por dentro, pero pensó que quizá eso era precisamente lo que se sentía cuando el DigiSense se activaba. Miró a Salamon y añadió—: ¡Salamon, acabemos con este Digimon maligno! —Y en ese momento pareció entrar en un estado de trance—. ¡A.D.N Digital Warrior Charge! ¡Carga Negativa!

— ¡Salamon Contra Warrior Digivolves a… SkullNefertimon!

Sus amigos no pudieron evitar soltar un grito de terror al ver la bestia en la que Salamon se había transformado. Era un esqueleto con brillantes ojos rojos, la estructura ósea de un felino gigante.

— ¿Pero qué diablos hiciste, Natsumi? —soltó Kira dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Sin embargo, Natsumi no era ella en ese momento. Parecía estar siendo controlada por alguna fuerza obscura, pues incluso Nanami se ocultó. Para asombro de los Niños Elegidos, Puppetmon dijo:

— ¡Salgamos de aquí, Nanami!

Y se la llevó lejos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De forma que el grupo de Niños Elegidos se enfrentaron contra SkullNefertimon. Kat, enfurecida y aterrada, soltó con voz demasiado fuerte:

— ¡Idiota! ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

Natsumi no respondió. Sin decir nada, SkullNefertimon acudió a embestir al grupo, pero Kira actuó en el último momento:

— ¡A.D.N Digital Mega Carga!

— ¡Cheepmon Digivolves a LadyDemiDevimon! ¡LadyDemiDevimon Mega Digivolves a… LadyDevimon!

Un demonio con la forma de una mujer enfrentó a SkullNefertimon. El esqueleto lanzó un potente rayo de luz de sus ojos, que golpeó a LadyDevimon. Indignada, Kira corrió hasta Natsumi y la tomó por el cuello de la camiseta que usaba, diciendo:

— ¡Nos traicionaste! ¡Maldita traidora!

Pero entonces vio fijamente los ojos de Natsumi. Eran perturbadores. Estaban blancos, sin pupila alguna. Definitivamente, estaba bajo un trance. Sus demás amigos intentaron Digievolucionar también, pero no pudieron. Natsumi lanzó a Kira contra un árbol con una fuerza sobrenatural y deliberadamente excesiva. Apuntó con la palma de su mano a sus amigos y todos se vieron envueltos en esferas de luz purpura, que parecían provocarles un dolor terrible porque no paraban de gritar. Sus Digimons sufrieron la misma suerte, así como Bokomon, Neemon y la Pareja Celestial. Kira y LadyDevimon fueron las únicas que se mantuvieron a salvo del ataque, de forma que dependía de ellas dos vencer a Natsumi, a pesar de que fuera una amiga.

SkullNefertimon lanzó un certero golpe a LadyDevimon y la dejó fuera de combate. Luego se giró para ver a los demás que seguían encerrados en las esferas y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, listos para lanzar otro ataque.

— ¡NO! —Dijo Kira rodeada de un potente resplandor naranja—. ¡Natsumi! ¡Amiga, no permitiré que tu Digimon dañe a los demás! —Y entonces tomó la delantera, alcanzando otro Nivel de Digievolución—: ¡A.D.N Digital Híper Carga!

— ¡LadyDevimon Híper Digivolves a… Devidramon!

Era una bestia alada, parecía una quimera de color negro. Kira trepó a su lomo con agilidad, dispuesta a darlo todo en aquella batalla.

— ¡Devidramon, tenemos que salvar a los demás!

Sin embargo, SkullNefertimon era prácticamente invencible, considerando que ella era varios Niveles más poderosa que Devidramon. Lanzó otro potente rayo de luz a Devidramon y Kira cayó de su lomo, soltando un terrible grito y entonces…

— ¡Estallido Solar!

Una llamarada golpeó a SkullNefertimon y el recién llegado aprovechó para atrapar a Kira. Aldamon había llegado en el momento preciso. Dejó a Kira en el suelo y se unió a la lucha.

— ¡Estallido Solar!

— ¡Aldamon! —exclamaron Bokomon y Neemon, emocionados y Kira comprendió que ese Digimon era amigo suyo—. ¡Volviste!

Kira miraba sorprendida como Aldamon peleaba contra SkullNefertimon. Después de un rato, con una última llamarada, Aldamon venció a SkullNefertimon.

—Increíble —dijo Kira para sí misma—. Ese sujeto logró vencer a SkullNefertimon sin tener un sólo rasguño.

SkullNefertimon perdió su Digievolución y con ella, desparecieron las esferas que mantenían prisioneros a los Niños Elegidos. También Natsumi pareció salir del trance, porque cayó de bruces, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Estás bien? —dijo Aldamon acercándose a Natsumi.

Ella lo miró confundida.

—Parece que tuviste un momento difícil —sonrió Aldamon.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —dijo Natsumi levantándose.

—Me llamo Aldamon, soy la fusión de los DigiSpirits Humano y Bestia del Fuego, uno de los Dioses Legendarios del Digimundo —sonrió Aldamon—. Pero quizá, así sea más agradable verme —añadió y dejó ir su Digievolución, transformándose en un muchacho que iba de rojo, con una camiseta amarilla. Usaba una gorra café y gafas de aviador.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, en especial Kira. Y es que ese chico era…


	14. Capítulo XIII: ¿Takuya es un All Star?

XIII

Takuya Kanbara… ¿Un All Star?

—Kanbara… —dijo Kira con voz casi inaudible.

Takuya se giró y le sonrió a Kira despreocupado.

— ¡Takuya! ¡Volviste!

Takuya se agachó para ver a quien lo llamaba. Su mirada se iluminó al ver a Bokomon y Neemon, que saltaron para atraparlo en un abrazo.

— ¡Neemon! ¡Bokomon! —los demás estaban plenamente confundidos—. ¡No saben cuánto los he extrañado, amigos!

— ¿Tú los conoces? —dijo Kira incrédula.

— ¡Él es el dueño del DigiSpirit del Fuego! —Dijo Bokomon—. ¡Es él quien libró las batallas contra Kerpymon, los Royal Knights y Lucemon!

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Touya mirándolo de la misma manera que Kira—. ¿Tú fuiste un Niño Elegido?

—Algo así —sonrió Takuya—. Cuándo tenía once años, Ophanimon me llamó a mí y a mis amigos para que salváramos el Digimundo de uno de los Tres Ángeles que estaba corrompido por un virus. Mis amigos y yo peleamos contra Kerpymon, pero luego aparecieron dos nuevos enemigos: los Royal Knights. Fueron dificilillos de vencer, pero con el Ancient Spirit Evolution pude Digievolucionar en Susanoomon y por fin vencimos a Lucemon, arreglando la curvatura que ellos habían creado en el Digimundo.

Takuya relató su experiencia como si fuese algo cotidiano. Sin embargo, todos lo miraban estupefactos. Takuya había dicho que había usado algo llamado el Ancient Spirit Evolution para Digievolucionar en Susanoomon.

¿En Susanoomon?

¿Pero qué no Susanoomon era...?

—Susanoomon es uno de los All Stars —dijo Kira y todos la miraron como si le agradecieran que dijera algo para romper el incomodo silencio.

—Así es —sonrió Takuya—. Cuando Digievoluciono en Susanoomon, soy parte de los All Stars —confirmó.

— ¿Tú eres un All Star? —Dijo Katsura en el mismo tono que Kira—. Pero en el colegio te comportas como un idiota… ¿Cómo es posible que una persona así sea un All Star?

Takuya soltó una carcajada.

—Verán, yo no soy un Digimon por completo —sonrió despreocupado—. Mientras no use el DigiSpirit, soy un chico común y corriente, y esa es mi personalidad.

—Y aún con esa personalidad, Takuya Kanbara contribuyó a salvar el Mundo Humano en dos ocasiones —dijo Bokomon—. ¿No es así, Takuya?

—Exactamente, Bokomon —dijo Takuya—. La primera vez fue cuando vencimos a Lucemon —explicó al grupo—. La segunda vez fue para darles el poder de mi Ancient Spirit Evolution a una nueva generación de Niños Elegidos para que salvaran el Mundo Humano de un enemigo llamado Quartzmon.

—Eso significa que esos sujetos que te siguen a todos lados… —dijo Kira—. Shibayama, Kimura, Minamoto y Orimoto son…

—Los otros dueños de los DigiSpirits de los Dioses Legendarios —completó Takuya—. Pero de no ser por ellos, yo no podría Digievolucionar en Susanoomon.

—Me parece increíble que una persona como tú sea un All Star —comentó Touya—. ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, eso es obvio —dijo Bokomon—. Seguramente Ophanimon lo llamó para que viniera a ayudarnos —miró a Takuya—. ¿No es así?

—Correcto otra vez —sonrió a Takuya—. Ophanimon dijo que traería a los demás para la batalla final.

— ¿Batalla final? —se extrañó Miyu.

—Bueno… —dijo T.K—. Cuando nosotros nos enfrentamos a los Dark Masters, después de vencer a Piedmon, no tuvimos tiempo de descansar ya que en ese momento apareció Apokalymon.

—Pero esta vez no será un Digimon tan débil como Apokalymon —dijo Bokomon y por primera vez desde que había llegado, Takuya borró la sonrisa de su rostro—. El enemigo al que se enfrentarán será mil veces más poderoso.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Dijo Miyu—. ¿Qué sabes sobre él?

—Sólo sé que es el Digimon para el cual luchan todos los Digimons Malignos —dijo Bokomon—. Es una Digievolución Negativa de un Digimon infectado por un Virus y es muy poderoso y casi invencible… Su nombre es SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon.

— ¿SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon? —dijeron los Elegidos.

—Bueno, no hay de qué preocuparse —dijo Takuya decidido—. Si Ophanimon me hizo venir, significa que el resto de los All Stars deben estar por llegar.

—Y si ya tenemos a Susanoomon… —puntualizó Natsumi atando cabos—. Significa que faltan por aparecer Omegamon, Imperialdramon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, ShineGreymon Burst Mode y OmegaShoutmon… ¿No es así?

—No —dijo Takuya negando con la cabeza—. OmegaShoutmon fue reemplazado.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Dijo Bokomon—. ¡OmegaShoutmon es parte de la leyenda!

—La última vez que todos los All Stars nos reunimos, OmegaShoutmon y su compañero le cedieron el lugar a Arresterdramon Superior Mode y a su compañero —explicó Takuya—. Para ser un All Star, debes haber sido un héroe. Y el compañero de Arresterdramon Superior Mode fue todo un héroe en esa ocasión.

—Eso significa que siguen siendo seis All Stars, pero uno ha sido reemplazado —dijo Neemon.

— ¡Pero eso no importa! —dijo Takuya emocionado—. ¡Todos nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de ese Digimon Maligno!

A partir de ese día Takuya se volvió parte del grupo.

Un All Star ya estaba con ellos, faltaban cinco más.


	15. Capítulo XIV: Un Héroe Necesita Gafas

XIV

Un Héroe Necesita Gafas

Kira se separó del grupo aquella noche. Mientras los demás se disponían a decidir el lugar donde dormirían, ella se sentó a orillas del lago, pensativa. Miraba su reflejo y cada dos o tres minutos, giraba la cabeza para ver a Takuya. Estaban ya en compañía de un All Star y ella no se sentía digna de estar con él. Ya conocía la historia de su padre, sabía que el también era un All Star. Miró su reflejo en el lago y por primera vez, desde que el amigo de su padre se las obsequiara, se quitó las gafas de aviador.

— ¿Qué haces, Yagami?

Kira se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza. Takuya la miraba confundido, como si no diera crédito a lo que veía.

—Nada —respondió Kira y volvió a mirar su reflejo.

— ¿Porqué te quitaste esas gafas? —preguntó Takuya sentándose a su lado.

—No lo sé —dijo Kira y se sonrojó, Takuya Kanbara le estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

Takuya rió y le quitó las gafas de las manos.

—Tus gafas son como las de Tai Yagami —comentó sorprendido.

—Es que él es mi padre —confesó Kira sonriente—. Esas gafas fueron un obsequio de su amigo Daisuke Motomiya tras la muerte de mi madre.

— ¿Daisuke Motomiya? —Se sorprendió Takuya—. ¿Es decir que conoces a dos All Stars?

—Tres, contándote —corrigió Kira—. En realidad, siempre pensé que la historia de mi padre era sólo un cuento que nos relataba a mí y a mi hermano para hacernos dormir por las noches, pero… —volvió a mirar las gafas—. Si es verdad, entonces no merezco usarlas.

— ¿Por qué no? —se indignó Takuya.

—Porque yo no soy una heroína —dijo Kira—. No como ustedes, al menos.

—Hiciste Digievolucionar a tu Digimon para salvar a tus amigos —le recordó Takuya—. Estabas dispuesta a pelear contra una amiga tuya para proteger a los demás. Esas cualidades son las que distinguen a un All Star.

—De cualquier forma, los All Stars ya están completos —comentó Kira despreocupada.

—No deberías quitarte las gafas —sonrió Takuya—. No son sólo un accesorio, representan mucho más que eso.

— ¿Como qué?

—Bueno, representan el valor de todos tus amigos, para empezar. Representan las esperanzas que están puestas sobre ti.

— ¿Sobre mi? —Agachó la mirada—. No creo que…

—Las gafas no se le otorgan a cualquiera —le sonrió Takuya—. Quizá estabas destinada a usarlas y por eso Daisuke te las obsequió.

—No lo sé —dijo Kira pensativa—. Pero parece que quien lleva las gafas tiene mucha responsabilidad.

—Todo equipo necesita un líder —le sonrió Takuya—. Y aunque decidieras no serlo, supongo que es tu destino hacer algo grande en esta batalla ya que eres hija de Tai Yagami.

— ¿Porqué sería eso?

—Pues porque Omegamon, el Digimon de tu padre, es el líder de los All Stars —Takuya miró hacia el cielo—. Todos los All Stars tenemos mucho poder, pero eso es gracias a la ayuda de nuestros amigos. Omegamon es el más poderoso porque es una fusión de dos Digimons que tienen un vínculo demasiado fuerte con sus compañeros. Agumon, con tu padre. Y Gabumon, con su compañero. Pasa lo mismo con Imperialdramon, es también una fusión.

— ¿Y los demás no?

—Bueno, Gallantmon Crimson Mode es una fusión con una creatura llamada Glani. Pero, Gallantmon es una fusión de un Digimon con su compañero. En ese caso, al compañero se le llama Tamer. En el caso de ShineGreymon Burst Mode, su vínculo es también muy fuerte con su compañero, al igual que Arresterdramon Superior Mode.

— ¿Y qué te vuelve a ti tan fuerte cuando eres un All Star?

Takuya rió.

—El poder de todos mis amigos —respondió sonriendo con un dejo de nostalgia—. Para transformarme en Susanoomon necesito que Zoe, J.P, Kouji y Tommy me den sus poderes. Es como si me fusionara con el Espíritu de Kazemon, Beetlemon, Lobomon y Kumamon. Sin ellos, me sería imposible ser un All Star.

— ¿Qué crees que pase con este mundo, Kanbara? —Preguntó Kira con la mirada agachada—. Es decir, ¿crees que seamos capaces de salvarlo?

— ¿Te preocupa?

—Algo en mi interior me dice que debo proteger este lugar —comentó Kira—. Y no tiene nada que ver con las explicaciones del Señor Genai, ni nada parecido. Es algo personal, podría decirse. Como si éste sitio… —miró a Takuya—. Como si éste sitio fuese mi hogar.

Takuya la miró con ternura.

—El Digimundo es como un segundo hogar para todos nosotros —dijo mirando a su alrededor—. Y es que aquí uno conoce a los amigos que lo acompañarán el resto de su vida —fijó su mirada en Bokomon y Neemon—. Amigos que no les importa no ser de tu especie.

—Pero también hay riesgos —dijo Kira—. En la historia que me contó mi padre, en más de una ocasión estuvo en riesgo de ser asesinado por…

—Eso es porque Tai Yagami, al ser el líder de los All Stars, es también llamado el Gran General —la interrumpió Takuya—. Tu padre es la última esperanza del Digimundo y del Mundo Real.

— ¿Porqué?

—No estoy muy seguro —dijo Takuya—. Lo cierto es que cuando tuve la oportunidad de pelear con él, cuando Arresterdramon Superior Mode se unió a los All Stars, nunca había visto tal espíritu de pelea. Todo lo que se, es que tu padre tiene más poder que todos nosotros.

Kira tomó su Emblema con una mano y lo miró con una expresión difícil de explicar.

—Mamá tenía un collar de oro con un dije que tenía este símbolo —explicó—. Siempre me pregunté qué significaba, mi padre sólo me decía que era porque mamá era lo más valioso para él…

—Ese símbolo significa Valor —le explicó Takuya—. Debe ser la cualidad que te identifica.

—No estoy segura de ser tan valiente —dijo Kira—. Creo que es un error que…

—Nunca dudes de lo que eres —la interrumpió Takuya con seriedad—.Si dudas de tus fuerzas, tu Digimon también lo hará. Desde que vienes aquí, tienes un vínculo con tu Digimon. Así como yo tengo un vínculo con mis DigiSpirits. De ti depende la fuerza que pueda alcanzar tu Digimon, sólo debes tener en mente que eres una Niña Elegida.

Kira no respondió. Takuya le entregó las gafas y se levantó, diciendo:

—Póntelas y recuerda que un héroe necesita unas gafas —le guiñó un ojo y volvió con los demás.


	16. Capítulo XV: Una Sorpresa Para Yoshino

XV

Una Sorpresa en el Cumpleaños de Yoshino

—Puedo verla

Un par de amigos se habían infiltrado en la casa de la tercera que formaba el grupo. El rubio estaba plantado cerca de la ventana y le informaba al castaño sobre cualquier movimiento. Habían planeado una fiesta sorpresa para compensar que durante tres años seguidos habían olvidado su cumpleaños.

—Todavía no está listo —respondió el castaño mientras llevaba en las manos un inmenso pastel de cumpleaños.

—Date prisa, acaba de bajar del auto —dijo el rubio—. Tienes al menos dos minutos, se le han caído las llaves.

El castaño tardó muy poco en encender un par de velas sobre el pastel. Cuándo estuvo listo, se colocó frente a la mesa y le hizo señas al rubio para que lo acompañara. Rieron como un par de cómplices, hasta que la puerta de aquella casa se abrió y entró la festejada.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, YOSHI!

Yoshino se llevó un susto de muerte al ver ahí a sus dos amigos. Luego los fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —se enfureció—. ¿Quién les dijo que podían entrar en mi casa?

— ¡No seas tan amargada, Yoshi! —Reclamó el castaño y luego soltó una carcajada—. La edad no te sienta nada bien.

— ¡Cállate, Masaru! —dijo Yoshino sonrojada.

—Vamos, Yoshi —dijo Thomas tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola hasta el pastel de cumpleaños—. Pide un deseo.

—Date prisa, quiero comer pastel —dijo Masaru y Yoshino nuevamente lo fulminó con la mirada.

Después de comer cada uno su porción de pastel, se dedicaron a ver una película los tres juntos. Cuando anocheció se decidieron por hacer un brindis por el cumpleaños de Yoshino y entonces la televisión, que estaba apagada, se encendió en una señal estática. El trío la miró con confusión.

—Eso sí dio miedo —dijo Thomas.

Masaru se acercó a la televisión para apagarla y entonces escuchó esa voz:

—Aniki…

Masaru, Yoshino y Thomas abrieron los ojos como platos. Masaru se dejó caer de bruces frente al televisor diciendo:

— ¿Agumon?

—Aniki… —volvió a escuchar su voz—. Aniki…

— ¡Agumon! —Dijo Masaru desbordando felicidad—. ¡Agumon, aquí estoy!

— ¡Aniki! —También Agumon desbordaba felicidad—. ¡Aniki, eres tú!

—Sí, Agumon —dijo Masaru emocionado.

— ¿Agumon? —Dijo Yoshino arrodillándose junto a Masaru frente al televisor—. Agumon, ¿Lalamon está contigo?

— ¿Y Gaomon? —Preguntó Thomas uniéndose a sus amigos—. ¿Está ahí?

—No, estoy solo —respondió Agumon—. Necesito hablar con Aniki.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo Masaru preocupado.

—Hay problemas en el Digimundo —respondió Agumon—. Necesitamos que los All Stars se reúnan con una nueva generación de Niños Elegidos. Aniki tiene que venir conmigo.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Yoshino—. ¿Pero qué hay del Data Squad? —Se indignó—. ¡Somos un equipo!

—Sólo me otorgaron poder para traer a uno de ustedes —respondió Agumon—. Pero también el Data Squad estará completo en la batalla final contra el Digimon maligno que está intentando apoderarse del Digimundo.

— ¿De qué se trata, Agumon? —dijo Thomas.

—Hay cuatro humanos que se hacen llamar los Dark Tamers —dijo Agumon—. Pretenden conquistar el Digimundo con el poder de los Dark Masters. Representan un problema porque los Dark Masters eran indomables hasta que ellos llegaron al Digimundo. Por eso necesitamos que los All Stars se reúnan para vencer a los Dark Tamers, de esa manera los Tres Ángeles, que se encuentran atrapados en la Zona Obscura, recuperarán sus poderes y podrán reunir a todas las generaciones de Niños Elegidos para la batalla final, la batalla que decidirá el destino del Digimundo y el Mundo Humano.

Masaru, Yoshino y Thomas intercambiaron miradas. No era una desición que debiera pensarse.

—Iré, Agumon —dijo Masaru decidido—. Dime qué hacer.

—Sólo quédate ahí. Los demás, aléjense por favor. Sí son absorbidos por el portal, como no tengo poder suficiente para los tres, sus Datos podrían dañarse.

Yoshino y Thomas obedecieron y vieron como un potente rayo de luz salía del televisor y se tragaba, literalmente, a Masaru. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, Masaru se había ido y el televisor se apagó.

—Tú puedes, Masaru —dijo Yoshino mirando el televisor.

—Salva el Digimundo —suplicó Thomas.

Y de esa manera, el segundo All Star se fue al Digimundo.


	17. Capítulo XVI: Planes Oscuros

XVI

Los Planes de los Dark Tamers

La Montaña Espiral, la montaña que tantos problemas había causado en el pasado, se alzaba imponente al centro de la Isla File, reemplazando a la Montaña Mugen. En la parte más alta se edificaba un gigantesco, obscuro y tétrico castillo que iba siempre rodeado de un aura negra. En ese punto, el cielo siempre estaba obscuro. Ese castillo hacía de refugio y cuartel general para los miembros de los Dark Tamers.

Clarisse, la líder de los Dark Tamers y la dueña, ya que así se auto nombraban aunque los Niños Elegidos y las antiguas leyendas la catalogaban como Compañera, de Piedmon, se encontraba en un balcón del castillo. Tenía su DigiLector, que era de color negro, fuertemente aferrado en la mano derecha. Miraba hacia abajo como si buscara algo, pero no podía encontrar aquello. Detrás de ella estaba Piedmon.

— ¿Qué buscas? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Clarisse se giró y pudo ver a los tres miembros restantes del equipo. Iban acompañados por sus Digimons, que para poder moverse con libertad por el castillo a causa de sus tamaños lo hacían transformándose en ráfagas de humo negro.

—Estaba pensando en ese muchacho que Digievolucionó en Agunimon —dijo Clarisse distraída—. Tenía demasiado poder, logró salir de la batalla sin un sólo rasguño.

—Dejó fuera de combate a nuestros Digimons en tiempo record —aportó Ren—. Eso nunca lo había visto.

—El es un All Star —dijo Clarisse—. Lo cual significa que si Omegamon e Imperialdramon, que son los más poderosos, llegaran a aparecer…

—Tendremos que matar a esos Niños Elegidos antes de que aparezcan los All Stars —dijo Nanami.

—Y sólo para estar seguros, asesinar a Agunimon —dijo Rei.

Clarisse rió con malicia.

—Eso pasará, pero les aseguro que nuestras acciones serán apenas una mínima parte del plan.

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo Ren confundido.

—Cuando nos presentamos con ellos implanté un Virus en los Emblemas Celestiales —explicó Clarisse—. Ahora sus portadores, cada vez que pretendan Digievolucionar, tendrán una Digievolución Negativa. Entrarán en un estado de trance y su prioridad será destruir a sus amigos. Una vez que eso ocurre, las lealtades del Digimon Infectado cambiarán y atacará a su compañero. Con el paso del tiempo, el Virus lo destruirá y de esa manera…

—Los harás pelear entre sí —aplaudió Nanami—. Excelente plan.

—Sin embargo, todavía tengo mis dudas —dijo Clarisse—. Considerando que la Pareja Celestial llegara también al Digimundo…

— ¿Qué tienen que ver? —dijo Rei.

—La luz de esos dos Emblemas podría destruir el Virus que yo implanté en ellos —respondió Clarisse con cierto dejo de desprecio—. Por eso ellos también son nuestros enemigos principales… Y esa chica de la Nueva Generación que porta el Emblema de la Luz, si el Virus fuese destruido, también representa una amenaza porque si consigue el Nivel Ultra de Digievolución, uno de los Tres Ángeles volverá: Ophanimon.

—De forma que ella también está primera en la lista —dijo Rei.

—También está esa chica que va acompañada de Keramon… —continuó Clarisse—. Keramon es un Digimon Virus, aunque sus lealtades sean para los Tres Ángeles. De cualquier forma debemos convencerla de unirse a nosotros antes de que sea tarde. Y luego está esa bastarda… La hija del Líder de los All Stars… Kira Yagami.

—Kira significa "asesino" en japonés —comentó Ren—. ¿Crees que esa sea su cualidad? ¿Que sea invencible?

—Claro que no —rió Clarisse—. Aunque su Digimon en su Nivel Ultra reúne la fuerza suficiente para igualar el poder de un All Star… Y si los All Stars la aceptan como parte del grupo…

— ¿Siete All Stars? —Dijo Nanami incrédula—. Pero la Leyenda menciona tan sólo Seis.

—Ocho —corrigió Clarisse—. Son Ocho —y los recitó como un mantra—: Omegamon, Imperialdramon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Susanoomon, ShineGreymon Burst Mode, OmegaShoutmon, Arresterdramon Superior Mode… Y el último es MirageKaiserDeviKraomon, un Digimon Virus entre siete Digimons Vacuna.

—Y MirageKaiserDeviKraomon es… —dijo Ren.

—La Digievolución Nivel Ultra de Cheepmon —dijo Clarisse—. Y si los Ocho All Stars se reúnen… —miró a los Dark Masters—. Quiero muertos lo antes posible a esos Niños Elegidos.

Y al recibir la orden, los Dark Masters asintieron con la cabeza y se desvanecieron en una nube de humo negro.


	18. Capítulo XVII: Infermon

XVII

Infermon V.S SkullMetalFuujinmon

Masaru Daimon despertó recostado sobre una superficie arenosa. Había llegado a la Playa de la Isla File. Se levantó y al observar la flora tan peculiar del lugar, sonrió.

—Aniki…

Detrás de él escuchó esa voz. Se giró y vio a Agumon. Le sonrió y se puso de pie.

Agumon no pudo contenerse y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Masaru respondió el gesto.

— ¡Aniki! ¡No has cambiado!

Masaru se extrañó por eso, sabía que ya no era un muchacho y… ¿Por qué su reflejo en el agua se veía tan joven? Se miró sin dar crédito a lo que veía. ¡Se había rejuvenecido!

—Supongo que solamente de esta edad puedo mantener una pelea como las de antes —comentó y sonrió—. Pero no importa, sigo siendo el Luchador Invencible.

— ¡Aniki! —Lo llamó Agumon—. ¡Debemos buscar ahora a los Niños Elegidos y reunirnos con ellos!

—Eso haremos —dijo Masaru y emprendieron el camino.

Por otra parte, los Niños Elegidos estaban acampando cerca de una cueva. Touya y Takuya se habían ofrecido para buscar alimentos. Habían trepado a un árbol para bajar de él unos frutos extraños que se veían apetitosos y comestibles.

—Así que eres un All Star —comentó Touya en un tono que denotaba que llevaba tiempo queriendo estar a solas con Takuya para hablar del tema.

—Sí —respondió Takuya, no le había gustado el comentario de Touya.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tu uno de los Digimons más poderosos de…?

—No soy sólo yo —dijo Takuya a la defensiva—. Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso con los demás. Sin el poder de mis amigos, no puedo ser Susanoomon.

—Eso suena bastante conveniente para ti —dijo Touya—. Porque si te quisiera retar a una pelea para comprobar los poderes de un All Star, el hecho de que tus amigos no estén aquí implica que rechazarías mi oferta.

—No soy un cobarde ni nada parecido —se defendió Takuya—. Y no aceptaría tu oferta porque no hay honor en usar mis poderes para presumir. Y tú tampoco deberías forzar una Digievolución.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer —dijo Touya y bajó del árbol de un salto.

Takuya bufó y lo siguió.

—De cualquier forma a ti no te importa si soy o no un All Star —le recriminó—. Se nota que no sabes nada de este mundo, ya que tu Digimon se fusiona con Veemon para dar lugar a…

—No me importa —dijo Touya y optó por la ofensiva—. No sé que vio Kira en ti, eres un idiota.

Eso ofendió a Takuya y no le sorprendió que su Digivice sacara imperceptibles chispas, parecía que sus DigiSpirits quisieran que se defendiera.

—A ti no te importa lo que Yagami sienta por mí, Nakamura —le espetó Takuya—. Y tampoco te importa la respuesta que yo pueda darle.

—Claro que me importa —dijo Touya deteniéndose—. Es mi amiga, ¿lo olvidas?

Takuya de nuevo se sintió ofendido, aunque esta vez no supo porqué.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Nakamura? —dijo Takuya confundido—. ¿Por qué actúas tan raro?

—Pelea conmigo —insistió Touya—. Demuéstrame el poder de un All Star.

Parecía ser que Touya no se rendiría hasta conseguir lo que quería. Sin embargo, Takuya no quería pelear.

—No pelearé —sentenció—. Estás loco si piensas que usaría así mis poderes. Tu Digimon no sobreviviría a una pelea contra mí.

—Demuéstramelo —insistió Touya con la mirada agachada—. Demuéstrame el poder de un All Star.

Takuya se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir luchando, de forma que aceptó:

—Bien, pero no quiero que me culpes de nada.

Touya esbozó una tétrica sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que era rodeado por un resplandor obscuro y provocaba una Digievolución Negativa:

— ¡A.D.N Digital Híper Carga! ¡Carga Negativa!

— ¿Qué? ¿Carga Negativa?

— ¡Wormon Contra Híper Digivolves a… SkullMetalFuujinmon!

Takuya retrocedió unos pasos mientras Wormon sufría esa transformación, al mismo tiempo que Touya adoptaba la misma actitud con la que Takuya había conocido a Natsumi. Apareció entre ellos una figura esquelética semejante a un insecto gigante. Takuya no dudó.

— ¡Doble Spirit Digivolves a… Aldamon!

Aldamon encaró a SkullMetalFuujinmon. Estaba dispuesto a darlo todo en aquella batalla, en especial después de ver los estragos que había causado la Digievolución Negativa del Digimon de Natsumi. Sin embargo, SkullMetalFuujinmon lanzó un rayo de luz roja de sus ojos, dejando a Aldamon fuera de combate. Al instante, se dirigió hasta donde estaba el grupo de Niños Elegidos. Aldamon, sin poder creerlo, se levantó con dificultad y siguió a SkullMetalFuujinmon.

Los Niños Elegidos se vieron bajo una emboscada cuando el Digimon de Touya llegó a atacarlos sin previo aviso. Katsura, casi al instante, se enfureció y su cuerpo fue rodeado por un destello de luz azul, lista para Digievolucionar. Sin embargo, Miyu tomó la delantera:

— ¡A.D.N Digital Híper Carga!

— ¡Biyomon Híper Digivolves a… Garudamon!

Sin embargo, la Digievolución de Wormon dejó fuera de combate a Garudamon. Miyu, incrédula, acudió al auxilio de su Digimon que había perdido su Digievolución hasta convertirse en un Pyocomon.

— ¡Touya! —suplicaba Kira aterrada ante el estado de trance en el que se encontraba su amigo.

SkullMetalFuujinmon lanzó un potente rayo de luz rojo hacia Kira, que la golpeó de lleno dejándola inconsciente. Katsura, aterrada y enfurecida ante este ataque, fue rodeada de un potente resplandor azul y entonces…

— ¡A.D.N Digital Mega Carga!

— ¡Keramon Mega Digivolves a… Infermon!

Era un insecto gigante, mitad insecto y mitad robot. Katsura subió a su lomo para luchar, dispuesta a ponerle fin a la batalla.

— ¡Infermon! —ordenó—. ¡No importa que sean nuestros amigos, no podemos permitir que hagan daño a los demás!

— ¡Como digas! —Respondió Infermon—. ¡Lanza Arañas!

De la boca de Infermon salieron telarañas explosivas que golpearon a SkullMetalFuujinmon, pero no lo suficientemente fuertes para dejarlo fuera de combate, este seguía lanzando destellos rojos de sus ojos para atacar a Infermon.

— ¡Mata Bichos!

Una gigantesca mano se alargo desde el cuerpo de Infermon para atrapar a SkullMetalFuujinmon, pero este la esquivó ágilmente y atacó con más rayos de luz roja que salían de sus ojos.

— ¡Maldición! —Katsura estaba enfurecida—. ¡Infermon, de nosotros depende salvar a los demás! ¡Acabalo!

— ¡Lanza Arañas!

Masaru y Agumon se encontraban caminando por el Mundo Digital. En ese momento, una terrible explosión ocurrió a un par de kilómetros al frente de ellos. Se detuvieron de golpe y un terrible presentimiento embargó a Masaru:

—Maldición… —miró a su Digimon—. Agumon, eso debe ser obra de esos sujetos que quieren apoderarse del Digimundo.

— ¡Tienes razón, Aniki! —dijo Agumon.

— ¡En ese caso, tenemos que darnos prisa!

Agumon y Masaru corrieron a toda prisa al lugar de la explosión, confiando en que no fuese demasiado tarde.

— ¡Lanza Arañas!

Los ataques de Infermon no podían dañar a SkullMetalFuujinmon. Sin embargo, todos estaban tan abrumados que no podían Digievolucionar, de forma que únicamente Katsura e Infermon le plantaban cara. De repente...

— ¡Estallido Solar!

La técnica de Aldamon llegó desde un arbusto, justo antes de que el apareciera, golpeando de frente a SkullMetalFuujinmon.

— ¡Aldamon! —dijo Katsura entre impresionada, agradecida y resentida porque no había llegado antes.

— ¡Infermon! —Dijo Aldamon después de sonreírle a Katsura para demostrar su apoyo—. ¡Derrotemos a esta bestia de una vez por todas!

— ¡Si, Aldamon! —Aceptó Infermon—. ¡Lanza Arañas!

— ¡Estallido Solar!

— ¡ALTO!

La voz de Kira detuvo todos los ataques. Había despertado y escuchado las últimas palabras de Aldamon. Se levantaba con dificultad, pero seguía hablando con autoridad:

—Aldamon… ¡No te permitiré que mates a un miembro de mi Equipo! —lo miró con fijeza, sus ojos estaba anegados en lágrimas—. Touya y Wormon son nuestros amigos y no permitiré que les hagas daño.

— ¡Ella tiene razón! —Se le unió Natsumi—. ¡Aldamon! ¡Tú eres un All Star! ¡Tus poderes son superiores! ¡Podrías matar a Wormon y…!

Pero sacando provecho de la situación, SkullMetalFuujinmon intentó atacar a Natsumi lanzando un par de rayos de luz de sus ojos, hasta que…

— ¡DETENTE!

Todo era un mar de confusión.

¿Era su imaginación o realmente un humano había golpeado a SkullMetalFuujinmon, dejándolo fuera de combate?

Aquella silueta humana era mil veces más pequeño que él y aún así…

— ¡Agumon, Digievolución!

En pocos segundos otra figura extraña se encontraba peleando contra SkullMetalFuujinmon.

— ¡Estallido Glorioso!

El golpe fue tan fuerte que SkullMetalFuujinmon volvió a su forma de Wormon, inconsciente, pero Touya no salió del trance. El humano que había golpeado a su Digimon lo miró y dijo:

— ¿Estabas atacando a tus amigos? —sonaba furioso. Se acercó hasta él y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, derribándolo—. ¡Así no se comporta un hombre!

Sus palabras debieron actuar como estimulante, porque Touya recobró el conocimiento, atontado pero ileso. El grupo no se movía, como si temiesen ser golpeados también por el recién llegado. Sin embargo, Aldamon fue el primero en hablar. Volvió a su forma de humano y se acercó a quien había golpeado al Digimon, diciendo:

—Me alegro de verte.

Se estrecharon las manos, cosa que impresionó al grupo que los acompañaba. Katsura, que todavía estaba rebosante de adrenalina después de la pelea, dijo:

— ¿Quién eres tú?

El Digimon que lo acompañaba volvió a su forma de Agumon, al mismo tiempo que el muchacho sonreía y decía:

—Soy el Luchador Invencible, Masaru Daimon.


	19. Capítulo XVIII: ¡Vamos al Digimundo!

XVIII

¡Vamos a una nueva Zona del Digimundo!

En una pequeña cancha de baloncesto se encontraban tres muchachos. Uno era moreno, el otro castaño y el tercero rubio. Se había vuelto una monótona costumbre el ir a aquel lugar, aunque uno de ellos no pudiese hacer ninguna actividad desgastante sin que sufriera un desmayo. El chico castaño y el chico moreno usaban gafas de aviador, casi idénticas. El moreno lanzó el balón al aro y consiguió un punto perfecto.

— ¡Bien hecho, Taiki! —dijo el castaño.

Taiki Kudou soltó un suspiro que denotaba que estaba aburrido y se dejó caer en la banca.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —dijo el rubio preocupado.

—Si, Yuu, no te preocupes —dijo Taiki tomando un trago de agua helada.

— ¿Entonces qué te pasa? —dijo Tagiru Akashi.

—Hacemos esto todos los días —se quejó Taiki—. Comienza a volverse aburrido, eso es todo.

Yuu Amano se sentó junto a Taiki y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Pensé que Tagiru era quien se deprimiría más cuando el Xros Heart dejó de tener trabajo —comentó con una sonrisa—. Pero tú lo estás tomando peor.

—Nunca dije que se tratara del Xros Heart —se quejó Taiki, su voz demostraba lo contrario—. Es sólo que estoy aburrido.

—Pero no tenemos otra cosa que hacer —terció Tagiru uniéndose a ellos.

Taiki sacó un objeto extraño del bolsillo de sus pantalones, era de color rojo y parecía algo semejante a un videojuego.

— ¿Todavía llevas contigo el Xros Loader? —se sorprendió Yuu.

— ¿Tú no? —Se indignó Taiki—. Tenerlo cerca me hace sentir cerca de Shoutmon y los demás.

Yuu pareció ofenderse con ese comentario y les mostró a sus amigos un objeto semejante al de Taiki, pero de color amarillo.

—También me gusta sentir cerca a Damemon —comentó Yuu con tristeza.

—Pensé que era el único que se sentía así —sonrió Tagiru mostrando un tercer objeto de color rojo—. También me gusta sentir cerca a Gumdramon y…

En ese momento se escuchó una voz que no pertenecía al grupo. Parecía salir de la misma cancha de baloncesto, pero al mismo tiempo no pertenecía a ninguna parte.

—Taiki…

El chico se sobresaltó y se levantó de un salto.

— ¡Shoutmon! —Gritó sorprendido escudriñando cada rincón con la mirada—. ¡Shoutmon! ¿Dónde estás?

Yuu y Tagiru intercambiaron miradas. El rubio quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento...

—Tagiru…

El chico castaño actuó de la misma forma.

— ¡Gumdramon! —Dijo en una perfecta imitación de Taiki—. ¡Gumdramon, te escucho!

Fueron segundos que parecieron una eternidad, hasta que se escuchó una risa y la misma voz que se escuchó al principio dijo:

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Nos escucharon!

— ¡Shoutmon! —repitió Taiki emocionado—. ¿Dónde estás?

— ¡En el Xros Loader, Taiki! —respondió Shoutmon y cuando el chico lo vio se dio cuenta de que la pantalla de aquel artefacto se había encendido.

— ¡Shoutmon! —Repitió por tercera vez esbozando una amplia sonrisa—. ¡Qué gusto escucharte!

— ¡También a nosotros nos agrada escucharlos! —Respondió Gumdramon, desde el Xros Loader de Tagiru—. ¡Necesitábamos hablar con ustedes con urgencia!

— ¿Qué pasa, Gumdramon? —dijo Tagiru de repente muy emocionado.

Yuu miró su Xros Loader, que seguía apagado. Se mostró decepcionado y deprimido.

—Hay problemas en el Digimundo —explicó Shoutmon con seriedad—. Los Tres Ángeles que cuidan de nuestro mundo han sido enviados a un lugar llamado la Zona Obscura, de forma que un grupo de humanos ha tomado el control del Digimundo.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Taiki sin querer creerlo.

¿Qué había sido del Digimundo que él había ayudado a construir?

—Ophanimon, una de los Tres Ángeles, pudo ponerse en contacto con los Heroes Legendarios, nosotros —continuó Gumdramon—. Los siete debemos reunirnos para poder ayudar a una nueva generación de Niños Elegidos y vencer a esos humanos que quieren dominarnos.

— ¿Siete? —Se extrañó Tagiru—. Pero… ¿Qué no eran seis los Heroes Legendarios?

Shoutmon rió antes de responder.

—Tagiru —dijo al fin, Taiki y Tagiru adivinaron que estaba sonriendo—. Arresterdramon y tú salvaron el mundo en una ocasión. Demostraste un gran valor al enfrentarte a Quartzmon, eso fue suficiente para que se te concediera el honor de ser un Héroe Legendario.

Tagiru se ruborizó. Taiki le dio una palmada en el hombro.

— ¿Qué necesitan de nosotros? —dijo Taiki a la pantalla del Xros Loader.

— ¡Necesitamos que vengan cuanto antes al Digimundo! —Dijo Shoutmon—. Taiki y Tagiru serán transportados a una zona del Digimundo conocida como la Isla File

Taiki y Tagiru intercambiaron miradas y después, sus ojos se posaron en Yuu, que escuchaba todo atentamente.

—Shoutmon... —dijo Taiki sin quitar sus ojos de Yuu—. ¿Sólo nosotros dos?

— ¿Qué hay de todo el Xros Heart? —Dijo Tagiru en el mismo tono—. ¿No vendrán con nosotros?

—Por ahora no podemos traer a más humanos aquí —explicó Gumdramon—. Ophanimon nos dio un poco del poder que le quedaba para hacerlos venir a ustedes ahora.

—Pero todas las Generaciones deberán reunirse para la batalla final —explicó Shoutmon y añadió, como si únicamente Taiki estuviese escuchando—: Taiki, por ahora necesitamos al General del Xros Heart en el Digimundo para intentar restablecer un poco de paz antes de la batalla final.

Taiki intercambió una mirada con Tagiru y ambos sonrieron, diciendo:

—Iremos.

— ¡Eso quería escuchar! —Dijo Shoutmon—. En unos momentos los traeremos aquí.

— ¡Esperen unos segundos! —añadió Gumdramon.

—Taiki… —dijo Yuu acercándose a ellos.

—Tranquilo, Yuu —dijo Taiki sonriente—. Estaremos bien.

—Sí, no te preocupes —dijo Tagiru dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Nos veremos pronto.

Y diciendo esto, Taiki y Tagiru se vieron deslumbrados por un fuerte resplandor que salió de sus Xros Loaders. Segundos después, habían desaparecido.


	20. Capítulo XIX: Un Virus Celestial

XIX

¡Un Virus en los Emblemas Celestiales!

— ¿El Luchador Invencible? —repitió Katsura.

—Qué prepotente —se quejó Kat en voz alta.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —dijo Masaru como si no hubiese escuchado.

—Somos la Nueva Generación de Niños Elegidos —explicó Kira acercándose a él, Masaru le estrechó la mano—. Yo me llamo Kira Yagami.

— ¿Yagami? —Se sorprendió Masaru—. ¿Acaso eres familiar de Tai Yagami?

—Sí —asintió Kira—. Es mi padre.

— ¿Eres hija del Líder de los All Stars? —Se impresionó Masaru—. ¿Dónde está tu padre?

—No tengo idea —dijo Kira despreocupada—. ¿Tú eres uno de los All Stars?

—El compañero de ShineGreymon Burst Mode —confirmó Masaru—. Soy el líder del Data Squad, la Quinta Generación.

—Entonces ya tenemos a dos All Stars en nuestro equipo —dijo Itou.

Masaru había perdido el hilo de la conversación, al ver que Touya le estaba dando la espalda. Se acercó a él y lo tomó por los hombros, pero Touya se rehusó diciendo:

— ¡Suéltame!

Masaru se enfureció por su actitud.

—Estabas atacando a tus propios amigos —le recordó—. ¡Eso es tan deshonroso!

—Cállate —le espetó Touya—. Yo no quería hacerlo.

—Claro… —dijo Kat en el mismo tono que usaría alguien que recuerda algo que había olvidado—. ¡A Natsumi le pasó lo mismo!

— ¿Qué? —dijo Masaru.

—Sí, fue cuando nos encontramos con Takuya —dijo Kat—. Algo raro ocurrió en aquella ocasión y…

— ¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo que les hizo esa chica cuando conocimos a los Dark Tamers? —dijo Itou curioso.

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo Takuya.

—Antes de conocerlos… —dijo Kira pensativa—. La líder de los Dark Tamers encerró a Touya y Natsumi en una esfera de color negro… Quizá eso…

— ¡Un Virus! —dijo Bokomon y todas las miradas se ciñeron sobre él.

— ¿Un Virus? —dijo Masaru confundido.

— ¿Cómo puede haber un Virus en un humano, Bokomon? —dijo Takuya, escéptico.

— ¡Es posible! —dijo Bokomon y frunció el ceño, como si con eso pudiese concentrarse mejor—. Lo más probable es que sus Datos estén dañados por ese Virus y por eso no puedan Digievolucionar correctamente.

—Pero… —aportó T.K confundido—. Bokomon, se supone que los Emblemas Celestiales únicamente Digievolucionan en circunstancias especiales, ¿no es así? —Miró a Touya y Natsumi—. Tal vez ocurrió esa Digievolución Negativa porque ellos forzaron a sus Digimons a Digievolucionar.

—Es improbable que eso ocurriera —dijo Kira—. Natsumi y Touya no forzarían a sus Digimons de esa manera tan cruel y… —también frunció el ceño como Bokomon—. Cuando Devidramon y yo peleamos contra SkullNefertimon, Natsumi parecía estar dentro de un trance, como si no fuese ella.

—Lo cual indica que probablemente sí están bajo la influencia de un Virus —repitió Bokomon—. ¡Tenemos que destruir ese Virus cuanto antes!

—Bokomon tiene razón —dijo Hikari pensativa y todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella—. Si ellos dos están bajo la influencia de los Dark Tamers, es probable que pretendan acabar con nosotros a través de Touya y Natsumi.

—Entonces tenemos dos opciones —dijo Itou—. La primera es destruir ese Virus con los pocos medios que poseemos y la segunda, es dejar el Virus dentro de nuestros amigos y esperar a que ocurra una catástrofe.

—Yo apoyo la primera opción —dijo Masaru decidido—. Pero, ¿cómo destruir ese Virus?

—Si tan sólo pudiésemos ver a la Señora Ophanimon… —se lamentó Bokomon—. Seguro ella lo destruiría con su Luz.

— ¿Nosotros no podemos hacer nada? —dijo Kat mirando su DigiLector.

—Sus poderes son todavía muy débiles —respondió Bokomon—. Otra opción podría ser esperar a reunir a todos los All Stars.

— ¡Podrían pasar semanas! —Se quejó Kira—. ¡Podríamos morir a manos de ellos mucho antes de que se reúnan los All Stars! Hay que buscar otra forma.

—Un Virus en los Emblemas Celestiales es un terrible riesgo para nosotros y una terrible ventaja para los Dark Tamers —dijo Neemon.

— ¡Los Emblemas Celestiales son los más poderosos! —Dijo Cheepmon agitando sus alas con rapidez—. ¡Todo debe ser parte de un plan de Clarisse para asegurar la victoria de su Equipo!

—Bueno, tenemos que hacer que nuestro Equipo sea más fuerte —dijo Kira decidida—. No podemos perder esta batalla.

—Me agrada ese espíritu —sonrió Masaru.

Kira también sonrió, aunque realmente no estaba segura de lo que había dicho. Parecía que el Equipo de Kira y los All Stars ya tenían un plan de acción, pero los Dark Tamers tenían un as bajo la manga.


	21. Capítulo XX: El Xros Heart

XX

¡El Xros Heart sale de su Escondite!

El sol molestaba sus parpados, pero no abrió los ojos. Sintió cuando su compañero se puso de pie, luego escuchó un correteo y su compañero volvió a caer al suelo, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba dos voces: la de su amigo y otra que también le era familiar:

— ¡Que gusto verte, Tagiru! —examinó su catalogo de voces conocidas—. ¡Te extrañé mucho!

— ¡Yo también te extrañé, Gumdramon! —respondió Tagiru.

Así que esa era la voz, era el compañero de su amigo: Gumdramon. Sin embargo, ¿dónde estaba...?

— ¡Taiki!

No era una ni dos, eran muchas voces que decían su nombre. Podría reconocerlas incluso con los ojos cerrados. Se incorporó pero no tuvo tiempo de decir ni hacer ni ver nada, porque en ese momento un cuerpo se lanzó sobre él y lo derribó, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Es Taiki! ¡Sí, es el! ¡Está de vuelta!

— ¡Shoutmon! —Taiki respondió el abrazo—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, amigo!

— ¡Taiki, te extrañamos-kyu!

Taiki se soltó del abrazo de Shoutmon para buscar a esa pequeña creatura que había hablado. Cutemon también saltó para darle un abrazo. Por fin pudo levantarse y vio que todos sus amigos se habían reunido para darle la bienvenida. Estaban ahí: Dorulumon, Chibikamemon, Beelzebumon, Ballistamon, Cutemon y todos los demás, todo su Equipo, el Xros Heart, estaba ahí, incluso los Digimons que pertenecían a sus amigos. Tagiru lidiaba con Bastemon, que lo estaba abrazando tan melosa como un verdadero gato.

—Qué gusto verte de nuevo, Taiki —dijo Dorulumon y se dejó caer a sus pies—. Te necesitábamos.

— ¿Dónde se metió Nene? —dijo Mervamon escudriñando los rincones con la mirada.

— ¡Mervamon! —Dijo Shoutmon—. ¡Te lo dijimos hace un momento! ¡No podíamos traer a nadie más al Digimundo!

— ¡No puedo esperar a ver a Yuu-dame! —dijo Damemon emocionado.

Taiki no pudo evitar reír, pero al punto su semblante cambió. Estaba serio y los Digimons parecieron entender, porque todos formaron un corro alrededor de él y Tagiru, listos para recibir indicaciones.

—Bien, chicos, quiero que me expliquen lo que está pasando —exigió Taiki.

—Un grupo de humanos están provocando desastres —comenzó a explicar Beelzebumon, robándole la palabra a Shoutmon—. Derrocaron a Shoutmon del puesto de King y nos han obligado a ocultarnos.

—Ellos piensan que estamos muertos —aportó Mervamon—. Hemos tenido que ser muy hábiles para que eso no ocurra, fue idea de Dorulumon —miró a su compañero y este asintió con la cabeza.

—Si ellos piensan que el famoso Xros Heart ha dejado de existir, usaremos el factor sorpresa cuando llegue la hora de pelear —confirmó Dorulumon y Taiki asintió con la cabeza como si diera su aprobación para esa táctica.

— ¡Esos humanos están matando a Digimons inocentes-kyu! —Aportó Cutemon—. ¡Dicen que han destruido la Ciudad del Origen-kyu!

Nuevamente Taiki asintió con la cabeza.

Tagiru se mantenía en silencio.

— ¿Cómo se hacen llamar esos sujetos? —quiso saber Taiki.

—Se hacen llamar los Dark Tamers —explicó Ballistamon.

—Son cuatro y usan los poderes de un grupo de villanos antiguos —dijo Mervamon—. Los Amos Obscuros.

— ¿Quiénes son los Amos Obscuros? —dijo por fin Tagiru.

Taiki tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviese pensando todo con detenimiento.

—Son cuatro Digimons malignos y extremadamente poderosos —explicó Gumdramon—. MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon y Piedmon —nuevamente Taiki asintió con la cabeza—. Dicen que los Dark Tamers revivieron sus poderes y lograron controlarlos para sus propios fines.

— ¿Y cuáles son sus fines? —preguntó Taiki aunque de antemano sabía la respuesta.

—Quieren conquistar este mundo y hacerlo a su manera —respondió Shoutmon igualmente con el ceño fruncido.

Nadie más dijo nada, de forma que Taiki levantó la mirada y dijo decidido:

—Hay que pelear contra ellos.

— ¡Ese es el Taiki que recordaba! —dijo Shoutmon contento.

— ¿Tienes algún plan, Taiki? —dijo Tagiru mirando a su amigo.

—Bueno… —dijo Taiki pensativo—. Primero tenemos que conocer sus poderes y…

—Estás de suerte, Taiki Kudou.

Esa voz no pertenecía al grupo. Se giraron y vieron a una mujer vestida de negro, con un par de bucles rubios que caían sobre sus hombros y gafas redondas de montura dorada. Detrás de ella, iba un payaso con gorguera.

— ¡Tú!

Furiosa, Mervamon se colocó al frente del Xros Heart, lista para luchar. Sin embargo, Clarisse no le ordenó nada a Piedmon. Simplemente rió con frialdad y avanzó hacia Mervamon diciendo:

—Mervamon… Pensé que había acabado con ustedes… —miró al resto de los presentes y añadió con un dejo de desprecio—. Fueron muy hábiles para ocultarse de mí.

— ¡No permitiremos que sigas provocando desastres, Clarisse! —dijo Shoutmon en el mismo tono que Mervamon. Parecía ser que con Taiki presente, todos se habían infundido de valor—. ¡Rock Damashii!

Sin embargo, con una floritura de la mano, Clarisse desvió la técnica de Shoutmon. Miraba a los presentes con indiferencia, pero incluso a través de esa frialdad, se adivinaba un odio destructivo.

—Mátalos, Piedmon —ordenó.

— ¡No te lo permitiré! —Dijo Taiki y su Xros Loader emitió un intenso brillo al mismo tiempo que él decía—: ¡Shoutmon! ¡Ballistamon! ¡Dorulumon! ¡Starmon! ¡Pickmonz! ¡Knightmon! ¡DIGIXROS!

Era una Digievolución que Clarisse no se esperaba, había un Digimon gigantesco frente a ella.

—Ahora veremos si de verdad eres tan poderosa —dijo Shoutmon X4 Knight.

Una batalla interesante estaba por comenzar.


	22. Capítulo XXI: ¡Corre, Takato!

XXI

¡Corre, Takato!

¡Guilmon te necesita!

Un año anterior a aquel día, Takato Matsuda había pasado un romántico aniversario con su novia. Ese día, quería que fuera aún mejor. Se había vestido lo más elegante posible. Estaba a punto de salir de su apartamento, cuando su computador se encendió.

— ¿Qué diablos…?

Se acercó a la pantalla que se había iluminado y escuchó la voz de un hombre, se escuchaba débil como si estuviese muy lejos:

— ¿Takato Matsuda?

—Sí, soy yo —respondió acalorado.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién eres?

—Me llamo… —se escuchó un gemido de dolor—. Seraphimon…

—Seraphimon… —se aferró con fuerza a los bordes de la pantalla—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hay… —otro gemido de dolor.

— ¡Seraphimon! —Takato comenzaba a preocuparse—. ¡Seraphimon! ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy… —otro gemido de dolor—. Estoy mal herido…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Takato Matsuda… —la voz de Seraphimon comenzaba a apagarse—. No me queda mucho tiempo…

— ¡Resiste, Seraphimon!

—Takato Matsuda… —repitió—. Tu compañero… Guilmon…

—Guilmon… —Takato sintió un vacío en el estómago—. ¿Qué le pasa a Guilmon?

—Hay… Problemas… —se escuchaba una molesta interferencia—. Guilmon está… Siendo controlado por… Un grupo de Digimons malvados…

— ¿Qué?

—Takato… No me queda mucho tiempo… Te transportaré al Digimundo… Ahí te encontrarás con alguien que te explicará…

— ¿Qué…?

Pero Seraphimon no respondió. En lugar de eso, un potente rayo de luz salió de la pantalla de su computador y literalmente, se tragó a Takato.

En el castillo de los Dark Tamers se alzaba una nube de humo. Probablemente había sido causada por una explosión y eso era lo que explicaba los cientos de Digimons que salían por un gigantesco boquete, persiguiendo a dos figuras. Una era semejante a una mujer que vestía una armadura de metal de color rojo y algo semejante a un par de pequeñas alas rojas, una a cada lado de su cabeza, que adornaban una rubia cabellera. Llevaba una espada que parecía estar hecha de fuego en la mano derecha. Junto a ella iba corriendo un dragón de color rojo.

— ¡Corre, Guilmon! —decía la mujer mientras avanzaban a toda velocidad para escapar de las armadas de los Dark Tamers.

— ¡Ya voy, Karminmon! —decía Guilmon mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a la mujer.

— ¡De prisa! —se giró para darle la cara a quienes los perseguían y formó una cruz con su espada de fuego, diciendo—: ¡Karmin Sword!

La cruz de fuego creó una barrera que incineró a quienes se atrevieron a atravesarla.

— ¡Corre! —Volvió a decir Karminmon reanudando el escape—. ¡Cuando lleguemos al bosque buscaremos a los Heroes Legendarios!

Ren y Rei, los Tamers de Machinedramon y MetalSeadramon, miraban el escape desde la torre más alta del castillo.

—Esa Karminmon… —dijo Rei entre dientes.

—No te preocupes por esa traidora —dijo Ren en el mismo tono—. Ya nos encargaremos de ella.

¿Quién era Karminmon y porqué escapaba?


	23. Capítulo XXII: ¡Ánimo, Shoutmon X4 K!

XXII

¡Animo, Shoutmon X4 Knight!

¡La Ayuda Está en Camino!

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Mi DigiLector emitió un sonido.

Kira sacó su DigiLector del bolsillo de sus pantalones. En la pantalla aparecía un mapa del Digimundo en miniatura. Cerca de lo que parecía ser una montaña, aparecían dos puntos rojos que brillaban intermitentemente.

—Presiona ese botón —dijo Cheepmon señalando con una de sus diminutas patas un botón del DigiLector.

Kira obedeció. Presionó el botón y este activó algo semejante a un holograma, era un mapa del Digimundo en mayor escala. A lo que Kira calculó eran dos kilómetros, aparecían dos luces intermitentes de color rojo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Kira.

—Es la señal de otro Digivice —explicó Biyomon—. ¡Un Niño Elegido debe estar cerca!

— ¿Otro Niño Elegido? —Dijo Touya—. ¿Será otro de los All Stars?

Kira quiso responder, pero en ese momento ocurrió una terrible explosión a poca distancia de ellos. Esa era su respuesta, había una gran batalla en aquel lugar.

— ¡Espadas del Triunfo!

Shoutmon X4 Knight era un excelente contendiente para Piedmon. Sin embargo, la actitud que adoptaban Taiki y Clarisse era totalmente diferente. Taiki parecía estar haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas y levantaba su Xros Loader más alto que su cabeza, el cual emitía un fuerte resplandor. Clarisse, sin embargo, se mantenía quieta y relajada, con su Xros Loader apuntando al frente y este expulsaba una densa bruma negra. Piedmon le dio una fuerte patada a X4 Knight y lo derribó por un segundo.

— ¡X4 Knight! —gritó Taiki preocupado.

— ¡Taiki!

Tagiru corrió para acompañarlo.

— ¡No, Tagiru! —Taiki miraba como X4 Knight volvía a la lucha—. ¡Tenemos que reservar a Arresterdramon para cuando X4 Knight se quede sin energías!

—Pero, Taiki…—Tagiru miraba como incluso X4 Knight era un oponente fácil de derrotar para Piedmon.

—Confía en mí —Taiki sonrió.

—Haz lo que te dice —terció Clarisse sin moverse ni mudar de expresión. Su voz era tan tranquila, que Taiki y Tagiru se sintieron perturbados—. Esta pelea es únicamente entre esa antigua DigiXros y mi Piedmon.

Taiki no respondió. En ese momento, X4 Knight asestó un certero golpe contra Piedmon y pudo dominarlo al fin. Taiki no sonrió ni nada parecido, Tagiru estaba impactado. Clarisse rió con frialdad.

— ¿Piensas que me derrotaste, Kudou?

— ¡Jamás pensé eso! —gritó Taiki al otro lado del campo de batalla.

—Qué bueno —sonrió Clarisse—. Ahora observa… Reload Myotismon.

— ¿Qué? ¿Reload? —soltaron Tagiru y Taiki.

Clarisse… ¿Era una Hunter?

Del DigiLector de Clarisse salió una bestia semejante a un vampiro, pero no acudió a atacar.

—Taiki Kudou, Tagiru Akashi… —dijo Clarisse sin moverse de su sitio y con el mismo tono de voz—. El DigiLector fue hecho para copiar las funciones de todos los antiguos Digivices que existieron en sus épocas —sonrió—. Ahora miren esto… ¡Piedmon! ¡Myotismon! ¡DigiXros!

— ¿Qué? ¿DigiXros? —soltaron Tagiru y Taiki.

Piedmon logró levantarse y se fusionó con Myotismon, para dar lugar a una creatura horrible: Tenía las mismas facciones de Myotismon, pero con ropa de payaso y un sombrero de arlequín. Usaba una larga capa como la del vampiro y llevaba dos espadas, una en cada mano.

—Les presento a mi más exitosa DigiXros —dijo Clarisse tranquilamente—. Él es SatanPiedmon.

— ¿SatanPiedmon? —dijo Taiki mientras pensaba, ¿cómo era posible que ella pudiese crear semejante monstruo?

—Ahora, SatanPiedmon, enséñale a Taiki Kudou lo poderoso que puedes ser —rió Clarisse.

Sin decir nada, SatanPiedmon enterró ambas espadas en Shoutmon X4 Knight y lo derribó.

— ¡X4 Knight! —Taiki corrió hasta su Digimon.

—Ahora, SatanPiedmon —ordenó Clarisse—. Acaba con ese inútil Héroe Legendario.

SatanPiedmon pensaba atacar de la misma forma a Taiki, pero en ese instante…

— ¡Estallido Glorioso!

— ¡Salamandra Ardiente!

— ¡Golpe de Fe!

— ¡Flecha Celestial!

Cuatro técnicas salieron de entre los árboles.

La ayuda había llegado al fin.


	24. Capítulo XXIII: Karminmon al Ataque

XXIII

¡Karminmon al Ataque!

ShineGreymon, Agunimon, Angemon y Angewomon salieron de entre los árboles, seguidos por el grupo de Niños Elegidos. Clarisse miró a Agunimon con auténtico desprecio y a ShineGreymon como a un insecto, no había contado con la presencia de otro Héroe Legendario. Ya había cinco reunidos, aunque una todavía no lo sabía.

— ¡No te atrevas a seguir atacando, Clarisse! —dijo Angewomon valientemente.

Clarisse no se movió pero si bajó la mano que sostenía su DigiLector.

— ¡Taiki! ¡Tagiru! —Agunimon miraba a ambos chicos—. ¿Se encuentran bien?

—Estamos bien —respondió Taiki mientras se ocupaba de Shoutmon X4 Knight.

Los Niños Elegidos de la nueva generación corrieron a formar una hilera enfrente del Xros Heart, para proteger a Taiki y Tagiru. Clarisse no hizo evidente su sorpresa.

— ¿Qué diablos pretenden hacer? —dijo mirando a Kira principalmente.

—Derrotar a tu Digimon —respondió Natsumi.

Clarisse soltó una carcajada.

Una maligna carcajada.

—Tú y tu amigo están bajo mi control, niña tonta —dijo al fin.

—Si te vencemos, Natsumi y Touya volverán a la normalidad —dijo Agunimon valientemente. X4 Knight se había levantado—. Tenemos a toda una armada de Digimons, no hay nada que puedas hacer para vencernos.

— ¿Toda una Armada de Digimons? —Se burló Clarisse y volvió a levantar su DigiLector—. Mira esto, Agunimon del Fuego… Reload, Clown Team.

Del DigiLector de Clarisse salieron cientos, quizá miles de Digimons de tipo demoniaco, tipo fantasma. Había más de un Piedmon, más de un Myotismon. Los Niños Elegidos retrocedieron un par de pasos, abrumados por el aura obscura que despedía el Clown Team. Clarisse rió con frialdad.

—Este es mi Equipo, el Clown Team —explicó—. Nosotros, los Dark Tamers, somos los líderes de cuatro Equipos de poderosos Digimons, con los cuales hemos luchado para conquistar este Mundo Digital y convertirlo a nuestra manera. Mi compañero, Ren Mogami, tiene bajo su control al Ocean Team, una armada de Digimons Acuáticos. Mi compañera, Nanami Akatzuki, tiene bajo su control al Wood Team, una armada de Digimons de tipo Planta. Mi compañero Rei Leen tiene bajo su control al Machine Team, una armada de Digimons tipo Maquina. Y yo, la Líder de los Dark Tamers, tengo bajo mi control al Clown Team —señaló a su ejército con un dedo—. Una armada de Digimons de tipo Demoniaco. De forma que, si quieren salvar este mundo, tendrían que derrotar a los cuatro ejércitos correspondientes a cada miembro de los Dark Tamers y vencer claro, a cada uno de los Amos Obscuros.

— ¿Ya terminaste? —dijo Taiki indiferente.

Clarisse abrió los ojos como platos, aparentemente su monologo no había causado el efecto que ella esperaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Taiki Kudou? —espetó mirándolo con recelo.

—Bueno, esa fue bastante palabrería —secundó Agunimon—. Si quieres pelea, entonces vamos a pelear. Basta con que digas eso.

Clarisse los fulminó con la mirada. Ellos parecían ser más valientes, más fuertes y más insolentes de lo que esperaba.

—Bien, Agunimon del Fuego —dijo con voz fría y queda—. Será como tú quieras —el Clown Team regresó al lugar de donde había salido dejando únicamente fuera a SatanPiedmon—. Veamos cómo se las arreglan con SatanPiedmon.

Eso parecía ser una orden, porque la DigiXros que Clarisse había hecho se dirigió a atacar a los Niños Elegidos. Sin embargo…

— ¡Karmin Sword!

Una cruz de fuego salió de entre los árboles, golpeando de lleno a SatanPiedmon, derribándolo y dejándolo fuera de combate. Los Niños Elegidos buscaron a la fuente de ese ataque y entonces vieron a un nuevo Digimon. Era una mujer que estaba parada en la copa de un árbol. Vestía algo semejante a una armadura roja, llevaba una rubia cabellera y su cabeza era adornada por dos pequeñas alas de color rojo. En la mano derecha llevaba una espada de fuego.

— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Katsura mirando a la mujer.

— ¡Es Karminmon! —soltó Cheepmon agitando sus alas con rapidez como hacía cada vez que una intensa emoción recorría su diminuto cuerpo.

— ¿Karminmon? —dijeron Taiki y Kira en un susurro.

—Karminmon… —repitió Clarisse con auténtico odio.

Karminmon bajó de la copa del árbol de un salto y caminó hasta plantarse al frente de los Niños Elegidos. Ellos se sorprendieron de su determinación.

—Clarisse… —dijo Karminmon en el mismo tono que ella había usado—. Has provocado un sin fin de dolor en mi mundo.

—Este mundo no te pertenece —le espetó Clarisse—. Es mío únicamente.

—El Mundo Digital no puede pertenecerle a una persona tan ambiciosa y con un alma tan obscura —continuó Karminmon—. Tú derrocaste al King Shoutmon de su puesto y provocaste que el Mundo Digital se convirtiera en un infierno.

—Karminmon… —dijeron Agunimon, Kira y Taiki al mismo tiempo en voz baja.

Su tono de voz demostraba que algo en Karminmon les había llegado al corazón

—Yo no permitiré que destruyas mi hogar, Clarisse —continuó Karminmon decidida—. Voy a asesinarte a ti y al resto de tus seguidores, y traeré la paz al Mundo Digital. Y cuando eso ocurra… —señaló a Shoutmon X4 Knight—. ¡El King Shoutmon volverá al poder!

— ¡Cállate, estúpida! —Explotó Clarisse—. ¡Reload, Devimon!

Devimon salió del DigiLector de Clarisse y a toda velocidad, le soltó un terrible golpe a Karminmon con una mano. Ella gritó y fue derribada.

—Maldita… —Clarisse caminaba hacia ella lentamente—. Eras una excelente guerrera del Clown Team…

— ¿Qué? —Dijo T.K—. ¿Karminmon era parte de tu equipo?

—Renuncié… —dijo Karminmon, levantándose—. Me di cuenta del error que había cometido al unirme a quien yo creí el mejor postor…

—En ese caso, muere como una heroína, Karminmon —sentenció Clarisse—. ¡SatanPiedmon! ¡Destruye a…!

— ¡No dije que te sería fácil derrotarme! —Karminmon dio un salto en el aire y una gigantesca esfera de fuego apareció en sus manos—. ¡Fire Cannon!

La esfera de fuego golpeó a SatanPiedmon, provocando una enorme conmoción. Los Niños Elegidos aprovecharon ese momento para escapar. Ya habría otro momento para pelear contra el Clown Team. Karminmon, que era la más rápida, iba al frente del equipo, guiándolos quizá a un escondite.

¿Cuál era la historia de esa misteriosa Guerrera Digimon?


	25. Capítulo XXIV: El Héroe del Digimundo

XXIV

¡Un Apocalíptico Acontecimiento!

¡El Gran Héroe del Digimundo Regresa!

— ¡Estúpidos Niños Elegidos! ¡Estúpida Karminmon! ¡Estúpidos All Stars!

Clarisse repetía eso como un mantra, mientras golpeaba con el puño una pared del castillo de los Dark Tamers. Sus compañeros, Ren, Nanami y Rei, no se atrevían a decir nada. La DigiXros de SatanPiedmon había sido un débil contendiente contra Karminmon y los Niños Elegidos habían escapado. ¿Qué otra cosa podía salir mal?

—Tengo que encontrar una manera de vencerlos… —su mano comenzaba a sangrar pero ella seguía golpeando la pared—. No permitiré que ellos vengan a arruinar mis planes.

En el Mundo Real, un par de hombres paseaban por las calles de Odaiba, en Japón. Ambos iban riendo a carcajadas, hasta que pasaron frente a una tienda de electrodomésticos. Un televisor de pantalla plana estaba en el escaparate. El mayor de los hombres se detuvo en seco frente a él al escuchar una voz apagada:

—Tai…

— ¿Qué pasa?

El otro hombre miraba al que estaba plantado frente al televisor.

—Tai…

— ¡Agumon!

El hombre entró a la tienda a toda velocidad seguido por su amigo.

— ¡Tai, espera!

— ¡Daisuke, es Agumon! —dijo Tai intentando escuchar la voz de su amigo.

— ¿Qué, Agumon? —dijo Daisuke intrigado.

—Escuché su voz… —afirmó Tai y entonces lo vio.

En la pantalla de un televisor aparecía su amigo, tirado en el césped y apenas se movía. Herido, sin duda.

— ¡Agumon!

Su grito atrajo las miradas de todos los presentes pero a él no le importó. Daisuke quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento una segunda figura se desplomó, inconsciente, junto a Agumon. Era de color azul.

— ¡Demiveemon!

También Daisuke gritó. ¿Qué podían hacer para salvar a sus amigos? En ese momento una voz salió del televisor:

—Tai Yagami… Daisuke Motomiya…

— ¿Qué? —dijo Tai.

—Esa voz… —secundó Daisuke.

— ¿Quién eres? —exigió saber Tai.

—Me llamo Ophanimon —respondió la voz y un extraño símbolo apareció en la pantalla—. Ustedes dos deben venir conmigo, no hay tiempo que perder.

Diciendo esto, una intensa luz salió del televisor. El resplandor, literalmente, se tragó a Tai y a Daisuke, provocando conmoción entre los presentes. Habían sido transportados de una manera tan apresurada…

Seguramente a Ophanimon ya no le quedaba demasiado tiempo de vida.

En el castillo de los Dark Tamers, Rei se encargaba de vendar la mano de Clarisse. Estaba ensangrentada y casi inservible, pero al menos se había desahogado. Fuera de la habitación se escuchó un sonido. Era imposible relacionarlo con algo, pero le indicaba a Clarisse que alguien acababa de llegar.

— ¿Qué fue ese sonido? —dijo Nanami.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaban y un chico con gafas de aviador entró a hacerles compañía. Clarisse sonrió con malignidad.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras, Taichi Yagami.

El chico de las gafas sonrió.

Taichi Yagami…

¿Un miembro de los Dark Tamers?

XXV

¡El Ardiente Corazón Justiciero de Karminmon!

Karminmon llevó a los Niños Elegidos hasta una cueva. La siguieron hasta adentrarse en aquel lugar, pasando por túneles y pasillos estrechos, hasta llegar a una pequeña guarida que parecía estar varios metros bajo tierra. Se sorprendieron al ver que en aquel escondite había un dragón de color rojo. Guilmon.

—En este lugar estaremos seguros —explicó Karminmon mientras los demás miraban al rededor—. Los Dark Tamers no saben que nos ocultamos aquí.

— ¿Entonces estamos a salvo? —dijo Hikari.

—En teoría… —respondió Karminmon—. Al menos hasta que ellos nos descubran.

—Bien, mientras tanto tenemos tiempo para que nos expliques algunas cosas —dijo Leormon receloso.

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo Kira mirando a Leormon.

—Yo también quiero algunas respuestas —dijo Taiki pensativo—. Para empezar, ¿quiénes son ustedes? —dijo mirando a Kira.

—Somos la Nueva Generación de Niños Elegidos —explicó Katsura—. ¿Y tú quien eres?

— ¿Qué? —Se sorprendió Karminmon—. ¿No sabes quién es él?

—Me llamo Taiki Kudou —respondió el aludido—. Soy el General del Xros Heart.

—El ayudó a construir el Digimundo que existía antes de que los Dark Tamers lo transformaran en este infierno —explicó Karminmon.

—Y yo soy Tagiru Akashi —dijo el chico—. Soy el compañero de Gumdramon.

—Somos bastantes como para atacar el castillo de los Dark Tamers —comentó Karminmon decidida.

— ¡Oye, estás loca! —Soltó Mervamon—. ¡No puedes atacar su base de esa manera!

—Nos estarías condenando —secundó Beelzebumon.

—Mervamon tiene razón —dijo Taiki—. Necesitamos un plan.

— ¡Aquí viene el Taiki que recordaba! —Rió Shoutmon—. ¡Vamos, mi General! ¡Dinos que tienes en mente!

—En realidad, la única idea que se me ocurre es ver de que son capaces los Dark Tamers —dijo Taiki pensativo—. Si conocemos su fuerza, podremos descubrir su punto débil.

—No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, niño —dijo Karminmon en tono agresivo—. Mientras nosotros estamos aquí, los Tres Ángeles del Digimundo están atrapados en la Zona Obscura. A cada segundo que pasa, los Dark Tamers absorben su poder, matándolos poco a poco.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Kira—. En ese caso, deberíamos ir antes a salvar a los Tres Ángeles.

—Eso sería una misión suicida —dijo Karminmon—. Si entras a la Zona Obscura en un momento de crisis como éste, morirías sin haber recorrido si quiera dos metros.

—También queda el problema del Virus en los Emblemas de Natsumi y Touya —dijo Katsura tristemente—. No será sencillo.

— ¿Porqué Karminmon tiene tantas ganas de participar en esa carnicería? —preguntó Kat recelosa.

Karminmon la fulminó con la mirada y soltó un suspiro. Taiki abrió la boca para decir algo pero Karminmon le robó la palabra.

—Quiero volver a construir el Digimundo que existía cuando Shoutmon era nuestro Digimon King…

— ¡Pero eso es imposible! —Soltó Cheepmon—. ¡Tú eras parte del Clown Team!

— ¡Tuve que salvar a Cutemon de ti antes de que lo mataras! —espetó Dorulumon.

Karminmon los ignoró olímpicamente.

—Karminmon… —dijo Taiki—. ¿Acaso quieres redimirte de tus acciones?

—Fui una estúpida al pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto para los míos —respondió Karminmon—. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de escapar del castillo, traje a Guilmon conmigo porque fue el único sobreviviente de la masacre que se desató aquel día.

—Karminmon… —Taiki la mirada con una expresión de comprensión.

—Voy a destruir a todos los Dark Tamers —aseguró Karminmon—. Taiki Kudou… —se arrodilló ante el—. Eres el mejor General que conocen los de mi especie… ¡Por favor! —lo miró—. ¡Por favor, ayúdame a redimirme!

—Karminmon… —Taiki estaba sorprendido—. Yo… —le sonrió—. Lo haré, no puedo darte la espalda.

—Taiki… —dijeron todos en voz baja sorprendidos.

Taiki los miró y sonrió.

—No puedo darle la espalda a Karminmon —aseguró—. No puedo ignorar ese corazón tan lleno de justicia.

Karminmon también sonrió. Desde ese día, Karminmon se volvió parte del Equipo.


	26. Capítulo XXV: ¡Una DigiXros Celestial!

XXVI

¡Una DigiXros Celestial!

¡HeavenSparrowmon!

Hikari, Taiki, Sparrowmon y Angewomon acordaron salir juntos de la guarida de Karminmon para buscar comida. Hikari y Taiki iban sobre el lomo de Sparrowmon, ya que Taiki había sugerido que Angewomon tuviera libertad de movimientos en caso de que alguien los atacara.

Iban sobrevolando un grupo de montañas. En realidad, Hikari buscaba algunos comestibles que también pudiesen comer los humanos. Taiki iba buscando con la mirada algún Digimon que pudiese darles algo de información.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que había alguien siguiéndolos. Era una gigantesca serpiente marina hecha de metal que volaba con un muchacho en el lomo.

Eran Ren Mogami con MetalSeadramon.

—Son Taiki Kudou y Hikari Yagami —dijo MetalSeadramon.

—Perfecto, mataremos a dos pájaros de un tiro —dijo Ren con malicia.

Hikari y Taiki no habían reparado en su presencia hasta que fueron golpeados por un potente rayo de luz. Hikari y Taiki tuvieron que aferrarse con fuerza a Sparrowmon para no caer. Angewomon actuó al instante:

— ¡Flecha Celestial!

Sin embargo, MetalSeadramon esquivó el ataque y embistió al cuarteto, derribándolos. Taiki se levantó al instante.

— ¿Chicos, están bien? —dijo.

—Estamos bien —dijo Hikari.

Lo cierto era que Hikari estaba herida. Con su mano derecha ocultaba una herida sangrante en su brazo izquierdo y su expresión era de alguien que sufre de un gran dolor.

—Hikari… —dijo Taiki preocupado.

—Tranquilo —sonrió Hikari—. Tenemos que deshacernos primero de MetalSeadramon —añadió mirando a su enemigo que, aprovechando la confusión, se había acercado a ellos.

— ¿Cómo sabes quién es? —dijo Taiki.

—Porque en mi Época, tuvimos que pelear contra ellos —explicó Hikari y miró a su Digimon—. ¡Angewomon! ¡Acabalo!

— ¡Atmosfera Celestial!

— ¡Random Lasser! —atacó Sparrowmon.

Mientras MetalSeadramon peleaba contra Angewomon y Sparrowmon, Taiki intentaba que Hikari lo dejara examinar su herida. Sin embargo, ella se rehusaba.

—Hikari, tenemos que sanar esa herida… —decía Taiki.

—Estoy bien —decía ella mirando con preocupación a Angewomon—. Ellos me preocupan más.

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo Taiki confundido.

—La única forma de vencer a MetalSeadramon es usar el Dramon Killer de WarGreymon —explicó Hikari—. Angewomon y Sparrowmon no podrán ganarle.

Para su sorpresa, Taiki le sonrió.

—Hikari… —dijo aferrando con fuerza su Xros Loader—. Necesito que me prestes a Angewomon.

— ¿Qué te preste a…?

—Sí, escucha. Es otro tipo de Digievolución al que tú conoces —miró la lucha, Sparrowmon y Angewomon daban buena pelea a MetalSeadramon—. Hikari, sé que Sparrowmon y Angewomon no podrán vencer a MetalSeadramon, pero de esta manera ganaremos tiempo.

—Está bien —aceptó Hikari.

—Hecho… —dijo Taiki y levantó el Xros Loader—. ¡Sparrowmon! ¡Angewomon! ¡DigiXros!

Ambos Digimons se fusionaron. La DigiXros era parecida a JetMervamon. Angewomon casi no había cambiado, simplemente tenía las alas de Sparrowmon en la espalda y en sus manos sostenía dos armas de Lasser: HeavenSparrowmon.

— ¡HeavenSparrowmon! —Dijo Taiki—. ¡Ataca a MetalSeadramon!

— ¡Heaven Lasser!

HeavenSparrowmon lanzaba rayos Lasser desde las armas que llevaba en sus manos. Sin embargo, MetalSeadramon era más fuerte y Taiki se dio cuenta, porque…

— ¡HeavenSparrowmon! ¡Retirada!

HeavenSparrowmon voló hasta Hikari y Taiki y los levantó en sus brazos, alzándose en el aire. Parecía que escaparían.

Ren levantó su DigiLector y este emitió un resplandor obscuro. Este resplandor se transformó en un rayo que persiguió a HeavenSparrowmon, hasta impactarse en el. Taiki y Hikari cayeron al suelo, seguidos de Angewomon y Sparrowmon. La DigiXros desapareció.

—Hikari… —Taiki se levantó con dificultad—. ¿Hikari, estás…?

Pero su voz se apagó al escuchar las suplicas de Hikari y Sparrowmon:

— ¡Angewomon! —Hikari ahogaba un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con brotar en un mar de lágrimas—. ¡Angewomon, resiste!

— ¡Angewomon! —Sparrowmon también suplicaba—. ¡Angewomon, levántate!

Taiki se acercó a ellos y vio, para su horror, que Angewomon había sido atravesada por un rayo de luz obscura, que se iba desvaneciendo. Pero también, los Datos de Angewomon se desprendían de su cuerpo.

—Angewomon… —Taiki no podía creerlo. Apuntó con su Digivice al ángel—, ¡Angewomon, entra al Xros Loader!

Pero Angewomon negó con la cabeza.

—Angewomon… —Sparrowmon estaba llorando—. Ella recibió el impacto del ataque…

—Angewomon… —dijo Taiki—. Tú… Te sacrificarás por nosotros…

— ¡No! —Hikari estaba aterrada—. ¡Angewomon, entra en el Digivice de Taiki, por favor!

Angewomon negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

—Hikari… —dijo el ángel, su voz era muy débil—. No llores… Nos encontraremos de nuevo…

— ¡Angewomon! —Angewomon dejó de moverse y su cuerpo de desintegró—. ¡ANGEWOMON, REGRESA!

Su grito fue tan fuerte que se propagó por todas partes. Taiki no pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas. No había podido salvar a Angewomon.


	27. Capítulo XXVI: El Regreso de Flamedramon

XXVII

¡El Regreso de Flamedramon: el Valor del Fuego!

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Angewomon murió?

T.K estaba sorprendido. El resto del equipo estaba abrumado. ¿Así habían perdido a Angewomon? ¿De esa forma?

— ¿Porqué no aceptaste que Taiki salvara a Angewomon? —le recriminó T.K a Hikari.

— ¡Le dije que entrara en su Digivice! —Respondió Hikari con agresividad—. ¡Ella se negó!

—Probablemente Taiki pudo haberla salvado —comentó Takuya—. Tendremos que esperar a que sus Datos regresen a la Ciudad del Origen y…

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Karminmon incrédula—. ¿Es que no saben lo que pasó con la Ciudad del Origen?

— ¿Qué es la Ciudad del Origen? —preguntó Kira.

—Es una Zona del Digimundo —explicó Karminmon con un dejo de tristeza—. En otro tiempo, cuando un Digimon moría sus Datos se elevaban en el cielo hasta llegar a la Ciudad del Origen para regenerarse… Pero…

— ¿Pero? —dijo Taiki confundido.

—Cuando los Dark Tamers llegaron al poder, lo primero que hicieron fue destruir la Ciudad del Origen —explicó Karminmon.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Takuya incrédulo.

—Eso significa que Angewomon… —dijo Taiki perturbado.

—Angewomon no volverá, ni ella ni todos los que mueran durante esta guerra —explicó Karminmon—. No volverán a no ser que ustedes eliminen la obscuridad que trajeron los Dark Tamers a nuestro mundo.

—Y cuando eso ocurra, los Datos de los caídos se reiniciarán así como toda la información del Digimundo porque el daño fue muy grave —aportó Cheepmon.

—Se reiniciarán… —comentó Takuya—. Es decir que todos los Datos de los Digimons…

—Las viejas memorias de nuestras mentes serán borradas y el Mundo Digital empezará de nuevo —dijo Karminmon.

—Gatomon no me recordará… —dijo Hikari a punto de romper en llanto.

Nadie sabía que decir para animarla, cosa que la alentó a levantarse de golpe y salir corriendo de la guarida.

— ¡HIKARI!

Taiki, Takuya, Kira y T.K salieron detrás de ella. Era muy peligroso salir sola en aquellas circunstancias.

Un portal luminoso se abrió a mitad de un territorio árido y rocoso. Como si no fuese la primera vez que eso ocurría, Tai y Daisuke aterrizaron tranquilamente, sin necesidad de caer al suelo con violencia. Al instante, se dieron cuenta de que ya llevaban con ellos los Digivices. Daisuke sacó el suyo y lo sostuvo con fuerza.

—Demiveemon y Agumon deben estar por aquí —dijo Daisuke.

—Vamos a buscarlos —respondió Tai.

Daisuke asintió con la cabeza y emprendieron el camino.

Alguien los estaba observando. Eran una chica humana y una marioneta gigante hecha de madera. Iban acompañados de alguien más: un chico moreno que usaba gafas de aviador.

— ¿Lo ves, Taichi? —Dijo Nanami con una maligna risita—. Es idéntico a ti.

—Tienes razón —concordó Taichi—. Pero dudo mucho que represente un enemigo poderoso.

—Eso dependerá de la batalla que tendrás con el —dijo Puppetmon—. Debes vencerlo, Taichi, destruirlo si te es posible.

—Déjamelo a mí —sonrió Taichi y comenzó a caminar hacia Tai y Daisuke.

— ¡Los veo!

— ¡Sí, también yo!

Tai y Daisuke habían encontrado a sus amigos. Agumon y Demiveemon estaban en el árido suelo, heridos e inconscientes.

— ¡Agumon!

— ¡Demiveemon!

—Tai…

—Daisuke…

Ambos Digimons reaccionaron al escuchar las voces de sus camaradas, sin embargo…

—Estaba esperando tu llegada.

Tai y Daisuke se giraron y se sorprendieron de muerte al ver a quien les había hablado.

¿Era Tai?

No, Tai estaba junto a Daisuke.

Entonces, ¿quién era ese sujeto?

Iba acompañado de un Gabumon y de un dinosaurio de color azul.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —exigió saber Tai.

—Soy Taichi Yagami —respondió el aludido—. Y ustedes son historia —miró al dinosaurio azul y ordenó—: Zero, acaba con ellos.

— ¡No lo permitiremos! —dijo Agumon pero estaba demasiado débil para Digievolucionar.

—Yo me encargaré de esto —aseguró Demiveemon—. ¡Daisuke, Digievolucioname!

Daisuke sonrió y su Digivice emitió un intenso brillo.

— ¡Demiveemon Digivolves a Veemon! ¡Veemon Armor Digivolves a…Flamedramon, el Valor del Fuego!

Flamedramon y Zero se encararon. Una batalla épica estaba por comenzar.


	28. Capítulo XXVII: Los Dos Taichis

XXVIII

Los Dos Taichis

Taiki, Takuya, Kira y T.K siguieron a Hikari, que llegó hasta una zona árida y desierta. Justo en ese lugar, en ese mismo momento, se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla.

—Zero, usa V-Breath Arrow —ordenó Taichi.

Zero, el dinosaurio azul, disparó un haz de fuego contra Flamedramon. Por suerte, el Digimon de Daisuke esquivó el ataque.

— ¡Llamarada Súbita!

Flamedramon disparó llamas desde ambos brazos que golpearon a Zero, sin embargo este se mantuvo en su sitio.

—Imposible… —dijo Daisuke.

— ¿Quién es este sujeto? — dijo Tai, no sabía cómo reaccionar al ver que su amigo estaba peleando contra alguien idéntico a él.

—Ya lo escuchaste, es un Taichi que viene de otra dimensión o algo así —explicó Daisuke.

Estaba tan concentrado en la batalla que no podía pensar en una explicación coherente, él ya conocía al Taichi que tenía enfrente.

Hikari seguía corriendo, pero se detuvo en seco al ver al chico que peleaba contra Daisuke.

Era...

— ¡Hermano!

Hikari corrió a abrazar a Taichi, pero éste hizo una expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Hermano? —preguntó—. Hermano… ¿No me reconoces?

Hikari estaba devastada. Acababa de perder a su mejor amigo y ahora su hermano parecía haber perdido la memoria.

—Yo no te conozco —le espetó Taichi con frialdad.

— ¡HIKARI, ALÉJATE DE EL!

Hikari se giró al escuchar esa voz. Era inconfundible, era la voz de...

— ¡Hikari, ven conmigo!

—Hermano… —miró a ambos Taichis confundida—. ¿Qué diablos…?

—Zero, deshazte de ella —ordenó Taichi.

— ¡V-Breath Arrow!

— ¡Cuidado, Hikari! —gritaron Daisuke y Tai al mismo tiempo.

Flamedramon hizo uso de toda su velocidad para sacar a Hikari de la línea de fuego, al mismo tiempo que la ayuda aparecía.

— ¡Hard Rock Damashii!

— ¡Golpe de Fe!

OmegaShoutmon y Angemon se habían unido a la lucha encarando a Zero. Takuya había Digievolucionado en Aldamon. Kira miraba al Taichi que le daba órdenes a Zero, incrédula.

—Es… Papá…

Su voz fue tan débil que nadie la escuchó, fue Daisuke quien corrió hasta ella.

— ¡Kira, aléjate de él!

Kira se llevó un susto de muerte al ver a su padre duplicado. Tai, el que cuidaba de Agumon, estaba encendido en furia.

— ¡Maldito! —Le espetó al otro Taichi—. ¡Me las pagarás muy caro por haber atacado a mi hermana! —Agumon pareció responder a ese estimulo, porque se levantó al mismo tiempo que Tai decía—: ¡Agumon, Digievoluciona!

— ¡Agumon WarDigivolves a… WarGreymon!

WarGreymon, Aldamon, Angemon y Flamedramon encararon a Zero.

¿Cuál sería el desenlace?


	29. Capítulo XXVIII: La Elección de Tai

XXIX

La Valiente Elección de Tai

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Taichi? —exigió saber Daisuke furioso—. Pensé que eras un buen chico.

—Es obvio que te equivocaste, Motomiya —respondió Taichi con tranquilidad—. Debo entender que estos cuatro Digimons —añadió mirando a quienes encaraban a Zero—, ¿Planean batirse en una pelea contra mí?

— ¡Basta de monologar! —Espetó Aldamon—. ¡Pelea contra nosotros!

— ¡Sí! —Secundó OmegaShoutmon—. ¡No te meterás con dos Heroes Legendarios sin antes pelear contra nosotros!

Tai se acercó a Hikari y le puso una mano en el hombro, con el semblante más serio que su hermana jamás había visto.

—Hikari, quiero que te lleves a Kira.

—Hermano…

—Este lugar es muy peligroso para ella —continuó Tai—. No sé qué está haciendo en el Digimundo, pero…

—Hermano, Kira es una Niña Elegida —dijo Hikari—. No puedes prohibirle luchar en esta batalla.

—De cualquier manera, no quiero arriesgarlos —miró a Zero—. Ese Digimon parece ser muy fuerte.

—Pero… Hermano…

Mientras ellos hablaban, la batalla iba acrecentándose. Shoutmon y Aldamon lograban igualar los poderes de Zero, WarGreymon y Angemon eran un poco más fuertes que él. El compañero de Zero no parecía turbarse en lo más mínimo con la presencia de más Digimons dispuestos a enfrentarlo. No parecía estar bajo un trance y eso era lo que más perturbaba de su presencia. Taiki estaba sorprendido de que alguien que portara esas gafas de aviador pudiese causar tantos problemas.

—Zero, Ataque con Martillo —ordenó Taichi.

Zero le dio un fuerte puñetazo al Digimon que estaba más desprotegido: Angemon. Este perdió su Digievolución con ese fuerte ataque, hasta transformarse en un Tokomon que quedó tendido en el suelo árido.

— ¡Tokomon!

T.K corrió a auxiliar a su Digimon. Quiso pedirle a Taiki que lo introdujera en el Xros Loader, luego de haber escuchado que podía curar sus heridas de esa forma, pero Taiki estaba ocupado dándole su poder a OmegaShoutmon, el Xros Loader de Taiki emitía un intenso resplandor de luz.

—Ya perdieron a uno de los suyos —dijo Taichi al resto de los Digimons—. ¿Quieren continuar?

— ¡Cállate! —Espetó Aldamon—. ¡Estallido Solar!

— ¡Hard Rock Damashii!

— ¡GEA Force!

Zero esquivó las tres técnicas.

—Zero, deshazte de Aldamon —ordenó Taichi.

— ¡Como digas, Taichi! —Zero lanzó otro haz de fuego contra Aldamon.

Takuya perdió su Digievolución con el golpe de Zero, quedó tendido en el suelo, inconsciente, con un haz de luz rodeándole el cuerpo: El DigiCode.

— ¡Takuya!

Daisuke no tuvo tiempo de correr a ayudarlo, porque en ese instante también Flamedramon perdió contra Zero. Daisuke atrapó a Demiveemon que apenas se movía.

Tai corrió hasta donde Kira observaba la batalla, la tomó por los hombros y le espetó:

— ¡Vete, Kira! ¡Este sitio es peligroso!

Sin embargo, Kira no obedeció. Se soltó del agarre de su padre y le espetó con indiferencia:

—No me iré, este mundo depende de mí.

Kira iba a Digievolucionar a Cheepmon, pero en ese instante algo ocurrió.

—Zero, acaba a OmegaShoutmon —ordenó Taichi.

Zero usó la misma técnica que con los demás que había derrotado, sin embargo…

— ¡OMEGASHOUTMON!

Zero y Taichi no contaban con que Taiki se interpondría entre la técnica de su enemigo y su fiel compañero.

— ¡TAIKI! —Daisuke y Tai estaban aterrados de que Taichi no detuviera a Zero.

Debido a la impresión de haber visto a su compañero correr semejante peligro, OmegaShoutmon perdió la Súper Evolución y como Shoutmon corrió hasta donde yacía Taiki, inconsciente, con una herida sangrante en la sien, provocada por la caída al recibir el ataque de Zero.

— ¡Idiota! —Le espetó Shoutmon entre lágrimas—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —lo tomó por los hombros pero Taiki no despertó—. ¡Despierta, Taiki!

—Hikari, por favor cuida a los demás —ordenó Tai mirando con desprecio al otro Taichi.

—Hermano…

—Haz lo que digo —insistió Tai y se encaró con el otro Taichi—. Yo pelearé contra ti, Taichi.

—Pero… Papá… —Kira estaba furiosa consigo misma, habían resultado heridos demasiados amigos como para que ella no hubiese hecho nada.

—No quiero que los demás interfieran —le respondió Tai pero sólo miraba a Taichi—. Yo me encargaré de él.

Taichi sonrió con malicia.


	30. Capítulo XXIX: Adiós, WarGreymon

XXX

Adiós, WarGreymon

Hikari y Daisuke alejaron a Taiki del peligro, seguía inconsciente pero parecía mantener una lucha interna por despertar, pues sus parpados se movían.

Tai y Taichi no se decidían a atacar. WarGreymon y Zero se miraban como enemigos mortales. Kira estaba indecisa en si obedecer a su padre o mantenerse fuera del peligro. Sin embargo, Taichi atacó sin previo aviso:

—Zero, Ataque con Martillo.

Zero se dirigió a darle un fuerte puñetazo a WarGreymon, pero él fue más rápido para esquivarlo.

— ¡Dramon Killer!

Zero fue golpeado por la técnica de WarGreymon, pero se levantó al instante.

— ¡Magnum Punch!

— ¡Mega Tornado!

Ambas técnicas colisionaron, sus fuerzas eran muy parecidas.

—Maldición… —decía Tai entre dientes.

La pelea se alargó un par de horas. Aunque Zero y WarGreymon estaban exhaustos, seguían dando todo de sí en la batalla.

El vínculo de Tai con WarGreymon era tan fuerte que también comenzaba a perder las energías. Si Taichi pasaba por lo mismo, no lo demostraba, se mantenía quieto y tranquilo en su sitio, ordenando ataques a Zero. Tai se preguntó si también debía hacer eso para ayudar a WarGreymon.

— ¡WarGreymon! —Ordenó Tai—. ¡Dramon Killer, por la espalda!

— ¡Como tu digas, Tai!

El ataque de WarGreymon fue efectivo, sin embargo Zero se mantuvo en pie.

—Ataque con Martillo —ordenó Taichi.

— ¡Mega Tornado! —ordenó Tai.

Los que miraban la batalla rogaban que se terminara de una vez, Takuya y Taiki necesitaban ser atendidos lo antes posible pero no podían abandonar a Tai.

— ¡WarGreymon! ¡GEA Force!

Tai estaba en los últimos momentos, se estaba quedando sin energía. La batalla había durado bastante. El sujeto que tenía enfrente no parecía cansado en lo más mínimo.

—Zero, Ataque con Martillo, atácalo por la espalda

Zero obedeció a su compañero, su puñetazo dio en la espalda de WarGreymon, atravesándolo de lado a lado.

— ¡WARGREYMON!

WarGreymon, con una herida mortal en la espalda, cayó a los pies de Tai. Los Datos comenzaban a desprenderse de su cuerpo.

—Nuestro trabajo terminó por ahora, Zero —dijo Taichi sonriente—. Vámonos

Zero obedeció a Taichi, dejando al otro Tai llorando sobre la herida de WarGreymon.

—Maldición… —Tai no sabía qué hacer—. WarGreymon…

—El Xros Loader… —dijo Shoutmon corriendo hasta Tai—. Si WarGreymon entra en el…

—Taiki está inconsciente —le recordó Kira—. No puede ayudar a WarGreymon…

— ¡Pero si no hacemos algo, WarGreymon no volverá! —dijo Hikari aterrada.

—Tai… —dijo WarGreymon con voz apagada.

—WarGreymon… —Tai no podía reprimir las lágrimas, no quería despedirse aún de su amigo—. Resiste, curaremos esa herida…

—Tai… —WarGreymon levantó una de sus manos para que Tai la tomara, el chico lo hizo—. Fue un placer… Haber peleado a tu lado… Amigo mío…

Diciendo esto, WarGreymon se convirtió en Datos. Datos que subieron al cielo y se desvanecieron.

—WarGreymon… —Tai miraba hacia el suelo, en el punto donde había desaparecido su amigo—. Regresa… —Hikari quiso acercarse, pero en ese momento Tai se levantó y emitió un terrible grito que resonó en todo el Mundo Digital—. ¡WARGREYMON!

Taichi emitió un grito que sus amigos jamás pensaron en escuchar. Los Datos de su fiel compañero ya no existían. El grupo había perdido a uno de los All Stars y dos más estaban convalecientes.


	31. Capítulo XXX: El DigiSpirit Dañado

XXXI

¡El DigiSpirit del Fuego Está Dañado!

Habían intentado que Tai se animara con todos los medios posibles pero él había entrado en un estado de aletargamiento, parecía estar suspendido en un vacío que le impedía moverse, hablar o reaccionar ante cualquier estímulo.

T.K y Masaru habían ayudado con la herida de Taiki, le habían vendado la cabeza y el chico se encontraba descansando sobre una improvisada cama hecha de hojas. Shoutmon no se había separado de él y los poderes de Cutemon no habían podido curar lo suficiente su herida para que pudiese despertar.

En vista de que no podía hacer nada por su amigo Taiki, Cutemon se encontraba usando sus técnicas especiales de curación con Takuya, que seguía inconsciente y rodeado de su DigiCode. El grupo se encontraba terriblemente desanimado, como si la derrota que acababan de pasar se cerniera sobre ellos como un terrible manto de angustia y temor.

Karminmon había salido con Mervamon y Beelzebumon varias noches en busca de Takato Matsuki, el último All Star que faltaba. Sin embargo, no lo habían encontrado aún.

Taiki despertó el segundo día luego de la batalla contra Taichi y Zero. Abrió los ojos y al ver a su compañero Shoutmon junto a él sonrió y dijo con voz débil:

—Shoutmon… Qué bueno que estás bien…

—Taiki… —Shoutmon también sonrió—. Eres un idiota, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—No podía dejarte correr ese peligro —sonrió Taiki e intentó levantarse.

Cuándo se incorporó, tuvo que sostenerse del hombro de Tagiru para no tropezar, porque seguía demasiado débil.

—Taiki, deberías descansar —dijo Masaru desde un rincón.

Taiki negó con la cabeza y cruzó el escondite hasta el sombrío rincón donde estaba Tai, que tenía la mirada agachada y ambas manos entrelazadas frente a él, como si estuviese orando o algo parecido. Taiki se coloco de rodillas frente a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, diciendo:

—Animo, amigo.

Tai levantó la vista. Para sorpresa de Taiki, no lloraba ni nada parecido.

— ¿Estás bien, Taiki? —Preguntó Tai como si no quisiera hablar de la muerte de WarGreymon—. El golpe de ese Digimon te dejó muy herido.

—He pasado por cosas peores —sonrió Taiki—. ¿Cómo estás tú, Tai?

—Estoy bien… —mintió Tai.

Taiki quiso decir algo, pero en ese instante Cutemon anunció:

— ¡Takuya despertó-kyu!

Taiki y Tai corrieron a comprobarlo por sí mismos. Los Heroes Legendarios que se encontraban ahí reunidos formaron un corro al rededor de Takuya. Incluso Kira estaba ahí.

— ¿Estás bien, Takuya? —preguntó Masaru.

Takuya se incorporó y les sonrió a sus amigos. Se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y le guiñó un ojo a Kira, ella se sonrojó.

—Estoy como nuevo —anunció sonriente. Luego se arrodilló frente a Cutemon y le sonrió—. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Cutemon.

— ¡No fue nada-kyu! —dijo Cutemon sonriente.

— ¿Qué era esa luz que te rodeaba mientras estabas herido, Takuya? —preguntó Kira.

—Era el DigiCode —dijo Takuya despreocupado—. No es gran cosa, me ha pasado en batallas anteriores.

Takuya intentó dar un paso hacia adelante, pero se quejó de un dolor y cayó de bruces. Rápidamente, Taiki y Tagiru lo ayudaron a levantarse.

— ¿Estás bien? —dijo Taiki apurado.

Sin embargo, Takuya no respondió. Para comprobar que realmente estuviera bien, intentó Digievolucionar. Cuando invocó el DigiSpirit de Agunimon, recibió algo semejante a una terrible descarga eléctrica que lo hizo gritar y caer al suelo.

—Me lo suponía… —dijo Karminmon mientras Taiki auxiliaba a Takuya.

— ¿Qué suponías? —dijo Mervamon.

—Los DigiSpirits de Takuya Kanbara… —dijo Karminmon—. Ese ataque que sacó su DigiCode tenía como única finalidad provocar un daño en Agunimon.

— ¿Dices que…?

—Los DigiSpirits están dañados —anunció Karminmon.

— ¿Dañados? —Takuya sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba.

—Eso significa que… —por primera vez Taiki no sabía qué hacer—. ¿Takuya no podrá Digievolucionar de nuevo?

—Intentarlo sería una misión suicida —respondió Karminmon.


	32. Capítulo XXXI: El Mensaje de Ophanimon

XXXII

El Último Mensaje de Ophanimon

Con el DigiSpirit del Fuego dañado por el ataque de Zero, Takuya no pudo volver a participar en ninguna batalla. Tai había perdido su espíritu de pelea.

Una noche, mientras todos estaban refugiados en el escondite de Karminmon, recibieron una visita. Estaban todos comiendo las pocas provisiones que habían conseguido, cosa que para todos era aceptable excepto para Tagiru, que se quejaba de que no había saciado su apetito.

—Tengo hambre —repetía como una letanía.

—Ya para de quejarte —le espetaba Katsura, Tagiru la sacaba de sus casillas.

—Lo siento —repetía Tagiru—. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a…

—Eres un glotón, ya lo notamos —rió Takuya.

Ese comentario sacó una sonora carcajada en el grupo. Takuya parecía estar de mejor humor o al menos lo aparentaba. De repente se escuchó otra voz que también reía. Aquella voz salía del Digivice de Takuya. Extrañado, el chico descubrió que la pantalla se había encendido y ahí aparecía un extraño símbolo.

— ¡Ophanimon! —dijo emocionado.

— ¿Qué? —dijeron Bokomon, Neemon y Karminmon al mismo tiempo impresionados—. ¿La Señora Ophanimon?

Takuya se vio aplastado por una pequeña multitud de Digimons que querían escuchar más de cerca la voz de uno de los Tres Ángeles del Digimundo. Masaru y Taiki lo ayudaron a salir de esa mole de Digimons y mantuvo el Digivice en alto para que todos pudiesen escuchar.

— ¡Señora Ophanimon! —dijo Karminmon emocionada—. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

— ¡Hemos estado muy preocupados por ustedes! —dijo Mervamon en el mismo tono.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Ophanimon? —preguntó Takuya.

—El escuchar sus risas me dio un poco de energía —respondió Ophanimon—. Sin embargo, no puedo mentirles. No me queda mucho tiempo…

— ¿Qué? —se alarmó Takuya.

—Dentro de poco, la Zona Obscura terminará por destruir mis datos y no podré resistir más —explicó Ophanimon—. Tenía que darles una noticia, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

— ¿Qué sucede, Ophanimon? —dijo Taiki, tenía un mal presentimiento y lo primero que llegó a su cabeza fue su amigo Yuu.

— ¿Ese es Taiki Kudou? —dijo Ophanimon y por el tono de su voz, todos adivinaron que sonreía—. Qué maravilla, el compañero Humano del Digimon King… —sin embargo, hubo un cambio en su voz, como si al instante se hubiese enfurecido o algo parecido—. Niños Elegidos, en el Mundo Humano hay Digimons que están provocando desastres. Aparentemente, los Dark Tamers los han enviado pues es su ambición ser los amos de los dos Mundos.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —dijo Takuya preocupándose al instante por sus amigos.

—Muchachos, sacrificaré la poca Luz que me queda para transportar a un grupo de ustedes al Mundo Real, para que ayuden a las distintas Generaciones a proteger su mundo —anunció Ophanimon.

—Pero… —dijo Takuya incrédulo—. ¡Ophanimon, si haces eso, si sacrificas tu Luz…!

—Entiendo a la perfección los riesgos, Takuya —dijo Ophanimon—. Correré el riesgo con tal de salvar el Digimundo.

— ¡No permitiré que se sacrifique, señora Ophanimon! —dijo Karminmon, tan intensa e impulsiva como siempre—. ¡Tiene que haber otra forma!

—Dadas las circunstancias, es la única manera de devolverlos a su mundo —explicó Ophanimon—. Seraphimon y Kerpymon están muy débiles y con mi Luz los estoy ayudando a resistir… Sin embargo, es mi prioridad salvar este mundo y ustedes son nuestra única esperanza.

—Pero… — Takuya no estaba seguro de que lo que iba a decir fuera lo que Ophanimon quería escuchar—. Ophanimon, mis DigiSpirits están…

—Conozco perfectamente tu situación —Takuya se sorprendió, aunque no le pareció la emoción indicada para ese momento—. Takuya, para poder Digievolucionar correctamente será necesario reiniciar tus Datos.

— ¿Reiniciar? —Dijo Masaru—. ¿Te refieres a matar a Takuya?

Taiki había escuchado las instrucciones de Ophanimon e inconscientemente había mirado su Xros Loader. Sucedía que en ese momento, en el Xros Loader de Taiki, había un Digimon capaz de hacer lo que Ophanimon sugería.

—No, no me refiero a eso —contradijo Ophanimon—. Reiniciar sus datos no implicaría matarlo —soltó una leve risa—. Taiki Kudou entenderá —todas las miradas se cernieron sobre Taiki—. Muchachos, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso —anunció—. Transportaré a un grupo de ustedes ahora mismo. Los Heroes Legendarios se quedarán en el Digimundo, así como la Pareja Celestial y los portadores de la Luz, la Esperanza y la Amistad de la Nueva Generación —Kira miró al instante a Natsumi, Touya y Katsura—. La portadora del Amor —todos miraron a Miyu—. Aunque su poder es bastante fuerte y pareciera que debe quedarse, tendrá que irse.

— ¿Porqué? —Miyu no sabía si Ophanimon quería protegerla o no confiaba en ella.

—Porque necesitan de tu fuerza en el Mundo Humano —explicó Ophanimon.

—Entiendo —dijo Miyu decidida. Ophanimon acababa de confiarle el destino de su Mundo y no iba a defraudarla.

—En cuanto a los que se quedarán en el Digimundo, tienen que darse prisa y derrotar a los cuatro Dark Tamers antes de que sea tarde —continuó Ophanimon—. Una vez que hayan vencido a la Obscuridad, el Digimundo comenzará a ser restaurado.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que todos interpretaron como que Ophanimon estaba concentrando su Luz para devolverlos a su mundo. Katsura aprovechó el momento y se acercó a sus amigos, seguida de Kira.

—Depende de ustedes salvar nuestro Mundo —dijo Katsura.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes por nosotros —sonrió Kat.

Ninguno de ellos se había imaginado jamás que Kat pudiese hacer semejante gesto.

—Nosotros nos quedaremos a proteger el Mundo Digital, así que contamos con ustedes —dijo Kira.

—Sabemos que podrán hacerlo —sonrió Itou—. Nos reencontraremos en la Batalla Final entonces.

—Tenlo por seguro —dijo Katsura—. Kira y yo encontraremos la forma de traerlos de vuelta para la Batalla Final.

—Mientras tanto, asegúrense de no perder a ningún miembro de las otras generaciones —ordenó Kira.

—Cuenta con nosotros —dijo Miyu decidida—. Podemos hacerlo.

En ese momento, los Digivices del grupo que se iba comenzaron a brillar incandescentemente, llenando el refugio con su luz. Todos fueron cegados por ese intenso resplandor y lo único que escucharon fue la voz de Miyu, diciendo:

— ¡Resistan y volveremos a vernos!

Después de un rato, la luz se apagó. Igual que la pantalla del Digivice de Takuya. El chico hizo una fugaz mueca de pesar, consciente de que no volvería a escuchar la voz de Ophanimon.


	33. Capítulo XXXII: La Tarea de Wisemon

XXXIII

¡La titánica tarea de Wisemon!

¡La Salamandra se Enciende!

— ¿A qué se refería Ophanimon con reiniciar mis Datos? —preguntó Takuya a Taiki casi inmediatamente después de que sus amigos se fueran.

—No estoy seguro de que "reiniciar" sea la palabra que ella quería usar… —dijo Taiki pensativo—. Verás, hubo una ocasión en la que tuve que pelear contra mi amigo Yuu Amano, en mi primera aventura en el Digimundo. Uno tenía que matar al otro para poder salir del Infierno —miró su Xros Loader—. Y Wisemon usó un programa para falsificar los datos de la muerte pero…

— ¿Crees que a eso se refería Ophanimon, Taiki? —dijo Tai.

—No estoy seguro —repitió Taiki—. Pero puedo pedirle a Wisemon que lo intente.

—Hazlo —dijo Takuya decidido.

—Sería arriesgado —dijo Taiki—. Pero si quieres intentarlo, Takuya…

—Lo intentaré —aseguró Takuya.

—Está bien —sonrió Taiki y apuntó con su Xros Loader hasta un espacio vacío—. ¡Reload, Wisemon!

Wisemon se hizo presente y Taiki le explicó la situación lo más detalladamente que pudo.

—… De forma que necesitamos que reinicies los Datos de Takuya para que pueda volver a Digievolucionar —concluyó.

—Puedo hacerlo, pero tardaré un poco y será cansado —anunció Wisemon y miró a Takuya—. Tanto para ti, como para mí.

—Está bien, hagámoslo —sonrió Takuya.

Wisemon y Takuya comenzaron a trabajar, mientras los demás actuaban como espectadores. Todos, excepto Sparrowmon, que se notaba deprimido. Taiki, que realmente estaba interesado en ver el trabajo de Wisemon pero se había preocupado por Sparrowmon, se colocó de rodillas junto a él y le sonrió.

— ¿Estás bien, Sparrowmon? —preguntó.

—Escuchaste lo que dijo la Señora Ophanimon… —dijo Sparrowmon luego de suspirar—. Hay Digimons en tu mundo, Taiki…

—Te entiendo —sonrió Taiki—. Estás preocupado por Nene, ¿cierto? —Sparrowmon asintió con la cabeza—. Ella estará bien…

Sin embargo, Taiki no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento Sparrowmon comenzó a desvanecerse, literalmente.

— ¡Sparrowmon! —se alarmó Taiki, pero no pudo hacer nada.

Sparrowmon desapareció, al igual que Mervamon, Dorulumon, Ballistamon y todos los demás Digimons que pertenecían a otro Xros Loader. Supuso que se debía a que ellos habían sido transportados para ayudar a sus amigos en el Mundo Humano.

En ese mismo momento, Wisemon tenía atrapado a Takuya en algo semejante a garras metálicas que lo analizaban de pies a cabeza.

Miyu abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver dónde se encontraba. Estaba de vuelta en el Mundo Humano, a pocos metros de la Torre de Tokio. Buscó con la mirada a su compañera y ahí estaba, Pyocomon había vuelto con ella. Sin embargo, sus amigos no estaban a la vista. Miyu se levantó con torpeza.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó a Pyocomon.

—No estaban aquí cuando llegamos —respondió el Digimon.

—Eso significa que Ophanimon nos separó para ayudar a las otras Generaciones —dijo Miyu.

De pronto, hubo una explosión cerca de ella. Habían llegado en el momento justo, porque había un gigantesco Digimon atacando la ciudad, sólo que las demás personas no podían verlo. Era nadie más y nadie menos que Tactimon.

— ¡Pyocomon, Digievoluciona! —Dijo Miyu al mismo tiempo que era rodeada por un potente resplandor de luz roja—. ¡A.D.N Digital Champion Charge!

— ¡Pyocomon Digivolves a Biyomon! ¡Biyomon Digivolves a Birdramon!

Miyu saltó al lomo de Birdramon para enfrentar a Tactimon, pero justo en ese momento...

— ¡DigiXros! ¡Tswarmon! ¡SuperStarmon! —la voz de un chico.

— ¡DigiXros! ¡Dorulumon! ¡PawnChessmonz! —la voz de una chica.

— ¡DigiSpirit Bestia! ¡Digivolves a… Zephyrmon! —la voz de otra chica mayor que la primera.

Miyu miró a quienes también pensaban enfrentar a Tactimon. Había un muchacho rubio, una chica pelirroja y una Digimon con forma de hada.

— ¡Vamos a ayudarlos, Birdramon! —ordenó Miyu.

Wisemon había comenzado a reiniciar los Datos de Takuya, lanzando un potente rayo de luz de color purpura hacia el corazón del chico. Fuese lo que fuese aquella luz, hacía gritar a Takuya como si estuviese siendo torturado. Taiki imaginó que era muy doloroso, porque Wisemon no paraba de repetir:

— ¡Resiste, Kanbara! ¡Sólo un poco más!

También Wisemon parecía estar perdiendo las energías, porque en varias ocasiones había perdido el equilibrio. De repente el resplandor se apagó y Wisemon cayó al suelo sin energías. Tai y Daisuke corrieron en su auxilio, para ayudarlo a levantarse. Takuya se quedó de pie unos segundos más, antes de tambalearse y perder el conocimiento. Tagiru lo atrapó antes de que cayera.

—Gracias, Wisemon —dijo Taiki y capturó a su amigo en el Xros Loader para que se recuperara.

— ¿Funcionó lo que hizo Wisemon? —preguntó Kira mientras ayudaba a Tagiru a dejar a Takuya sobre una improvisada cama hecha de hojas.

—Sólo habrá una forma de saberlo —dijo Taiki—. Cuando Takuya despierte, le pediremos que intente Digievolucionar.

— ¿Wisemon podría hacer lo mismo para ayudar a Natsumi y Touya? —preguntó Katsura recargada desde un rincón del refugio.

—No lo sé —respondió Taiki—. Primero tendremos que esperar a que Wisemon se recupere para volver a intentarlo.

Takuya permaneció inconsciente durante un par de días. Fue una tarde, mientras Kira lo miraba con preocupación, que abrió por fin los ojos. Soltó un quejido y todos formaron un corro alrededor de él.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Tai.

—Un poco… —Takuya se incorporó—. Cansado…

Taiki le tendió una mano para que se levantara, diciendo:

—Takuya, se que estás un poco débil pero quisiéramos que Digievolucionaras para saber si lo que hizo Wisemon tuvo algún efecto.

Takuya asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡DigiSpirit Digivolves a…! —Takuya se vio envuelto en llamaradas de fuego ardiente, más intensas que las que los demás ya habían visto—, ¡Agunimon! —Soltó un suspiro de sorpresa y ahogó una exclamación de júbilo, para decir—: ¡Increíble! ¡Este poder es mayor al de antes!

—En ese caso, hay que intentar hacer lo mismo con Natsumi y Touya —dijo Katsura con seriedad.

Taiki se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.


	34. Capítulo XXX: Miyu Hace DigiXros

XXXIV

¡Miyu Hace DigiXros!

— ¡Miyu! —dijo Birdramon, cuando llegaron con quienes luchaban contra Tactimon—. ¿Ya viste quiénes están ahí?

Miyu no había visto aún a qué se refería hasta que vio a Dorulumon protegiendo a la chica pelirroja de un ataque de Tactimon.

— ¡Es Dorulumon! —Dijo Miyu—. ¡El Digimon que estaba en el Digivice de Taiki!

— ¡La Señora Ophanimon debió enviar a los demás Digimons con sus respectivos compañeros! —dijo Birdramon.

Miyu bajó de un salto de su Digimon mientras éste se disponía a atacar.

— ¡Meteoros Fugaces!

Los meteoros golpearon a Tactimon al mismo tiempo que Miyu se acercaba a los chicos que también peleaban.

— ¡Oigan! —los llamó.

Los dos chicos, el rubio y la pelirroja, que sostenían Xros Loaders en alto, se giraron para verla. El Digimon con forma de hada ya se había unido a la pelea contra Tactimon.

— ¡Akari! —dijo el rubio—. ¡Parece que es una Digimon Hunter!

—Tienes razón —dijo la pelirroja—. ¡Oye! —Llamó a Miyu—. ¿Enfrentarás a Tactimon?

— ¡Exacto! —Dijo Miyu y por fin estuvo junto a ellos—. Me llamo…

—No hay tiempo para presentaciones —la interrumpió Yuu Amano y señaló a Tactimon—. Ese es un Digimon muy peligroso.

—Si no lo derrotamos, provocará un terrible daño en nuestro Mundo —secundó Akari Hinomoto.

—Está bien —acordó Miyu—. ¿Tienen algún plan?

—Ese Digimon Hada, Zephyrmon, parece ser muy poderoso —dijo Yuu señalando a Zephyrmon—. Pero no estoy seguro de poder hacer DigiXros con ella.

—Tampoco yo —dijo Akari.

Miyu miró su DigiLector y se preguntó cómo podría ayudar en la pelea.

—Ese Digivice que tienes en tu poder —dijo Yuu—, ¿Qué funciones tiene?

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo Miyu.

— ¿Puedes hacer DigiXros con ese Digivice? —preguntó Akari.

—No estoy segura… —Miyu estaba confundida. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía un plan y que no sabía mucho del Mundo Digital—. Puedo intentar otra Digievolución.

—Cualquier cosa es buena en este momento —sonrió Yuu.

En ese momento Tswarmon fue derribado por Tactimon transformándose de nuevo en Damemon y cayó a pocos metros de Yuu.

— ¡Damemon! —Yuu volvió a capturar a sus Digimons en el Xros Loader y miró a Akari—. Es imposible, necesitaremos a OmegaShoutmon si queremos vencerlo.

—Yo puedo hacer algo para ayudarlos —dijo Miyu decidida—. Le prometí a mis amigos que protegería este mundo —en ese momento estaba siendo rodeada por un resplandor de luz roja—. ¡A.D.N Digital Silver Charge!

Birdramon volvió a su forma de Biyomon para tener una nueva Digievolución:

— ¡Biyomon Silver Digivolves a… SilverGarudamon!

Akari y Yuu hicieron expresiones de asombro. El Digimon que tenían enfrente parecía estar hecho de plata, sin embargo no era un robot. Era otra versión de Garudamon, pero de color plateado. Cuando agitaba sus alas, se desprendían plumas de ese color que resplandecían.

—Increíble… —dijo Yuu.

—SilverGarudamon… —secundó Akari en el mismo tono.

— ¿Cómo se llama el Digimon Hada que pelea contra Tactimon? —dijo Miyu apurada mientras veía a Zephyrmon burlar un ataque de Tactimon.

—Zephyrmon —respondió Akari.

— ¿Piensas hacer DigiXros con ella y tu Digimon? —dijo Yuu adivinando el pensamiento de Miyu.

—Éste Digivice —dijo Miyu mostrándoles el artefacto—. Puede copiar todas las funciones de los seis diseños anteriores. Por lo tanto…

— ¡Drill Buster! —Dorulumon acababa de lanzar un certero ataque contra Tactimon.

— ¡Ventisca Poderosa! —Zephyrmon no parecía cansada en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Zephyrmon! —llamó Miyu y la Digimon la miró—. ¡Necesito que me prestes tus poderes!

— ¿Prestarte mis poderes? —Zephyrmon nunca había escuchado semejante petición—. ¡Está bien, hazlo!

Miyu respiró para darse valor, no estaba segura de que su plan realmente funcionara. Hizo un fluido movimiento con la mano que sostenía el Digivice y dijo:

— ¡DigiXros! ¡SilverGarudamon! ¡Zephyrmon!

Para su sorpresa, ambos Digimons se fusionaron.

— ¡Xros Up! ¡SilverGarudamon!

El Digimon que tenían enfrente había mezclado los cuerpos de SilverGarudamon y Zephyrmon, aunque seguía viéndose más como el primero.

—Necesito que tu Digimon también ataque a Tactimon —ordenó Miyu a Akari, la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza—. ¡SilverGarudamon! ¡Une tus poderes con los de Dorulumon y derroten a ese Digimon Maligno!

Dorulumon y SilverGarudamon asintieron con la cabeza.

En el Mundo Digital, dos de los Amos Obscuros: Piedmon y Puppetmon, llevaban a rastras a un muchacho que llevaba un par de gogles de buceo en la cabeza. Takato Matsuki no había tenido la oportunidad de buscar a su compañero Digimon, porque había sido capturado. Ese par de Digimons malignos lo conducían por el Castillo de los Dark Tamers.

Le habían quitado su Digivice, así que no tenía ningún arma, aunque de poco servía ese artefacto sin su compañero. Atravesaron una gigantesca puerta negra y entraron en una enorme habitación. Ahí dentro estaba Clarisse, sonriendo con ansiedad y malicia.

— ¡Dorulu Checkmate!

El ataque de Dorulumon logró ganar unos segundos, mientras Tactimon intentaba levantarse. Con fluidez, lanzó un ataque con su espada que hizo temblar la tierra. Akari y Miyu tenían sus respectivos Digivices en alto, dándoles todo el poder posible a sus Digimons. SilverGarudamon, a pesar de su tamaño gigantesco, se movía con la rapidez y agilidad que tenía Zephyrmon, lo que les daba la ventaja.

— ¡Ventisca Ardiente!

SilverGarudamon hizo aparecer una ventisca de fuego con sus manos. Yuu estaba atravesando por un momento de impotencia, sus Digimons seguían recuperando sus fuerzas dentro de su Xros Loader y no podía hacer nada para ayudar.

— ¡Ataquen ambos al mismo tiempo! —ordenó Miyu.

— ¡Dorulu Checkmate!

— ¡Ventisca Ardiente!

Ambas técnicas se unificaron y golpearon a Tactimon, haciéndolo añicos. Éste fue rodeado por un aro de luz mientras se transformaba en Datos.

—Una… Captura Digimon… —dijo Yuu sorprendido—. Pero el DigiQuartz ya no existe, ¿cómo puede ser posible?

La DigiXros que había formado Miyu se separó y Zephyrmon se acercó al cuerpo de Tactimon con un Digivice purpura en la mano.

— ¡DigiCode! ¡Captura!

El Digivice de Zephyrmon capturó aquella luz. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubieran unido dos distintas Épocas en un sólo enemigo? ¿Un General del Ejercito Bagra que al morir liberó una buena cantidad de DigiCode? Las cosas debían estar muy mal como para que aquello fuese posible. SilverGarudamon volvió a su forma de Pyocomon, exhausta. Sin embargo, nada de lo que había vivido en ese momento la sorprendió tanto como ver a Zephyrmon volver a su cuerpo de humana.

—Lo hicieron muy bien —sonrió la chica rubia acercándose al grupo.

—Imposible… —soltó Miyu incrédula—. ¿Zoe Orimoto? —la chica sonrió—. ¿Tú eres una…?

—No me imaginaba que tú también tenías un compañero Digimon —dijo Zoe y miró a Yuu y Akari—. Lamento no haberme presentado como era debido cuando nos encontramos —les mostró su Digivice—. Me llamo Zoe Orimoto, soy la Portadora de los DigiSpirits Humano y Bestia del Viento.

—Yo soy Yuu Amano —dijo el chico rubio mostrando el Xros Loader amarillo—. Soy el compañero de Damemon y un Digimon Hunter.

—Yo soy Akari Hinomoto —dijo la pelirroja mostrando el Xros Loader naranja—. Soy la compañera de Dorulumon —dijo sonriente aunque no estaba segura de que eso fuera del todo cierto—. También soy una Digimon Hunter —tampoco estaba segura de que eso fuese cierto—. Ambos —añadió señalándose a sí misma y a Yuu—. Formamos parte del Xros Heart.

—Y yo soy Miyu Lung —dijo la última dirigiéndose más a Yuu y Akari porque ya conocía a Zoe. Les mostró su DigiLector que era de color rojo—. Soy la compañera de Pyocomon y… —les mostró su Emblema—. Soy la Portadora del Emblema del Amor.

—Es una suerte que hayas llegado —sonrió Yuu a Miyu—. Pude ver una terrible explosión desde el lugar donde me encontraba así que corrí a toda velocidad y encontré a Akari —explicó—. Pensamos que moriríamos porque no podíamos pelear, pero en ese momento nuestros Xros Loaders se encendieron y nuestros Digimons llegaron a ayudarnos.

—A mi me pasó algo parecido —dijo Zoe sonriente—. Mis amigos y yo estábamos encubriendo a un amigo que partió al Digimundo, antes de que la madre de uno de mis amigos nos descubriera. En ese momento, todos mis amigos y yo recibimos una llamada de un Ángel del Digimundo, llamado Ophanimon. Ella nos dijo que teníamos que ayudar a las otras Generaciones y una luz me transportó aquí. Cuando me di cuenta, mi Digivice estaba en mi bolsillo con mis dos DigiSpirits, fue entonces cuando vi los estragos que estaba provocando Tactimon y me encontré con los dos Digimon Hunters.

— ¿Cuál es tu historia? —dijo Yuu mirando a Miyu.

—Estaba en el Digimundo con mis amigos, pero Ophanimon envió a un grupo de nosotros de regreso al Mundo Real para ayudar a las otras Generaciones —explicó Miyu y miró a Zoe—. Por cierto, no sé si deba decírtelo, pero Kanbara…

— ¿Qué le pasó? —Se alarmó Zoe—. No me digas que él…

—No, él está vivo —la tranquilizó Miyu—. Es sólo que sus DigiSpirits fueron dañados durante una pelea, no estoy segura de que…

— ¿Viste a Taiki Kudou en el Digimundo? —la interrumpió Yuu apurado.

—Sí —sonrió Miyu—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Taiki Kudou y los demás Heroes Legendarios están…

Miyu se interrumpió en ese instante porque descubrió algo que hasta ese momento no había notado. La preocupación debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque Akari dijo:

— ¿Qué pasa, Miyu?

—Los Heroes Legendarios… —dijo Miyu con seriedad—. Bokomon dijo que eran siete pero sólo conocimos a seis de ellos…

— ¿Falta uno? —se alarmó Yuu.

—Probablemente nadie del Digimundo lo ha contactado —dijo Zoe para calmar la nube de angustia que amenazaba con cernirse sobre ellos.

—Eso espero... —dijo Miyu aunque le angustiaba que fuese todo lo contrario.

Miyu pensaba y estaba casi totalmente segura de que el séptimo Héroe Legendario estaba ya en el Digimundo y que seguramente los Dark Tamers tenían algo que ver con su ausencia. Lo que Miyu no sabía era que tenía toda la razón al pensar eso.


	35. Capítulo XXXIV: Una Pelea de Demonios

XXXV

¡Una Pelea de Demonios: Devidramon V.S Diaboromon!

¡El Valor de Tagiru Destruye el Virus!

— ¡Es muy arriesgado usar lo mismo que con Takuya para destruir el Virus en Natsumi y Touya!

Kira y Katsura estaban enfrascadas en una discusión. Los Heroes Legendarios las miraban con una expresión que denotaba que no querían ser víctimas de la furia que ambas chicas demostraban. El argumento de Katsura era que si Wisemon había podido reiniciar los Datos de Takuya, podría destruir el Virus de la misma manera. El argumento de Kira era que eran diferentes situaciones y pondrían en riesgo las vidas de sus amigos.

— ¡Es la única esperanza que tenemos! —Decía Katsura—. ¡Si ellos no pueden Digievolucionar a nuestro favor, tenemos una terrible desventaja!

— ¡Prefiero mantenerlos vivos hasta tener un plan antes de querer matarlos para comprobar tu teoría! —respondía Kira.

— ¿Porqué no dices algo? —Dijo Daisuke al oído de Tai—. Kira es tu hija ¿no?

—Daisuke, tenemos once años —le recordó Tai—. Siento que pierdo mi autoridad junto a mi hija de dieciséis.

Ese comentario hizo reír a los Líderes que presenciaban la pelea de las dos chicas.

— ¡Pídele a Kudou que arregle el Virus! —ordenaba Katsura en ese momento.

— ¡Tú no puedes ordenarme nada! —Le recriminó Kira—. ¡Yo llevo las gafas en nuestro equipo! ¡La líder aquí soy yo!

En varias ocasiones, a lo largo de su pelea, Taiki había separado los labios para decir algo, pero se arrepentía al instante. Era como si ese par de chicas anularan todas las dotes de liderazgo de los Heroes Legendarios.

— ¡Tenemos que destruir ese Virus cuanto antes! —repetía Katsura.

— ¡Si tanta prisa tienes, destrúyelo tú misma! —dijo Kira.

— ¡Lo haría, pero no tengo un Digimon como Wisemon! —le recordó Katsura.

— ¡Takuya podría estar muerto! —Le recordó Kira—. ¿Quieres arriesgar así a nuestros amigos?

— ¿Porqué te asusta tanto? —Se indignó Katsura—. ¡Tienes el Emblema del Valor, úsalo de vez en cuando!

Kira estaba a punto de pasar su pelea a otro nivel ya que levantó una mano para darle un golpe a Katsura. Sin embargo, Tagiru detectó el peligro y se dio el valor de intervenir.

Corrió hasta Kira y la tomó por los hombros diciendo:

— ¡Ya basta! ¡No arreglarás nada de esta manera!

— ¡Eres una cobarde! —espetó Katsura lanzando cada palabra como un fuerte látigo.

Taiki también intervino hablando en voz baja pero con firmeza:

—No ganaremos nada si peleamos entre nosotros.

— ¡Ordénale a Wisemon que arregle el Virus! —ordenó Katsura harta de que las cosas no salieran como ella quería.

—No lo haré —dijo Taiki con firmeza—. Wisemon está muy cansado en este momento y tiene que recuperar sus energías.

— ¡Eres una imprudente! —Le espetó Kira a Katsura, soltándose de las manos de Tagiru—. ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Wisemon usó mucha de su energía para ayudar a Takuya! ¡Pedirle que se sobre esfuerce es…!

— ¡Cállate de una vez!

Kira no lo vio venir. Katsura le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, derribándola. Eso hizo reaccionar a todos los Líderes porque una gran batalla estaba por comenzar entre ellas. Tai corrió hasta donde había caído Kira y la ayudó a levantarse. La chica comprobó que su labio sangraba y perdió la razón. En una ocasión, cuando tenía apenas once años, había ocurrido lo mismo. La habían golpeado de la misma manera por defender a su buena amiga Katsura, sólo que su oponente era un bravucón dos años mayor que ella. Como castigo por haber peleado con él, le prohibieron la entrada al instituto durante dos meses, pero el amigo de su padre, Daisuke Motomiya, le había obsequiado las gafas de aviador que siempre usaba, como recordatorio de ese momento en el que mostró tal valor. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión su oponente no era un bravucón, si no su amiga Katsura.

—Kira… —Tai había detectado el peligro pues conocía a la perfección la personalidad de su hija y sabía que no pasaría nada bueno.

Kira se levantó, lista para atacar. Pero el detonante de la pelea fue Cheepmon, que se abalanzó a toda velocidad sobre Katsura, agitando sus alas con violencia y gritando con su voz aguda:

— ¡No toques a Kira! ¡No la toques!

No era la intención de Cheepmon lastimar a Katsura, pero en su arranque de furia le había provocado un rasguño en la mejilla con una de sus pequeñas garras. Keramon defendió a su compañera humana al instante y así se inició una pelea entre ambas chicas.

— ¡Deténganse! —ordenaba Tagiru pero las chicas no se detenían.

— ¡Kira! —decía Touya intentando descubrir el mejor ángulo para intervenir en la trifulca porque sus dos amigas estaban ya enfrascadas en una pelea con agresiones físicas.

— ¡Katsura! —decía Natsumi imitando la actitud de Touya.

— ¡Cheepmon! —decía Salamon intentando intervenir en la pelea de Digimons.

— ¡Keramon! —decía Wormon de la misma forma.

—Esto parece un circo… —dijo Tagiru pero esta vez nadie rió.

De repente Kira se libró de Katsura, ambas chicas estaban ya rodeadas por ese resplandor de luz que les permitía Digievolucionar.

— ¡A.D.N Digital Híper Carga!

— ¡Cheepmon Híper Digivolves a… Devidramon!

Kira no sabía porque había hecho Digievolucionar a su Digimon, pero estaba segura de que si peleaba con Katsura el tiempo suficiente podría hacerla entrar en razón. El escondite donde se encontraban no pudo resguardar también el tamaño de Devidramon, así que terminó por derrumbarse sobre quienes estaban ahí. Taiki y Tagiru atraparon en sus Xros Loaders a tantos Digimons como les fue posible, al mismo tiempo que Kira saltaba al lomo de Devidramon e incitaba a Katsura a pelear:

— ¡Si dudas de mis dotes de liderazgo, entonces pelea conmigo! —decía.

— ¿Piensas que eres tan fuerte como uno de ellos? —se burló Katsura señalando al grupo de líderes que seguían presenciando la pelea sin decidirse a atacar—. ¡Bien, como quieras! ¡A.D.N Digital Híper Carga!

— ¡Keramon Híper Digivolves a… Diaboromon!

Daisuke y Tai se vieron impresionados cuando vieron el Digimon de Katsura. Todavía no se acostumbraban a la presencia de Keramon, pero ver a Diaboromon era una experiencia diferente. También Tagiru y Taiki retrocedieron un par de pasos. Diaboromon era cinco veces más grande que Devidramon, pero ambos estaban en el mismo Nivel de Digievolución, lo cual igualaba sus fuerzas. Katsura también subió a la cabeza de su Digimon, lista para enfrentarse a Kira.

— ¡Si siguen haciendo eso, van a destruir esta parte del Digimundo! —gritó T.K pero ellas no escucharon.

—Van a matarse entre ellas… —dijo Touya alarmado.

Devidramon y Diaboromon comenzaron a luchar, lanzando ataques a diestra y siniestra. El objetivo de Kira y Devidramon era derribar a Katsura; el objetivo de Katsura y Diaboromon era destruir a Devidramon. Los ataques que lanzaban ambos Digimons provocaban explosiones tan potentes que seguramente delatarían su posición a los Dark Tamers.

— ¡Deténganse! —Exigió Tai al ver que un grupo de árboles se derrumbaba tras un ataque de Diaboromon—. ¡Están destruyendo este lugar!

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —suplicó Natsumi a Touya.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —espetó el—. ¡No podemos Digievolucionar!

Justo en ese momento se escuchó una terrible risa justo encima de ellos. Era una risa mecánica, como salida de una máquina. Miraron hacia arriba y pudieron verlos.

MetalSeadramon y Ren Mogami, presenciaban la lucha desde las alturas.

— ¿Cómo llegaron ellos ahí? —preguntó Masaru.

— ¿Qué importa? —Dijo Takuya—. ¡Vamos a destrozarlos!

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, Takuya Kanbara —dijo Ren sin intenciones de bajar de su Digimon. Kira y Katsura estaban muy ocupadas intentando matarse, tanto que no habían reparado en la presencia de MetalSeadramon—. Si me atacas, terminaremos por destruir ésta parte del Digimundo —rió con malicia—. Aunque pensándolo bien, es un plan perfecto. Anda, atácame.

— ¡Maldito…! —dijo Takuya pero se interrumpió cuando un Digimon salió del Xros Loader de Tagiru. Gumdramon echó a correr en dirección a donde peleaban Devidramon y Diaboromon—. ¡Gumdramon, alto!

Devidramon y Diaboromon se prepararon para lanzar ambos un ataque.

— ¡Deténganse! —decía Natsumi.

— ¡Tormenta de Tinieblas! —atacó Devidramon, Gumdramon estaba en medio de ambos. El ataque de Devidramon consistía en lanzar rayos rojos desde sus ojos.

— ¡Cañón Catástrofe! —atacó Diaboromon disparando una ráfaga de proyectiles de energía desde la esfera de su pecho.

— ¡GUMDRAMON! —Tagiru corrió por su compañero al ver el peligro quedando en medio de la explosión que provocaron ambas técnicas.

— ¡TAGIRU! —gritaron los líderes, la voz de Taiki superó los gritos de los demás.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipó, ahí estaba Tagiru en el suelo, herido y protegiendo a Gumdramon del ataque de ambos demonios.

—Tagiru… —dijo Kira volviendo en sí, de pronto olvidó que estaba molesta con Katsura.

—Ustedes… —Tagiru hablaba con dificultad mientras intentaba levantarse—. Ustedes no merecen… Tener un compañero Digimon…

—Tagiru… —Gumdramon lo sostenía para que no cayera—. Tagiru, ¿estás bien?

—Maldito… —dijo la voz de Ren desde el cielo y todos lo miraron—. ¡Akashi idiota! ¡Impediste que ellas se acabaran una a la otra! ¡MetalSeadramon, acábalos de una vez!

— ¡YA BASTA!

El grito de Natsumi transmitía tantas emociones que todos se detuvieron.

—No puede ser…

Ren se sorprendió de muerte al ver que el Emblema de la Luz estaba brillando. Eso era imposible, significaba que…

—Maldición… —MetalSeadramon adoptó una posición de pelea—. ¡El Emblema de la Luz! ¡El valor de Akashi hizo que el Emblema brillara!

—Esto no le gustará a Clarisse —dijo Ren sacando su Digivice pues se avecinaba una pelea.

El sacrificio de Tagiru había provocado un milagro, porque en ese momento Natsumi hizo Digievolucionar a Salamon:

— ¡A.D.N Digital Champion Charge!

— ¡Salamon Digivolves a… D'Arcmon!

—MetalSeadramon —dijo Ren decidido—. Tenemos que matar a la Portadora de la Luz antes de que Clarisse lo sepa.

—Déjame eso a mí —respondió MetalSeadramon.


	36. Capítulo XXXV: ¡Resiste, Takato!

XXXVI

¡Resiste Takato!

Las Artes Obscuras de Clarisse

Sus manos estaban atrapadas con un par de grilletes que lo sujetaban con fuerza, como si estos fueran varias medidas más pequeños de lo que deberían. Sentía correr la sangre por sus muñecas pero aún así, se mantenía firme.

—Te lo diré por última vez —dijo la voz de Clarisse mirándolo desde abajo. La líder de los Dark Tamers llevaba un látigo en la mano derecha y su Digivice en la mano izquierda—. ¡Exijo que me digas el secreto de la Digievolución Matrix!

Clarisse no paraba de hacer esa pregunta y Takato comenzaba a temer que tendría que hablar si quería sobrevivir, pero...

— ¡No voy a decírtelo! —insistía Takato.

Clarisse reprimió un ataque de furia y soltó un latigazo en la espalda de Takato, provocando que la tela de su camiseta se rompiera y comenzara a sangrar. Takato hizo un esfuerzo por no gritar, pero le era imposible.

— ¡Mataré a tu compañero si no hablas, Matsuki! —amenazó Clarisse.

— ¡No! —Takato parecía estar dispuesto a hablar, pero comenzó a forcejear para liberarse—. ¡Déjame ver a Guilmon!

— ¡Lo haré cuando me digas el secreto de la Digievolución Matrix! —Otro latigazo, Takato soltó un grito—. ¡Más te vale que lo hagas, de lo contrario usare otros métodos para hacerte hablar!

Takato sentía la sangre recorrer su espalda pero no iba a rendirse todavía.

—No te lo diré —dijo en voz baja.

—Matsuki… —Takato detectó más peligro en ese tono bajo y amenazador que usaba Clarisse—. Me parece que no te ha quedado claro… —levantó el látigo—. ¡Enséñame… —otro latigazo, otro grito—…a hacer… —otro latigazo—…la Digievolución…—otro latigazo—… Matrix! —un último latigazo y Takato gritó con más fuerza.

Clarisse dio un chasquido con los dedos y los grilletes se abrieron de par en par, liberando a Takato. El chico cayó con fuerza sobre su espalda y gritó aún más. Clarisse lo miró con desprecio y se preparó para llamar a Piedmon pero en ese instante algo la sujetó con fuerza de la mano y la hizo soltar el Digivice. Takato había actuado con rapidez, su instinto de supervivencia le decía que no podía permitir que ella siguiese torturándolo o seguro moriría. Estrelló a Clarisse contra un muro, dejándola inconsciente, pasos apresurados se escucharon en la habitación adjunta, así que Takato tuvo una idea premeditada. Se lanzó por uno de los ventanales del castillo y para su suerte, cayó sobre un Digimon que en ese momento sobrevolaba aquel lugar.

— ¿Quién eres? —se alarmó el Digimon.

—Tranquilo —lo calmó Takato. Sabía que no era un enemigo por la forma en la que actuaba—. Soy Takato Matsuki, necesito encontrar a…

— ¡Entiendo! —Dijo el Digimon—. ¡Te llevaré con ellos!

Takato no dijo más porque todo lo que quería era alejarse de aquel castillo.

¿Quién era ese Digimon?

¿Quiénes eran ellos?


	37. Capítulo XXXVI: Un Plan Aprueba de Falla

XXXVII

Un Plan a Prueba de Fallas:

¡Los Heroes Legendarios Enfrentan a MetalSeadramon!

— ¡No permitan que Recargue a su ejército! —ordenó Taiki.

— ¡Tormenta de Tinieblas!

El ataque de Devidramon se concentró en la mano derecha de Ren provocándole una quemadura. El chico gritó al mismo tiempo que su DigiLector caía de su mano.

— ¡Katsura, atrápalo! —ordenó Kira.

— ¡Lo tengo! —dijo la chica atrapando el DigiLector de Ren, que era de color negro.

— ¡Maldita bestia! —Soltó Ren mirando su mano herida—. ¡Pagarás por esto, Kira Yagami!

MetalSeadramon, a toda velocidad, atrapó a Kira con fuerza en su cuerpo, haciéndola gritar. Ren rió con malicia aún desde el lomo de MetalSeadramon.

— ¡Heroes Legendarios! —anunció—. ¡Sí quieren volver a ver a esta chica con vida, más vale que me entreguen sus Digivices y se rindan de una buena vez!

— ¡Suéltala! —dijo Taiki furioso—. ¡Reload Shoutmon Chou Shinka!

Shoutmon salió del Xros Loader de Taiki, al mismo tiempo que Masaru y Takuya corrían para ayudar a Tagiru, que seguía herido.

— ¡Shoutmon Chou Shinka… OmegaShoutmon!

—Nosotros también —dijo Daisuke mirando a Demiveemon—. ¡Digievoluciona!

— ¡Demiveemon Digivolves a Veemon! ¡Veemon Armor Digivolves a Flamedramon: El Valor del Fuego!

— ¡DigiSpirit Digivolves a… Agunimon!

Masaru, para sorpresa de los demás, saltó para propinarle un golpe a MetalSeadramon, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio.

— ¡Maldito estorbo! —MetalSeadramon tardó un par de segundos en recuperarse del golpe, segundos que Masaru aprovechó para hacer Digievolucionar a su Agumon en GeoGreymon.

—Yo… —Tagiru se encontraba junto a Taiki, sosteniéndose del hombro de su amigo—. Yo también haré la Súper Evolución.

—No—le ordenó Taiki con firmeza—. Tú estás herido y Gumdramon necesita de todo tu poder —Gumdramon miraba a Tagiru como quien mira a un enemigo que está gravemente enfermo—. No quiero que participes en la batalla contra MetalSeadramon, Tagiru.

—Pero... Taiki...

— ¡Tai! —Dijo Taiki mirando al chico—. Tú tampoco puedes usar tu poder para ayudarnos, así que te pido que te quedes con Tagiru —Tai asintió con la cabeza—. Tagiru... —dijo Taiki con firmeza consciente de que Tagiru intentaría luchar—. No quiero que te acerques a la batalla hasta que te hayas recuperado.

Diciendo esto, los líderes, Natsumi y D'Arcmon se unieron a la pelea. Kira seguía atrapada por MetalSeadramon.

— ¡Shinyuga! —Gritó Taiki mirando a Katsura—. ¡Baja de tu Digimon, es peligroso que estés ahí!

La chica no respondió, sólo bajó de un salto y cayó frente a Taiki y los demás. Ren aún no se decidía a atacar, confiaba en que su rehén le diera la victoria.

— ¿Alguien tiene un plan? —preguntó Agunimon. Taiki miró su Xros Loader sin responder—. Ese monstruo no se ve muy...

—Es fuerte —dijo Taiki—. Estoy seguro de eso.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan, Kudou? —Dijo Katsura—. Tenemos que salvar a Kira cuanto antes.

—Agunimon —dijo Taiki mirando al aludido—. ¿Puedes salvar a Kira Yagami de ese Digimon sin que salga herida?

—La única forma de hacer que MetalSeadramon la libere, es atacando —dijo Masaru—. Taiki, no tenemos otra opción.

—Me lo temía —respondió Taiki y miró de nuevo a Katsura—. Tu Digimon podría destruir ésta parte del Digimundo sí ataca a MetalSeadramon, así que no ataques a no ser que sea necesario —Katsura asintió con la cabeza—. Masaru —continuó Taiki—. GeoGreymon y tú también esperen mi señal para atacar —Masaru sonrió como respuesta. Taiki miró a Daisuke—. Daisuke, Flamedramon y OmegaShoutmon atacarán a MetalSeadramon para hacerlo soltar a Kira —Taiki hablaba en voz baja, para que Ren no pudiese escuchar. El Dark Tamer se imaginaba que Taiki los estaba convenciendo de rendirse—. Agunimon —continuó el chico—. Tú tienes una Digievolución que puede volar, ¿no es así?

—Puedo transformarme en Aldamon —dijo Agunimon.

—Entonces hazlo —dijo Taiki y miró a Hikari—. Tú tampoco puedes Digievolucionar, por eso tendrás que esperar con Tai y Tagiru hasta que terminemos con MetalSeadramon —Hikari asintió con la cabeza, Taiki miró a Touya—. Lo mismo para ti.

—No soy un completo inútil —dijo él—. Wormon puede...

—Wormon no puede hacer nada —dijo Taiki con firmeza—Tú también esperarás —miró a T.K—. No conozco los poderes de tu Digimon, pero sé que es un ángel —T.K asintió con la cabeza—. Te pido que también esperes tu señal —T.K volvió a asentir—. En cuanto a D'Arcmon... —añadió mirando a Natsumi y D'Arcmon—. Ustedes encárguense del chico que va sobre MetalSeadramon.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con él, Taiki? —dijo Natsumi.

Taiki miró a Ren con fijeza, al Dark Tamer no le gustó esa mirada.

—Ese chico controla a MetalSeadramon —dijo Taiki—. Si logramos atacarlo, MetalSeadramon perderá parte de su poder —miró a Katsura—. Y también nos queda el Digivice de ese sujeto, tenemos que evitar a toda costa que lo recupere.

— ¡Se agota el tiempo! —Anunció Ren—. ¡Contaré hasta tres para que acepten mi oferta!

—Hagámoslo —ordenó Taiki.

Flamedramon y OmegaShoutmon se dirigieron a toda prisa para atacar a MetalSeadramon, al mismo tiempo que D'Arcmon volaba a toda velocidad para atacar a Ren. Lamentablemente, MetalSeadramon lanzó un potente rayo de luz desde su cabeza, golpeando a Flamedramon y dejándolo fuera de combate.

— ¡Flamedramon! —Daisuke corrió hasta donde había caído su Digimon.

—No recordaba que MetalSeadramon tuviese tanto poder... —comentó Tai desde donde se encontraba con los demás que no podían luchar.

OmegaShoutmon y Aldamon seguían luchando, igual que D'Arcmon.

—Si seguimos así, perderemos esta batalla —dijo Katsura que estaba junto a Taiki.

—Confía en mí —dijo el chico de las gafas con seriedad—. Éste no es momento para dudar.

D'Arcmon no conseguía deshacerse de Ren, que lanzaba manotazos para defenderse de sus ataques. Kira gritaba, temerosa de caer porque MetalSeadramon se movía con fuerza para defenderse de los ataques de OmegaShoutmon y Aldamon.

— ¡No tenemos opción, no puedo seguir conteniendo mi fuerza! —Dijo OmegaShoutmon—. ¡Heavy Metal Vulcan!

La técnica de OmegaShoutmon golpeó a MetalSeadramon en el punto exacto donde estaba Kira, obligándolo a soltarla. La chica salió despedida en el aire, soltando un grito por el vértigo, cuando fue atrapada por Aldamon.

— ¡Te tengo! —dijo él y la dejó con delicadeza en el suelo, guiñándole un ojo.

Kira se sonrojó. Taiki sonrió y levantó su Xros Loader, que emitía una intensa luz.

— ¡Ahora, chicos! ¡Acabemos a MetalSeadramon!

— ¡Kira! —la chica no tuvo tiempo de girarse, porque en ese momento Devidramon la embistió para subirla a su lomo.

— ¡Devidramon! —Sonrió la chica—. ¡Vamos, es hora de pelear!

Taiki miró a Katsura y dijo, en voz baja:

—Esa esfera en el pecho de tu Digimon puede lanzar proyectiles —Katsura asintió con la cabeza—. En ese caso, que los demás se encarguen de acorralar a MetalSeadramon y entonces atacarás.

—Espero que funcione, Kudou —dijo Katsura recelosa.

— ¡Ya basta de desconfiar de él! —Lo defendió Kira, mientras Devidramon atacaba a MetalSeadramon—. ¡Taiki, confío en tu plan! ¡Hagámoslo!

El chico de las gafas sonrió, eso era lo que quería escuchar.


	38. Capítulo XXXVII: Myotismon Ataca Odaiba

XXXVIII

¡Myotismon Ataca Odaiba!

¡La Gran Batalla Contra MetalSeadramon!

— ¡De prisa! ¡Corran!

— ¡Vayan a refugiarse! ¡Este sitio es peligroso!

Una creatura extraña semejante a un humano con una armadura metálica y una espada lasser apuraba a un grupo de personas que miraban con asombro a un sujeto disfrazado de vampiro que provocaba desastres en la ciudad de Odaiba. Al sujeto de armadura metálica, lo secundaba una chica rubia vestida de color rosa. Entre la multitud se encontraban dos muchachos, uno vestido de negro y cabello gris y el otro, usaba un sombrero de color naranja. Ambos chicos se acercaron a la rubia a toda prisa.

— ¡Airu! —decían—. ¡Airu! ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Ren! ¡Ryouma! —Airu Suzaki corrió a su encuentro—. ¡Aquí están, qué bueno!

— ¿Son amigos tuyos? —dijo Lobomon, acercándose al grupo.

—Sí —dijo Airu y se dirigió a Ren y Ryouma—. Hay un Digimon suelto, está destruyendo la ciudad.

— ¿Ustedes son Niños Elegidos? —preguntó Lobomon al ver que Ren y Ryouma sacaban de sus bolsillos un par de Xros Loaders, uno gris y uno verde.

—Somos Digimon Hunters —lo corrigió Ryouma y encontró a Myotismon, que estaba ocupado atormentando a una multitud de humanos.

—Esta es la oportunidad de capturar a un Digimon de tipo demoníaco —sonrió Ren—. Yo me encargaré de...

— ¡Látigo Sangriento!

La técnica de Myotismon alcanzó a Ren, derribándolo y haciéndolo soltar el Xros Loader gris.

— ¡Ren!

Ryouma y Airu corrieron al auxilio de su amigo. Quien conociese el pasado de Ryouma Mogami, no habría creído que fuese capaz de adoptar semejante actitud. Airu lo ayudó a levantarse, Ren tenía la marca del látigo en su mejilla derecha.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lobomon.

—Sí —respondió Ren recogiendo su Xros Loader.

—Tenemos que detener a ese Digimon —dijo Ryouma—.De lo contrario, provocará un terrible daño en la ciudad.

— ¡ESTALLIDO SOLAR!

— ¡Masaru! ¡GeoGreymon! ¡Ataquen desde abajo! —ordenó Taiki.

— ¡Entendido, Taiki! —dijo Masaru.

El Luchador Invencible le propinó un fuerte golpe a MetalSeadramon, este trató de defenderse lanzando un rayo azul de su boca, pero GeoGreymon le lanzó una gigantesca esfera de fuego para anular el ataque de la serpiente metálica. Aldamon, D'Arcmon y Devidramon estaban por encima de ella.

— ¡D'Arcmon! ¡Saca a Ren de ahí arriba! —ordenó Taiki.

— ¡Entendido! —respondió D'Arcmon.

— ¡Reload Opossumon Chou Shinka!

— ¡Reload Psychemon Chou Shinka!

— ¡Reload Dracmon Chou Shinka!

Los tres Digimon Hunters hicieron la Súper Evolución con sus compañeros, para poder enfrentar a Myotismon.

— ¡Chou Shinka ChoHakkaimon!

— ¡Chou Shinka Astamon!

— ¡Chou Shinka Yasyamon!

ChoHakkaimon, Astamon y Yasyamon acompañaron a Lobomon, que ya se encontraba luchando contra Myotismon. ChoHakkaimon le lanzó un certero golpe con su martillo al vampiro, pero éste lo esquivó.

— ¡Látigo Sangriento!

La técnica de Myotismon golpeó a ChoHakkaimon, lanzándola varios kilómetros lejos de la pelea. Yasyamon intentó atacar con sus dos espadas, pero tampoco fue efectivo.

Myotismon era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

— ¡Heavy Metal Vulcan!

— ¡OmegaShoutmon! —Gritó Devidramon desde las alturas—. ¡Tenemos que atacar todos al mismo tiempo!

Un Digimon alado se posó a pocos metros de donde Tai, Tagiru, Hikari y Touya observaban la pelea. Guilmon los acompañaba. El chico de gogles que iba sobre aquel Digimon bajó de un salto, diciendo:

— ¡Guilmon! ¡Estás aquí!

— ¡Takato!

Takato sonrió mientras los demás hacían expresiones de sorpresa, momento que Takato aprovechó para hacer la Digievolución Matrix con Guilmon.

— ¡Hell Fire!

— ¡Luz Cegadora!

Myotismon esquivaba todos los ataques de Lobomon y los demás. De repente, un tercer ataque se unió a la lucha:

— ¡Cañón de Flores!

Y luego, otro ataque más:

— ¡Alas de Espada!

Ambos ataques lograron golpear a Myotismon y al instante se escucharon dos voces.

Eran dos chicas que decían:

— ¡Myotismon, no permitiremos que sigas con tus planes! —dijo la primera.

— ¡Nunca te perdonaremos que hayas atacado la ciudad! —dijo la segunda.

Lobomon y los tres Digimon Hunters hicieron expresiones de sorpresa cuando aparecieron frente a ellos dos chicas: Una que usaba un sombrero rosa y la otra, usaba un gorro azul.

—Vamos a atacarlo todos juntos—dijo Sora Takenouchi mirando a los cuatro que ya lo estaban enfrentando.

—Aunque no tengamos a WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon, podemos derrotarlo— secundó Mimi Tachikawa.

— ¡Atención! —dijo una voz al grupo que peleaba contra MetalSeadramon.

— ¿Pero qué...? —dijo Aldamon y al instante sonrió—. ¡Gallantmon! ¡Takato Matsuki está aquí!

— ¡Ataquen todos juntos! —dijo Gallantmon.

— ¡Entendido! —Dijo Flamedramon—. ¡Llamarada Súbita!

— ¡Estallido Solar! —atacó Aldamon.

— ¡Mega Flama! —atacó GeoGreymon.

— ¡Heavy Metal Vulcan! —atacó OmegaShoutmon.

— ¡Tormenta de Tinieblas! —atacó Devidramon.

— ¡Cuchillas de Luz! —atacó D'Arcmon.

— ¡Cañón Catástrofe! —atacó Diaboromon.

Todas las técnicas golpearon a MetalSeadramon con tal fuerza que Ren salió despedido en el aire. Devidramon lo atrapó con sus garras, el chico había perdido el conocimiento.

— ¡Ahora, Gallantmon! —ordenó Taiki.

— ¡Eliseo Final! —atacó Gallantmon.

— ¡Giga Rayo de Hielo! —contraatacó MetalSeadramon.

Sin embargo, la técnica de Gallantmon venció la de MetalSeadramon, impactándolo y haciéndolo explotar en mil pedazos.

— ¡Lo hicimos! —festejó D'Arcmon contenta.

Los datos de MetalSeadramon se arremolinaron frente a Hikari, formando nada más y nada menos que un DigiHuevo. La chica abrió los ojos como platos al verlo.

— ¿Eso significa que MetalSeadramon no ha sido vencido? —se preocupó Taiki.

—No... —Hikari dejó salir una lágrima de felicidad—. Éste...

—Es Gatomon —dijo Tai sonriente—. ¡Increíble!

Hikari abrazó con fuerza su DigiHuevo, mientras Devidramon dejaba a Ren frente al grupo, para exigir una apropiada explicación.

Uno de los Dark Tamers había sido vencido, faltaban tres enemigos por derrotar.


	39. Capítulo XXXVIII: Un Mundo de Historias

XXXIX

Un Mundo de Historias

—Qué gusto verte, Gallantmon —dijo Aldamon dándole una palmada en la espalda a Gallantmon.

—Empezábamos a pensar que te habías perdido —rió OmegaShoutmon.

Gallantmon rió y volvió a ser Takato. Guilmon sonreía.

—Entonces ese Guilmon era tuyo —sonrió Taiki—. Me parecía conocido.

— ¡Kudou! —Dijo una voz desde el Xros Loader de Taiki—. ¡Recárgame ahora mismo!

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó OmegaShoutmon.

— ¡Soy Karminmon! —dijo la voz, furiosa—. ¡Ahora sácame de aquí!

—Oh, lo siento—rió Taiki—. ¡Reload Karminmon!

Karminmon salió del Xros Loader y vio a Ren inconsciente entre ellos. Bufo y dijo de mala gana:

—Maldición, yo quería atacar a ese maldito.

—Lo lamento, Karminmon —se disculpó Taiki—. Me olvidé de que te había metido en mi Xros Loader.

— ¿Como llegaste aquí, Takato? —preguntó Takuya que ya había vuelto a su forma de humano.

—Él me trajo hasta aquí —dijo Takato sonriente señalando al Digimon que lo había transportado—. Por cierto, te lo agradezco mucho.

—No fue nada —respondió el Digimon y miró a Taiki—. Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Taiki Kudou.

—Pero si es... —dijo Taiki sorprendido—. ¡Sethmon!

— ¡Ataquen todos al mismo tiempo!

Garudamon, Lilimon, Lobomon, Yasyamon, Astamon y ChoHakkaimon habían rodeado a Myotismon, acorralándolo para que no escapara.

— ¡Ahora! —ordenó Sora.

— ¡Alas de Espada! —atacó Garudamon.

— ¡Cañón de Flor! —atacó Lilimon.

— ¡Hell Fire! —atacó Astamon.

— ¡Espada Lasser! —atacó Lobomon.

— ¡Kyoushin Homerun! —atacó ChoHakkaimon.

— ¡Yttouryoudan! —atacó Yasyamon.

Las seis técnicas golpearon a Myotismon, destruyéndolo. Sus datos estaban atrapados en un aro de luz purpura. Ren sonrió e hizo un amplio movimiento con el brazo, al mismo tiempo que en su Xros Loader aparecía la imagen de Myotismon.

—Digimon, captura completa—dijo sonriente.

—Lo hicieron muy bien —sonrió Sora—. Ese Myotismon no era tan fuerte como el que enfrentamos antes —extendió su mano hacia Lobomon que en ese momento recuperó su forma de humano—. Me llamo Sora Takenouchi, tengo el Emblema del Amor y soy la compañera de Biyomon —añadió señalando a su Digimon que había recuperado su Etapa de Novato.

—Kouji Minamoto —dijo él estrechando la mano de Sora—. Tengo los DigiSpirits Humano y Bestia de la Luz.

—Yo soy Mimi Tachikawa —dijo la chica del sombrero rosa—. Tengo el Emblema de la Pureza y soy compañera de Palmon —dijo señalando a su Digimon.

—Yo soy Ryouma Mogami —dijo el chico de cabello plateado—. Compañero de Psychemon y soy un Digimon Hunter.

—Yo me llamo Airu Suzaki —dijo la chica rubia—. Soy la compañera de Opossumon y también una Digimon Hunter.

—Y yo soy Ren Tobari —dijo el último—. Compañero de Dracmon y un Digimon Hunter.

—Entonces llegaste aquí gracias a Sethmon —dijo Taiki sonriéndole a Takato.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido, Takato? —dijo Takuya.

—Bueno... —Takato suspiró—. Yo llegué a la Playa de la Isla pero no tuve tiempo de hacer nada porque en ese momento Piedmon y Puppetmon me acorralaron. Me tomaron de ambos brazos y me obligaron a caminar hasta el castillo donde se ocultan estos sujetos... A mitad del camino hubo una explosión frente a nosotros y otro Digimon se nos unió, era como Piedmon pero más bien parecía un arlequín.

—Jokermon —dijo Taiki.

—Puede ser —Takato se encogió de hombros—. En fin, me llevaron al castillo y me encerraron en una habitación. Me registraron de pies a cabeza buscando mi Digivice, pero —soltó una risa—. Mi Digivice apareció mucho después, mientras estaba yo solo ahí... Luego llegó una chica rubia con un látigo y me torturó para obligarme a enseñarle la Digievolución Matrix.

— ¿Cediste? —preguntó Masaru.

—No —sonrió Takato—. Pero sí logré dominarla y me lancé por un ventanal del castillo, caí sobre Sethmon mientras volaba y vimos a MetalSeadramon mientras ustedes lo atacaban.

—Bueno, con esto está completo el equipo —sonrió Tai.

—Está herido... —comentó Kira señalando la espalda de Takato que tenía aún marcas de sangre por los golpes con el látigo.

— ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —preguntó Sora a Kouji y los Digimon Hunters.

—Bueno, a mí me contactó Ophanimon —explicó Kouji—. Dijo que tenía que ayudar a otras Generaciones y una luz me transportó aquí, cuando llegué esa chica —señaló a Airu—, estaba entre un grupo que miraba a Myotismon mientras se materializaba aquí. Me acerqué a ella porque la vi sacar ese Digivice.

—Nosotros estamos de vacaciones en esta ciudad —explicó Airu señalándose a sí misma y a sus amigos—. Por eso nos encontrábamos aquí.

—Bueno, nosotras vivimos en Odaiba —dijo Mimi.

—No íbamos a permitir que Myotismon destruyera nuestra ciudad —sonrió Sora.

—Tenemos que curar tus heridas cuanto antes —se apuró Taiki y miró a Tagiru—. También las tuyas, Tagiru —apuntó con su Xros Loader hacia el suelo y dijo—. ¡Reload Cutemon!

Cutemon salió del Xros Loader.

—Cutemon —dijo Taiki—. ¿Puedes curar las heridas de Takato y Tagiru?

— ¡Sí-kyu! —Respondió Cutemon y corrió hasta la espalda de Takato—. ¡Kizunaol!

Cutemon se encargó de curar a Takato y Tagiru, mientras Taiki le clavaba la mirada al inconsciente Ren.

— ¿Qué haremos con él? —preguntó Hikari acercándose a Taiki.

—Esperar a que despierte —dijo Taiki—. Él nos explicará porque llegó a ti ese Digihuevo.


	40. Capítulo XXXIX: La Bondad de Ren Mogami

XL

¡La Bondad de Ren Mogami: Un Nuevo Poder Nace de su Luz!

—Está despertando...

Ren abrió los ojos y vio al grupo de Heroes Legendarios a su alrededor. Se incorporó, aterrado.

—Tranquilo —sonrió Taiki—. No te haremos daño.

Ren no se atrevía a decir nada, buscó en sus bolsillos su Digivice pero no lo encontró. Eso hizo que la preocupación aflorara en su rostro.

— ¿Buscas esto? —dijo Katsura mostrándole el DigiLector negro que había atrapado en la batalla.

—Dámelo —exigió Ren.

—No —dijo Katsura.

—En ese Digivice tienes a muchos Digimons malignos —dijo Takuya—. Así que nos quedaremos con él.

— ¡Dije que me des mi Digivice!

Ren se lanzó sobre Katsura con intenciones de lastimarla para quitarle el Digivice. Karminmon arrebató el artefacto de las manos de la chica y lo atravesó con su espada, provocando que Ren soltara un fuerte grito, al mismo tiempo que una bruma negra se desprendía de su cuerpo como en una explosión. El chico cayó de bruces, jadeando.

— ¿Estás bien? —dijo Tai acercándose a Ren.

El chico miró al grupo y habló con un tono de voz distinto, más dulce y amigable:

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—No pretendas hacerte el inocente —dijo Masaru, jugando con sus puños como siempre.

—Espera un momento, Masaru —pidió Taiki y se arrodilló frente a Ren para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura—. Oye, ¿no sabes quienes somos? —Ren negó con la cabeza—. ¿Recuerdas el nombre de los Dark Tamers? ¿El Digimundo? ¿A tu compañero MetalSeadramon?

—MetalSeadramon... —Ren comenzaba a recordar—. Sólo recuerdo que... —abrió los ojos como platos, como quien recuerda algo de golpe que le atormentaba haber olvidado—. ¡Clarisse! ¡Los Dark Tamers! —Agachó la mirada—. Loppmon... ¿Dónde está Loppmon? —Miró a Taiki—. ¿Qué le hizo Clarisse a mi Digimon?

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Natsumi—. ¿Loppmon?

—Éste sujeto no es un buen actor —se quejó Karminmon.

—Explícanos —dijo Daisuke—. ¿Quién es Loppmon?

Ren soltó un suspiro y comenzó con su historia:

—Estaba a punto de recibir la visita de mi primo Ryouma en la ciudad de Odaiba —Taiki, Tagiru, Tai y Daisuke hicieron expresiones de sorpresa—. Pero la pantalla del computador se encendió de golpe y apareció Loppmon en la pantalla. Me explicó que tenía que formar parte de una nueva Generación de Niños Elegidos y cuando llegué al Mundo Digital me fue otorgado un DigiLector de color purpura pero... —su rostro se ensombreció—. En ese momento apareció ella... Clarisse se acercó a mí y dijo que ella era la líder de esa Generación de Niños Elegidos a la que yo tenía que unirme... Me obligó a tomarla de la mano y una fuerza extraña se apoderó de mí y... Es todo lo que recuerdo...

—Estabas siendo manipulado —dijo Takuya sorprendido.

—Pero... —Ren se levantó y Taiki lo imitó—. Loppmon... ¿Dónde está?

—Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces Clarisse asesinó a tu Digimon —dijo Karminmon.

— ¿Recuerdas algo sobre los demás Niños Elegidos que ayudan a Clarisse? —Dijo Kira a Ren—. ¿Algo sobre tus compañeros?

—Ella iba sola cuando la conocí —dijo Ren—. Por favor, explíquenme lo que ha pasado... —suplicó.

Los líderes se encargaron de relatarle cada una de sus experiencias y encuentros con los Dark Tamers, provocando que Ren se horrorizara. Cuando terminaron su relato, Ren tenía una mano tapando su boca en señal de sorpresa.

—Hice... —dijo y una lágrima brotó de sus ojos—. Hice cosas terribles...

—Pero todavía puedes rectificarte —dijo Taiki levantando los restos del Digivice de Ren y entregándoselos al chico—. Estoy seguro de que tu Digivice se reconstruirá ahora que hicimos que volvieras a la normalidad.

Inseguro, Ren tomó los restos del Digivice y este se reconstruyó en sus manos, tomando un brillante color purpura. En la pantalla aparecía un brillo inusual y de repente una voz salió del Digivice:

—Ren Mogami... La Luz ha vuelto a tu corazón...

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Takuya, la voz le parecía conocida pero no recordaba dónde la había escuchado.

—Me llamo Kerpymon, Takuya Kanbara —respondió la voz.

— ¡Kerpymon! —dijo Takuya, sonriente—. ¡Es bueno escucharte! ¡Eso significa que uno de los Tres Ángeles sigue con vida!

—No por mucho... —la voz de Kerpymon no se escuchaba tan cansada como la de Ophanimon—. Ren Mogami, la Luz de tu corazón te ha dado un nuevo poder —anunció—. Pero en estos momentos, son los Heroes Legendarios quienes lo necesitan más.

— ¿Un nuevo poder? —dijo Hikari confundida.

—Sí —dijo Kerpymon—. Ren Mogami es el legítimo dueño del Emblema de la Fuerza.

— ¿El Emblema de la Fuerza? —dijo Tai sorprendido.

—A los Ocho Emblemas que ya conoces, Tai Yagami, les siguen cuatro más —explicó Kerpymon—. La Fuerza, La Creatividad, La Determinación y la Obscuridad. Desgraciadamente, uno de esos Emblemas es casi imposible de controlar y es en parte mi culpa que las cosas se hayan salido de control de esta manera.

— ¿Qué debo hacer con este poder? —dijo Ren confundido.

—Es tu desición entregarlo a los Heroes Legendarios, o guardarlo y que muera en ti —dijo Kerpymon—. Si lo entregas a los Heroes Legendarios, les darás la posibilidad de conseguir una nueva Digievolución con mucho poder, más del que puedas imaginar. De ser así tu desición, el Emblema de la Fuerza permanecerá en el Digivice de la líder del grupo que fue llamado por Genai —todas las miradas se ciñeron sobre Kira.

—Entiendo —dijo Ren y miró a la chica—. Te entregaré mi Emblema.

— ¿Qué? —Se extrañó Kira—. Pero... En el Mundo Real necesitan ayuda, deberías conservarlo y...

Kira se interrumpió porque en ese instante Ren desapareció en un haz de luz dorada. La voz de Kerpymon seguía escuchándose, sólo que salía del Digivice de Kira, en cuya pantalla aparecía un extraño símbolo de color azul.

—El Emblema de la Fuerza ha sido transferido, Kira Yagami —su voz comenzó a apagarse—. De ti depende crear esa nueva Digievolución...

El lugar quedó en silencio.

¿A dónde había ido Ren?

¿Dónde estaban los otros Emblemas?  
¿Era Clarisse quien poseía ese peligroso Emblema de la Obscuridad?


	41. Capítulo XL: ¡Vamos a la Zona Oscura!

XLI

¡Vamos a la Zona Oscura!

¡Resiste, Kerpymon!

—Tenemos que ir a la Zona Obscura cuanto antes —dijo Kira.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Touya—. Eso sería muy arriesgado.

— ¿Para qué quieres ir a la Zona Obscura? —dijo Tagiru.

—Porque en ese lugar se encuentra Kerpymon y el otro Ángel del Digimundo —explicó Kira—. Si vamos y los salvamos, se unirán a nosotros y sus poderes nos servirán de algo.

—De cualquier forma no podemos ir a la Zona Obscura —dijo Taiki—. No sabemos llegar ahí.

—Pero Kerpymon y el otro Ángel dependen de nosotros —insistió Kira—. Tenemos que hacer algo.

—Kerpymon y Seraphimon resistirán —aseguró Takuya.

— ¡Taiki! —dijo Shoutmon emocionado—. ¡El Code Crown te obedece a ti! —le recordó—. ¿Por qué no usas la Transferencia de Zona?

— ¿Transferencia de Zona? —dijo Katsura confundida.

— ¿Code Crown? —Dijo Tagiru en el mismo tono—. Oye, Taiki... —se quejó—. Debiste decir antes que podías hacer eso.

—Lo olvidé por completo —dijo Taiki mirando su Xros Loader—. De cualquier forma, es arriesgado que vayamos todos —miró a Takuya—. Takuya, acompáñame a la Zona Obscura.

— ¿Porqué él? —Se quejó Tagiru—. ¡Yo quiero ir, Taiki!

—Tú quédate aquí, Tagiru —ordenó su amigo—. No puedo ir a la Zona Obscura y preocuparme por ti al mismo tiempo.

— ¡No hay de qué preocuparse! —Dijo Tagiru—. ¡Déjame acompañarte, Taiki!

—Esto no es un juego, Tagiru —le espetó Taiki. Los demás guardaron silencio—. Hay dos Ángeles que dependen de nosotros en la Zona Obscura, por eso no puedo permitir que vengas conmigo.

— ¿No confías en mi? —le espetó Tagiru ofendido—. ¡Entonces dime porqué estamos haciendo equipo!

— ¡No se trata de eso, Tagiru! —Se defendió Taiki—. ¡No quiero que te arriesgues antes de tiempo!

—Oigan, chicos —intervino Takuya—. No peleen, no es el momento.

—Tagiru— Taiki continuó sin escuchar a Takuya—. Necesito que te quedes aquí por ahora.

— ¿Porqué no podemos ir? —preguntó Gumdramon.

—Porque no quiero arriesgarlos a todos —dijo Taiki y miró a Tai—. Tai, acompáñame también, por favor —Tai asintió con la cabeza—. Los demás quédense aquí y no se muevan, volveremos tan rápido cuando podamos —hizo un movimiento con su Xros Loader y dijo—. ¡Transferencia de Zona!

Para sorpresa de todos, un portal se abrió ante ellos. Era obscuro, semejante a la bruma que emanaba de los DigiLectors de los Dark Tamers.

—Cuídate, Taiki —dijo Takato dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Ustedes también, Tai y Takuya.

—Todo estará bien —sonrió Taiki.

Los tres líderes entraron al portal que los llevaría a la Zona Obscura. ¿Qué dificultades encontrarían ahí? ¿Lograrían sacar a Kerpymon y Seraphimon? ¿Quién sería su siguiente enemigo?


	42. Capítulo XLI: EL Nuevo Plan de Clarisse

XLII

La Obscuridad en los Corazones de los Niños Elegidos:

El Nuevo Plan de Clarisse

— ¿Exactamente cómo nos encontraremos con los Niños Elegidos de las otras Generaciones?

Miyu seguía en aquel lugar con Yuu Amano, Akari Hinomoto y Zoe Orimoto. Ninguno se había movido, pero necesitaban un plan y a nadie se le ocurría nada.

—Tal vez podamos usar los Xros Loaders —aportó Yuu aunque no estaba muy convencido.

—Nosotros nos reunimos cuando apareció ese Digimon —le recordó Zoe—. Quizá tengamos que esperar a que aparezca otro Digimon, así llegarán más Niños Elegidos.

Clarisse estaba en el castillo de los Dark Tamers, con una gigantesca pantalla enfrente. La pantalla se dividía en cuatro partes, en cada una de ellas aparecía un muchacho que estaba siendo espiado por la líder de aquella organización. Eran cuatro chicos en total: aparecía un chico que vestía de color gris y tenía cabello negro, Ken Ichijouji; luego un chico que usaba un pañuelo azul en la cabeza, Kouji Minamoto; un chico rubio de ojos azules, Yuu Amano; y un chico vestido de negro y cabello color gris, Ryouma Mogami. A Clarisse la acompañaban sus fieles compañeros Rei y Nanami. Rei le estaba explicando lo que había pasado con Ren y al terminar, Clarisse guardó silencio, como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Al cabo de unos minutos habló, sin mirar a sus compañeros.

—De forma que el DigiLector de Ren fue destruido...

—Exactamente —dijo Rei—. Hemos perdido al Ocean Team.

Clarisse se giró para ver a sus compañeros. Su mirada era tan fría que incluso ellos se sintieron perturbados.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa información, Rei?

—De una fuente muy confiable —respondió el sonriendo con malignidad.

— ¿Dónde se metió Sethmon? —dijo Karminmon buscando al Digimon volador que había llevado a Takato con ellos.

Nadie había reparado en aquel detalle, no se habían dado cuenta de en qué momento Sethmon se había ido. Con todo, no hicieron mucho esfuerzo para encontrarlo.

—Quizá sólo quería ser amable con Takato por ser uno de los All Stars —dijo Kira, despreocupada—. Lo más probable es que no quiera pelear contra los Dark Tamers.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, aceptando la explicación de Kira.

— ¿Y quién es esa fuente tan confiable? —preguntó Clarisse con frialdad.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de aquella habitación y un Digimon alado entró, caminando lentamente. Rei sonrió al verlo.

—Clarisse, te presento a Sethmon —dijo—. El es mi más confiable espía.

— ¿Y por qué sería tan confiable? —dijo Clarisse poco convencida.

—Es porque este Sethmon es el mismo que acompañaba a Marsmon cuando Taiki Kudou enfrentó a Apollomon, en su época —explicó Rei—. Kudou piensa que como el famoso Code Crown le obedece a él, todos los Digimons que alguna vez fueron sus enemigos ahora serán sus aliados —miró a Sethmon—. Es por eso que Sethmon es el espía perfecto. Kudou tiene un corazón muy noble, es difícil que desconfíe de las personas —soltó una risa despectiva—. Aunque claro, parte de su pasado lo explica perfectamente.

— ¿Parte de su pasado? —dijo Nanami confundida.

— ¿Te es familiar el nombre de Ryouma Mogami? —preguntó Clarisse como respuesta. Nanami negó con la cabeza—. Ryouma Mogami es el primo de nuestro compañero Ren, mas tiene sus propios problemas —la pantalla que tenían enfrente se enfocó en la imagen de Ryouma—. Ryouma Mogami en una ocasión estuvo a punto de asesinar a Taiki Kudou con un objeto llamado Brave Snatcher —explicó—. Aunque claro, no todo el merito es de él, si no de su Digimon —la pantalla cambió la imagen de Ryouma por la de Yuu—. Éste sujeto es Yuu Amano, también pretendía matar a Taiki Kudou, aunque el Digimon que lo controlaba, DarkKnightmon, no supo manejar bien sus cartas y por eso Amano convirtió el Darkness Loader en un Xros Loader de color amarillo —Nanami no dijo nada, no entendía lo que decía Clarisse—. Yuu y Ryouma tienen algo en común y ese algo es la obscuridad que vive en sus corazones —la imagen se enfocó en Ken—. Así como éste sujeto, Ken Ichijouji. En su época, este sujeto controlaba el Digimundo haciéndose llamar el Emperador Digimon, aunque claro terminó por volverse parte de los Niños Elegidos, como era de esperarse —la imagen se enfocó en Kouji—. Y por último, está este sujeto, Kouji Minamoto. Su hermano, Kouichi, también fue un poderoso contrincante para su Generación, pero claro escogí al desdichado Kouji para mi plan —miró de nuevo a sus compañeros—. Les dejaré la tarea de asesinar a cuantos Heroes Legendarios puedan, mientras yo hago una rápida visita al Mundo Real.

— ¿Al Mundo Real? —Dijo Rei—. ¿Para qué quieres volver ahí?

—Porque iré por esos sujetos —respondió Clarisse y sonrió—. Reavivaré la obscuridad en sus corazones. Ustedes se quedarán aquí bajo las órdenes de Taichi —añadió y los miró con autoridad—. Y no quiero fallas —concluyó, amenazadora.

Diciendo esto, Clarisse abandonó la habitación.

Taichi y Zero estaban en otra habitación del castillo, acompañados por Gabo el Gabumon. Taichi estaba sentado en el alfeizar del ventanal, viendo hacia el cielo. Era imposible decir si era día o noche, porque una densa bruma negra siempre obscurecía la zona donde se encontraba el castillo. Era imposible describir su expresión, pero contagiaba cierta tristeza. Zero se acercó a su compañero, preocupado.

— ¿Taichi? —el chico lo miró—. ¿Está todo bien? —Taichi asintió con la cabeza—. Luces un poco deprimido.

—Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo —dijo Taichi con frialdad.

—Taichi —Zero no se había creído eso—. Es por lo que le hiciste a ese WarGreymon, ¿no es así?

—Ese WarGreymon era un enemigo —dijo Taichi vagamente.

— ¡Taichi, mataste a un Digimon inocente! —le espetó Zero.

—Mira quien lo dice —dijo Taichi mirándolo desafiante—. Tú fuiste quien le dio ese golpe.

—Lo hice siguiendo tus órdenes —le recordó Zero—. Taichi... ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

—No me pasa nada —dijo Taichi despreocupado.

Zero no volvió a tocar el tema, sin embargo seguía convencido de que ese no era el Taichi que conocía. La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió y Clarisse entró a hacerles compañía. Se acercó a Taichi, ignorando olímpicamente a Gabo y Zero.

—Taichi, tu estarás a cargo de nuestros movimientos por un tiempo —anunció. El chico la miró confundido—. Iré al Mundo Real, por eso te quedarás a cargo. Hiciste un excelente trabajo con ese WarGreymon —Clarisse colocó una mano en el hombro de Taichi, su mano emitía una bruma negra y sobrenatural que fue absorbida por el cuerpo de Taichi—. Ahora necesito que hagas otra cosa —no recibió respuesta—. Quiero que destruyas el Xros Loader de Tagiru Akashi y lo mates, así como a su compañero Arresterdramon.

— ¿Porqué él en especial? —preguntó Taichi en una especie de trance, sus ojos habían perdido todo brillo, estaban opacos.

—Porque él es una potencial amenaza para mis planes —explicó Clarisse—. La prioridad es acabar con Akashi, pero si logras matar a alguien más, no te culparé.

Diciendo esto, Clarisse abandonó la habitación. Algo había hecho esa bruma en Taichi, porque el chico se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban Rei y Nanami, para darles ordenes y cumplir las instrucciones de Clarisse. ¿Qué era esa bruma? ¿Porqué sus efectos eran tan efectivos?


	43. Capítulo XLII: Puppetmon Ataca

XLIII

Dificultades en la Zona Obscura:

¡Puppetmon Ataca!

La Zona Obscura era un lugar semejante al Mundo Real, la única diferencia era que estaba abandonado o al menos eso parecía. Todo estaba rodeado de una densa bruma negra, parecía que fuese todo el tiempo de noche. Taiki, Takuya y Tai caminaban con torpeza, temerosos de tropezar porque la bruma no dejaba ver el suelo.

—Tai... —dijo Taiki en voz baja porque no quería delatar su posición—. Quédate entre nosotros dos —Tai obedeció y Taiki miró a Takuya—. Takuya, Tai no tiene un Digimon, de forma que debemos protegerlo en caso de cualquier ataque.

Takuya asintió con la cabeza y continuaron con su camino, sin percatarse de que alguien los observaba desde arriba. Ese alguien era una marioneta hecha de madera que iba acompañada de una chica con un DigiLector negro en la mano.

En Hong Kong, en un centro comercial, se había reunido un grupo de personas que saltaban y gritaban emocionadas. Todos iban a una firma de autógrafos de una famosa Idol. Ella se encontraba conviviendo con un grupo de fans, cuando ocurrió: Una terrible explosión destruyó parte del concurrido centro comercial, dejando ver a una horrible bestia. Esa bestia era semejante a un gigantesco simio de color naranja que usaba gafas de sol.

Aquella Idol sacó de entre sus ropas un extraño objeto de color lavanda, pero sabía que no tenía nadie que ayudara. Aquel simio naranja se acercó a ella a toda velocidad, con la intención de quitarle aquel objeto cuando hubo otra explosión y una segunda bestia se unió a la pelea. Era semejante a un dinosaurio de metal y era de color azul. La Idol sonrió al ver al chico que acompañaba a aquella segunda bestia: Un chico rubio que vestía con colores azules.

— ¡Usa tu Xros Loader! —ordenó Kiriha Aonuma.

—Este lugar es tenebroso... —se quejó Takuya mirando hacia todos lados—. Taiki, ¿Estás seguro de que fue una buena idea venir?

—No puedo darle la espalda a Kerpymon —dijo Taiki con una expresión seria—. Y te pedí que vinieras conmigo porque si encontramos algún enemigo, usaremos tu Digievolución como el factor sorpresa.

— ¿Y yo porqué vine con ustedes? —dijo Tai confundido—. No serviré de nada en la batalla.

—Te pedí que vinieras porque tengo un presentimiento sobre este lugar —dijo Taiki—. Cuando Gallantmon venció a MetalSeadramon, tu hermana recibió un Digihuevo —explicó—. Eso significa que los Datos de Angewomon estaban en alguna parte y si la Ciudad del Origen fue destruida, éste es el único lugar dónde los Datos vienen luego de que los Digimon sean asesinados.

—Dices que... ¿Los Datos de WarGreymon están en este lugar?

—Todavía no estoy muy seguro —dijo Taiki—. Pero nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Kerpymon.

— ¿Dónde crees que se encuentre? —dijo Takuya.

—Debe haber algún lugar donde los tengan prisioneros —dijo Taiki.

— ¡Heartbreak Shot!

Impresionada, Nene Amano sonrió al ver a Mervamon salir de su Xros Loader para luchar contra ese MadLeomon que había atacado. Kiriha y MetalGreymon también estaban luchando, pero no podían dominarlo. Ese MadLeomon parecía ser más fuerte que ellos. De pronto vieron asombrados a un dos aliados más que llegaban a la batalla. Uno era un insecto gigante de color verde y el otro, era un pequeño hombre de nieve que usaba un gorro de color verde.

— ¡Mazo de Marioneta!

— ¡Cuidado, chicos! ¡Reload Shoutmon!

Taiki reaccionó a toda velocidad en ese momento, Shoutmon salió de su Xros Loader e hizo girar su micrófono para crear un escudo contra el ataque que acababan de recibir. Takuya y Taiki hicieron un ademan con la mano del Digivice en un intento de protegerse. El ataque que habían recibido levantó una nube de humo, que al disiparse dejó ver a una mujer que llevaba un Digivice negro en la mano e iba acompañada de una marioneta de madera. Nanami y Puppetmon se hicieron presentes y Taiki retrocedió, sin querer aceptar que habían caído en una trampa, pues ese par de enemigos los estaban esperando en aquel lugar.

— ¿Dónde tienen a Kerpymon? —exigió saber Taiki pero la mujer se limitó a reír—. ¡Responde!

—Taiki Kudou, nunca puedes darle la espalda a nadie que necesite tu ayuda ¿no es así? —Se burló Nanami—. Ese fue tu principal error. De no ser por esa cualidad, probablemente habrías tenido la oportunidad de morir en un lugar un poco más agradable.

—Taiki te hizo una pregunta —dijo Takuya a la defensiva—. ¿Dónde están Kerpymon y Seraphimon?

Nanami rió nuevamente. Levantó un fino dedo y señaló un edificio que quedaba a un par de kilómetros de ellos.

—Es ahí donde están los Ángeles —explicó—. Pero no les queda mucho tiempo de vida y dudo mucho que quieran entrar en tu Xros Loader para recuperarse, Taiki Kudou —volvió a burlarse—. Aunque claro, si quieren rescatarlos tendrán que vencerme antes —rió con frialdad—. Así que los Ángeles se quedarán esperando hasta el momento de su muerte, porque no los dejaré pasar tan fácilmente.

—Yo pelearé contigo —dijo Takuya valientemente. Miró a Taiki y añadió—. Tú ve a buscar a Kerpymon y Seraphimon, asegúrate de que entren a tu Xros Loader para que se recuperen.

—Está bien —dijo Taiki y miró a Tai—. Vamos.

Tai asintió con la cabeza y echaron a correr en dirección al edificio que había señalando Nanami, sin embargo...

—Reload Blossomon.

Aquel gigantesco Digimon semejante a una tenebrosa flor apareció y a toda velocidad atrapó a Taiki y Tai entre sus hiedras, presionando con fuerza. Ambos chicos gritaron porque la presión era demasiada.

— ¡Suéltalos! —Ordenó Takuya—. Te dije que pelearía contigo. ¡Déjalos ir ahora!

—Pelearé contigo también —dijo Nanami en un tono tenebroso—. Pero nunca dije que dejaría ir a tus amigos.

—Bien... ¡DigiSpirit Bestia! ¡Digivolves a BurninGreymon!

BurninGreymon estaba dispuesto a acabar con Nanami y Puppetmon a toda costa, pero no contaban con lo que sucedió en ese momento:

— ¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico!

Esa técnica golpeó a Blossomon, haciéndolo volver al DigiLector de Nanami. Taiki y Tai fueron liberados y cayeron al suelo, Tai fue el primero en levantarse y ver a quien los había salvado.

Esa persona era...


	44. Capítulo XLIII: Shoutmon Salamander Mode

XLIV

Una Legendaria DigiXros:

¡Shoutmon Salamander Mode!

— ¡MetalGreymon Chou Shinka!

— ¡Chou Shinka ZeekGreymon!

— ¡DigiXros! ¡Mervamon! ¡Beelzebumon!

— ¡Xros Up Mervamon!

ZeekGreymon, Mervamon, Stingmon y Kumamon encararon a MadLeomon. Ken corrió hasta donde estaban Nene Amano y Kiriha Aonuma. Sin intenciones de presentarse, gritaban órdenes a sus Digimons hasta que ZeekGreymon le puso fin a la batalla con un certero golpe que destruyó a MadLeomon. Este se desintegró y su imagen apareció en el Xros Loader de Kiriha, mientras decía:

—Digimon, Captura completa

Kumamon se acercó a ellos, sonriente, para recuperar su forma de humano: un niño pequeño que usaba un sombrero naranja.

—Ese MadLeomon provocó muchos problemas —comentó Kiriha y miró a los dos que habían ayudado—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué nos ayudaron?

—Yo me llamo Ken Ichijouji —dijo el primero y señaló a un gusano de color verde que iba trepando por su espalda hasta posarse en su cabeza—. Y él es mi compañero, Wormon.

—Yo soy Tommy Himmi —sonrió el niño—. Tengo el DigiSpirit Humano y Bestia del Hielo.

—Yo soy Nene Amano —sonrió la chica.  
—Y yo, Kiriha Aonuma —dijo el rubio—. ¿Cómo llegaron ustedes aquí?

—Yo vine a ver a Nene Amano —se sonrojó Ken—. Pero ese MadLeomon apareció y no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

—A mi me transportó la Luz de Ophanimon —explicó Tommy—. Al principio no sabía dónde estaba, pero luego vi a ese MadLeomon y al Digimon de Kiriha peleando contra él, por eso supe que me tenía que unir con ustedes, porque Ophanimon dijo que tenía que ayudar a otras Generaciones de Niños Elegidos.

— ¿Qué hacías tú aquí, Kiriha? —preguntó Nene mirándolo.

—Nada—dijo él, sonrojado. Nene sabía que eso era mentira—. Como sea, ese MadLeomon quería algo en nuestro mundo.

— ¿Qué podría querer? —preguntó Nene.

— ¡Matt!

Tai corrió hasta el chico rubio, que estaba parado junto a su Digimon, un lobo metálico de color azul. Matt Ishida sonrió, pero no se movió de su lugar. Cuando Tai se encontró con él, se estrecharon las manos con fuerza. Taiki y Takuya, confundidos, no encontraban palabra alguna. Nanami, sin embargo, estaba un poco perturbada. Y es que precisamente uno de los All Stars, Omegamon, necesitaba que Matt Ishida y Tai Yagami estuviesen juntos para poder aparecer. Matt representaba una amenaza, una amenaza que tenía que ser destruida.

—Llévatelos de aquí —ordenó Takuya a Matt y señaló el edificio donde estaba Kerpymon—. Llévalos a ese lugar lo antes posible.

—Bien —dijo Matt y miró a Tai—. Ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones cuando hayamos salido de aquí —subió a MetalGarurumon y añadió—. ¡Suban, rápido!

Tai y Taiki subieron al lomo de MetalGarurumon. Taiki se dijo en ese momento que quizá no fuese buena idea que Dorulumon se hubiese ido, pues iban muy apretados sobre el Digimon de Matt. Takuya encaró a Nanami que miraba a MetalGarurumon irse, sin decidirse a impedirlo.

— ¡Oye, tú! —dijo Matt girando un poco la cabeza. Tenían que gritar porque la velocidad de MetalGarurumon provocaba un fuerte sonido que molestaba el oído—. ¡El de las gafas! ¿Quién eres?

— ¡Taiki Kudou! —Respondió el chico—. ¡Soy el compañero del Digimon King, Shoutmon! ¡El Sexto Héroe Legendario!

— ¡Matt Ishida! —se presentó el rubio—. ¡Soy amigo de Tai! —Luego se dirigió a su amigo—. ¿Dónde está Agumon?

Sin embargo, Matt no recibió respuesta.

— ¡Llama Fulminante!

— ¡Mazo de Marioneta!

BurninGreymon esquivó por poco el ataque de Puppetmon, tenía que hacer que Nanami soltara el DigiLector y destruirlo cuanto antes. Dirigió una mirada hacia el edificio donde estaban Kerpymon y Seraphimon, deseando que ya los hubiesen rescatado.

Matt y Tai apartaron una gigantesca viga de acero para que Taiki se adelantara.

— ¡Kerpymon! —gritaba—. ¡Seraphimon!

— ¿A quién estamos buscando? —preguntó Matt a Tai.

—A dos Ángeles del Digimundo —explicó Tai—. Te explicaré luego.

Taiki se separó del grupo hasta llegar a un lugar lleno de escombros. Ahí, bajo vigas de acero y nubes de polvo, se encontraban dos Ángeles. Se acercó lentamente a ellos y usó todas sus fuerzas para mover una gigantesca viga de acero que aplastaba a uno de los ángeles. El otro estaba más enterrado que su compañero y había dos Digihuevos en la escena. Taiki comprendió que uno era Ophanimon y el otro sólo podía ser de...

— ¿Kerpymon? —Dijo al ángel y éste asintió con la cabeza—. Kerpymon, soy Taiki Kudou —lo apuntó con su Xros Loader—. Por favor, entra aquí. En mi Xros Loader recuperarás tus energías.

Kerpymon apenas levantó un brazo para señalar a Seraphimon y dijo, con voz débil:

—Este lugar absorbe nuestra energía... Seraphimon no tiene mucho tiempo...

—Por eso, entra en mi Xros Loader —insistió Taiki.

—Esos Digihuevos... —dijo Seraphimon haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para levantar la cabeza—. Uno le pertenece a Tai Yagami... El otro es Ophanimon...

Seraphimon no resistió más y entró voluntariamente en el Xros Loader de Taiki, seguido de Kerpymon. Taiki se acercó cuanto pudo a los Digihuevos y los tomó en sus brazos, para luego salir corriendo hasta donde esperaban Tai y Matt.

— ¿Los encontraste? —dijo Tai.

—Sí, ahora vamos, Takuya nos necesita —respondió Taiki.

BurninGreymon se había ido, en su lugar estaba Agunimon, que se movía con más agilidad. Sin embargo, Puppetmon era más fuerte que el.

— ¡Mazo de Marioneta!

Esta vez, Agunimon no pudo evitar el ataque y fue derribado. Puppetmon se acercó a él, amenazando con golpearlo con su mazo, cuando de repente...

— ¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico!

— ¡Rowdy Rocker!

MetalGarurumon y Shoutmon llegaron en el momento justo. Tai y Matt llevaban un Digihuevo cada uno, porque Taiki necesitaba usar sus manos con libertad.

— ¡Shoutmon Chou Shinka!

— ¡Chou Shinka OmegaShoutmon!

— ¡MetalGarurumon! —Dijo Matt—. ¡Tú puedes! ¡Acaba a Puppetmon!

—Está bien... —dijo Nanami con frialdad—. ¡Reload Wood Team! —un ejército de Digimons de tipo planta salió de su Digivice. La chica sonrió antes de continuar—. ¡Forzed DigiXros!

Puppetmon absorbió los datos de todo el Wood Team, volviéndose un Digimon gigantesco. Matt, Tai, Taiki, OmegaShoutmon, MetalGarurumon y Agunimon retrocedieron unos pasos. Nanami rió con malicia.

—Supongo que gané —dijo—. Ahora, ríndanse y entréguenme sus Digivices.

— ¡Nunca! —dijo Matt aunque realmente no entendía lo que pasaba.

—Agunimon... —dijo Taiki mirándolo—. Necesito que me prestes tus poderes

— ¿Prestarte mis poderes? —dijo Agunimon confundido.

—Quiero hacer una DigiXros contigo y OmegaShoutmon —explicó Taiki—. Uniremos nuestras fuerzas con MetalGarurumon —dijo mirando a Matt—. Y venceremos a Puppetmon aquí y ahora.

—Hecho —dijo Matt, sabía que en cuanto ganaran la batalla le responderían todas sus preguntas.

—Bien, hagámoslo, Taiki —accedió Agunimon.

Taiki sonrió, pero sin una pisca de gracia.

— ¡DigiXros! ¡OmegaShoutmon! ¡Agunimon!

— ¡DigiXros! ¡Shoutmon Salamander Mode!

El Digimon que tenían enfrente era semejante a Agunimon, pero tenía una armadura dorada parecida a OmegaShoutmon.

Uniendo los poderes de dos Heroes Legendarios, seguramente ganarían esa batalla.

¿O tal vez no...?


	45. Capítulo XLIV: Batalla Contra Puppetmon

XLV

¡La Gran Batalla Contra Puppetmon!

Puppetmon era gigantesco, Shoutmon Salamander Mode era apenas una hormiga comparado con él. Sin embargo, Taiki mantenía su Xros Loader en alto, que emitía un intenso resplandor.

— ¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico!

MetalGarurumon fue el primero en atacar. Su técnica no consiguió hacer nada en contra de su enemigo. Matt hizo una expresión de descontento.

— ¡Miren, en el cielo!

Yuu, Akari y Zoe levantaron la mirada para ver lo que Miyu señalaba. Una gigantesca silueta apareció en el cielo. Parecía ser una serpiente voladora que fue haciéndose más nítida cuanto más se acercaba al grupo. Instintivamente todos adoptaron posiciones defensivas pues esa serpiente se acercaba de una manera extremadamente sospechosa.

Cuando la serpiente se encontró ante ellos, se detuvo.

La visión era aterradora: era una serpiente, sí, pero parecía hecha con distintos trozos de tela como un títere cubierto de remiendos. Su cabeza tenía la forma de la cara de un payaso aterrador, usaba una gorguera roja y tenía un par de largos y afilados colmillos en la boca.

En su lomo viajaba una chica rubia vestida de negro: Clarisse iba sobre ese Digimon.

— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Yuu, perturbado por el aspecto de ese Digimon.

La serpiente hecha de remiendos se detuvo a pocos metros de ellos.

Era gigantesca.

—Mastermon —dijo Clarisse en un tono frío y aterrador—. Usa el Data Breaker.

Los ojos de Mastermon se tornaron de color rojo y resplandecieron. Al instante, los Digivices de Yuu, Akari, Zoe y Miyu emitieron estática y se apagaron, quedando inservibles.

— ¿Pero qué...? —exclamó Yuu.

— ¿Cómo es posible esto? —dijo Miyu aterrada.

—Es el Data Breaker de Mastermon —explicó Clarisse sonriendo con malicia—. Sus efectos son obvios. Impide el funcionamiento de cualquier aparato electrónico, incluidos los Digivice —rió con frialdad—. Mientras Mastermon use el Data Breaker, ninguno de ustedes podrá Digievolucionar.

—Maldita... —soltó Miyu—. ¡Eres una cobarde! —le espetó—. ¡Impedirnos Digievolucionar sólo demuestra que tienes miedo de nuestros poderes!

— ¡Cállate! —ordenó Clarisse enfadada—. ¡Mastermon, Death Poison!

Esta vez Mastermon abrió sus fauces para dejar salir una sustancia negra y viscosa que se dirigía a atacar a Miyu. La chica evitó ágilmente el ataque, sin embargo aquella sustancia salpicó el brazo de Miyu provocando una terrible quemadura. La chica gritó de dolor y Clarisse volvió a reír.

—Ese es el Death Poison —explicó—. Esa sustancia puede actuar como un potente ácido y destruirte en segundos —apuntó a Yuu con un dedo y ordenó—. ¡Mastermon, trae a ese muchacho!

— ¡Salamander Damashii!

Shoutmon Salamander Mode era increíblemente poderoso, tanto que varios de sus ataques habían provocado que Puppetmon cayera, aunque seguía luchando.

— ¡Matt, haz que tu Digimon ataque a Puppetmon desde abajo! —Ordenó Taiki—. ¡Shoutmon Salamander Mode, ataca desde el cielo!

— ¡Kudou, recárgame!

Esa voz no pertenecía al grupo, salía del Xros Loader de Taiki. El chico lo miró, esa voz era de…

— ¡Karminmon! —Taiki estaba sorprendido, no recordaba haber metido a ese Digimon en su Xros Loader—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Decidí venir a ayudarlos! —Dijo Karminmon—. ¡Ahora sácame de aquí! ¡Déjame pelear!

—Está bien —accedió Taiki—. ¡Reload Karminmon!

Del cuerpo de Mastermon salió una gigantesca cuerda hecha de pañuelos coloridos.

Ésta, que parecía hechizada, se enroscó alrededor del cuerpo de Yuu, levantándolo del suelo.

— ¡Yuu! —gritaron las tres chicas que lo acompañaban.

— ¡Suéltalo! —añadió Zoe.

—Este muchacho vendrá conmigo —dijo Clarisse.

Ella y Mastermon comenzaron a ser rodeados de algo semejante a la bruma que emitía su DigiLector.

—Si quieren recuperar a su amigo, entonces nos veremos en el Mundo Digital.

Diciendo esto, Clarisse y Mastermon desaparecieron, llevándose a Yuu como rehén.

— ¡Karmin Sword!

— ¡Salamander Damashii!

— ¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico!

Taiki, Tai y Matt no encontraban una forma de conseguir la victoria en esa batalla. La única alternativa que tenían era conseguir que Nanami soltara el DigiLector para poder destruirlo. Karminmon había propuesto en varias ocasiones atacar de frente a Nanami, pero Taiki se rehusaba diciendo que no quería lastimarla pues seguro también estaba siendo usada por Clarisse. Puppetmon lanzó un golpe con su gigantesco mazo, dejando a MetalGarurumon fuera de combate.

— ¡MetalGarurumon!

Matt, preocupado por su amigo que había recuperado su forma de Tsunomon, corrió a toda velocidad para ayudarlo. Justo en ese momento, Puppetmon se preparó para lanzar un ataque en contra del pequeño Tsunomon.

— ¡Matt, regresa! —ordenó Taiki.

— ¡No puedo, Kudou! —Decía Matt—. ¡Tsunomon me necesita!

— ¡Idiota, morirás si te quedas ahí! —secundó Tai.

Sin embargo, Shoutmon Salamander Mode tomó a Matt y Tsunomon y los dejó fuera del campo de batalla, para volver con un fuerte golpe:

— ¡Fire Salamander!

Puppetmon retrocedió mientras su cuerpo se prendía en llamas.

— ¡Karminmon! —Ordenó Taiki—. ¡Atácalo ahora que está distraído!

— ¡Entiendo, Kudou! —dijo Karminmon y formó un círculo con su espada de fuego, diciendo—. ¡Karmin Ultimate Fire!

Eso bastó para que Puppetmon terminara por incinerarse. Sin embargo, éste comenzó a regenerarse con facilidad.

— ¡No permitan que se regenere! —ordenó Taiki y actuó impulsivamente—. ¡DigiXros! ¡Shoutmon Salamander Mode! ¡Karminmon!

— ¡DigiXros! ¡KarminShoutmon!

El Digimon que apareció no dejaba a la vista ninguna evidencia de que Shoutmon estaba dentro de esa DigiXros. Era un hombre, parecido a Agunimon, que vestía de la misma forma que Karminmon. Excepto por un detalle: llevaba un arco y una flecha dorados, en lugar de la espada de fuego de la guerrera Digimon. Éste se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Puppetmon que estaba recuperando su forma y lanzó un certero golpe con su puño, diciendo:

— ¡Karmin Fire Punch!

El lugar donde golpeó su puño se incendió, parecía que todo lo que tocara KarminShoutmon se prendería en llamas.

— ¡KarminShoutmon! —Dijo Taiki—. ¡Terminemos con esto ahora!

— ¡Entendido, Taiki! —Dijo el aludido y se preparó para disparar su flecha—. ¡Divine Karmin Arrow!

La flecha atravesó a Puppetmon, haciéndolo convertirse en Datos. Estos ascendieron en el cielo y se desvanecieron, dejando de existir.

—Imposible… —Nanami estaba tan sorprendida que olvidaba ser hostil—. Acabaron con todo mi ejercito… —retrocedió un par de pasos—. Es imposible…

—Ahora entréganos ese Digivice —dijo KarminShoutmon y Taiki rió entre dientes, porque esa DigiXros tenía el mismo carácter impulsivo de Karminmon.

—No te lo entregaré —se rehusó Nanami y Taiki abrió los ojos como platos porque sabía lo que ocurriría.

—Bien —KarminShoutmon apuntó con su flecha—. ¡Divine Karmin Arrow!

— ¡No, KarminShoutmon!

Taiki no pudo evitar que la flecha atravesara el DigiLector de Nanami, pero también la mano de la chica. Nanami gritó con mucha fuerza al mismo tiempo que el DigiLector era destruido y una bruma negra se desprendía de su cuerpo como en una explosión. La chica cayó inconsciente. Taiki fulminó con la mirada a KarminShoutmon cuya DigiXros desapareció separándose en Takuya, Karminmon y Shoutmon. Tai intentó acercarse a Nanami, pero en ese momento soltó un gemido de dolor y tropezó.

— ¡Tai!

Matt ayudó a su amigo a levantarse y miró a Taiki, que de pronto también había perdido el equilibrio y se había tenido que aferrar al hombro de Takuya para no caer.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Taiki? —dijo Takuya preocupado.

—Kerpymon tenía razón… —dijo éste con dificultad—. Este lugar… Absorbe nuestra energía…


	46. Capítulo XLV: Machinedramon Ataca

XLVI

¡Machinedramon Ataca!

¡Una Poderosa DigiXros: DiaboroArresterdramon!

—Deberíamos ir a ayudarlos.

Desde que Taiki, Tai y Takuya se habían ido a la Zona Obscura, Kira se paseaba por el lugar donde se habían quedado repitiendo esa frase cada dos o tres minutos y restregándose las manos con nerviosismo. Había sido muy arriesgado que Tai se hubiese ido sin un Digimon pero, dado que todas las estrategias de Taiki habían funcionado, no sabía cómo decir que tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esa última estrategia.

—Sólo quieres ir para salvar a Kanbara —comentó Katsura.

—Mi padre está ahí también —le recordó Kira ofendida.

—Nadie irá a ninguna parte —dijo Tagiru, aunque no estaba seguro de tener alguna autoridad en ese momento—. Nos quedamos aquí hasta que Taiki, Tai y Takuya estén de regreso.

—Yo no creo que eso se buena idea —aportó T.K y todos lo miraron.

—Explícate —pidió Natsumi.

—Bueno, ya tuvimos una batalla contra MetalSeadramon en este lugar —dijo T.K—. Lo más seguro es que los Dark Tamers ya conozcan nuestra posición. Deberíamos movernos y acampar en otro lugar.

—Pero si nos vamos, Takuya, Taiki y mi padre no podrán encontrarnos —dijo Kira.

—Mientras estemos aquí corremos un grave peligro —insistió T.K.

—Ya derrotamos a MetalSeadramon, los otros no deben ser difíciles —comentó Takato.

—MetalSeadramon era el más débil de los cuatro —dijo Hikari—. Apoyo a T.K, deberíamos movernos.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes… —dijo Taiki sin soltar el hombro de Takuya—. Si este sitio continúa absorbiendo nuestra energía, nos matará en pocos minutos…

— ¿Cómo pretendes salir de aquí?

Esa voz no pertenecía al cuarteto. Takuya tampoco reconoció la voz de ninguno de los Dark Tamers.

Se giraron y pudieron ver a un muchacho que iba vestido de negro, sin embargo algo en él era distinto. Inspiraba confianza, sí, eso era. El chico tenía un DigiLector en la mano e iba acompañado de un BlackAgumon.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —dijo Takuya al muchacho.

—Ya habrá tiempo de presentaciones —dijo éste—. Hay que salir de la Zona Obscura cuanto antes.

— ¿Cómo? —dijo Matt.

—Con eso —dijo el chico señalando el Xros Loader de Taiki—. Ese chico, Taiki Kudou, es el único que puede sacarnos de aquí.

—Antes de irnos, deberíamos hacer un reconocimiento del área —dijo Tagiru—. Asegurarnos de que no hay nadie espiándonos.

—Propongo que un grupo de nosotros vaya a hacer ese reconocimiento —dijo Katsura—. Los demás se quedarán aquí.

— ¿Pero quién iría? —dijo Masaru.

—La pregunta correcta sería… ¿Quién está a cargo en este momento? —Dijo Daisuke—. Es decir, todos nosotros somos líderes de nuestras respectivas generaciones pero necesitamos a un líder que esté a cargo de esta aventura.

—De eso nos encargaremos cuando Taiki, Takuya y Tai estén de regreso —dijo Tagiru y señaló a Katsura, Natsumi y T.K—. Ustedes vengan conmigo.

— ¿Porqué ellos? —Se molestó un poco Masaru—. Yo quiero algo de acción.

—Porque los Digimons de Takaishi y Natsumi no son demasiado llamativos ni grandes —dijo Tagiru aunque poco convencido—. Y si hay problemas, el Digimon de Katsura es lo suficientemente poderoso para deshacerse de ellos.

—Devidramon es igual de poderoso —se ofendió Kira.

—Sí, pero tú eres la hija de Tai —dijo Daisuke—. Eso significa que tenemos que cuidarte o él tomará represalias contra todos nosotros —miró a Tagiru—. Concuerdo con Tagiru, que vayan ellos a revisar el terreno.

Tagiru hizo la Súper Evolución con Gumdramon y subió al lomo de Arresterdramon.

Katsura, T.K y Natsumi hicieron lo mismo y Arresterdramon se quejó de que Keramon pesaba demasiado.

—Si no volvemos en dos horas, váyanse lo más lejos que puedan de este lugar —dijo Tagiru.

— ¿Y qué pasa si alguien nos ataca mientras no están? —dijo Masaru.

—En ese caso, nosotros nos encargaremos —dijo Takato y miró a los que iban sobre Arresterdramon—. Confiamos en ustedes, tengan cuidado.

Tagiru sonrió y Arresterdramon levantó el vuelo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que sólo Kudou puede sacarnos de aquí? —dijo Matt mirando al chico que se había unido a ellos.

—El Code Crown me obedece —explicó Taiki—. Porque mi Digimon, Shoutmon, es el Digimon King… Este Digimundo nos pertenece porque nosotros ayudamos a salvarlo del Emperador Bagramon en nuestra época… —levantó su Xros Loader—. Con esto podemos salir de la Zona Obscura y…

Taiki se vio interrumpido cuando se escuchó un gemido de dolor y Nanami se incorporó.

Miró su mano atravesada por la flecha de KarminShoutmon y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar. Algo había cambiado en ella, igual que con Ren. Sus ojos reflejaban tal inocencia que era imposible que minutos antes hubiese tratado de matar a tres Heroes Legendarios de un tiro, eso sin contar a Matt.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Takuya y la chica agachó la mirada.

—Floramon… —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Dónde está Floramon?

— ¿Qué? —dijo Takuya confundido—. ¿Floramon?

—Ella… —Nanami parecía estar a punto de llorar—. Ella dijo que si no hacía lo que me ordenaba, mataría a Floramon…

— ¿Ella? —dijo Taiki. Parecía que con el despertar de Nanami había recuperado un poco de sus energías— ¿Quién es Ella?

—Yo no recuerdo… —dijo Nanami sin levantar la mirada—. Sólo… Sólo recuerdo que me encontraba viajando con Floramon, buscando a más Niños Elegidos porque un anciano me había dicho que estábamos dispersos en distintas Zonas del Digimundo… Ella me encontró cuando Floramon y yo revisábamos la Green Zone y… —un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas—. Encerró a Floramon en su Digivice y dijo que tenía que hacer lo que ella dijera o mataría a mi Digimon…

— ¿Quién es Ella? —insistió Taiki.

— ¡No veo nada por aquí, Akashi! —informó Katsura, que iba sobre el lomo de Infermon acompañada de Natsumi.

— ¡Tampoco yo! —respondió Tagiru que iba con T.K sobre Arresterdramon.

—Supongo que en realidad no había nadie vigilándonos —dijo T.K—. Lo lamento, Tagiru. Los hice venir en vano.

—No te disculpes —sonrió Tagiru—. Tenías razón al decir que no podíamos tomarlo todo a la ligera, será mejor volver.

—Este viaje fue en vano —comentó Katsura—. De cualquier forma no encontré ningún lugar que pueda actuar como un escondite.

—No seguiremos ocultándonos —dijo Natsumi con valentía—. Sugiero que busquemos a los Dark Tamers, comenzar a viajar para encontrarlos y…

—Todavía no tienen poder suficiente para luchar contra enemigos tan poderosos —dijo T.K.

—Además, esos sujetos pueden hacer DigiXros —dijo Tagiru—. Si quieren enfrentarlos, tendrán que aprender a usarla.

— ¿Cómo funciona la DigiXros? —preguntó T.K.

—Habla, Nanami —dijo Takuya impaciente. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco débil—. Por favor, tenemos que saberlo ahora.

—Yo no… —Nanami sollozaba—. Floramon...

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo —dijo Matt mirando a Taiki—. Kudou, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

—Lo haré —dijo Taiki levantando su Xros Loader—. ¡Transferencia de Zona!

—Yo también tengo dudas acerca de esa Digievolución —dijo Natsumi.

—Bueno, sólo sé que sirve para combinar las habilidades de dos o más Digimons, para fusionarlos —explicó Tagiru—. Aunque es lógico que los Digimons tienen que ser compatibles para tener un mejor resultado. Es decir, dudo que puedan combinar a una D'Arcmon con un Infermon.

—Pero mi Digimon al ser un ángel, podría combinarse con el de Natsumi, ¿no es así? —dijo T.K.

—Sí, pero no estoy seguro de que tú puedas hacer la DigiXros con tu Digivice —dijo Tagiru—. Esa chica, Clarisse, dijo que los DigiLectors tienen las funciones de los otros Digivices, por lo tanto…

—Si queremos hacer DigiXros, tenemos que usar nuestros Digivices —dijo Natsumi y Tagiru asintió con la cabeza—. Pero ¿seremos capaces de hacerlo?

En ese momento hubo una terrible explosión que los derribó de sus respectivos Digimons.

Fueron momentos muy confusos.

Cuando el polvo se disipó vieron, para su sorpresa, que una gigantesca mole de metal estaba frente a ellos, acompañada de un chico que llevaba un DigiLector negro en la mano.

Era el tercer Dark Tamer: Rei Leen, el compañero de Machinedramon.

El chico sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —espetó Tagiru poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

—Me llamo Rei Leen —explicó el chico—. Y tú eres Tagiru Akashi —añadió sonriente—. El compañero de Arresterdramon.

—Y tú eres uno de esos sujetos que implantó el Virus en mis amigos —dijo Katsura colocándose a la derecha de Tagiru, lista para pelear—. No dejaré que salgas vivo de esta, Rei Leen.

—Me pareció sorprendente la Digievolución de tu Salamon —dijo Rei a Natsumi ignorando a Katsura olímpicamente—. Una D'Arcmon, estuvo bien.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —Dijo Natsumi a la defensiva—. El que vio esa Digievolución fue MetalSeadramon, no tú.

—Nosotros sabemos todo lo que ocurre en este lugar —comentó Rei despreocupado—. Por cierto, Akashi, gran idea la de separarse de tu grupo —le sonrió a Tagiru—. De esa manera, Nanami se encargará de los idiotas que han ido a la Zona Obscura y Taichi se encargará de a quienes dejaron atrás.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —dijo Tagiru incrédulo.

¿Habían hecho exactamente lo que los Dark Tamers querían?

—Es sorprendente que lograran destruir a MetalSeadramon, pero después de todo lo consiguieron con el Eliseo Final de Gallantmon —se burló Rei—. Eso significa que ninguno de ustedes tiene el poder suficiente para derrotar a Machinedramon.

—Nosotros tenemos el poder suficiente para acabar contigo —dijo T.K y miró a Natsumi—. Nosotros podemos hacer que ocurra un milagro.

— ¿Qué? —dijo ella sorprendida dando un paso hacia atrás—. Pero… Yo no…

—Dame la mano, Nanami —dijo Takuya ofreciéndole una mano a la chica. Un portal semejante al que los había transportado ahí se había abierto gracias al Code Crown que obedecía a Taiki—. Te ayudaré a salir de aquí.

—Cuando estemos fuera, usaré los poderes de Cutemon para ayudar con tu mano —prometió Taiki—. Tú deberías salir antes, porque tú estabas siendo controlada por los poderes de Clarisse.

— ¿Un milagro? —Se burló Rei—. Un milagro ocurriría si estuvieras reunido con tu novia, la cual en estos momentos debería estar siendo destruida por Taichi y su Digimon —soltó una risa despectiva al mismo tiempo que T.K retrocedía un par de pasos—. Dime, Takaishi, ¿porqué no estás con tu querida novia?

—Maldito… —T.K se preparó para atacar—. ¡No te permitiré que lastimes a Hikari! —Miró a su Digimon y añadió—: ¡Patamon, Digievoluciona!

—No me quedo tranquila estando aquí…

—Kira, ya volverán —decía Daisuke cansinamente—. Deberías relajarte un poco.

—Uno de los Dark Tamers ya fue destruido —dijo Kira ignorando olímpicamente a Daisuke—. Eso significa que todavía nos quedan tres por derrotar, sin contar a ese sujeto que es idéntico a papá. Derrotarlo a él, a Puppetmon y Machinedramon debería ser sencillo, pero luego queda Clarisse y su Digimon…

— ¿Eso crees, Yagami?

Aquella voz no pertenecía al grupo. Sin embargo, nadie tuvo tiempo de actuar.

—Zero, ataca ahora.

— ¡V-Breath Arrow!

— ¡Golpe de Fe!

La técnica de Angemon no provocó ningún daño en Machinedramon, pero a pesar de aquel ataque Rei no ordenó nada a su Digimon.

— ¡Nosotros también ayudaremos! —Dijo Natsumi—. ¡A.D.N Digital Champion Charge!

— ¡Salamon Digivolves a… D'Arcmon!

— ¡Arresterdramon, destruye a ese Digimon maligno! —ordenó Tagiru.

— ¡También nosotros ayudaremos en esta batalla! —Dijo Katsura al mismo tiempo que Infermon se transformaba en Keramon—. ¡A.D.N Digital Híper Carga!

— ¡Keramon HíperDigivolves a… Diaboromon!

—Esto todavía no termina —dijo Katsura decidida y miró a Tagiru—. Akashi, préstame los poderes de tu Digimon.

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo él—. No piensas hacer DigiXros ¿o sí? —Katsura lo miró con insistencia—. ¡Estás loca! ¡No sabes hacerlo, no te arriesgues!

—No soy una completa inútil —dijo Katsura. Rei parecía deleitarse con aquello porque no se decidía a atacar—. Si no vas a prestarme los poderes de Arresterdramon, Akashi, más vale que no interfieras.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Tagiru que no comprendía.

—Yo me encargaré de vencer a Machinedramon —dijo Katsura decidida—. Ya que mi Digimon es de tipo Demoniaco, no puedo fusionarlo con Angemon ni con D'Arcmon —señaló a Arresterdramon—. Pero estoy segura de que mi Digimon y el tuyo podrían unir sus fuerzas.

—Bien, ya basta de que pretendas ser la heroína, Shinyuga —aplaudió Rei—. Es hora de que los Niños Elegidos me demuestren sus poderes —sonrió con malicia antes de añadir tranquilamente—: Reload, Andro Team —de su DigiLector salieron cientos, quizá miles de Digimons de tipo robot y androide: Andromons, Datamons, MetalGreymons de color negro y todo tipo de maquinas de pelea—. Si quieren pelear contra mi Machinedramon, tendrán que acabar con todo el Andro Team, mi ejército —rió con frialdad.

— ¿Vas a hacerlo o no? —Insistió Katsura mirando a Tagiru—. Si unimos fuerzas, podremos destruir al Andro Team.

—Está bien —accedió Tagiru.

Katsura sonrió sin una pisca de gracia e hizo un fluido movimiento con el brazo derecho, cuya mano sostenía el Digivice, diciendo:

— ¡DigiXros! ¡Diaboromon! ¡Arresterdramon! —Sin embargo no ocurrió nada—. ¿Qué diablos...? ¿Por qué no funciona?

—Eso es porque tu Digimon es de tipo Demoníaco —explicó D'Arcmon—. La única forma de combinarlo con otro es con la Forzed DigiXros.

— ¿Forzed DigiXros? —dijeron Natsumi, Katsura, Tagiru y T.K al mismo tiempo.

—Una DigiXros forzada —explicó D'Arcmon.

—Este sujeto quiere comprobar nuestros poderes antes de atacarnos… —dijo Katsura pensativa—. Eso significa que si intento la Forzed DigiXros y funciona…

—Podríamos destruir al Andro Team —completó Tagiru sonriente.

— ¡Hagámoslo, Diaboromon! —dijo Katsura sonriendo.

— ¡Lo que tú digas! —respondió éste.

Katsura repitió el mismo fluido movimiento y dijo:

— ¡Forzed DigiXros! ¡Diaboromon! ¡Arresterdramon!

— ¡DigiXros! ¡DiaboroArresterdramon!

La DigiXros que tenían enfrente era mitad Diaboromon y mitad Arresterdramon. Era gigante y emitía cierta aura maligna. Sin embargo, emitía cierto aire de seguridad y confianza. Quizá era porque era un aliado y no un enemigo. Al ver a su amiga haciendo una DigiXros, Natsumi dirigió una mirada a los dos ángeles que se encontraban uno a cada lado de DiaboroArresterdramon. D'Arcmon y Angemon… Sí ambos conseguían otro Nivel de Digievolución y entonces intentaba la DigiXros… ¿Qué pasaría?


	47. Capítulo XLVI: Justicemon

XLVII

¡Justicemon: La Defensora de la Justicia!

¡Karminmon Hace la Súper Evolución!

Luego de reponerse del ataque, el grupo de defensores del Mundo Digital Digievolucionó a una velocidad sorprendente para defenderse de Zero y Taichi. De esa forma, Devidramon, Raidramon y Gallantmon se prepararon para luchar. Marcus consiguió darle un buen golpe a Zero, aprovechando para Digievolucionar a su Digimon en GeoGreymon.

— ¡DiaboroArresterdramon, destruye al ejercito de Rei!-ordenó Katsura  
— ¡Diabolic Prism Garret!

Del cuerpo de DiaboroArresterdramon salieron siete demonios de fuego de color negro que incineraban todo a su paso. Al ver esa forma de destrucción, T.K tuvo una idea.

— ¡Angemon! —dijo—. ¡Vuelve a Digievolucionar! —su Digivice y su Emblema brillaban intensamente.

— ¡Angemon UltraDigivoves a… MagnaAngemon!

—Impresionante… —dijo Natsumi mirando al ángel—. MagnaAngemon… —miró a D'Arcmon—. ¿D'Arcmon, puedes volver a Digievolucionar? —preguntó.

—La Luz y la Esperanza brillan sólo en tiempos de necesidad —explicó D'Arcmon—. No puedo alcanzar un Nivel tan alto de Digievolución tan deprisa.

— ¿Y si lográramos hacer lo mismo que Katsura? —Dijo Natsumi al ver como MagnaAngemon hacía aparecer una extraña puerta que devoraba al Andro Team, mientras este seguía atacando—. ¿D'Arcmon, crees poder fusionarte con MagnaAngemon?

— ¡Zero, no podemos perder esta batalla!

— ¡Tampoco nosotros, Devidramon! —dijo Kira sobre el lomo de su Digimon. Giró la cabeza para ver a los demás y añadió—. ¡Yo me encargaré de él!

—Esto no le gustará a Tai… —comentó Davis.

— ¡Puerta Celestial!

— ¡Diabolic Prism Garret!

— ¡Bautizo Sagrado!

Sin importar cuán potentes fueran sus ataques, D'Arcmon, MagnaAngemon y DiaboroArresterdramon no podían terminar de destrozar al Andro Team. De repente, un portal hecho de bruma negra apareció en el campo de batalla y de él salió un MetalGarurumon que iba montado por un grupo de chicos y una chica rubia.

— ¡Taiki! —sonrió Tagiru al ver a su amigo sobre MetalGarurumon.

— ¡Tagiru! —Respondió él sonriente y miró al chico rubio que también iba sobre MetalGarurumon—. ¡Matt, yo me quedaré aquí! ¡Ustedes vayan por los demás!  
Diciendo esto, Taiki saltó del lomo de MetalGarurumon, sin embargo una luz salió de su Xros Loader y Karminmon acompañó a MetalGarurumon, que se alejaba a toda velocidad.  
— ¡Taiki! —Tagiru seguía contento de verlo—. ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

—No hay tiempo de explicar —dijo Taiki cuya mirada se había fijado en Machinedramon. Sacó su Xros Loader y se unió a la pelea—. ¡Reload Shoutmon! ¡Chou Shinka!

— ¡Chou Shinka OmegaShoutmon!

— ¡De prisa, MetalGarurumon! —decía Karminmon aunque en realidad la Guerrera Digimon era tan rápida como él.

— ¡Tai! —Exclamó Matt—. ¡Explícame lo que está pasando!

— ¡No hay tiempo! —Respondió Tai—. ¡Apresúrate, MetalGarurumon!

— ¡Tormenta de Tinieblas!

— ¡V-Breath Arrow!

Las técnicas de Zero y Devidramon no habían podido hacer nada en contra de su respectivo enemigo. Esta vez Taichi se mostraba un poco turbado por los poderes de Devidramon, no paraba de gritar ordenes a su Digimon. Kira iba sobre el lomo de su compañero, su Emblema y su Digivice brillaban intensamente.

— ¡Zero, esa chica está aumentando los poderes de su Digimon! —Dijo Taichi—. ¡Deshazte de ella!

— ¡Entendido! —Zero apuntó su ataque hacia Kira—. ¡V-Breath Arrow!

Kira fue golpeada por la técnica de Zero y salió disparada del lomo de Devidramon, soltando un grito agudo. Devidramon también cayó al suelo, herido. Kira vio que se dirigía a estrellarse contra un árbol, seguramente no saldría viva de esa…

— ¡Estallido Solar!

— ¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico!

— ¡Karmin Sword!

Tres técnicas golpearon a Zero al mismo tiempo y un par de brazos atraparon a Kira antes de estrellarse. La chica tardó un poco en asimilar que Aldamon nuevamente la había salvado. Aldamon la dejó en el suelo y se unió nuevamente a la lucha.

— ¿Pero qué diablos…?

Matt no comprendía cómo era posible, pero ahí estaba frente a él: un chico idéntico a su mejor amigo. La única diferencia era que el chico que tenían enfrente estaba atacando a Kira, y el chico que iba detrás de él sobre MetalGarurumon…

— ¡Kira!

Tai bajó de un salto del lomo de MetalGarurumon y corrió junto a su hija. Sin embargo, chica echó a correr en dirección a Devidramon, que intentaba levantarse.

— ¡Devidramon! —decía preocupada—. Devidramon, ¿estás bien?

—Kira… —dijo éste con dificultad—. ¿Tú estás bien?

— ¡Heavy Metal Vulcan!

— ¡Diabolic Prism Garret!

OmegaShoutmon y DiaboroArresterdramon luchaban con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, Taiki estaba ocupado mirando a D'Arcmon y MagnaAngemon. ¿Era posible juntarlos en una DigiXros? Pero ninguno de esos Digimons le pertenecía, de forma que…

—Tagiru —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Cómo conseguiste esa Digievolución de Arresterdramon?

—Shinyuga lo hizo —explicó el chico—. Hizo la Forzed DigiXros con Diaboromon y Arresterdramon.

Taiki tuvo una idea. Miró a T.K y ordenó:

— ¡Necesito que tu Digimon vuelva a ser Angemon!

— ¿Qué? —Dijo él incrédulo—. ¡Pero MagnaAngemon es más poderoso!

— ¡Haz lo que te digo! —Insistió Taiki y miró a Natsumi—. ¡Natsumi, necesito que hagas una DigiXros entre D'Arcmon y Angemon!

— ¿Qué? —Dijo ella incrédula—. Pero…

— ¡Zero, destruye a la entrenadora de Devidramon! —ordenó Taichi con frialdad.

— ¡V-Breath Arrow!

La técnica de Zero fue lanzada mientras Kira estaba ocupada con su Digimon. Todos gritaron al unísono porque pensaron que Kira sería golpeada, sin embargo algo se interpuso entre el ataque de Zero y la hija de Tai. Karminmon había formado un muro de fuego con su espada para impedir que los ataques llegaran a la chica humana. Ella abrió los ojos como platos, no pensaba que Karminmon, a pesar de tener un increíble sentido de la justicia, fuese capaz de defender de esa manera a otro ser vivo.

—Karminmon… —dijo Kira con voz débil.

— ¡Corre, Yagami! —dijo Karminmon que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener arriba el muro de fuego.

Diciendo esto, la guerrera Digimon hizo un fluido movimiento con su espada y el muro que había levantado se convirtió en una llamarada que acudió a incinerar a Zero y Taichi, pero nuevamente Zero usó su V-Breath Arrow para anular el ataque de la guerrera. Ella hizo una expresión de descontento y atacó nuevamente.

— ¡Karmin Sword!

— ¡Karminmon, detente! —Dijo Tai—. ¡Tú sola no podrás ganarle!

Sin embargo, Karminmon no escuchó. Aldamon, GeoGreymon, Raidramon, MetalGarurumon, Gallantmon y Devidramon se unieron también a la pelea con Zero, pero tal y como lo habían visto en su anterior encuentro, Zero era casi invencible. Y eso era gracias a que Taichi podía ver venir los ataques y predecir sus movimientos.

—Es imposible… —dijo Tai, el recuerdo de su encuentro con Taichi lo había invadido de golpe—. No hay manera de vencerlo…

— ¡Zero, deshazte de Gallantmon! —ordenó Taichi.

Un par de golpes y Gallantmon quedó fuera de combate. Taichi sonrió. Kira no podía quitar la mirada de Karminmon, que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué la impulsaba a pelear de esa manera? ¿Por qué no aceptaba que sus ataques no podían dañar a Zero?

— ¡Zero, acaba con Aldamon! —ordenó Taichi.

— ¡V-Breath Arrow!

— ¡Estallido Solar!

Sin embargo, la historia volvió a repetirse. Aldamon fue golpeado por la técnica de Zero y quedó tendido en el suelo. Había perdido su Digievolución y Takuya estaba inconsciente, rodeado por el DigiCode. Kira y Tai tenían la misma expresión en sus rostros. Parecía que ambos supiesen que no saldrían vivos de aquella batalla. El DigiSense, lo que ayudaba a Kira a Digievolucionar a su Digimon, no le permitía alcanzar otro Nivel de Digievolución, pues la chica no encontraba esa fuerza dentro de sí. Un par de golpes más y Zero se deshizo de GeoGreymon y MetalGarurumon. Sólo quedaban Raidramon, Devidramon y Karminmon en el campo de batalla. Eso cambió en un par de segundos, cuando Raidramon también sucumbió.

— ¡Unan sus fuerzas! —Dijo Tai a Devidramon y Karminmon—. ¡Ataquen ambos al mismo tiempo!

— ¡Karmin Sword!

— ¡Tormenta de Tinieblas!

— ¡Zero, ten cuidado! —Ordenó Taichi—. ¡Ataca primero a Devidramon!

— ¡V-Breath Arrow!

Devidramon no pudo más y perdió su Digievolución hasta convertirse en un Cheepmon.

Todo dependía de Karminmon.

Kira atrapó a su Digimon en brazos, que había perdido el conocimiento. Necesitaba volverse más fuerte cuanto antes.

— ¡Ríndete! —dijo Taichi a Karminmon, antes de ordenar a Zero que atacara—. Si no lo haces, Karminmon, te enviaremos directo al infierno.

— ¡No me importa! —respondió ella—. ¡Ya cometí una terrible traición a los míos al haberme convertido en General del Clown Team! —Atacó—: ¡Karmin Sword!

— ¡Esquívalo, Zero! —ordenó Taichi, su Digimon obedeció—. ¡Karminmon, este mundo ya no tiene salvación! ¡Evítame la necesidad de matarte y únete a nosotros!

— ¡Jamás! —respondió ella—. ¡Cuando escapé de su castillo, me prometí a mi misma acabar a todos los Dark Tamers! ¡Nadie me impedirá vengar todas las vidas que ellos tomaron de manera tan injusta! ¡No me importa si muero en el intento, me encargaré de enviar a cuantos Dark Tamers pueda al infierno! —se preparó para atacar—. ¡Ayudaré a los Heroes Legendarios a restaurar este mundo!

— ¡Destrúyela, Zero!

— ¡V-Breath Arrow!

Karminmon no fue tan rápida como para esquivar el golpe. La guerrera Digimon soltó un grito antes de caer al suelo. Kira estaba horrorizada. ¿Cómo alguien tan parecido a su padre podía ser tan despiadado?

— ¡Karminmon! —gritó la chica arrodillándose junto a la guerrera.

En ese momento ocurrió algo sin precedentes. El DigiLector de Kira emitió un resplandor de color turquesa, al mismo tiempo que Karminmon era rodeada por un haz de luz del mismo color. La guerrera abrió los ojos y dijo incrédula:

— ¿Qué es esto…? Siento cómo un nuevo poder nace dentro de mí…

Kira miró su DigiLector. En la pantalla aparecía un extraño símbolo de color turquesa.

Ella sólo pudo atribuirlo a…

— ¿El Emblema de la Fuerza?

—La Súper Evolución… —dijo Karminmon en el mismo tono—. Es imposible…

Kira se levantó y miró a Taichi para decir bastante convencida:

—El Emblema de la Fuerza brilló gracias al valor de Karminmon —adoptó una pose de pelea—. ¡Yo le daré el poder para que cumpla su promesa de destruirte, Taichi!

— ¿Qué? —dijo el aludido sorprendido.

Una voz interior en Kira le dijo como actuar. Hizo un movimiento con la mano que sostenía el Digivice y dijo:

— ¡Emblema de la Fuerza! ¡Karminmon Chou Shinka!

— ¡Chou Shinka...! —Karminmon se transformó en un hermoso ángel. Era una mujer rubia, como antes, pero en lugar de su armadura de color carmín, usaba un hermoso vestido dorado, una máscara que tapaba su rostro, del mismo color que el vestido. Tenía un par de hermosas alas blancas y su cabeza era adornada por las dos mismas alas de color carmín de antes. Iba descalza, pero en su tobillo derecho llevaba un anillo dorado. En la mano derecha tenía una espada dorada—. ¡…Justicemon!

—Justicemon… —dijo Tai mirando a la Digimon y a Kira alternativamente—. ¿Este es... el poder del Emblema de la Fuerza?


	48. Capítulo XLVII: Que Suceda un Milagro

XLVIII

¡Que Suceda un Milagro!

¡DivineD'Arcmon Ataca!

¡Una DigiXros Divina!

—Taichi Yagami —dijo Justicemon. Su voz parecía sacada de un coro angelical y se propagaba como un eco—. Has sido corrompido por los poderes de la Obscuridad y has provocado mucho sufrimiento entre los que tienen un corazón puro y libre de pecados.

—Imposible... —dijo Taichi retrocediendo un par de pasos—. ¿Cómo pudo hacer la Súper Evolución?

—Mi corazón lleno de justicia y el corazón lleno de valor de Kira Yagami se unieron para crear un nuevo poder —explicó Justicemon—. Soy la defensora de la justicia: Justicemon —lo apuntó con un dedo acusador—. Y tú serás juzgado por mí.

— ¡Son demasiados! —Dijo Taiki protegiendo con su cuerpo a Katsura que estaba siendo atacada por un grupo de Datamons, miró a Tagiru que hacía lo mismo con Natsumi y añadió—. ¡La única manera de detenerlos es obligando a ese muchacho a hacer una Forzed DigiXros entre Machinedramon y su ejército!

— ¡Pero si hacemos eso, nos será imposible ganarle! —dijo D'Arcmon—. ¡Necesitamos otro plan, Taiki!

— ¡Es lo único que se me ocurre! —dijo él—. ¡DiaboroArresterdramon es demasiado grande y no se mueve con facilidad! ¡Angemon y tú son demasiado pequeños como para provocar un gran daño en Machinedramon! ¡Tenemos que esperar a reunirnos con los demás!

— ¡Necesitamos un milagro! —Dijo T.K—. ¡Taiki, tienes que hacer la DigiXros con alguno de tus Digimons!

— ¡Ninguno puede sacarnos de esto! —Dijo Taiki—. ¡Los únicos que podían ayudarnos eran Dorulumon y Ballistamon! ¡Con ellos podría hacer a Shoutmon X4 Knight, pero ellos ya no están!

— ¡Natsumi, tú tienes un Digimon de tipo ángel! —Dijo Katsura—. ¡Fusiónalo con Angemon ahora!

— ¡Te venceré, Justicemon! —dijo Taichi decidido.

—Chiquillo idiota —dijo Justicemon un poco indignada—. Yo soy un Digimon Nivel Ultra —todos hicieron una expresión de asombro. ¿Karminmon estaba tan cerca de ser un Digimon de Nivel Ultra?—. Por lo tanto —continuó—, tus poderes no se comparan con los míos —levantó su espada y la punta resplandeció con la luz del sol—. Usaré mi espada para ponerle fin a la época de terror de los Dark Tamers —y añadió sin quitar la mirada de encima de Taichi—: ¡Niños Elegidos! ¡Heroes Legendarios! ¡Bríndenme la Luz de sus Digivices para poder hacer mi técnica especial!

— ¡Natsumi, hazlo! —suplicó T.K. El Andro Team parecía incrementarse en lugar de disminuir—. ¡Eres nuestra única esperanza!

—Pero… —Natsumi no estaba convencida de que pudiese hacerlo—. Yo no…

— ¡Natsumi, si haces una DigiXros podremos luchar juntos! —Dijo Taiki—. ¡Si funciona, intentaré hacer una DigiXros entre el Digimon que resulte de la tuya y OmegaShoutmon!

—Es que yo…

Los Niños Elegidos que observaban a Justicemon entendieron el mensaje casi de inmediato. Levantaron sus Digivices y estos emitieron un potente resplandor que llegó hasta la espada dorada de Justicemon.

—La Luz de los Tres Ángeles del Digimundo vive en los Digivices —explicó Justicemon—. Ahora, uniendo mis fuerzas con las de Ophanimon, Seraphimon y Kerpymon, haré que te arrepientas de tus pecados, Taichi Yagami —el chico retrocedió un paso más—. Un simple golpe de mi espada te enviará al infierno.

— ¡Zero, atácala! —Ordenó Taichi—. ¡Oblígale a que suelte su…!

— ¡Extinción…! —Justicemon apuntó a Taichi con su espada—. ¡...Divina!

De la punta de la espada salió un potente resplandor que provocó una explosión en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo, cuando el polvo se disipó, Taichi y Zero ya no estaban.

Justicemon no parecía conforme.

— ¿A dónde se fueron? —Dijo—. El golpe de la Extinción Divina debió dejar malherido a Taichi y matar a su Digimon.

— ¿Hay posibilidad de que escaparan? —dijo Tai.

—Nadie ni nada puede escapar —explicó Justicemon—. Y de ser así, entonces ese sujeto no pudo salir ileso.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacer la Súper Evolución? —Preguntó Kira mirando a Justicemon—. ¿Era verdad lo que le dijiste a Taichi? ¿Que fue gracias a que unimos nuestros corazones?

—Sí —dijo Justicemon—. Tu corazón y la necesidad de ayudar a quien lo necesita, eso hizo que el Emblema de la Fuerza brillara para transformarme en Justicemon.

—Entonces ese era el poder que dijo Kerpymon —dijo Kira—. El poder que había nacido de la bondad de Ren.

—Hay todavía tres Emblemas que recuperar —dijo Justicemon—. Tres Digievoluciones más que descubrir.

— ¿Es decir que podrás Digievolucionar en tres Digimons diferentes más? —dijo Kira.

—Nunca dije que yo fuera la única capaz de usar ese poder —dijo Justicemon—. Sin embargo, no se me ocurre nadie más que pueda usarlo. Sobre todo porque yo soy uno de los Digimons Celestiales que rigen este Digimundo. No formo parte de los Tres Ángeles, pero si soy un Digimon Angelical cuya luz puede proveer nuevos poderes al resto de los Digimons.

— ¡Bautizo Sagrado!

— ¡Heavy Metal Vulcan!

— ¡Golpe de Fe!

— ¡Diabolic Prism Garret!

Rei se mantenía quieto en su lugar, sin ordenar nada a sus Digimons que seguían saliendo de su DigiLector. Sin embargo, terminó por hacer lo que Taiki esperaba:

—Creo que ya fue suficiente diversión… ¡Forzed DigiXros! ¡Machinedramon! ¡Andro Team!

Machinedramon absorbió los Datos de todo el ejército de Rei, convirtiéndose en una mole de metal aún más gigante de lo que ya era. Rei rió con frialdad antes de ordenar en voz baja:

—Machinedramon, acábalos de un golpe.

Machinedramon usó un gigantesco cañón que provocó una terrible explosión. Sin embargo, el tamaño de DiaboroArresterdramon actuó como un buen escudo, aunque…

— ¡Katsura!

— ¡Tagiru!

El golpe de Machinedramon provocó que DiaboroArresterdramon perdiera la Digievolución. En su lugar había dos Digimons pequeños e inconscientes. Tsunemon y Gumdramon estaban a pocos metros de Katsura y Tagiru, que también habían recibido el golpe. Rei rió con frialdad y miró a su Digimon, diciendo:

—Un golpe más, Machinedramon…

— ¡No te lo permitiré! —Dijo Natsumi decidida y miró a T.K—. Tienes razón, tenemos que hacer que ocurra un milagro —y añadió mirando a Taiki—: Lo intentaré.

Taiki asintió con la cabeza. Natsumi hizo el mismo fluido movimiento que Katsura y…

— ¡DigiXros! ¡D'Arcmon! ¡Angemon!

— ¡DigiXros! ¡DivineD'Arcmon!

DivineD'Arcmon era un hermoso ángel que emitía un intenso resplandor. Taiki sonrió.

Rei retrocedió un par de pasos diciendo:

— ¡Imposible…! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso…?

— ¡DivineD'Arcmon! —Dijo Natsumi—. ¡Encárgate de ese Digimon Maligno!

¿Con los poderes de DivineD'Arcmon, podrían acabar a Machinedramon?


	49. Capítulo XLVIII: El Emblema

XLIX

El Emblema de la Creatividad

¡Un Nuevo Poder Nace del Arrepentimiento!

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Touya parecía ser el único que había visto a Nanami, ninguno de sus amigos había dicho nada.

—Es cierto —dijo Kira mirando a la chica rubia. Al mismo tiempo, Justicemon perdió la Digievolución y se transformó nuevamente en Karminmon—. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —Miró a su padre y luego se percató de la presencia de Matt—. ¿Tío Matt? —Miró al chico desconocido—. ¿Y quién es él?

—Takuya está herido —le recordó Tai—. Deberíamos hacernos cargo de…

—Por favor… —dijo una voz que no pertenecía al grupo. Kira vio que Nanami se acercaba a ella con timidez. Su voz no era como la recordaba, pues ahora tenía cierta pizca de inocencia—. ¿Tú sabes dónde está Floramon?

— ¿Floramon? —Preguntó Kira—. Pero… ¿Qué tu Digimon no era…?

— ¡Floramon era mi compañera! —Estalló Nanami entre lágrimas—. ¡Si tú no sabes lo que le ha pasado, entonces no sé dónde más buscar! —Se dejó caer de rodillas a los pies de Kira—. ¡Ella prometió no lastimar a Floramon si hacía lo que decía! ¡Me prometió que Floramon viviría si seguía sus órdenes! ¡Yo no quería hacerlo, pero cada vez era peor! ¡Y ella nunca me permitió ver a Floramon de nuevo! ¡Quería escapar, pero no podía! ¡Floramon necesitaba que fuera fuerte! ¡Yo no quería hacer nada de esto! ¡Ella me controlaba con esa extraña bruma que salía de sus manos! ¡Me invadía y me obligaba a actuar de esa forma tan terrible! —casi todos estaban conmovidos por las palabras de Nanami todos excepto Kira, que miraba a la chica como si todavía no terminara de creerle—. ¡Ella me obligó a secuestrar a cientos de Digimons y a perseguir al legendario Xros Heart hasta darles muerte! ¡Fue Ella quien me obligó a controlar a Karminmon y usar su corazón a nuestro favor! ¡En cientos de ocasiones quise salir corriendo, pero no podía! ¡Ella siempre lograba hacer que la obscuridad se apoderara de mí! ¡Tan sólo quería salvar la vida de Floramon, no quería que nadie más saliera lastimado! ¡No quería matar a todos esos Digimons! ¡Y cuando Taichi me envió a la Zona Obscura, quise revelarme pero la Obscuridad de Clarisse seguía presente en mi corazón y no pude rehusarme! ¡Por favor, perdónenme!

— ¡DivineD'Arcmon! —Dijo Taiki—. ¡Intenta usar tu Luz contra la Obscuridad del Digivice de Rei!

—Eso será contraproducente —respondió DivineD'Arcmon tranquilamente—. Aunque logre acabar con esa terrible Obscuridad, Machinedramon debe ser vencido —apuntó con su mano extendida hacia Machinedramon—. ¡Toque Angelical!

De la mano de DivineD'Arcmon salió un fuerte resplandor dorado que cubrió a Machinedramon, impidiendo sus movimientos. El ángel sonrió antes lanzar otro ataque:

— ¡Explosión Sagrada!

El resplandor que rodeaba a Machinedramon hizo explosión, causando que la Forzed DigiXros de Rei fuera destruida. DivineD'Arcmon apuntó a la bestia, que había disminuido de tamaño, con un dedo y dijo:

— ¡Luz Divina!

Del dedo de DivineD'Arcmon salió un potente rayo de luz que cegó a los presentes. Cuando recuperaron la visión, Machinedramon ya no estaba. En su lugar se encontraba Rei, aterrado.

— ¿Cómo…?

DivineD'Arcmon apuntó al chico con su dedo y dijo amenazadora:

—Entrega tu DigiLector o te pasará lo mismo que a Machinedramon.

Nanami no paraba de llorar. Kira se percató de la herida que atravesaba la mano de la chica y vio que en la otra mano tenía un DigiLector hecho añicos. Se arrodilló frente a ella y dijo, dudosa de lo que hacía:

—Está bien, para de llorar.

—No te acerques tanto a ella —dijo Takato preocupado por lo que pudiese pasar.

Kira lo ignoró.

—Si realmente estás arrepentida, entonces te perdono —dijo Kira mirando a Nanami.

—Si… —Nanami la miró, sus ojos destilaban lágrimas—. Lo lamento mucho…

—Entrega tu DigiLector ahora o te pasará lo mismo que a tu Digimon —ordenó DivineD'Arcmon.

Rei no obedeció a pesar de la amenaza. Se recuperó de la impresión que había provocado ver a su Digimon derrotado de esa manera y apuntó con su DigiLector hacia Tagiru diciendo:

—Un ángel como tú no me provoca ningún temor, DivineD'Arcmon —sonrió con malicia—. Clarisse no es la única que puede usar los poderes de la Obscuridad… Sólo hay una manera de ganarles y esa forma es destruyendo a cualquiera de los Heroes Legendarios.

Cuando Nanami confesó su arrepentimiento, el DigiLector destruido que llevaba en su mano ilesa brilló intensamente, reconstruyéndose en otro artefacto idéntico, pero de color azul. La chica lo levantó asombrada diciendo:

—Este era… Este era el color que tenía al principio…

—Es lo mismo que pasó con el otro DigiLector —comentó Kira.

—El Emblema… —Takuya había despertado, el DigiCode iba regresando poco a poco a su cuerpo. Hablaba con dificultad y trataba de levantarse. Matt corrió a ayudarlo—. En ese Digivice debe estar otro Emblema…

Para asombro de todos, del Digivice de Nanami salió un rayo de luz que se alojó en el Digivice de Kira. Nanami no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque en ese momento fue rodeada por un haz de luz y se desvaneció del Mundo Digital.

— ¿Qué Emblema es éste? —dijo Kira mirando un extraño símbolo que aparecía en la pantalla de su Digivice.

—Es el Emblema de la Creatividad —dijo Karminmon mirando por encima del hombro de la chica.

— ¿La Creatividad? —Dijo Hikari y miró a Karminmon—. ¿Qué tipo de Digievolución conseguirías con él?

Karminmon no tenía respuesta. Kira levantó el Digivice y dijo:

— ¡Emblema de la Creatividad! ¡Karminmon Chou Shinka!

Sin embargo nada ocurrió.

¿Cuáles eran los poderes ocultos del Emblema de la Creatividad?


	50. Capítulo XLIX: Una Nueva Digievolución

L

¡Una Nueva Digievolución!

¡FairyKarminmon Nace de la Amistad!

— ¿Cómo que esa inútil de Karminmon Digievolucionó?

Clarisse iba sobre el lomo de Mastermon y hablaba hacia la pantalla de su Digivice. Estaba furiosa. Detrás de ella iban Yuu Amano y Kouji Minamoto, atados con aquella cuerda de coloridos trapos de colores. Del Digivice de Clarisse salía la voz de Gabo el Gabumon.

— ¡Así es! ¡Karminmon Digievolucionó en Justicemon y dejó mal herido a Taichi y Zero! —Gabo se escuchaba preocupado—. ¡Necesitamos que vuelvas cuanto antes!

— ¿Qué vuelva cuanto antes? —dijo Clarisse más enfurecida—. ¡Estoy haciendo algo importante aquí, inútil!

— ¡Pero Taichi te necesita! —Dijo Gabo—. ¡No sé si pueda resistir más tiempo!

— ¡Hazlo! —Ordenó Clarisse—. ¡No me importa cómo, pero quiero que lo mantengas vivo!

Diciendo esto, Clarisse presionó un botón de su Digivice y la voz de Gabo se apagó. La chica soltó un bufido y habló autoritariamente:

—Mastermon, tenemos que volver cuanto antes al Digimundo. Si no llego antes de que sea tarde, mi Obscuridad se desvanecerá de su corazón y no podré seguir controlándolo.

—Entendido —dijo la grave voz de Mastermon—. Iremos al Digimundo entonces…

Clarisse levantó su Digivice y presionó un botón para hacer aparecer un mapa holográfico de la zona sobre la cual viajaban.

—Hay una Puerta hacia el Digimundo al norte de este lugar —dijo Clarisse—. Pero… —miró a sus dos prisioneros—. No puedo permitir que ustedes se queden aquí…

— ¡Veamos como lidian con esto, Heroes Legendarios!

— ¡No te atrevas, Rei!

Del Digivice de Rei salió un potente resplandor de color negro que se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Tagiru. Taiki tuvo que lanzarse para proteger a su amigo, al mismo tiempo que DivineD'Arcmon arrebataba el Digivice de Rei de su mano, provocándole un rasguño al chico.

— ¡Estúpido ángel! —Soltó Rei—. ¡Devuélveme mi Digivice!

Sin embargo, DivineD'Arcmon presionó con fuerza el Digivice y este se partió en pedazos. Sin embargo, Rei no fue liberado de aquella obscuridad. Se veía tan enfurecido que parecía que su maldad no era provocada por la influencia de Clarisse.

— ¿Porqué no vuelve a la normalidad? —se extrañó Natsumi.

—Eso significa que la única forma de acabarlo es… —dijo Taiki mientras seguía cuidando de Tagiru en el piso.

—Matarlo —dijo T.K y miró a DivineD'Arcmon—. No tenemos otra alternativa, DivineD'Arcmon.

—Entiendo, T.K —dijo DivineD'Arcmon y con un fluido movimiento hizo aparecer una flecha hecha de luz—. ¡Flecha de Luz Divina!

DivineD'Arcmon lanzó la flecha hacia el corazón de Rei, despiadadamente. T.K retrocedió un par de pasos, eso era demasiado para él. ¿Acaso los Digimons Angelicales eran tan despiadados cuando se les ordenaba ser así?

—Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Taiki y los demás —dijo Tai y miró a Takuya—. ¿Estás bien, cierto?

—Te acompañaré… —dijo Takuya e intentó acercarse a Tai, sin embargo ni bien dio un paso, tropezó soltando un gemido de dolor.

— ¿Estás bien, Takuya? —dijo Kira atrapándolo para que no cayera.

—Creo que el golpe de Zero fue muy fuerte… —dijo Takuya sosteniéndose del hombro de Kira—. Tendré que descansar un poco.

—Tai, tú y yo vamos por los demás —sugirió Matt.

—Sí —dijo Tai y miró a Takato, Masaru y Karminmon—. Ustedes vengan con nosotros —los aludidos asintieron con la cabeza y Tai se dirigió a Hikari—. Hikari, tú encárgate de cuidar a Takuya, por favor.

—Entiendo, hermano —dijo Hikari.

—Nosotros volveremos pronto —dijo Tai—. Iremos a asegurarnos de que Taiki y los demás estén a salvo.

Los chicos se dispusieron a retirarse cuando Kira habló.

La chica todavía ayudaba a Takuya a sostenerse.

—Papá… —se notaba preocupada. Tai la miró—. Papá, ten cuidado, por favor —suplicó.

—Tranquila, estaremos bien —dijo Tai sonriente—. Tú cuida de Takuya, que nada le pase hasta que no estemos todos reunidos.

Kira no dijo nada más y su padre se alejó junto con sus amigos.

— ¿Qué harás entonces? —Dijo Mastermon—. Recuerda que el tiempo en el Mundo Real transcurre de manera diferente al del Digimundo.

—Lo sé —dijo Clarisse indiferente.

—Podrían pasar muchas cosas, deberías asegurarte de poseer el control de este mundo —continuó Mastermon.

—Ya lo sé —repitió Clarisse—. Mastermon, deshazte de este par —dijo, señalando con la mirada a Yuu y Kouji—. No nos servirá de nada mantenerlos aquí —las cuerdas que los mantenían atados desaparecieron—. Lánzalos al vació, de esa forma.

— ¡No te lo permitiré! —dijo Kouji al mismo tiempo que Yuu embestía a la chica.

Clarisse intentó defenderse, pero en ese momento…

— ¡Koyosetsu!

— ¡Bien, le diste, Renamon!

Clarisse se giró mientras forcejeaba con sus dos oponentes. Frente a Mastermon se encontraba un águila de color rojo y sobre ella viajaban dos chicas: una pelirroja y una de cabello purpura. La de cabello purpura usaba gafas redondas e iba muy emocionada. Junto a ella, la pelirroja iba de pie y llevaba un Digivice en la mano, miraba con indiferencia a Clarisse y Mastermon. El ataque provenía de una extraña creatura de color amarillo. Yuu y Kouji detuvieron su ataque, pues aquellas dos chicas parecían ser sus aliadas.

Para sorpresa de DivineD'Arcmon, Rei atrapó la flecha hecha de luz y la hizo desvanecerse entre bruma negra. Rió con frialdad antes de decir:

— ¿De verdad pensaban que me iban a vencer tan fácilmente?

—Maldición… —dijo Natsumi entre dientes—. ¿De qué manera podemos vencerlo?

— ¡No tenemos más opción! —dijo la voz de Tai, que se escuchaba más cerca a cada segundo—. ¡Aunque sea algo despiadado, tenemos que destruirlo!

— ¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico!

Rei se protegió del ataque usando la obscuridad como un escudo. MetalGarurumon y los demás habían llegado al rescate.

—Esto será sencillo —dijo Taiki un poco alegre de ver a sus amigos—. ¡Tai, él no tiene ningún Digimon de su lado! ¡Su Digivice fue destruido pero la obscuridad que vive dentro de él es demasiado fuerte!

— ¿No volvió a la normalidad con destruir su Digivice? —dijo Tai sorprendido.

— ¿De qué manera podemos derrotarlo? —dijo Takato.

—Todavía tenemos una alternativa —dijo Matt mirando a Takato y luego a Tai—. Tai, mi Emblema puede ayudarnos.

— ¿Qué? —Se extrañó Tai—. ¿Te refieres al Emblema de la Amistad?

—Yo… —Katsura se levantó al fin, un poco herida pero dispuesta a seguir luchando—. Yo tengo el mismo Emblema…

—El Emblema de la Amistad es lo que me ayudó a darle las fuerzas a WarGreymon en aquella pelea contra Piedmon, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Matt apurado mirando a Tai.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —Dijo Karminmon—. Sin Kira, no puedo Digievolucionar en Justicemon…

— ¿Puedes Digievolucionar con mi Emblema? —Dijo Matt y Karminmon hizo evidente su sorpresa—. ¿Puedes o no?

—No lo sé —dijo Karminmon—. No sabía que podía Digievolucionar en Justicemon con el Emblema de la Fuerza, pero con el Emblema de la Amistad…

—Pero nuestro Digivice no tiene tantas funciones como el que tienen los amigos de Kira, Matt —dijo Tai—. Tú sólo puedes hacer Digievolucionar a Gabumon.

—Ya se los dije —dijo Katsura con impaciencia—. Yo puedo usar el Emblema de la Amistad.

— ¿Puedes Digievolucionarme? —dijo Karminmon.

— ¡Ya dejen de hablar! —Exigió Rei—. ¡Aunque no tenga un Digimon, puedo usar la obscuridad para controlar a alguien más!

Diciendo esto, Rei lanzó un potente rayo de luz de color negro de una de sus manos, que golpeó a Taiki.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Takato intentó ayudar al chico, que había perdido el equilibrio. Sin embargo, éste se rehusó. Al mirar sus ojos, los demás se percataron de que habían perdido toda señal de vida, estaban opacos como si estuviera en trance.

— ¿Taiki?

Aunque Takato quería ayudarlo, Taiki despedía cierta aura maligna que nunca se había visto en él. Rei rió con malicia.

— ¿Taiki? —dijo OmegaShoutmon preocupado.

—OmegaShoutmon… —dijo Taiki con voz fría—. Destrúyelos —ordenó.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Tai retrocediendo un par de pasos—. Taiki…

—Ese maldito… —dijo Masaru adoptando una pose de pelea—. ¡Ese sujeto está controlando el corazón de Taiki!

— ¡No permitiré que eso ocurra! —dijo Katsura obedeciendo a su instinto y miró a Karminmon autoritariamente. La guerrera Digimon asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Emblema de la Amistad! ¡Karminmon Chou Shinka!

— ¡Chou Shinka…! —Karminmon se transformó en otro ángel, como Justicemon. Sin embargo, esta vez usaba un pequeño vestido de color azul que apenas cubría su cuerpo. Usaba una larga y ondeante capa del mismo color y sus alas eran más grandes que las de Justicemon. Su cabello rubio iba suelto y caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros, usaba un antifaz de color azul y los mismos accesorios del mismo color en la cabeza. Sus pies llevaban un par de botas de color azul, la derecha más larga que la izquierda. Y llevaba un báculo en la mano derecha, que en la punta llevaba el símbolo del Emblema de la Amistad, de un color azul resplandeciente—. ¡… FairyKarminmon!

—FairyKarminmon… —dijo Tai sorprendido.

—Ocurrió… —dijo Takato en el mismo tono—. Ocurrió lo mismo que con el Emblema de la Fuerza…

—Digievolucionó en un ángel diferente… —dijo Matt—. Con el poder de la Amistad…

El Emblema de Katsura brillaba resplandecientemente. FairyKarminmon encaró a OmegaShoutmon, que no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía.

—OmegaShoutmon… —dijo Taiki en el mismo tono frío—. Nunca te perdonaré si pierdes esta batalla.

—FairyKarminmon —dijo Katsura decidida—. No tenemos más opción que vencer a Taiki.

¿Cuál sería el desenlace de esa batalla?

¿Qué pasaría con Taiki?

¿Clarisse lograría deshacerse de Renamon?


	51. Capítulo L: Calumon Salva el Día

LI

¡Reacciona, Taiki!

¡Calumon Salva el Día!

—Ven, siéntate aquí.

Hikari y Kira ayudaron a Takuya a llegar bajo la sombra de un árbol. El chico se dejó caer en ese lugar, quejándose de que era un brazo lo que lo aquejaba. Hikari se ocupo de revisar sus heridas.

—Hikari… —Daisuke se acercó a ellos—. Iré a buscar un escondite.

— ¿Un escondite? —dijo Hikari.

—Si nos quedamos en campo abierto, los enemigos podrán encontrarnos con facilidad —dijo Daisuke.

—Entiendo —dijo Hikari—. Ten mucho cuidado, Daisuke.

El chico sonrió antes de retirarse.

— ¡OmegaShoutmon, quiero que los ataques ahora! —ordenó Taiki agresivamente.

—Pero, Taiki… —dijo OmegaShoutmon dando un par de pasos hacia atrás—. No puedo…

— ¡Tienes que obedecerme! —Dijo Taiki—. ¡Soy tu compañero, tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga!

— ¡Reacciona, Taiki! —Dijo Tai—. ¡Éste no eres tú!

— ¡Ese sujeto te está usando! —dijo Takato.

—No importa cuánto le hablen, Taiki no volverá a ser el mismo hasta que no lo hayamos derrotado —dijo FairyKarminmon.

—Pero… —Masaru no tenía ánimos para pelear—. No podemos lastimarlo.

—Masaru tiene razón, Taiki es un amigo nuestro —dijo Tai—. No podemos luchar contra él.

— ¡Si no lo hacemos, él nos destruirá! —dijo Katsura.

— ¿Qué esperas, OmegaShoutmon? —Dijo Taiki—. ¡Obedéceme!

— ¡No, Taiki! —Dijo OmegaShoutmon—. ¡No lo haré!

— ¿Está muy herido? —dijo Kira preocupada.

—Es lo que voy a averiguar —dijo Hikari mientras descubría una herida sangrante que Takuya tenía en el brazo derecho—. Es una lástima que ese pequeño Digimon, Cutemon, esté en el Digivice de Taiki. Con él, podríamos curar las heridas de…

—Déjamelo a mí —dijo Cheepmon colocando sus diminutas patas amarillas sobre la herida de Takuya.

Las diminutas patas de Cheepmon emitieron un resplandor de luz dorada. Cuando éste se apagó, la herida había desaparecido. Takuya sonrió.

—Gracias, Cheepmon —dijo el chico.

—No sabía que podías curar las heridas —dijo Kira sonriente—. ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?

—Porque no es una de mis técnicas especiales —respondió Cheepmon contento. Aunque era imposible ver su sonrisa, porque todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de plumas—. Pero me alegra saber que fui de ayuda.

— ¡También a mí! —dijo una tercera voz que salía del Digivice de Takuya. El chico miró la pantalla, ahí aparecía un extraño símbolo—. ¡Qué bueno que estás bien, Takuya!

—Agunimon —sonrió el chico—. ¿Estabas preocupado por mi?

—Claro que sí —respondió Agunimon.

— ¡Agunimon del Fuego! —Dijo Cheepmon emocionado agitando con rapidez sus alas—. ¡Uno de los Dioses Legendarios! ¡Qué inspirador! ¡Un Digimon Legendario preocupándose por un amigo humano!

—No es para tanto, Cheepmon —sonrió Takuya—. Después de todo, Agunimon y yo somos amigos.

—Siempre pensé que tú eras Agunimon —dijo Kira confundida—. Pero todas tus Digievoluciones tienen distinta personalidad, ¿no es así?

—Es algo más complicado que eso —dijo Takuya sonriente—. En realidad no sabría cómo explicarte.

— ¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico!

— ¡Detente, MetalGarurumon!

Matt y Katsura estaban dispuestos a luchar contra Taiki. Sin embargo, Tai, Masaru y Takato no querían hacerlo. Taiki emitía cierta presencia tenebrosa que abrumaba a todos los que estaban cerca de él. OmegaShoutmon seguía rehusándose a atacar a sus amigos, alegando que como Digimon King, no podía traicionarlos así.

— ¡Es imposible acabarlo de otra manera! —decía Matt cada que Tai intentaba detener sus ataques.

— ¡Pero nuestro enemigo no es Taiki! —decía Takato.

—Maldición… —decía Natsumi entre dientes—. ¿Cómo derrotar a éste enemigo? Ya no tiene un Digimon, ¿por qué nos causa tantos problemas?

— ¡OmegaShoutmon! —dijo Taiki que se notaba un poco molesto—. ¿Qué esperas, inútil? ¡Acábalos ahora! ¡Mátalos a todos!

— ¡No lo haré! —Insistió OmegaShoutmon—. ¡Reacciona, Taiki! ¡Me pides que derrote a nuestros camaradas!

— ¡Ellos no son nuestros camaradas! —Dijo Taiki—. OmegaShoutmon, nunca te perdonaré si me traicionas ahora. Soy el legendario Taiki Kudou, te ordeno que los mates ahora… ¡Hazlo!

—Maldición… —dijo Tai adoptando una posición de pelea—. No tenemos más opción, habrá que luchar contra él para hacerlo volver en sí…

—Entiendo —dijo Takato sacando su Digivice y una extraña y pequeña carta—. ¡Cambio de Carta! ¡Conexión 'S' de SuperDigievolución!

— ¡Guilmon Digivolves a… Growlmon!

—Aunque Growlmon, MetalGarurumon y FairyKarminmon unan sus fuerzas, no podemos ganarle al Digimon King —dijo el Agumon de Masaru—. Necesitaremos más poder.

—Yo también ayudaré —dijo DivineD'Arcmon—. Usaré mi Luz para devolver la bondad a su corazón.

—Y nosotros… —dijo Tagiru levantándose. Al escuchar su voz, Taiki se giró, sorprendido—. Gumdramon y yo ayudaremos… —aunque estaba herido, dentro de sí sacó la fuerza suficiente para levantar su Digivice y hacer la Súper Evolución—. ¡Gumdramon Chou Shinka!

— ¡Chou Shinka Arresterdramon!

— ¡Levántate, Tsunemon! —Dijo Katsura a su Digimon que también intentaba ponerse en pie—. ¡Tenemos que pelear! —Su pequeño Digimon asintió con la cabeza y Katsura actuó, aprovechando el resplandor de su Emblema—. ¡A.D.N Digital Cargando! —Tsunemon Digievolucionó en Keramon—. ¡Necesitamos más poder, Keramon! ¡Una vez más! ¡A.D.N Digital Híper Carga!

— ¡Keramon HíperDigivolves a...Diaboromon!

—Taiki… —dijo OmegaShoutmon—. ¿De verdad quieres que pelee contra ellos?

—Nunca te perdonaré si fallas —dijo Taiki—. Quiero que los mates.

— ¡Koyosetsu!

— ¡Mastermon, usa tu Death Poison!

— ¡Cambio de Carta! ¡Valiente Escudo de WarGreymon!

Rika Nonaka y Renamon representaban un fuerte oponente para Clarisse y Mastermon.

La líder de los Dark Tamers se mostró enfurecida cuando Rika le dio aquel escudo legendario a su Digimon. Sin embargo, Renamon tenía una desventaja.

— ¡No tienes oportunidades contra mí, chiquilla idiota! —soltó Clarisse furiosa—. ¡Mastermon está en el Nivel Ultimate! ¡Un Nivel antes del Nivel Ultra! ¡Tu Digimon jamás podrá ganarle!

— ¿Es cierto eso, Rika? —dijo Yolei Inoue, la chica que iba sobre el lomo de Aquilamon.

—No del todo —dijo Rika—. Renamon no puede Digievolucionar sin Calumon.

— ¿Calumon? —dijo Yolei.

—No puedo hacer mucho, pero puedo retrasarla el tiempo suficiente —dijo Rika—. Confiaré en que Takato y Guilmon estén dando todo de sí.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Yolei.

—Antes de encontrarte, vi a Calumon —dijo Rika—. Él dijo que se iría al Digimundo para ayudar a Takato y Guilmon a Digievolucionar. Eso supone una desventaja para nosotros, porque no podemos hacer mucho sin sus poderes. Pero también dijo que al final terminaríamos por reunirnos con ellos tres en el Digimundo, por eso tenemos que dar todo de nosotras en esta batalla, ¿entiendes eso, Inoue? —Yolei asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Renamon, no podemos perder esta batalla!

— ¡Koyosetsu!

—Lo lamento… —dijo OmegaShoutmon antes de atacar—. ¡Hard Rock Damashii!

— ¡Cuidado! —dijo DivineD'Arcmon—. ¡Escudo Celestial!

DivineD'Arcmon hizo aparecer un gigantesco escudo de plata que tenía grabado el Emblema de la Luz y resplandecía tanto que era cegador. Lo usó para proteger a sus amigos del ataque de OmegaShoutmon, pero…

— ¡DigiXros! ¡OmegaShoutmon! ¡Knightmon!

— ¡DigiXros! ¡OmegaShoutmon Knight Mode!

Un OmegaShoutmon con una ondeante capa y una espada reluciente apareció frente a ellos. Para infortunio de Taiki, Tagiru y Katsura podían jugar el mismo juego:

— ¡DigiXros! ¡Arresterdramon! ¡Blossomon!

— ¡Xros Up! ¡Arresterdramon!

— ¡Forzed DigiXros! ¡Diaboromon! ¡Growlmon!

— ¡Xros Up! ¡Diaboromon!

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Dijo Takato retrocediendo mientras Growlmon se fusionaba con Diaboromon—. ¿Qué le hiciste a Growlmon?

—Tranquilo, Takato, la DigiXros no lo dañará —dijo Tagiru y miró a Matt—. ¡Oye, necesito los poderes de tu Digimon!

— ¡Hazlo! —accedió Matt.

—Espero que funcione, nunca he hecho una DigiXros con más Digimons —dijo Tagiru—. ¡DigiXros! ¡Xros Up Arresterdramon! ¡MetalGarurumon!

— ¡DigiXros! ¡MetalArresterdramon!

— ¡Cambio de Carta! ¡Martillo Volcán!

— ¡Para de hacer eso, chiquilla! ¡Mastermon, usa el Data Breaker!

Los ojos de Mastermon se iluminaron y segundos después, el Digivice de Rika emitió estática y la pantalla se apagó. Lo mismo ocurrió con el Digivice y la DigiTerminal de Yolei. Rika fulminó con la mirada a Clarisse.

— ¡Renamon, no dejes que esto te detenga! —Dijo Rika—. ¡Sigue luchando, Takato, Guilmon y Calumon cuentan con nosotras!

— ¡Koyosetsu!

— ¡Mastermon, usa tu técnica especial! ¡Cuchillas Asesinas!

Mastermon abrió su boca cuan inmensa era y de ella salieron miles de diminutas cuchillas a toda velocidad.

— ¡CUIDADO, RENAMON!

A pesar de la advertencia, las cuchillas acribillaron a Renamon despiadadamente. La Digimon soltó un fuerte grito antes de convertirse en Datos.

—No… —Rika no podía creerlo—. Renamon… —inconscientemente soltó un par de cartas que tenía en la mano, estas fueron arrastradas por el viento—. ¡RENAMON!

— ¡Heavy Metal Vulcan!

— ¡MetalPrism Garret!

— ¡Fuego del Infierno!

— ¡Flecha de Luz Divina!

— ¡Rayo Congelante!

Después de pocos minutos de haber comenzado su pelea, se percataron de que los poderes de FairyKarminmon habían sufrido un cambio drástico. Su forma Evolucionada con el Emblema de la Amistad podía lanzar ataques relacionados con el hielo. Los ataques de Xros Up Diaboromon eran más potentes y devastadores, al igual que los de MetalArresterdramon. Sin embargo, era cierto que no eran suficientes para vencer al Digimon King.

Además de aquellos Heroes Legendarios, había una pequeña creatura observando la pelea.

Takato no había notado su presencia todavía, quizá por lo desesperado de la situación.

Aquella pequeña creatura era de color blanco y tenía un pequeño triangulo de color rojo a mitad de la cabeza.

— ¿Porqué pelean entre ellos-calu? —dijo la pequeña creatura asustada.

— ¡Vuelve en ti, Taiki! —decía Tai.

Los ataques que iban dirigidos a OmegaShoutmon eran lanzados con la intención de no lastimar a Taiki, pero OmegaShoutmon actuaba a la inversa. La pequeña creatura salió de su escondite y corrió hasta dónde se encontraba Takato diciendo:

— ¿Porqué pelean-calu…?

— ¿Qué? —Takato agachó la mirada y vio a la pequeña creatura—. ¡Calumon!

—Kudou —dijo Rei en voz baja pero de forma autoritaria—. Quiero que mates a Calumon, ¿entendiste?

— ¡OmegaShoutmon Knight Mode! —Obedeció Taiki—. ¡Mata a Calumon!

— ¡No te lo permitiré, Taiki! —Dijo Takato—. ¡Cambio de Carta! ¡Conexión 'B' de Velocidad!

— ¡Dame eso, Matsuki! —dijo Katsura arrebatando un par de cartas de la mano del chico. Las observó detenidamente hasta ver una extraña Carta Azul—. Matsuki, ¿para qué sirve esto?

—Es una… —Takato estaba incrédulo—. ¡Una Carta Azul! ¡Esa carta sirve para la Digievolución!

— ¡FairyKarminmon! —Dijo Katsura, luego de asentir con la cabeza—. ¿Puedes hacer algo con la Carta Azul?

— ¿Qué? —dijo FairyKarminmon al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un ataque de OmegaShoutmon Knight Mode.

—El Digivice de la Nueva Generación puede copiar las funciones de los anteriores —recordó Tagiru—. Eso significa que si Katsura usa esa Carta Azul, podría conseguir una nueva Digievolución.

—Lo intentaré —dijo Katsura—. ¡Cambio de…!

— ¡Alto-calu!

Todos se detuvieron. Calumon había corrido hasta donde Taiki y lo había encarado, a pesar de su diminuto tamaño.

— ¡Calumon, vuelve aquí! —dijo Takato.

— ¡Es peligroso, Calumon! —dijo Tai.

— ¡Regresa! —dijo Natsumi.

Sin embargo, Calumon no obedeció. En su pequeño rostro se mostraba un claro enojo. Taiki lo miraba sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué haces esto-calu? —Preguntó Calumon—. ¿Por qué peleas con tus amigos-calu? ¡Tú eres el legendario Taiki Kudou-calu! ¡Tú salvaste nuestro mundo de la destrucción cuando venciste al malvado Emperador Bagramon-calu! ¿Por qué haces esto-calu? ¡Tú eres un Héroe Legendario-calu! ¡Todos dependemos de ti-calu! ¡Por favor, no sigas-calu!

—Cállate… —dijo Taiki furioso—. ¡Tú no me conoces, maldita bestia!

Diciendo esto, Taiki le soltó una fuerte patada a Calumon, derribándolo. Takato quiso correr a ayudar a su pequeño amigo, pero Tai se lo impidió negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Porqué los haces sufrir así-calu? —Insistió Calumon—. ¡A tus amigos-calu! ¡Por favor-calu! ¡Reacciona-calu! ¡Demuestra que tú eres el legendario Taiki Kudou-calu!

—Que yo soy… —Taiki parecía salir del trance en el que estaba—. Taiki Kudou…

—El compañero del Digimon King-calu —continuó Calumon—. El héroe que reconstruyó el Digimundo-calu.

— ¡Hazlo, Taiki! —Aportó Tai—. ¡Piensa en todas las personas que cuentan contigo en el Mundo Real!

—Las personas que cuentan conmigo… —Taiki agachó la mirada—. Mis amigos en el Mundo Real…

—No puede ser —dijo Rei, entre dientes—. Maldito Calumon…

—Mis amigos… —repitió Taiki—. Akari… Yuu… Nene… Kiriha… —sin darse cuenta, Taiki derramaba lágrimas de arrepentimiento—. Ellos me esperan en el Mundo Real, no puedo defraudarlos…

—Bien… —dijo Tai sonriendo satisfecho.

—No los defraudaré —dijo Taiki encarando a Rei—. Calumon tiene razón, soy un Héroe Legendario, Taiki Kudou… El humano que venció al malvado Emperador Bagramon… ¡Y jamás te perdonaré que hayas manipulado así mi corazón!

Calumon, contento, saltó para abrazarse al cuello de Taiki, que le sonrió como agradecimiento. Sin embargo, ¿cuál sería el desenlace de esa batalla?


	52. Capítulo LI: Un Desenlace Inesperado

LII

Un Desenlace Inesperado

La Drástica Desición de Clarisse

— ¡Mastermon, derriba a ese Aquilamon!

— ¡Cuchillas Asesinas!

— ¡Esquívalo, Aquilamon!

Yolei tuvo que sostener con fuerza a Rika para que no cayera de lomo de Aquilamon. El Digimon de Yolei logró esquivar al ataque, pero Mastermon lo hizo de nuevo:

— ¡Death Poison!

Aquella corrosiva substancia negra cayó en un ala de Aquilamon. El Digimon chilló de dolor y dio una violenta sacudida en el aire haciendo que Rika se soltara de sus plumas.

— ¡Rika! —exclamó Yolei asustada—. ¡Aquilamon, atrápala!

Sin embargo, la técnica de Mastermon había dejado muy lastimado a Aquilamon. Rika iba cayendo a toda velocidad, pero Clarisse no se detuvo ahí.

—Mastermon, usa el Clown Cannon

Nuevamente, Mastermon abrió su boca cuán grande era. Esta vez, de ella salió un potente resplandor de luz dorada. Yolei abrió los ojos como platos al ver que ese resplandor, que emitía un sonido semejante a la risa maniática de un payaso, se dirigía hacia Rika. Aquel potente estallido no dejó ni rastro de la Tamer, excepto un pequeño Digivice que cayó al suelo. Era blanco con una pequeña correa de color azul, la pantalla estaba rota y podía verse una pequeña mancha de sangre aún líquida. Ni bien el Digivice cayó al suelo, se rompió en mil pedazos.

— ¡RIKA!

—No te preocupes —dijo Clarisse con frialdad—. Dentro de poco te reunirás con ella.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —dijo Yolei.

—Mastermon —dijo Clarisse autoritariamente—. Clown Cannon.

Yolei vio venir el ataque de Mastermon, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Se aferró con fuerza a las plumas de su Digimon, pero fue inútil. Hubo una terrible explosión en aquel punto del cielo de Japón, de la cual, el único testigo era un par de gafas redondas con los cristales rotos.

—Eso fue sencillo —dijo Clarisse y levantó su Digivice frente a ella—. ¡Puerta al Digimundo, ábrete!

—Maldito Calumon… —seguía diciendo Rei entre dientes.

—No lo maldigas —dijo Taiki—. Gracias a él me detuve antes de hacer lo que tú querías. Tai tenía razón, la única forma de deshacernos de ti es matándote. Así que acabaré contigo y luego…

— ¿Luego? —dijo Matt.

—Luego me iré —dijo Taiki, con la mirada agachada—. No merezco seguir con ustedes…

—No digas eso —dijo Katsura—. ¡Te necesitamos, Kudou!

—Taiki, no puedes irte —dijo Tagiru—. Eres el general del Xros Heart y si te vas…

—Me dejé manipular muy fácilmente por la obscuridad —le recordó—. No puedo permanecer más tiempo con ustedes…

—Taiki… —Masaru se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—No tienes que irte —dijo Tai—. Ya hemos destruido tres de los cuatro Digivices…

_ Ya hemos destruido tres de los cuatro Digivices… _

La voz de Tai llegó hasta los oídos de Clarisse, que en esos momentos acababa de atravesar la Puerta al Digimundo. Hizo un fugaz cambio en su expresión, el enojo era obvio a simple vista, pero quien la hubiese visto así habría detectado el peligro al instante.

—Date prisa, Mastermon —ordenó.

—Vamos, ataquemos todos juntos —dijo Tai y miró a Taiki—. No permitamos que Taiki siga sintiéndose mal.

—Miren-calu… —dijo Calumon aún abrazado al cuello de Taiki—. ¿Qué es eso-calu?

Todos levantaron la mirada para ver lo que Calumon sugería. Era una gigantesca serpiente hecha de remiendos de distintas telas de colores. Se detuvo a pocos metros de ellos, aún suspendida en el suelo. De su lomo saltó una chica rubia que iba vestida de color negro, llevaba algo en la mano, algo que resplandecía y era puntiagudo. Sin decir nada, se acercó a toda velocidad a Rei y clavó un afilado cuchillo en el centro de su espalda, diciendo:

—Eres un inútil...

Rei cayó al suelo sin decir nada. Sin embargo, no desapareció, al contrario del cuchillo que explotó y se transformó en Datos. Clarisse miró furtivamente a los Heroes Legendarios, diciendo:

—Sabía que no podía dejar todo en manos de esos inútiles, ahora tendré que destruirlos con mis propias manos.


	53. Capítulo LII: La Bruma Negra

LIII

La Peligrosa Bruma Negra

¡La Maldad de Clarisse No Tiene Limites!

—Tengo un mal presentimiento…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Mi hermano y los demás ya deberían haber vuelto.

Hikari miraba con expresión anhelante el punto donde su hermano y el resto del equipo habían desaparecido. Takuya, Kira y Cheepmon seguían sentados en aquél lugar.

—Además, Daisuke tampoco ha vuelto —continuó Hikari—. Y los Digihuevos de mi hermano y el mío no se han abierto aún. Tal vez deberíamos…

Hikari se interrumpió cuando un potente resplandor de luz dorada salió del Digivice de Kira dirigiéndose al par de Digihuevos que reposaban solitarios cerca de ellos. Casi al instante el resplandor se desvaneció y ambos Digihuevos se abrieron.

— ¿Pero qué…?

—Los Digihuevos se abrieron…

De uno de los cascarones salió una pequeña creatura peluda de color negro con brillantes ojos negros. La otra era una pequeña creatura blanca. Ambos cabían en la palma de la mano.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas? —dijo Kira.

—Ese es Botamon —explicó Hikari y se agachó para tomar con sus manos a la creatura blanca—. Y éste es SnowBotamon, son las Etapas Bebe de Agumon y Gatomon.

— ¿La luz de mi Digivice los hizo nacer? —dijo Kira incrédula.

—El poder del Digivice no tiene límites —sonrió Hikari—. Tenemos que llevar a Botamon con Tai, él es el único que puede hacerlo Digievolucionar.

—Pero no sabemos dónde están —dijo Kira—. La única manera de llegar hasta ahí sería volando.

—Tu Digimon puede volar, ¿no es así? —Dijo Takuya—. Cuando Digievoluciona en Devidramon, podría llevarnos a todos.

—De acuerdo —accedió Kira y se levantó mirando a su Digimon—. ¿Listo, Cheepmon?

— ¡Más listo que nunca! —dijo el pollo negro emocionado.

— ¡A.D.N Digital Hipercarga!

— ¡Cheepmon HíperDigivolves a… Devidramon!

— ¿Qué clase de Digimon es ese? —Dijo Tai mirando a Mastermon—. Nunca había visto nada parecido.

Clarisse rió con frialdad antes de responder.

—Con la Digievolución A.D.N, un Emblema y un DigiLector, se pueden conseguir extraordinarias cadenas evolutivas, Yagami —señaló a Mastermon con la mirada—. Ese que ves ahí no es otro que Piedmon en Nivel Ultimate.

— ¿Piedmon en Nivel Ultimate? —dijo Natsumi incrédula.

—Efectivamente —dijo Clarisse—. Mastermon tiene interesantes técnicas. Una de esas es el Data Breaker, una técnica que impide el funcionamiento de cualquier artefacto electrónico que esté al alcance, incluidos los Digivices.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Dijo Masaru—. ¿Data Breaker?

—Así es —confirmó Clarisse—. Pero no quisiera usarlo todavía, antes quisiera comprobar las fuerzas de los All Stars.

— ¡Tal vez nosotros no queremos mostrártelo!

La voz de Takuya llegó desde lo lejos al mismo tiempo que el ataque de Devidramon, la Tormenta de Tinieblas, se dirigía a Clarisse y Mastermon. En pocos segundos los refuerzos habían llegado. Kira y Takuya enfrentaron a Clarisse al mismo tiempo que Hikari corría hasta Tai para entregarle a Botamon.

— ¡Pelea conmigo, Clarisse! —Exigió Kira—. ¡No te permitiré que les hagas daño a los Heroes Legendarios!

— ¡Es muy peligroso! —Exclamó Takato—. ¡No lo hagas, Kira!

— ¡Idiota, ella acabará contigo con un par de golpes! —dijo Katsura.

— ¡Ven aquí, Kira! —dijo Tai autoritariamente.

— ¿Qué podrías hacer tú? —Se burló Clarisse con frialdad—. Si tu Digimon no ha podido alcanzar la última Digievolución.

— ¿La última Digievolución? —Dijo Kira para luego adoptar una posición defensiva—. ¡No importa, igual te venceré!

— ¡Nosotros también! —dijo otra voz que no pertenecía al grupo.

— ¡Jamás te perdonaremos lo que le hiciste a esas chicas en el Mundo Real!

Clarisse se giró, incrédula.

Ahí estaban sus dos prisioneros.

Los miró con auténtico odio.

— ¡Yuu! —dijeron Tagiru y Taiki contentos—. ¡Estás vivo!

— ¡Kouji! —Dijo Takuya—. ¡Qué gusto verte!

—Están vivos… —dijo Clarisse entre dientes—. Pero no por mucho tiempo… —miró a Mastermon y ordenó—: ¡Clown Cannon, Mastermon!

Yuu vio venir el ataque y protegió a Kouji con su cuerpo. Takuya, Taiki y Tagiru gritaron con desesperación el nombre de sus amigos cuando el Clown Cannon los atacó.

Hubo una explosión que levantó una densa nube de humo. Al disiparse, Kouji y Yuu ya no estaban. En su lugar había un Digivice blanco tirado en el suelo junto a un Xros Loader amarillo. Ambos tenían las pantallas rotas.

—No puede ser… —dijo Taiki incrédulo.

—Yuu está… —secundó Tagiru en el mismo tono.

—Los mató… —dijo Tai.

Takuya se enfureció. Agachó la mirada, destilaba lágrimas al haber presenciado la ejecución de su amigo. Apretaba los puños con fuerza.

—Maldita… —dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —dijo Clarisse mirándolo furtivamente.

—No les diste la oportunidad de defenderse… —dijo él—. Los mataste desalmadamente, no hay ningún honor al conseguir una victoria de esa manera…

—Si quieres, puedo hacer lo mismo contigo para que cierres la maldita boca —dijo Clarisse.

—Nunca te lo perdonaré —sentenció Takuya y la miró, en sus ojos había un brillo que nunca se había visto en él—. ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré! —diciendo esto, Digievolucionó—: ¡DobleSpirit Digivolves a… Aldamon!

— ¡Espera, Aldamon! —Dijo Tai—. ¡No lo hagas, es muy peligroso!

— ¡Cállate, Yagami! —dijo Clarisse sonriente—. Déjalo intentarlo —apuntó con su Digivice hacia Aldamon y añadió—. ¡Reload, Myotismon!

Myotismon salió del Digivice de Clarisse y encaró a Aldamon. Sin embargo, la chica no se detuvo ahí. Hizo un fluido movimiento con la mano derecha y de ella salió una extraña bruma de color negro, que formó un círculo que asemejaba a un ring de batalla, dejando fuera a los demás. Sin embargo, mientras la bruma avanzaba se acercaba cada vez más a Kira. Aldamon tuvo un mal presentimiento acerca de aquella bruma y voló a toda velocidad para mover a Kira de su sitio, dejándola dentro del campo de batalla. Clarisse hizo una mueca de descontento. Tai intentó atravesar la bruma, pero ésta le provocó una quemadura cuando se acercó.

— ¿Qué es esta bruma? —dijo Taiki mirando la herida de Tai.

—Esa bruma quemará todo lo que se acerque a ella —dijo Clarisse sonriendo con malicia—. Por eso, la usaré para separarlos y destruirlos poco a poco. Y más vale que no intenten atravesar la bruma con sus técnicas, porque ésta devolverá sus ataques con el triple de potencia —fijó su mirada en Kira y añadió—: De ella me encargaré al final, antes quiero ver que sufra… ¡Myotismon, mata a Aldamon ahora! ¡Más te vale que no falles!

— ¡Látigo Sangriento!

— ¡Estallido Solar!

— ¡Maldición! —Dijo FairyKarminmon—. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Hay que sacar a Kira de ahí!

—No podemos atravesar esa bruma —dijo Tai apurado—. Pero Kira corre un grave peligro ahí dentro…

—Si tan sólo… —dijo Takato mirando sus cartas—. Si tan sólo pudiésemos hacer algo para salvarla…

Myotismon parecía ser más fuerte que Aldamon. Kira se percató de que eso se debía a la obscuridad que emanaba Clarisse. Aldamon no podía controlar los ataques de Myotismon y terminó por perder sus energías.

— ¡Látigo Sangriento!

— ¡Aldamon!

Aldamon fue golpeado por aquella técnica y fue lanzado con fuerza hacia la bruma, perdiendo su Digievolución. Takuya cayó sobre Taiki, su cuerpo emanaba humo como si estuviese ardiendo.

— ¿Estás bien, Kanbara? —dijo Katsura ayudándolo a levantarse.

—Kira… —dijo él con dificultad—. Kira se quedó adentro…


	54. Capítulo LIII: La Milagrosa Carta Azul

LVI

La Milagrosa Carta Azul:

¡Cheepmon hace la Súper Evolución Matrix!

— ¡Devidramon, destrúyelo!

— ¡Tormenta de Tinieblas!

Myotismon esquivó con habilidad el ataque de Devidramon, contrastando con una tormenta de pequeños murciélagos. Clarisse parecía muy divertida con aquel enfrentamiento. Aunque Devidramon era muy poderoso, era demasiado grande y no podía moverse con facilidad. Myotismon aprovechaba usando el Látigo Sangriento despiadadamente contra Devidramon y los demás no podían ayudar.

De repente ocurrió lo inesperado. Myotismon lanzó tres veces más el Látigo Sangriento y golpeó a Devidramon. Con el tercer golpe, la bestia demoníaca perdió su Digievolución, transformándose en Cheepmon. Kira corrió para auxiliarlo, pero éste siguió luchando.

— ¡Canto Sónico!

La técnica de Cheepmon consistía en producir ondas sonoras que perturbaban el oído, robando las energías de su oponente. Los ataques de Myotismon ya no iban dirigidos a Cheepmon, si no a su compañera humana. Sin embargo, el curioso pollo negro la defendía con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Látigo Sangriento!

Cheepmon se interpuso entre Kira y el látigo de Myotismon, pero ambos fueron golpeados por esa técnica. Kira se levantó con el labio sangrante y la marca del látigo en su brazo izquierdo. Cheepmon, casi sin energías, volvió a atacar.

— ¡Canto Sónico!

Sin embargo, Cheepmon que apenas era un novato no era rival para Myotismon. Kira comenzó a temer por la vida de su compañero Digimon. Katsura miraba los esfuerzos de su amiga, impotente al no poder atravesar la bruma que Clarisse había producido. Miró la Carta Azul que aún tenía en la mano, poco convencida de que fuese a funcionar para eliminar aquella bruma mortal que les impedía ayudar a Kira.

— ¡Canto Sónico!

El ataque de Cheepmon era cada vez más débil, apenas podía volar y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Necesitaba descansar con urgencia, pero Kira corría un grave peligro. De repente, Myotismon golpeó con su látigo al pollo negro y lo derribó. Cheepmon hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse en Datos, pero aquello ocurría lentamente.

Era como si Cheepmon se rehusara a morir.

— ¡Cheepmon! —Asustada, Kira tomó a su compañero en brazos—. ¡Resiste, por favor! —suplicó—. ¡No te mueras! —Kira lloraba—. Te necesito, Cheepmon…

—Kira… —Cheepmon abrió los ojos, hablaba con dificultad—. No llores, por favor… —levantó una de sus alas para acariciar el rostro de su compañera—. Mi deber es protegerte…

Clarisse se mostraba molesta, como si aquellas muestras de afecto entre humanos y Digimons fuesen algo asqueroso para ella.

Por otro lado, Takato se conmovió con aquel conato de despedida entre Kira y Cheepmon. Pensó fugazmente en que si Guilmon estuviese en el mismo riesgo de morir, habría suplicado ayuda. Arrebató la Carta Azul de la mano de Katsura y la lanzó por entre la bruma hacia Kira diciendo:

— ¡Atrápala, Kira!

La chica y Cheepmon levantaron la vista. Milagrosamente, la Carta Azul no fue consumida por las llamas. Clarisse retrocedió un poco, aquello no tenía precedentes. Kira atrapó la Carta Azul que brillaba intensamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Dijo la chica—. ¿Qué es esto?

— ¡En esa Carta están puestas todas nuestras esperanzas! —Dijo Takato, poco convencido de que lo que decía fuese verdad—. ¡Kira, usa la Carta Azul para Digievolucionar a Cheepmon!

—Digievolucionar… —dijo Kira aún mirando la Carta Azul—. Pero yo no sé…

— ¡Sólo deslízala por la ranura del Digivice! —Ordenó Takato—. ¡Hazlo, Kira! ¡Sólo tú puedes pelear en este momento!

Kira miró su Digivice. En un costado había una extraña ranura que antes no había notado, tenía el tamaño perfecto para que la Carta Azul pasara por ahí. Miró a Cheepmon, incapaz de ordenarle que continuara luchando. Sin embargo, el pollo negro habló:

—Si voy a morir, prefiero que sea defendiéndote, Kira.

—Cheepmon… —se conmovió ella y asintió con la cabeza.

El DigiLector naranja se encendió, activado quizá por el valor del pequeño Cheepmon. En la pantalla aparecía el símbolo del Emblema de la Fuerza. La chica tan sólo obedeció a su instinto de Niña Elegida. Se levantó e hizo un movimiento fluido con la mano que sostenía el Digivice:

— ¡Emblema de la Fuerza! ¡Cambio de Carta! —Deslizó la Carta Azul por la ranura del Digivice—. ¡Súper Evolución Matrix! ¡Cheepmon Chou Shinka!

— ¡Chou Shinka...! —Cheepmon se transformó en una creatura semejante a una mujer de piel blanca, como la de LadyDevimon. Sin embargo, a simple vista parecía un cuervo gigante. Sus ojos eran de color rojo y sus brazos iban unidos a un par de gigantescas alas de cuervo de color negro—. ¡...Crowkamon!

—No puede ser… —dijo Clarisse incrédula—. ¿Cómo es posible…?

— ¿Qué clase de Digimon es? —dijo Hikari.

Katsura se percató de que su Digivice se había encendido. Lo miró, de él salió una imagen holográfica con la información sobre Crowkamon. La chica leyó en voz alta:

—Crowkamon. Es la Súper Evolución Matrix de Cheepmon con el Emblema de la Fuerza. Digimon de Tipo Virus, es la forma Digievolucionada en Nivel Ultimate de Cheepmon, su técnica especial son las Alas de Cuervo.

— ¿Nivel Ultimate? —Dijo Natsumi incrédula—. Eso significa que Kira y Crowkamon podrían ganarle a Mastermon.

—Esa Carta Azul… —dijo Katsura—. Hizo que ocurriera un milagro…

Crowkamon no dijo nada a Myotismon. Extendió sus brazos a ambos lados y de estos se desprendieron un centenar de plumas, que al punto se transformaron en cuchillas de color negro.

— ¡Alas de Cuervo!

La técnica de Crowkamon destruyó a Myotismon con un sólo golpe. Kira sonrió, sin embargo Clarisse se enfureció. Hizo que Mastermon volviera a su forma de Novato, un pequeño demonio parecido a un DemiDevimon, pero con la forma de un payaso.

— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Kira.

Crowkamon adoptó una posición defensiva, preparada para seguir luchando.

—El es la Digievolución en Nivel Novato de mi Digimon, PiccoClownmon —dijo Clarisse furiosa—. Los Digimons necesitan volver a su Etapa Novato antes de cambiar de Digievolución, niña idiota —añadió—. Ahora pelearé en serio, no seguiré jugando contigo —apuntó al pequeño payaso con el Digivice—. ¡A.D.N Digital Carga Total!

— ¡PiccoClownmon UltraDigivolves a… Piedmon!

—Así que esa es la Etapa Novato de Piedmon… —dijo Tai.

—Piedmon —dijo Katsura leyendo la información que salía en su Digivice—. Digimon de Tipo Virus, es la forma Digievolucionada en Nivel Ultra de PiccoClownmon con el Emblema de la Obscuridad. Su técnica especial son las Espadas del Triunfo.

Tai, Matt, Hikari y T.K no se atrevían a decir algo que habían notado en ese momento.

Aquel Piedmon no era como el que ellos habían enfrentado en su época, aunque a simple vista eran idénticos. Ese Piedmon que tenían enfrente tenía los mismos instintos asesinos que su compañera humana, eso era lo que lo hacía más peligroso.

— ¡Piedmon, destrúyelas!

— ¡Crowkamon, tu puedes derrotarlo!

— ¡Hechizo Final!

— ¡Alas de Cuervo!

Piedmon era un Digimon de Nivel Ultra, Crowkamon estaba en el Nivel Ultimate. Aunque sus fuerzas eran idénticas, así como su rapidez y su astucia, esa pequeña diferencia de Niveles Digievolutivos era fatal para Crowkamon. La Digimon de Kira era una diestra combatiente en cuestión de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Eso era una desventaja para Piedmon, porque este intentaba siempre atacar a distancia, cosa que Crowkamon le impedía, atacándolo directamente con patadas y puñetazos. Kira se notaba más animada que hacía un momento, porque parecía que Piedmon sucumbiría ante los poderes de Crowkamon. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que Piedmon comenzó a adivinar los movimientos de Crowkamon. Aprovechó para colocarse detrás de ella y…

— ¡Hechizo Final!

Crowkamon fue golpeada por aquella técnica y cayó al suelo. Kira corrió hasta ella, preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien, Crowkamon?

—Me tomó por sorpresa… —dijo Crowkamon dificultosamente—. Todavía puedo pelear…

—Piedmon, acabala ahora —dijo Clarisse tranquilamente.

Takuya se percató de que Clarisse no se refería a Crowkamon cuando había ordenado que la acabara.

—No puede ser… —dijo el chico pero nadie lo escuchó.

— ¡Espadas del Triunfo!

— ¡KIRA, NO!

Takuya empujó a Taiki inconscientemente al echar a correr en dirección hacia Kira.

Atravesó la bruma a toda velocidad, de nuevo su cuerpo emanaba humo. Las Espadas del Triunfo de dirigían hacia Kira. La chica no encontró fuerzas para levantarse y correr, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe mortal de Piedmon y…

— ¡TAKUYA! —gritaron sus amigos.

— ¡KANBARA ENTROMETIDO! —espetó Clarisse.

Kira abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de muerte al ver a Takuya frente a ella, con los brazos extendidos para protegerla, en la mano derecha llevaba el Digivice… Y cuatro espadas estaban clavadas en su cuerpo atravesándolo de lado a lado, una de ellas estaba clavada a pocos centímetros de su corazón. Las espadas destilaban sangre, la sangre del valiente Héroe Legendario que se había interpuesto entre el ataque de un Digimon maligno y la chica que no sólo era una camarada, sino también la hija de uno de sus amigos. El chico tenía una expresión aterradora en el rostro, la expresión de la muerte se reflejaba en el. Piedmon no hizo evidente su sorpresa, miró a Clarisse en espera de instrucciones, pero ella negó con la cabeza. El sacrificio de Takuya le había quitado todas las ideas que tenía. Las cuatro espadas se convirtieron en Datos, dejando cuatro heridas mortales en Takuya. El chico tenía la respiración agitada pero entrecortada a la vez, con los ojos muy abiertos y los dientes apretados, como si mezclara la sorpresa y el dolor.

—Takuya… —dijo Kira levantándose.

El chico no dijo nada, sólo cayó de bruces frente a ella, aún dándole la espalda.

— ¡Takuya!

Kira lo tomó en brazos, el chico no parecía tener fuerzas para salir vivo de esa.

—Takuya… —dijo ella llorando desconsoladamente—. Por favor…

—Kira… —dijo él con dificultad—. Se fuerte… —cerró sus ojos—. Salva el Digimundo…

—Takuya… —él no respondió—. ¡Takuya, despierta!

La mano de Takuya cayó inerte en el piso, aún sosteniendo un Digivice con la pantalla rota. La pantalla se apagó y el Digivice se rompió en mil pedazos, así como las esperanzas del Digimundo.

Agunimon del Fuego nunca volvería a luchar.


	55. Capítulo LIV: La Caída del Luchador

LV

La Caída del Luchador Invencible

—Takuya...

Kira movía el cuerpo de Takuya con delicadeza, pero este no reaccionaba. Le dio un par de golpes en las mejillas para hacerlo reaccionar, pero no funcionó. El chico ya no respiraba, su corazón no latía. Obedeciendo a su impulso, la chica acercó sus labios a los de él y le dio un dulce beso. Se separó casi al instante, con lágrimas en los ojos, diciendo con voz débil:

—Salvaré el Digimundo, Takuya… Lo prometo…

Dejó a Takuya con cuidado en el suelo y se levantó para seguir luchando. Clarisse tenía una obscura sonrisa en el rostro, como si se divirtiera con el sufrimiento de su rival.

Kira la enfrentó pero Clarisse no la miraba a ella.

—Entra en el campo de batalla, Masaru Daimon —ordenó mirando al aludido.

Él retrocedió unos pasos cuando la bruma se abrió para dejarlo pasar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró en el campo de batalla. Kira estaba a punto de correr con él para hacer un plan, pero…

—Vete, Yagami —ordenó Clarisse.

—Nunca —dijeron Crowkamon y Kira a la vez—. Pelearemos.

—Dije que te vayas —dijo Clarisse.

—Déjala sacar el cuerpo de Takuya del campo de batalla —exigió Masaru.

— ¿Y por qué haría eso? —dijo Clarisse indignada—. ¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes, Daimon?

—No permitiré que el cuerpo de Takuya sea destruido —dijo Masaru. Mientras él hablaba, Crowkamon tomó a Takuya en brazos, el cuerpo del chico se veía diminuto en las enormes manos de la Digimon—. Una vez que él esté fuera, te destruiré.

— ¿Piensas que no sé quién eres, Daimon? —Dijo Clarisse luego de reír divertidamente—. Sé quién eres y sé que necesitas golpear a mi Digimon para poder hacer Digievolucionar al tuyo —Masaru abrió los ojos como platos—. Y no pienso permitirlo —añadió Clarisse y dio un chasquido con sus dedos.

— ¡Hechizo Final!

La técnica de Piedmon golpeó al Agumon de Masaru. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que Agumon fue fulminado. Masaru abrió los ojos como platos al verlo, enfureciéndose. Sin pensarlo, corrió para propinarle un puñetazo a Clarisse, pero una extraña barrera de obscuridad se lo impidió, haciendo caer hacia atrás. Clarisse lo miró con indiferencia.

—Así que pensabas golpearme… —dijo Clarisse y Masaru detectó el peligro en su voz—. No te lo permitiré, Daimon.

Diciendo esto, Piedmon usó toda su rapidez para tomar a Masaru del cuello de la camiseta a toda velocidad sin que el pudiese evitarlo. Lo lanzó al cielo y…

— ¡Hechizo Final!

Hubo una terrible explosión y del cuerpo de Masaru no volvió a saberse nada.

—Maldita… —dijo Tagiru furioso—. ¡No le permitiste defenderse!

—Era necesario —dijo Clarisse indiferente—. Un humano sin un Digimon en el Mundo Digital es algo indignante —miró a Piedmon—. Pero no podemos permitir que trabajen en equipo, tenemos que hacer algo para inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor —Piedmon asintió con la cabeza y volvió a ser PiccoClownmon, Clarisse lo hizo Digievolucionar una vez más, sacando una Carta Azul de entre sus ropas, la deslizó por la ranura de su Digivice diciendo—: ¡Emblema de la Obscuridad! ¡Cambio de Carta! ¡Súper Evolución Matrix! ¡PiccoClownmon Chou Shinka!

— ¡Chou Shinka…! —PiccoDevimon se transformó en aquel terrible Digimon—. ¡...Mastermon!

— ¿Qué clase de Digimon es ese? —dijo Hikari perturbada por el aspecto de aquel Digimon.

—Mastermon —respondió Katsura mirando la información en su Digivice—. Digimon de tipo Virus, es la Súper Evolución Matrix de PiccoClownmon con el Emblema de la Obscuridad. Está en el Nivel Ultimate de la cadena evolutiva de PiccoClownmon, su técnica especial es el Data Breaker, con el cual puede anular los efectos de cualquier artefacto electrónico que esté al alcance.

—Mastermon, usa tu técnica especial —ordenó Clarisse—. Usa el Transporte DigiDimensional.

Del cuerpo de Mastermon salieron tentáculos de color negro que se enroscaron alrededor del cuerpo de los Niños Elegidos, incluso de Daisuke, que estaba a pocos kilómetros, apenas intentando llegar a donde estaban sus amigos. Kira abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Takuya cuando vio que sus amigos eran rodeados por un resplandor de luz y desaparecían. Si aquella luz los enviaba a otro lugar, no quería dejar abandonado el cuerpo de Takuya. El tentáculo que se enroscó al rededor de su cintura la presionaba con una fuerza deliberadamente excesiva. Fue cegada por una luz y por alguna razón, perdió el conocimiento.

—Eso fue sencillo —sonrió Clarisse—. Los tomé por sorpresa, sobre todo luego de haber asesinado a dos de sus compañeros… —se agachó para recoger el Digivice de Masaru, que estaba en el suelo y con la pantalla apagada—. Éste artefacto idiota sigue aquí —sonrió antes de aplastarlo con una mano y dejarlo hecho pedazos—. Mastermon —añadió mirando a su Digimon—. Tenemos que ir a buscarlos y acabar con ellos —sonrió—. ¿Están en la Zona Obscura, cierto? —Mastermon asintió con la cabeza—. Bien hecho, eso nos dará la ventaja.

Dicho esto, Clarisse subió de un salto a su Digimon y se desvaneció en una nube de humo negro.

LVI

¡Adiós, Amigos!

¡El Sacrificio de la Pareja Celestial!

Sintió la nariz de algún animal en su mejilla, seguida de un leve empujón con algo semejante a una pequeña cabeza. Luego de eso escuchó una lastimera suplica:

—Natsumi…

Reconoció la voz y abrió los ojos. Un pequeño cachorro de grandes y brillantes ojos azules la miraba. Sonrió y dijo con voz débil:

—Salamon…

—Estás bien, qué bueno —sonrió Salamon.

Natsumi se incorporó y se percató de que había alguien más con ella. Era la Pareja Celestial, que ya habían despertado. T.K caminaba al rededor mirando su Digivice como si pretendiese encontrar algo. Hikari miró a Natsumi y se acercó a ella apresuradamente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Natsumi?

—Sí… —dijo la chica—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Estamos en la Zona Obscura —explicó Salamon.

— ¿La Zona Obscura? —dijo Natsumi mirando todo a su alrededor.

Aquella parte de la Zona Obscura era como una extensa zona árida, un campo llano.

La tierra era de color purpura y cubierta de neblina, el cielo era obscuro y no había luna ni sol. Hacía frío en aquel lugar y T.K, Hikari y sus respectivos Digimons eran los únicos que acompañaban a Natsumi y Salamon. La chica se levantó y Hikari le sonrió, complacida de que no estuviese herida.

— ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? —dijo la chica mirando a Hikari.

—Aparentemente fuimos traídos aquí por la técnica de ese Digimon —explicó Hikari—. Los tentáculos que salieron de Mastermon nos trajeron aquí.

— ¿Y los demás? —Dijo Natsumi—. ¿Dónde están Kira, Katsura y Touya? ¿Tu hermano y los otros líderes?

—No sé donde puedan estar —dijo Hikari con cierta tristeza.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —Dijo Natsumi mirando a T.K—. ¿Por qué sólo mira su Digivice?

—Espera que aparezca la señal de otro Digivice cerca de nosotros —explicó Hikari—. Está muy preocupado por los demás, sobre todo por su hermano, Matt —en ese momento una creatura amarilla subió de un salto a la cabeza de Hikari—. Esperábamos a que despertaras para emprender una búsqueda.

— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Natsumi señalando a la creatura amarilla.

—Es Nyaramon —explicó Hikari sonriente—. Es la Digievolución de SnowBotamon, mi Digimon en Etapa Bebe.

—Ese Nyaramon pronto Digievolucionará en un Salamon —explicó el Salamon de Natsumi.

—No hay nada —dijo T.K acercándose a las chicas. Se mostraba desilusionado y seguía mirando su Digivice—. Ni una señal, los demás no deben estar cerca de aquí.

—No te preocupes, T.K —sonrió Hikari—. Los encontraremos pronto, te lo juro —señaló con la mirada a Natsumi—. Ahora que esta chica ha despertado, podemos comenzar a buscar a los demás.

T.K aceptó de una forma apresurada y de esa manera se pusieron en marcha.

Natsumi tuvo que llevar a Salamon en brazos, porque los pequeños pasos del cachorro hacían que se quedara atrás. De la misma forma, Patamon y Nyaramon viajaban en las cabezas de T.K y Hikari.

Caminaron durante un buen rato, sin recibir ninguna señal de alguno de sus amigos.

La zona árida en la que estaban tampoco se terminaba.

Al cabo de un rato, los tres comenzaron a perder las energías, tal y como había pasado con Taiki y los otros. De repente T.K tropezó. Hikari lo ayudó a levantarse inmediatamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Me siento sin energías… —respondió T.K jadeando—. No lo entiendo…

—Yo también me siento un poco débil —respondió Hikari—. ¿Crees que deberíamos descansar?

—Sus Energías no volverán —dijo una voz que no pertenecía al grupo, sin embargo el trío la conocía a la perfección.

Clarisse y PiccoClownmon, que iba volando a pocos centímetros del rostro de la chica, se acercaban lentamente a ellos. Hikari la fulminó con la mirada y Nyaramon saltó de su cabeza para adoptar una posición defensiva. Natsumi y Salamon hicieron lo mismo. Sin embargo, Clarisse sólo los miró inexpresiva.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que nuestras energías no volverán? —dijo Natsumi.

—Este sitio está diseñado para matar lentamente a todo aquel que entre aquí y posea un corazón puro y lleno de luz —explicó Clarisse—. Por eso decidí enviarlos aquí para que me sea más fácil eliminarlos.

— ¿No podemos Digievolucionar? —quiso saber Nyaramon.

—Nada impide la Digievolución —explicó Clarisse indiferente—. En realidad, quisiera que lo intentaran. Después de todo, no me gustaría matarlos sin antes comprobar los poderes de la Pareja Celestial.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Hikari sorprendida y asustada—. ¿Cómo sabes quienes somos?

—Porque antes de que tu sobrina, Yagami, fuese llamada a este mundo, los estuve observando —explicó Clarisse—. Se perfectamente que tu Digimon, Gatomon, no puede conseguir ahora la Digievolución a Nefertimon sin ese dispositivo llamado DigiTerminal, así como el de él —añadió señalando a T.K—. Su Digimon, Patamon, no puede obtener la Digievolución a Pegasusmon.

—No hace falta —dijo Hikari molesta—. Si Nyaramon Digievoluciona en Angewomon…

—Las reglas han cambiado, ¿no te das cuenta, Yagami? —Se burló Clarisse—. El ángel que en tu tiempo era un Digimon de alto nivel, ahora no vale nada. Angewomon será aplastada como una mosca si se enfrenta ante Mastermon.

—Pues yo uniré mis fuerzas con ellos— dijo Natsumi—. Haré que Salamon consiga el Nivel Ultimate, así como Kira hizo con Cheepmon. De esa manera…

—Para conseguir el Nivel Ultimate, necesitas esto —dijo Clarisse mostrando la misma Carta Azul que había usado antes—. Y esta Carta Azul sólo aparece en ocasiones especiales.

—No me importa —insistió Natsumi—. No me quedaré con los brazos cruzados. Si no puedo usar el Nivel Ultimate, usaré la DigiXros para conseguir a DivineD'Arcmon y…

—PiccoClownmon, haz que cierre la boca —ordenó Clarisse.

— ¡Agujas Asesinas!

PiccoClownmon hizo aparecer cinco agujas de metal que salieron de sus alas. Estas se dirigieron a toda velocidad a Natsumi, que no se movió de su lugar. Sin embargo…

— ¡Aullido de Cachorro!

— ¡Burbuja de Aire!

Patamon y Salamon usaron sus insignificantes técnicas para defender a Natsumi, anulando el ataque de PiccoClownmon. Clarisse hizo una mueca de descontento. Levantó su Digivice y dijo enfadada:

— ¡Reload ChaosKazemon!

Del Digivice de Clarisse salió un Digimon con forma de hada. Era idéntica a la legendaria Kazemon del Viento, sin embargo esta hada tenía la piel de un blanco cadavérico. Su cabello era de color carmesí, igual que sus alas. Sus ropas eran de color negro y emitía cierta vibra maligna. Definitivamente, aquella Digimon no tenía nada que ver con la Guerrera Legendaria Kazemon. La información de aquél Digimon apareció en la pantalla del Digivice de Natsumi:

—ChaosKazemon —leyó en voz alta—. Digimon de Tipo Virus. Es la Digievolución en Nivel Warrior de Lalamon con el Emblema de la Obscuridad. Su técnica especial es la Tormenta de Rosas Negras, con las que puede robar las energías de sus adversarios.

—Patamon, Digievoluciona —ordenó T.K.

—Nyaramon, tú también —dijo Hikari.

—Y nosotros, Salamon —dijo Natsumi—. ¡A.D.N Digital Champion Charge!

— ¡Patamon Digivolves a… Angemon!

— ¡Nyaramon Digivolves a Salamon! ¡Salamon Digivolves a Gatomon! ¡Gatomon UltraDigivolves a… Angewomon!

— ¡Salamon Digivolves a… D'Arcmon!

Angemon, Angewomon y D'Arcmon enfrentaron a ChaosKazemon. PiccoClownmon flotaba a pocos centímetros de Clarisse, sin moverse y sin hablar. ChaosKazemon tampoco se movía, como si tuviese miedo de actuar precipitadamente y despertar la furia de Clarisse.

—ChaosKazemon —dijo ésta al fin, autoritariamente—. Látigo de Espinas.

La Digimon asintió con la cabeza y se levantó en el aire haciendo aparecer un látigo de color rojo cubierto de espinas. Lanzó un golpe con él, haciendo que las espinas se desprendieran de él y acribillaran a los tres ángeles. Sin embargo…

— ¡Atmosfera Celestial!

— ¡Golpe de Fe!

— ¡Bautizo Sagrado!

La Atmosfera Celestial de Angewomon actuó como un escudo, cosa que sorprendió a los tres compañeros de los ángeles. Mientras tanto, los ataques de Angemon y D'Arcmon golpearon a ChaosKazemon, que se recuperó rápidamente.

— ¡Brisa Venenosa!

De los dedos de ChaosKazemon salieron rayos de luz de color rojo. ChaosKazemon era muy fuerte.

— ¡Golpe de Fe!

— ¡Flecha Celestial!

— ¡Bautizo Sagrado!

_ Maldición… _ pensó Natsumi al ver que ChaosKazemon derribaba a Angemon de un sólo golpe, _ ChaosKazemon es muy fuerte, necesito conseguir la Digievolución Nivel Ultimate… Pero los Digimons Angelicales sólo pueden Digievolucionar en ocasiones especiales, por eso Hikari y T.K no hacen aparecer el Nivel Ultra de sus Digimons… Pero yo… ¿Qué puedo hacer? _ cerró los ojos, _ ¿Cómo puedo ayudar…? _

— ¡Cuidado, Natsumi!

La chica se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Sorprendida, dejó que D'Arcmon la tomara en brazos al mismo tiempo que ChaosKazemon lanzaba un ataque:

— ¡Látigo de Espinas!

— ¡Cuidado!

— ¡D'Arcmon!

Angewomon y Angemon intentaron proteger a D'Arcmon que se había colocado entre su compañera humana y el ataque de ChaosKazemon. El golpe del látigo dio en la espalda de la Digimon, seguido de las espinas que se clavaron en ella, haciéndola gritar antes de perder su Digievolución, transformándose en Nyaramon.

—Pero… D'Arcmon… —dijo Natsumi incrédula. Tomó a Nyaramon en brazos, que tenía un par de rasguños—. Nyaramon…

Hikari aprovechó que Angewomon y Angemon habían distraído a ChaosKazemon para correr hasta Natsumi.

—Vete —ordenó—. Sigue adelante hasta que encuentres la señal de otro Digivice.

—No —dijo Natsumi—. Me quedaré a luchar, ¡lo prometí!

— ¡Entiéndelo! —Dijo Hikari tomando a Natsumi por los hombros—. ¡No tendrá caso seguir peleando si ella acaba contigo también! Tienes que reunirte con tus otros compañeros, son nuestra única esperanza.

—Pero yo… —insistió Natsumi.

— ¡Encuentra a Kira y a tus otros compañeros! —Ordenó Hikari—. ¡Corre lo más lejos que puedas!

— ¿Pero y ustedes? —dijo Natsumi intuyendo la respuesta.

—Nos quedaremos y ganaremos un poco de tiempo —dijo Hikari firmemente.

—Pero si se quedan, ustedes pasarán lo mismo que Daimon y Kanbara… —dijo Natsumi horrorizada—. Ella es despiadada, no tendrá compasión de ustedes y…

Natsumi se interrumpió al ver que Hikari sonreía, pero sin una sola pizca de gracia.

Hikari sabía a lo que se enfrentaban, con su expresión Natsumi comprendió que Hikari y T.K habían hecho antes ese plan.

—Nosotros seremos un estorbo para ti si salimos heridos en la batalla —dijo Hikari—. Lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas para defender la justicia pero en caso de que no podamos detenerla más tiempo, dejaremos que nos asesine para que tú puedas escapar. Ustedes son nuestra esperanza, sólo ustedes pueden defender al Digimundo. Natsumi —añadió segura de lo que decía—. Cuando tu Digimon alcance el Nivel Ultra se convertirá en Ophanimon, por eso tienes que sobrevivir.

—Es una locura —dijo Natsumi.

—Vete —insistió Hikari empujando a Natsumi con premura—. ¡Vete, ya!

Lanzándoles una última mirada a los dos ángeles que aún luchaban, Natsumi, con Nyaramon en brazos, echó a correr en dirección opuesta al campo de batalla. Hikari la miró con preocupación por una fracción de segundo y volvió a la lucha.

— ¡Tormenta de Rosas Negras!

Angemon y Angewomon se vieron rodeados por un torbellino de pétalos de flor de color negro. Al instante dejaron de moverse, como si esos pétalos les impidieran hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento.

— ¡Angemon!

— ¡Angewomon!

—A ellos también —ordenó Clarisse a ChaosKazemon.

— ¡Tormenta de Rosas Negras!

El mismo torbellino rodeó a Hikari y T.K, robando las pocas energías que aún poseían.

Ambos cayeron de bruces, al mismo tiempo que el torbellino desaparecía. Los pétalos que rodeaban a Angemon y Angewomon también desaparecieron. Cuando esto ocurrió, ambos ángeles perdieron su Digievolución transformándose de nuevo en Nyaramon y Tokomon. ChaosKazemon miró a Clarisse y la chica asintió con la cabeza. Con un fluido movimiento hizo aparecer una espada de color rojo, parecía estar hecha de energía pero se veía peligrosa y destructiva.

— ¡Espada de Energía Poderosa!

— ¡NO!

— ¡DETENTE, PORFAVOR!

Hikari y T.K no pudieron detener a ChaosKazemon cuando atravesó a Angemon y Angewomon con su espada, destruyéndolos por completo. Sus datos se elevaron en el aire y desaparecieron. Hikari y T.K fulminaron a Clarisse con la mirada pero ésta sólo sonrió.

—No queda más opción que unirse a mí —dijo Clarisse autoritariamente—. Si vienen conmigo, sus Digimons volverán y se convertirán en los seres más poderosos del Mundo Digital.

—Mientes —dijo T.K sorprendiendo a Clarisse.

—Sabemos que es una mentira —secundó Hikari.

—Nos obligarás a asesinar a nuestros amigos y luego, nos harás lo mismo que a tu compañero —dijo T.K.

—Lucharemos —dijo Hikari decidida—. Lucharemos hasta el final para salvar el Mundo Digital.

—A ti únicamente te importa el poder —continuó T.K—. Nosotros queremos proteger este lugar porque es como nuestro hogar —Clarisse los miraba con auténtico odio—. La Esperanza será lo último que muera.

—Y la Luz nunca se extinguirá de este mundo —dijo Hikari soltando solitarias lágrimas.

—Ahora entiendo que Genai nos pidió que viniéramos para dar nuestras vidas —dijo T.K.

—Pero aunque tú lo tomes como una victoria, nuestro sacrificio no será en vano —dijo Hikari.

—ChaosKazemon, mátalos.

T.K y Hikari cerraron los ojos, listos para recibir el golpe que les daría muerte.

ChaosKazemon levantó la espada de energía roja, lista para asestar el golpe final.

—Te amo, Hikari —dijo T.K como despedida.

—Y yo a ti, T.K —respondió Hikari.

Se tomaron de las manos y…

— ¡Natsumi, tenemos que volver!

—No podemos, Nyaramon… —dijo la chica a su pesar mientras seguía corriendo.

— ¡Espada de Energía Poderosa!

El golpe fue tan fuerte que hubo una pequeña explosión. Cuando el polvo se disipó, ChaosKazemon estaba inclinada todavía sobre dos cuerpos humanos. Clarisse sonrió y devolvió a ChaosKazemon al interior de su Digivice. Caminó lentamente hasta ambos cuerpos y se arrodilló para verlos de cerca. Habían caído juntos, tomados de las manos. Ambos tenían una herida sangrante justo en el corazón. El Digivice de T.K estaba a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Clarisse desvió la mirada hacia un lado y vio que el otro Digivice estaba aún en la mano de Hikari. Tomó ambos Digivices y los miró como si fuesen algo asqueroso.

— ¿Ellos tendrán razón, Clarisse? —dijo PiccoClownmon acercándose a ella lentamente—. ¿La Luz y la Esperanza seguirán vivos?

—La Esperanza es lo último que muere —dijo Clarisse aún mirando ambos Digivices—. Estando en este lugar, será sencillo acabarlos a todos.

— ¿Y la chica que se fue? —Dijo PiccoClownmon—. ¿Qué harás con ella?

Clarisse miró a PiccoClownmon con una expresión que no era usual en ella. Sonreía, como si estuviese frente a un amigo muy querido.

—Eres el único en el que confío, PiccoClownmon —dijo la chica amigablemente—. Me has sido muy fiel a pesar de todo, por eso estoy agradecida de haber venido a este mundo.

— ¿Agradecida? —Se confundió PiccoClownmon—. Pero pensé que yo no era más que otro de tus…

—Eres mi compañero Digimon, PiccoClownmon —continuó Clarisse—. Y si queremos ser los soberanos de este mundo, tendremos que matar a todos los que quieran interponerse en nuestro camino.

—Si es así, ¿por qué no me dejas luchar contra ellos? —dijo PiccoClownmon.

—Porque ellos son muy fuertes —explicó Clarisse—. Y no quiero perder a mi mejor compañero —miró de nuevo los Digivices—. Ya llegará tu momento de pelear, cuando Kira Yagami alcance el Nivel Ultra de Digievolución… —presionó con más fuerza los Digivices, provocando que salieran grietas en las pantallas de los artefactos—. Kira Yagami… —añadió con auténtico odio—. Yo vine a este mundo porque mi destino era conocerte… Mi destino es destruir a la hija del gran héroe que inició con toda esta fanfarronería… —aplastó los Digivices con un leve apretón más—. Tarde o temprano tendré una pelea contigo y te destruiré… —abrió la mano para dejar caer los restos de ambos Digivices al suelo—. Y cuando eso ocurra y estés suplicando por tu vida, me encargaré de que recibas el golpe final de mi mano…

— ¿Clarisse? —Dijo PiccoClownmon y la chica lo miró confundida, se había perdido en sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué pasará si el señor SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon se entera de tus planes?

—Ese sujeto… —dijo Clarisse restándole importancia al asunto—. Cuando haya asesinado a los All Stars, reuniré el poder suficiente para vencerlo. Sobre todo, cuando robe los Datos del Brave Snatcher que viven en el Digivice de Tagiru Akashi.

— ¿Tienes un plan para vencer al señor SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon? —dijo PiccoClownmon.

—Todavía no —dijo Clarisse y echó a caminar lentamente hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido Natsumi—. Vamos, todavía tenemos que matar a los otros.

PiccoClownmon asintió con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Clarisse levantaba su Digivice sin detenerse y hacía Digievolucionar a su Digimon:

—A.D.N Digital Híper Carga.

— ¡PiccoClownmon HíperDigivolves a…! —PiccoClownmon se convirtió en un gigantesco payaso alado parecido a Piedmon pero de colores negro y purpura. Sus alas eran de color negro, cubiertas de suaves plumas—. ¡... FallDawnClownmon!

FallDawnClownmon bajó una de sus manos para que Clarisse la tomara y el la subiera a su hombro para irse volando juntos.

Clarisse había dicho algo crucial. PiccoClownmon era su amigo, no un sirviente más. Y sobre todo, ella pretendía ser más poderosa que ese tal SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon.

¿Qué se traía entre manos?

¿Era que acaso ella tenía un plan bajo la manga?

¿A qué se refería con que era su destino conocer a Kira?

¿Cuál era la historia de ésta misteriosa y peligrosa Niña Elegida?


	56. Capítulo LV: ¡Ánimo, X-Veemon!

LVII

¡Animo, X-Veemon y Gallantmon!

¡Luchen por Vengar a sus Amigos!

— ¿Takato?

La voz que llegaba a sus oídos era conocida, pero por más que repasaba su catálogo de voces no podía asociarla con un rostro. En ese momento escuchó otra voz:

— ¿Takato está bien?

Era la voz de su compañero Digimon. Abrió los ojos y vio a Guilmon, Daisuke y Demiveemon mirándolo con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien, Takato? —dijo Daisuke.

—Eso creo —dijo Takato—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Demiveemon dice que estamos en la Zona Obscura —respondió Guilmon.

— ¿La Zona Obscura? —Dijo Takato—. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

—No lo sé —dijo Daisuke—. Pero deberíamos buscar a los demás.

— ¿No llegaron junto con nosotros? —se extrañó Takato.

—Presiento que esa chica quería separarnos —respondió Daisuke luego de negar con la cabeza—. Tal vez piensa que así será más fácil deshacerse de nosotros. Hay que encontrar a los otros antes de que les ocurra algo malo.

—No quiero que les pase lo mismo que a Takuya y Masaru —dijo Takato levantándose apresuradamente—. Tenemos que evitar que alguien más sufra ese destino.

—Les deseo suerte entonces, Matsuda.

La voz de Clarisse llegó desde el cielo. Iba de pie sobre el lomo de FallDawnClownmon y llevaba el Digivice en la mano. Takato y Daisuke adoptaron posiciones de pelea, pero Clarisse fue más rápida:

—FallDawnClownmon, Prisión del Tormento.

FallDawnClownmon hizo aparecer una gigantesca jaula de gruesos barrotes negros cubiertos de espinas. Aquella tenebrosa prisión apareció al rededor de Daisuke y Demiveemon, apresándolos. Demiveemon trató de Digievolucionar, pero la prisión soltó una potente descarga eléctrica sobre ellos haciéndolos gritar. Cuando la descarga se detuvo, Daisuke cayó de bruces respirando con dificultad.

— ¿Qué fue eso…? —dijo jadeante.

—La Prisión del Tormento —explicó Clarisse—. Una de las técnicas especiales de FallDawnClownmon. Consiste en encerrar a sus enemigos en una jaula que repele la luz sagrada de la Digievolución. Cuando ese poder se muestra dentro de la jaula, ésta suelta una descarga eléctrica capaz de matar a su prisionero. Debo admitir que tu resistencia, Motomiya, es admirable.

— ¡Libéralo! —exigió Takato furioso—. ¡Libera a Daisuke ahora!

—Tu oponente será uno de mis Digimons más poderosos, Matsuda —lo ignoró Clarisse al mismo tiempo que su Digivice se iluminaba—. Reload Lucemon.

Un pequeño y hermoso ángel salió del Digivice de Clarisse. Era un niño rubio con un extraño motivo dibujado en el rostro. Usaba ropas blancas y sus alas eran del mismo color. Se veía inofensivo y bondadoso en realidad. La expresión en el rostro de Lucemon reflejaba tal inocencia que Takato se relajó.

— ¿Ese es tu Digimon? —Comentó con una sonrisa—. Es demasiado lindo como para provocar algún daño.

Lucemon lo fulminó con la mirada. Miró a Clarisse como si le pidiera su autorización para hacer un movimiento. La chica asintió con la cabeza y Lucemon volvió a mirar a Takato.

—Pagarás caro el haberme subestimado así

Luego de amenazarlo, Lucemon fue rodeado por DigiCode, Digievolucionando. Cuando el DigiCode se esfumó, Lucemon había cambiado su forma. Ahí, frente a Takato, estaba Lucemon Falldown Mode. Abrumado por su aspecto, Takato retrocedió un par de pasos y en pocos segundos logró Digievolucionar. En lugar de Takato y Guilmon, se encontraba Gallantmon.

—Si quieres salvar a tu amigo, primero tendrás que vencer a Lucemon Falldown Mode —sentenció Clarisse mirando a Gallantmon—. Pero si fallas, Gallantmon, tomaré la vida de ambos.

— ¡Eso no te lo permitiré! —Dijo Gallantmon antes de atacar—. ¡Eliseo Final!

Lucemon Falldown Mode esquivó con agilidad el potente rayo de luz que salió del escudo de Gallantmon. Voló hasta posarse sobre él para luego asestarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Atontado, Gallantmon se recuperó y lanzó un certero golpe con su espada. Lucemon lo esquivó por poco para luego acribillar con cientos de fuertes puñetazos a Gallantmon. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, Gallantmon logró resistir los ataques de Lucemon y le propinó un golpe con su escudo. Atontado, Lucemon se apartó de él apenas un segundo para luego propinarle una fuerte patada que lo derribó. Sin embargo, Gallantmon volvió a levantarse y siguió luchando.

— ¡Eliseo Final!

Esta vez consiguió golpear a Lucemon, pero este se recuperó casi al instante. Dentro de la prisión, Daisuke y Demiveemon le gritaban advertencias a su amigo, pero no podían hacer nada para ayudarlo. Después de un rato, los efectos de la atmosfera de la Zona Obscura se hicieron presentes. Gallantmon intentó levantar su escudo para lanzar de nuevo el Eliseo Final, pero sus energías lo abandonaron. Lucemon aprovechó el momento para propinarle un fuerte golpe y dejarlo en el piso.

—Deja de jugar —ordenó Clarisse—. Todavía tenemos que encargarnos del otro sujeto.

Lucemon la miró y asintió con la cabeza. Aprovechando que Gallantmon no podía levantarse, hizo aparecer dos esferas de luz en sus manos. Una era blanca y la otra era negra. Miró a Gallantmon con superioridad antes de dejar caer la esfera de luz blanca sobre Gallantmon diciendo:

—La Luz…

Cuando la esfera entró en contacto con el cuerpo de Gallantmon, este se vio envuelto en un resplandor de luz blanca. Debía ser muy doloroso estar ahí porque no paraba de gritar. En pocos segundos, la Digievolución se terminó y Gallantmon se separó en Takato y Guilmon, que seguían gritando. Lucemon sonrió y dejó caer sobre ellos la esfera negra.

—La Obscuridad…

Al entrar en contacto la Obscuridad con la Luz, Takato y Guilmon se vieron atrapados en una extraña esfera luminosa. La técnica de Lucemon Falldown Mode los estaba matando de a poco.

Clarisse reía con malicia.

— ¡Takato! —Decía Daisuke—. ¡Resiste, Takato!

— ¡Ya no puedo más! —Dijo Takato con dificultad—. ¡Daisuke! ¡Te encargo mucho el destino de este mundo!

— ¡Takato! —dijo Daisuke sabiendo que Takato había presentido lo que ocurriría—. ¡Takato, resiste por favor!

Pero no pudo ser. Soltando un grito aún más fuerte, Takato dejó escapar la vida que Lucemon terminó por arrebatarle. La esfera que Lucemon había creado se desvaneció. Guilmon se convirtió en datos apenas eso ocurrió. Takato cerró los ojos y cayó de bruces, soltando el Digivice que se apagó, ya que su dueño había dejado de existir. Clarisse sonrió, satisfecha, y bajó del hombro de FallDawnClownmon de un salto. Caminó lentamente hasta el cuerpo de Takato y de un pisotón, destruyó su Digivice.

— ¡Maldita!

Clarisse se sobresaltó. Había olvidado que Daisuke estaba ahí. El chico estaba furioso y su Digimon estaba en las mismas condiciones. Lucemon bajó del cielo hasta posarse frente a Clarisse diciendo:

— ¿Mi señora, quiere que acabe con ellos?

—No, ya has hecho tu trabajo —sonrió Clarisse—. Me sorprendiste esta vez, Lucemon. Descansa —añadió apuntándolo con su Digivice—. Tal vez te necesite más adelante.

Lucemon asintió con la cabeza y entró en el Digivice de Clarisse. La chica miró a FallDawnClownmon autoritariamente y este hizo que la prisión se desvaneciera. Daisuke y Demiveemon se prepararon para pelear.

— ¡Demiveemon, Digievoluciona!

— ¡Demiveemon Digivolves a Veemon! ¡Veemon Digivolves a… X-Veemon!

Clarisse lo fulminó con la mirada y miró a FallDawnClownmon diciendo:

—Acabalo rápido, ya no tenemos tiempo.

FallDawnClownmon asintió con la cabeza. X-Veemon intentó propinarle un fuerte puñetazo, pero su oponente usó su gigantesco tamaño a su favor. Atrapó a X-Veemon con una de sus manos y esta soltó una potente descarga eléctrica. El golpe fue tal, que X-Veemon perdió su Digievolución. Veemon siguió luchando, consciente de que no podía hacer mucho para ayudar a su compañero. FallDawnClownmon lanzó a Veemon al aire con fuerza e hizo aparecer un potente rayo de luz roja que se dirigió al pequeño Digimon.

— ¡Luz del Sufrimiento!

El rayo de luz roja atravesó a Veemon despiadadamente, transformándolo en Datos.

— ¡Veemon! —Daisuke no podía creerlo—. ¡NO! ¡VEEMON!

—Ahora a ese humano —ordenó Clarisse.

— ¡Luz del Sufrimiento!

Daisuke intentó protegerse con sus brazos del ataque, pero no pudo. La luz atravesó su corazón, provocando que éste se detuviera. El chico cayó al suelo, su Digivice estaba a pocos metros de él. FallDawnClownmon tomó el artefacto, minúsculo en sus gigantescas manos y se lo entregó a Clarisse, que lo destruyó con un simple apretón.

—Cuatro ya han caído —dijo la chica con frialdad—. Faltan tres más: Taichi Yagami, Taiki Kudou y Tagiru Akashi.

— ¿Qué harás luego de vencerlos a ellos? —Dijo FallDawnClownmon—. ¿También destruirás los Xros Loaders de Akashi y Kudou?

—El Xros Loader de esos dos es especial —dijo Clarisse—. En el de Akashi están los datos del Brave Snatcher, así que tengo que conseguirlo antes de que él se percate del peligro y transfiera esos datos al Digivice de alguien más.

— ¿Y el de Kudou?

—Taiki Kudou es prácticamente el dueño del Mundo Digital —explicó Clarisse—. Ya que el Code Crown lo reconoce a él, creo que si tengo el Xros Loader de Kudou en mis manos podré apoderarme también del Code Crown.

—No será fácil vencer al Digimon King —dijo FallDawnClownmon—. OmegaShoutmon tiene...

—Para vencer al Gran Emperador Bagramon, Kudou tuvo que hacer la legendaria DigiXros con todos los Digimons de este mundo —lo interrumpió Clarisse—. Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode sería un enemigo fascinante. Pero el hecho de que Shoutmon tenga el título de Digimon King no significa que sea invencible.

— ¿Crees que podemos derrotarlo? —dijo FallDawnClownmon.

—Será pan comido —dijo Clarisse sonriendo cálidamente—. Andando, no perdamos tiempo.

Clarisse subió al hombro de su Digimon y volaron a toda velocidad, en busca de sus siguientes victimas.

¿Quién salvaría el Digimundo si todos los Heroes Legendarios estaban pereciendo?


	57. Capítulo LVI: ¡Taiki se Enfurece!

LVIII

¡Basta de Sacrificios!

¡Taiki se enfurece!

— ¡Taichi, espera! ¡No puedes andar así! ¡Estás herido!

Gabo perseguía a Taichi, que andaba a trompicones a causa de su encuentro con Justicemon. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo pero aún así intentaba caminar de prisa. Gabo y Zero, que también estaba herido, temían que lo que Taichi quería era reunirse con los Dark Tamers de nuevo. Taichi caminaba con pasos decididos, repitiendo la misma frase:

—Tengo que llegar…

¿A dónde quería ir?

— ¡Natsumi! ¡Mira adelante! ¡Hay otro humano!

Natsumi no había dejado de correr aún. Se detuvo al ver lo que Nyaramon había sugerido. Era su amiga Katsura, que iba caminando junto a Keramon. Sonrió y corrió más aprisa.

— ¡Katsura! ¡Keramon!

Katsura se giró y sonrió al ver a Natsumi. Se detuvo para que su amiga pudiese alcanzarla.

— ¡Que gusto me da verte! —Dijo Natsumi cuando estuvo junto a ella—. Pensé que quizá…

—Desperté en un lugar en aquella dirección —explicó Katsura señalando con un dedo el lugar que sugería—. Pero como no vi a nadie, Keramon y yo decidimos comenzar a caminar.

— ¿Pero no te sientes ni un poco cansada? —dijo Natsumi extrañada.

—No —dijo Katsura confundida—. ¿Tú sí?

—Se supone que este lugar absorbe nuestras energías —explicó Natsumi—. En realidad, yo me siento un poco cansada.

—Pues yo no siento nada diferente —dijo Katsura.

—Quizá sea porque Keramon es un Digimon de tipo demoniaco —explicó Nyaramon.

— ¿Dónde estarán los demás? —Dijo Katsura—. ¿Crees que también hayan sido transportados aquí?

—Tenemos que ir a buscarlos —dijo Natsumi—. Clarisse y su Digimon están sueltos por aquí.

Katsura estuvo de acuerdo.

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí, se encontraban cinco personas.

Eran cuatro muchachos y una chica, todos usaban gafas de aviador, y un chico rubio.

Iban acompañados de sus respectivos Digimons y de una sexta Digimon que no tenía compañero humano: una mujer rubia que usaba una armadura roja y llevaba una espada de fuego en la mano derecha. La chica de las gafas de aviador se notaba decaída. Sin embargo, los cuatro chicos estaban haciendo planes.

—La manera en la que derrotó a Masaru fue impresionante —decía en ese momento Tagiru—. Ni siquiera permitió que su Agumon Digievolucionara.

—Eso significa que tenemos que actuar de una manera diferente —dijo Tai—. Hacer un plan para que ella no vea venir nuestros ataques.

—Tenemos que lograr Digievolucionar antes de que su Digimon impida el funcionamiento de nuestros Digivices —dijo Taiki—. Tagiru y yo debemos hacer cuantas DigiXros podamos antes de que esa bestia use el llamado Data Breaker.

—Pero de todos los Digimons que yo tengo en mi Xros Loader, ninguno podría igualar los poderes de ese sujeto —dijo Tagiru—. No sé con cuál más Arresterdramon podría hacer DigiXros.

—Xros Up Blossomon sería una buena opción —dijo Taiki y miró a Tai—. Necesitamos que tu Digimon Digievolucione al Nivel más alto.

— ¿Omegamon? —Dijo Matt y Taiki asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Crees poder fusionar a Omegamon con alguno de tus Digimons, Kudou?

—No sé qué resulte si hago la DigiXros entre OmegaShoutmon y Omegamon —dijo Taiki y miró a Tagiru—. Pero si haces aparecer a Arresterdramon Superior Mode, Tagiru…

—Puedo hacer la DigiXros con los Datos del Brave Snatcher y usar a Xros Up Arresterdramon Superior Mode —dijo Tagiru decidido—. Aunque no estoy seguro de que el Brave Snatcher funcione contra Mastermon.

—Si funcionó contra Quartzmon, entonces lo hará con ese Digimon —dijo Taiki sonriendo sin una pizca de gracia.

—No debemos perder de vista nuestro objetivo —dijo Tai—. Destruir el Digivice de esa chica cuanto antes y vencerla en poco tiempo.

— ¿Poco tiempo? —dijo Gumdramon.

—Si nuestra batalla dura mucho tiempo, ten por seguro que ella terminará por adivinar nuestros movimientos —dijo Shoutmon—. Por eso debemos acabarla en poco tiempo.

— ¿Qué otros Digimons tienen en sus Xros Loaders, Kudou? —dijo Karminmon mirando a Taiki.

—En el mío no hay ninguno capaz de resistir en una batalla —dijo Taiki—. Tengo a Starmon y a los Pickmonz, pero sin Dorulumon y Ballistamon, no puedo hacer a Shoutmon X4. Tengo a Knightmon también, pero sin los PawnChessmonz, no puedo aparecer a Shoutmon X4 Knight. Y si ellos y Beelzebumon estuvieran aquí, podría hacer la DigiXros y resultaría Shoutmon X4B. Si Kiriha estuviese aquí e hiciera la Súper Evolución con MetalGreymon, aparecería ZeekGreymon y podríamos hacer la DoubleXros, aparecería Shoutmon DX. Y si no hiciéramos la DoubleXros, podríamos hacer el Great Xros, pero para eso necesitamos a Sparrowmon y a ZeekGreymon…

— ¿Qué Digimons tienes? —dijo Matt.

—Tengo a Cutemon, Dondokomon, Starmon, a los Pickmonz, Jijimon y Knightmon —dijo Taiki—. El único que podría ayudarnos en la batalla sería Cutemon, curando las heridas de los demás. A Dondokomon y los otros no quisiera arriesgarlos…

— ¿Y tú, Akashi? —Dijo Karminmon mirando a Tagiru—. ¿Qué Digimons tienes?

—Tengo a Gumdramon, que es mi principal compañero. También a Sagomon, Pagumon, Harpymon, Sephirotmon, Jokermon, MetalTyranomon, Blossomon, Betsumon, GigaBreakdramon… —dijo Tagiru enumerando con los dedos—. No estoy seguro de si Quartzmon también cuenta, porque cuando lo cacé tomó la forma de un Digihuevo.

—Quartzmon te pertenece, Tagiru —dijo Shoutmon.

—Pero aún así… —dijo Tagiru—. No estoy seguro de que podamos vencer a esa chica.

—Si unimos fuerzas, podremos salvar el Mundo Digital de su obscuridad —dijo Taiki decidido—. No podemos darles la espalda a nuestros amigos.

—Kira —dijo Tagiru mirando a la chica, que sólo entonces levantó la mirada—. Quiero que tengas los Datos del Brave Snatcher.

— ¿Yo? —Se extrañó la chica—. Pero yo no…

— ¿Qué haces, idiota? —se molestó Taiki—No estarás pensando en rendirte, ¿o sí?

—Nosotros somos el principal objetivo de esa chica —explicó Tagiru—. Por eso quiero que los Datos del Brave Snatcher estén resguardados dentro del Digivice de ella.

Diciendo esto, una luz salió del Xros Loader de Tagiru y se alojó en el Digivice de Kira. La chica quiso decir algo, pero Tai le robó la palabra:

—Kira, necesitamos que dejes a un lado la tristeza y las dudas —la chica lo miró—. Necesito que seas fuerte.

—Pero papá… —dijo ella aún deprimida—. Yo no tengo la fuerza de ninguno de ustedes. Ni siquiera sé si fue correcto haber venido a este mundo…

—Kira, no dudes de eso —dijo Tai—. Este mundo te necesitaba y sin ti, Cheepmon no podría Digievolucionar.

—Necesitamos la ayuda de Crowkamon —dijo Tagiru—. Kira, tú eres esencial en el equipo.

—Pero Takuya… —dijo ella y un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

—Olvídate de eso —dijo Taiki—. El está en un lugar en el que nada de esto puede afectarlo más —la tomó por los hombros y le dio una leve sacudida—. Nosotros estamos vivos y tenemos que seguir luchando por este mundo.

—O quizá... —dijo una voz que no pertenecía al grupo—. Sólo quizá… —su figura se dejó ver entre la neblina de la Zona Obscura—. Deberían pedirle a Yagami que se rinda ahora que tiene esa oportunidad.

Clarisse los había encontrado. Taiki, Tagiru, Tai y Matt adoptaron posiciones de pelea. Sin perder tiempo, hicieron que sus Digimons Digievolucionaran:

— ¡Botamon, Digievoluciona!

Botamon fue rodeado por la Luz de la Digievolución y en unos instantes, Agumon estaba frente a ellos.

— ¡Agumon WarDigivolves a… WarGreymon!

— ¡Gabumon, Digievoluciona! —ordenó Matt

— ¡Gabumon WarDigivolves a...MetalGarurumon!

— ¡Gumdramon Chou Shinka!

— ¡Chou Shinka… Arresterdramon!

— ¡Shoutmon Chou Shinka!

— ¡Chou Shinka… OmegaShoutmon!

— ¡DigiXros! ¡Arresterdramon! ¡Blossomon!

— ¡DigiXros! ¡Xros Up Arresterdramon!

— ¡DigiXros! ¡OmegaShoutmon! ¡Knightmon!

— ¡DigiXros! ¡Shoutmon Knight Mode!

— ¡Yagami, Digievolucioname con el Emblema de la Fuerza! —Ordenó Karminmon a Kira—. ¡Rápido! —urgió la guerrera Digimon al ver que Kira no reaccionaba.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y levantó su Digivice diciendo:

— ¡Emblema de la Fuerza! ¡Karminmon Chou Shinka!

— ¡Chou Shinka… Justicemon!

— ¡Cheepmon! —Dijo Kira mirando al pequeño pollo negro al mismo tiempo que le mostraba la Carta Azul que poco antes había utilizado—. Necesito que Digievoluciones a Crowkamon. ¡Emblema de la Fuerza! ¡Cambio de Carta! —Deslizó la Carta Azul por la ranura del Digivice—. ¡Súper Evolución Matrix! ¡Cheepmon Chou Shinka!

— ¡Chou Shinka… Crowkamon!

De esa manera, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Xros Up Arresterdramon, Shoutmon Knight Mode, Justicemon y Crowkamon encararon a FallDawnClownmon, listos para luchar. Kira apuntó con su Digivice hacia FallDawnClownmon para conseguir información de él:

—FallDawnClownmon —leyó en voz alta—. Digimon de Tipo Virus. Es la Digievolución en Nivel Híper de PiccoClownmon con el Emblema de la Obscuridad. Su técnica especial es el Rayo del Shinigami, lanza un potente haz de luz roja de sus ojos con el cual puede atravesar cualquier cosa.

—Tai —dijo Taiki mirando a FallDawnClownmon y a WarGreymon alternativamente—. ¿Cuál es la técnica más fuerte de WarGreymon?

—Diría que es la GEA Force —dijo Tai y Taiki asintió.

—Tu Digimon es fuerte, pero necesitamos combinar esa fuerza con la velocidad de Crowkamon —miró a Kira y la chica asintió con la cabeza.

—Déjamelo a mí, Taiki —dijo ella e hizo un fluido movimiento con su Digivice diciendo—: ¡DigiXros! ¡Crowkamon! ¡WarGreymon!

— ¡DigiXros! —Crowkamon y WarGreymon se fusionaron. El Digimon que formaron era parecido a un Greymon, pero más delgado, hecho de metal y con dos enormes alas de cuervo—. ¡CrowGreymon!

—Eso no será suficiente para vencerme —espetó Clarisse y bajó de su Digimon de un salto—. FallDawnClownmon, Prisión del Tormento.

De nuevo aparecieron un par de jaulas como las que antes había usado contra Daisuke Motomiya. Una de ellas encerró a Taiki y Tagiru, la otra encerró a Matt y Justicemon. Todos estaban acompañados de sus respectivos Digimons. Kira, Tai y CrowGreymon se habían quedado fuera.

— ¡Sácanos de aquí, Arresterdramon! —ordenó Tagiru.

Sin embargo, cuando Arresterdramon intentó usar sus técnicas para sacarlos de ahí, la jaula emitió una terrible descarga eléctrica. Arresterdramon perdió su Digievolución con el golpe, transformándose en Gumdramon. Blossomon volvió al Xros Loader de Tagiru y el chico cayó de bruces, pues también había sido golpeado por la descarga. Taiki y OmegaShoutmon no habían sufrido daños. Taiki entendió el plan de Clarisse al instante.

— ¡Tai! —Gritó desde la jaula—. ¡Tienes que vencerla cuanto antes! ¡Ella nos separó para…!

— ¡Cállate! —ordenó Clarisse y chasqueó los dedos.

La jaula emitió otra descarga eléctrica, más potente que la primera. Esta vez, el ataque iba dirigido a Taiki y OmegaShoutmon. Cuando la descarga se apagó, Taiki cayó de bruces, jadeando. OmegaShoutmon había perdido su Digievolución. Preocupada por el destino de sus amigos, Kira lanzó el primer ataque:  
— ¡CrowGreymon, atácalo!

— ¡Crow Killer!

El Crow Killer era una mezcla entre las Alas de Cuervo de Crowkamon y el Dramon Killer de WarGreymon. Sus garras metálicas desgarraron el cuerpo de FallDawnClownmon, pero este se regeneró. Clarisse sonrió con malicia y FallDawnClownmon volvió a transformarse en PiccoClownmon. Clarisse lo hizo Digievolucionar en otro Nivel:

—Emblema de la Obscuridad —dijo Clarisse, tranquilamente, al mismo tiempo que era rodeada por una densa bruma negra—. PiccoClownmon Chou Shinka.

— ¡PiccoClownmon Chou Shinka… ChaosPiedmon!

ChaosPiedmon era casi idéntico a Piedmon, excepto que era de color negro. Kira leyó la información que había sobre él:

—ChaosPiedmon. Digimon de tipo Demoníaco. Es la Súper Evolución de PiccoClownmon con el Emblema de la Obscuridad, su técnica especial es la Daga de la Muerte.

— ¿Daga de la Muerte? —Dijo Tai—. ¿Qué puede hacer con eso?

—Demuéstralo, ChaosPiedmon —ordenó Clarisse.

Piedmon hizo aparecer una daga de empuñadura dorada y la lanzó hacia CrowGreymon, pero…

— ¡Cuidado, CrowGreymon!

— ¡Crow Shield!

Aquella técnica de CrowGreymon consistía en usar sus alas como un escudo. Al entrar en contacto con ellas, la daga de ChaosPiedmon se desvaneció.

— ¡No le des la oportunidad de atacar, CrowGreymon! —ordenó Tai.

— ¡Crow GEA Force!

CrowGreymon hizo aparecer una gigantesca esfera de energía de color negro sobre su cabeza. La lanzó hacia ChaosPiedmon, pero éste la esquivó. El ataque de CrowGreymon provocó un gigantesco cráter en la tierra. Era cierto que CrowGreymon era muy fuerte y muy rápido, pero ChaosPiedmon lo era todavía más.

_ Si mis sospechas son ciertas, entonces si asesino a uno de ellos, la DigiXros se separará… _ pensaba Clarisse. En ese momento ChaosPiedmon derribó a CrowGreymon, pero éste se levantó al instante, _ Esa niña tiene que sobrevivir hasta el final, así la víctima será… _

— ¡ChaosPiedmon! —Gritó Clarisse—. ¡Atácalo a él ahora!

— ¡Daga de la Muerte!

— ¡Crow Shield!

Sin embargo, la Daga de la Muerte ignoró a CrowGreymon y continuó avanzando a toda velocidad hasta clavarse en su objetivo: el corazón de su víctima.

—No puede ser… —dijo Tagiru incrédulo.

— ¿Cómo pudo…? —dijo Gumdramon.

—Maldición… —dijo Taiki furioso.

—No de nuevo… —se lamentó Shoutmon.

Justicemon y MetalGarurumon estaban tan sorprendidos que no podían articular palabra alguna. Matt y Kira estaban al borde de un ataque de pánico. Frente a todos ellos estaba el héroe del Digimundo, el famoso niño de gafas de aviador, el líder de la generación que había vencido a Apokalymon: Tai Yagami, con una daga de empuñadura dorada clavada justo en el corazón.

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Tai!

Tai cayó hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y la DigiXros entre WarGreymon y Crowkamon se deshizo. Clarisse sonrió con frialdad.

— ¡Tai! —WarGreymon estaba enfurecido—. ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré, maldita! ¡Dramon Killer!

El ataque de WarGreymon iba directo hacia Clarisse, pero FallDawnClownmon fue rodeado por DigiCode y…

— ¡ChaosPiedmon Cambio de Digievolución a… FallDawnClownmon! ¡Rayo del Shinigami!

Cegado por la furia de ver muerto a su compañero humano, WarGreymon no vio venir el ataque y se desintegró dentro del Rayo del Shinigami de FallDawnClownmon. Kira se acercó a su padre para ayudarlo, pero éste ya no se movía ni respiraba.

—Papá…

— ¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico!

La técnica de MetalGarurumon, combinada con la furia de Matt y su compañero Digimon al ver a su amigo haber caído de esa manera, logró destruir la jaula que los apresaba liberando también a Justicemon. FallDawnClownmon volvió a su forma de PiccoClownmon y Clarisse lo hizo Digievolucionar de otra forma:

— ¡A.D.N Digital Carga Total!

— ¡PiccoClownmon Ultra Digivolves a… Piedmon!

— ¡Reload Myotismon!

Myotismon salió del Digivice de Clarisse y se unió a Piedmon en la batalla.

MetalGarurumon luchó arduamente, Matt lloraba de coraje. Kira sacó el cuerpo de su padre del alcance de los ataques y lo dejó junto al de Takuya. Los miró y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ambos parecían dormidos, totalmente ajenos a la batalla que estaba aconteciendo cerca de ellos.

— ¡Espadas del Triunfo!

— ¡Látigo Sangriento!

— ¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico!

— ¡Alas de Cuervo!

Crowkamon también seguía luchando, hombro con hombro con MetalGarurumon. Justicemon también se unió a la lucha. Sin embargo, Myotismon y Piedmon fueron más fuertes:

— ¡Hechizo Final!

La técnica de Piedmon dejó fuera de combate de MetalGarurumon. Matt corrió a auxiliarlo, pero…

— ¡Espadas del Triunfo!

— ¡Matt! —advirtió Taiki.

Justicemon lanzó un rayo de luz dorada de uno de sus dedos para destruir las Espadas del Triunfo, pero estas continuaron su camino hasta que…

— ¡MATT!

— ¡TÍO MATT!

Una de las espadas logró atravesar el pecho de Matt. Piedmon sonrió con malicia. La espada se transformó en Datos y Matt cayó de bruces.

—Matt… —soltó MetalGarurumon lastimeramente—. ¡Matt!

—Acaba a MetalGarurumon, Myotismon —ordenó Clarisse.

— ¡Látigo Sangriento!

Una, dos, tres veces MetalGarurumon fue golpeado por el látigo de Myotismon. Al final, terminó por sucumbir ante Clarisse y falleció. Clarisse sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Justicemon diciendo:

—Piedmon, destruye también a esa traidora

— ¡Hechizo Final!

— ¡Alas de Cuervo!

Crowkamon defendió a Justicemon del ataque de Piedmon. Taiki y Tagiru intentaban liberarse de su prisión, no podían permitir que sus amigos siguieran pereciendo.

Únicamente quedaban ellos dos.

— ¡Extinción Divina!

— ¡Látigo Sangriento!

Myotismon consiguió golpear a Justicemon antes de que ella usara su técnica especial, haciéndola perder su Digievolución. Karminmon cayó al suelo con la marca del látigo en su mejilla. Sin embargo, volvió a levantarse, no iba a permitir que la vencieran tan fácilmente.

— ¡Karmin Sword!

— ¡Espadas del Triunfo!

— ¡Alas de Cuervo!

— ¡Látigo Sangriento!

Por más que forcejeaban contra los barrotes de su prisión, Taiki y Tagiru no podían liberarse. Desesperado por la situación, Taiki miró a Gumdramon y Shoutmon, autoritariamente. Ellos entendieron al instante y atacaron juntos:

— ¡Rock Damashii!

— ¡Fire Vortex!

Nuevamente la prisión soltó una descarga eléctrica, pero Shoutmon y Gumdramon siguieron atacando. Para apoyar a sus compañeros, Taiki y Tagiru no mostraron cuanto los lastimaba la descarga eléctrica. Shoutmon y Gumdramon usaron todas sus fuerzas para liberarse.

— ¡Espadas del Triunfo!

El ataque de Piedmon iba dirigido a Crowkamon. Ella intentó evitarlo, pero no fue tan rápida. Dos de las cuatro espadas rozaron sus costados y la Digimon cayó, transformándose en Cheepmon. Los efectos del ataque aún eran evidentes, pues el pollo negro no podía mover sus alas.

— ¡Cheepmon! —Kira lo tomó en sus brazos—. ¡Resiste!

— ¡Hechizo Final!

Piedmon atacó a Kira por la espalda. La técnica del payaso estaba por golpearla, cuando…

— ¡Rowdy Rocker!

El ataque de Shoutmon llegó justo a tiempo, desviando la técnica de Piedmon para que esta golpeara a Myotismon, transformándolo en Datos. Incrédula, Clarisse miró la prisión que antes contenía a Taiki y Tagiru: estaba hecha añicos. Taiki y Tagiru, con los Xros Loaders en alto, se colocaron al frente de Kira y Cheepmon. Taiki tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro. Estaba furioso, eso era.

— ¡Clarisse, no permitiré que sigas asesinando a nuestros amigos! —sentenció.

— ¡Nosotros te venceremos! —secundó Tagiru.

Clarisse sonrió ante eso y Piedmon volvió a su forma de PiccoClownmon. Clarisse sacó una Carta Azul de entre sus ropas y…

— ¡Emblema de la Obscuridad! ¡Cambio de Carta! ¡Súper Evolución Matrix! ¡PiccoClownmon Chou Shinka!

— ¡Chou Shinka… Mastermon!

Taiki se mantuvo firme en su desición. No iba a permitir que Mastermon y Clarisse asesinaran a otro de sus amigos.

Esa batalla tenía que terminar justo en aquél lugar.


	58. Capítulo LVII: La Última Petición

LIX

El Fin de los Heroes Legendarios

La Última Petición de Taiki

— ¡Reload Cutemon!

Cutemon salió del Xros Loader de Taiki y miró al chico.

—Cutemon, encárgate de curar las heridas de Karminmon y Cheepmon —ordenó Taiki.

—Taiki, ¿dónde está ese pequeño Digimon que conocimos antes de venir aquí? —dijo Tagiru. Taiki se limitó a señalar su Xros Loader con la mirada—. Ya veo…

— ¡Date prisa, Cutemon! —urgió Taiki.

— ¡Si-kyu! ¡Cuenta conmigo-kyu!

— ¡Shoutmon! —Dijo Taiki mirando a su Digimon—. ¡Vamos a defender tu trono, amigo!

— ¡Eso quería escuchar! —dijo Shoutmon emocionado.

— ¡Shoutmon Chou Shinka!

— ¡Chou Shinka… OmegaShoutmon!

— ¡Tú también, Gumdramon! —Dijo Tagiru—. ¡Gumdramon Chou Shinka!

— ¡Chou Shinka… Arresterdramon!

— ¡Haz una DigiXros conmigo, Kudou! —Ordenó Karminmon—. ¡Todavía puedo pelear!

— ¡Descansa! —Ordenó Taiki—. Te necesito todavía, Karminmon, no dejaré que te maten —miró a Kira—. ¡Kira, cuida a Calumon!

Una luz salió del Xros Loader de Taiki y se alojó en el Digivice de Kira. La chica asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué puedes hacer tú contra mi Mastermon? —se burló Clarisse.

—Vencí al Emperador Bagramon en una ocasión —dijo Taiki decidido—. Tu Digimon no es la gran cosa.

— ¡Heavy Metal Vulcan!

— ¡Prism Garret!

Los ataques de OmegaShoutmon y Arresterdramon no lograron provocarle un sólo rasguño a Mastermon, que se mantenía quieto en su lugar. Cutemon tenía ambas manos sobre las alas de Cheepmon y una esfera de luz verde salía de ellas. Kira le dirigió una mirada a los cuerpos de Takuya, Tai y Matt y tuvo una idea. Miró a Cutemon y dijo con voz débil:

—Puedes curar las heridas, ¿no es así?

—Sí-kyu —respondió Cutemon.

— ¿Puedes traer a la vida a mi padre, a Takuya y al tío Matt? —suplicó Kira.

—Mis poderes no funcionan así-kyu… —respondió Cutemon luego de negar con la cabeza—. No puedo lanzar ningún ataque y sólo puedo curar heridas-kyu. Pero aunque lograra curar a esos tres, no los traería a la vida-kyu.

Kira se mostró decepcionada. Tagiru iba sobre el lomo de Arresterdramon, buscando algún punto débil en Mastermon pero era imposible. A pesar de eso, no se detuvieron y siguieron atacándolo, confiando en que mostraría alguna debilidad en cualquier momento.

— ¡Reload Lucemon!

Arresterdramon se detuvo al ver a ese Digimon. Tagiru sonrió al ver al pequeño ángel, pero Taiki no se dejó engañar por su apariencia. El ya conocía los poderes de Lucemon y estaba seguro de que no terminaría bien. Lucemon fue rodeado por DigiCode y se transformó en Lucemon Falldown Mode.

— ¡Tagiru! —Gritó Taiki—. ¡Encárgate de Mastermon! ¡Yo pelearé contra Lucemon!

— ¡Estás loco, no te dejaré! —respondió Tagiru.

— ¡Idiota, no tenemos tiempo de sacarte de apuros! —respondió Taiki.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Taiki? —dijo Tagiru furioso—. ¿No confías en mí?

—No es eso, idiota —dijo Taiki—. Yo ya conozco los poderes de Lucemon. Sólo te pido que distraigas a Mastermon el tiempo suficiente.

— ¡Yo también pelearé! —dijo Kira decidida.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! —dijo Taiki autoritariamente—. ¡Reload Knightmon! —El Digimon de armadura de caballero salió del Xros Loader—. Knightmon, quiero que protejas a Kira y los demás, cueste lo que cueste.

—Sí, guerrero Taiki —dijo Knightmon.

—Vamos —dijo Taiki mirando a Tagiru.

Tagiru sonrió y subió al lomo de Arresterdramon de un salto. Taiki se mantuvo en el suelo ya que OmegaShoutmon no podría pelear con su amigo humano en el hombro. Clarisse hizo Digievolucionar a Lucemon y Taiki se encontró nuevamente frente a Lucemon Falldown Mode.

— ¡Hard Rock Damashii!

OmegaShoutmon atacó a Lucemon a toda velocidad, sin darle tiempo de defenderse. Sin embargo, Clarisse no se preocupó por su Digimon.

— ¡Reload Kirtakomon!

Kirtakomon era un Digimon con la forma de un demonio de color negro a quien le salían cientos de tentáculos de la espalda. Kira intentó prepararse para atacar, pero uno de los tentáculos de Kirtakomon se enrolló al rededor de su cintura y la levantó en el aire. La chica gritó, al mismo tiempo que Knightmon, Karminmon y Cheepmon acudían a su rescate: Los tres Digimons tuvieron que detenerse de golpe al ver que Kirtakomon usó a Kira como escudo humano. La chica intentó liberarse, pero no podía. OmegaShoutmon seguía luchando contra Lucemon Falldown Mode, el ángel malvado lo mantenía controlado a punta de una lluvia de puñetazos. Taiki no podía ver venir los movimientos de Lucemon para decirle a su amigo que se protegiera de los golpes. OmegaShoutmon aprovechó la corta distancia que había entre ellos para lanzar un ataque devastador:

— ¡Heavy Metal Vulcan! —Lucemon fue impactado por el potente ataque de OmegaShoutmon, pero el Digimon King no se detuvo ahí—. ¡Hard Rock Damashii!

Lucemon se vio envuelto en llamas y soltando un grito, se convirtió en Datos. Clarisse abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa. Al instante, su expresión cambió a una de auténtico desprecio y Taiki se sintió abrumado. El chico retrocedió un par de pasos cuando Clarisse ordenó:

— ¡Destrúyelo, Mastermon!

— ¡Death Poison!

— ¡Prism Garret!

El golpe de Arresterdramon desvió el ataque de Mastermon. Lamentablemente, gracias a un error de cálculo, la corrosiva sustancia que Mastermon había disparado fue a dar sobre Kira, que gritó con todas sus fuerzas pues sentía su cuerpo en llamas.

— ¡Cutemon! —Dijo Taiki mirando al pequeño Digimon—. ¡Ayúdala!

— ¡Kizunaol!

La técnica de Cutemon fue desapareciendo poco a poco la sustancia que cubría a Kira.

— ¡Prism Garret!

— ¡Heavy Metal Vulcan!

— ¡Karmin Sword!

Karminmon, Arresterdramon y OmegaShoutmon atacaron juntos a Mastermon, pero su cuerpo parecía estar blindado o algo parecido porque los ataques no surtían efecto. Desesperado por no poder encontrar una solución, Tagiru tuvo una loca idea, una idea suicida:

— ¡Taiki! —dijo—. ¡Necesito que lo obliguen a abrir la boca!

— ¿Qué? —dijo Taiki sin comprender lo que Tagiru decía.

— ¡No podemos atacarlo desde fuera porque nuestros ataques no lo dañan! —Dijo Tagiru—. ¡Por eso tenemos que atacarlo desde dentro!

— ¡Idiota, si entras ahí, nunca saldrás! —se rehusó Taiki.

— ¡Es nuestra única posibilidad! —dijo Tagiru y se plantó de frente a Taiki—. ¡Es el único plan que tengo y si no lo intentamos, nunca sabremos si tengo razón!

— ¡No te dejaré, Tagiru! —Insistió Taiki—. ¡Es muy arriesgado!

—No soy un idiota para detenerme aquí —dijo Tagiru sonriendo sin una pizca de gracia—. Taiki, si lo hacemos, tenemos una posibilidad de salvar el Digimundo.

—No lo hagas —suplicó Taiki.

—Tengo que entrar en él para destruirlo —dijo decidido y subió de un salto al lomo de Arresterdramon.

— ¡TAGIRU, VEN AQUÍ, NO LO HAGAS! —dijo Taiki.

Pero Tagiru no escuchó. Clarisse, tan astuta como siempre, miró a su Digimon diciendo:

—Dale a Akashi lo que pide.

Mastermon asintió con su enorme cabeza y apenas abrió sus mortíferas fauces. Arresterdramon y Tagiru entraron a toda velocidad, pero ni bien habían atravesado aquel siniestro umbral, Mastermon cerró sus fauces con un gran estrépito. Se escuchó gritar a Tagiru y a Arresterdramon y Taiki corrió para ver todo más de cerca. Mastermon escupió, literalmente, el cuerpo de Tagiru ensangrentado, y cayó a pocos metros de Taiki, aún sosteniendo el Xros Loader que estaba apagado. Arresterdramon se convirtió en Datos y OmegaShoutmon se encendió en furia.

— ¡TAGIRU! —gritó Taiki desesperado y aterrado.

— ¡Pagarás caro por eso, Mastermon! —sentenció—. ¡Heavy Metal Vulcan!

Para proteger al mejor compañero de Clarisse, Kirtakomon usó a Kira como escudo para evitar que OmegaShoutmon golpeara a Mastermon. Para su infortunio, la técnica de OmegaShoutmon liberó a Kira de sus ataduras. Knightmon la atrapó para que no cayera al suelo al mismo tiempo que Karminmon asestaba un golpe mortal contra Kirtakomon:

— ¡Holy Fire!

Karminmon soltó un puñetazo que se convirtió en una llamarada e incineró a Kirtakomon. Clarisse se enfureció. Kira corrió hasta el lugar donde yacía Tagiru, mientras Karminmon, Knightmon, Cheepmon y OmegaShoutmon se enfrentaban a Mastermon.

Taiki, con la mirada agachada, sacó una billetera del bolsillo de sus pantalones y de ella sacó una pequeña fotografía. En ella se veía a sí mismo acompañado de una chica pelirroja.

—Kira…

La chica lo miró. La voz del último Héroe Legendario era quebradiza como si estuviese a punto de romper en llanto. El chico le entregó la fotografía sin mirarla directamente.

— ¿Porqué me das esto? —dijo Kira intuyendo la respuesta.

—La chica de la fotografía… —dijo él cerrando sus puños con fuerza como si estuviese enfurecido —Su nombre es Akari Hinomoto… Kira, cuando vuelvas al Mundo Real quiero que la busques y le des un mensaje de mi parte.

— ¿Qué? —dijo ella confundida—. ¿De qué hablas? ¿Vas a rendirte, Taiki?

—Quiero que la busques y le digas a Akari cuánto la amo —dijo Taiki y por fin se decidió a mirar a Kira. Sus ojos destilaban lágrimas pero él se veía decidido a seguir luchando—. Quiero que le digas que me perdone por no haberme despedido de ella apropiadamente.

— ¿Pero qué diablos dices, Taiki? —se horrorizó Kira.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que Clarisse ya acabó con el resto de nosotros —dijo Taiki con seriedad—. Me enfrentaré a ella mientras tú aprovechas para correr.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! —dijo Kira ofendida—. ¡Me quedaré a pelear por este mundo!

—Voy a vengar la muerte de Tagiru —dijo Taiki mirando el cadáver de su amigo—. No permitiré que los crímenes de esa asesina queden impunes…

Diciendo esto, Taiki dejó a Kira junto a Tagiru y corrió a enfrentar a Mastermon. Sin embargo, el gigantesco Digimon volvió a su forma de PiccoClownmon y Clarisse lo hizo Digievolucionar a Piedmon para que pudiera moverse con más facilidad. Taiki adoptó una posición de pelea al estar frente al payaso, igual que OmegaShoutmon.

—Vaya… —dijo Clarisse en tono hiriente—. Todavía queda un pobre diablo dispuesto a pelear.

Taiki no respondió. Sin embargo, se sorprendió de que varios haces de luz salieran de su Xros Loader revelando a los miembros del Xros Heart que llevaba con él. Jijimon, Dondokomon, Chibikamemon, Bastemon, Cutemon, Lilamon, Lilimon, Starmon, los Pickmonz, Pinnochimon y Revolmon formaron una hilera frente al chico adoptando posiciones de batalla. Cheepmon y Karminmon se unieron a aquel grupo, acompañados de Knightmon y OmegaShoutmon. Para sorpresa de Kira y Taiki, del Xros Loader salieron tres luces doradas que se transformaron en tres imágenes traslucidas de tres ángeles. Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Kerpymon también estaban dispuestos a proteger al último Héroe Legendario. Clarisse los miró como quien mira a un insecto.

— ¡No permitiremos que mates a Taiki! —dijo Lilimon valientemente.

— ¡El General del Xros Heart se mantendrá de pie, como siempre! —dijo Knightmon en el mismo tono.

— ¡Nosotros defenderemos a Taiki-kyu! —dijo Cutemon.

— ¡El Xros Heart peleará hasta el final! —Dijo OmegaShoutmon—. Vencimos al Emperador Bagramon uniendo nuestras fuerzas… ¡Te venceremos a ti también, Clarisse!

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo, Digimon King —dijo Clarisse en tono hiriente.

— ¡Al ataque, Xros Heart! —ordenó Taiki.

— ¡Reload Clown Team! —Dijo Clarisse haciendo que su ejército de Digimons de tipo demoniaco salieran de su Digivice—. ¡Guerra sin cuartel!

— ¡Cheepmon, Karminmon, Digievolucionen! —dijo Kira desobedeciendo las ordenes de Taiki.

Sin decir más, Cheepmon y Karminmon Digievolucionaron en Crowkamon y Justicemon. Crowkamon, OmegaShoutmon, Justicemon y Knightmon acabaron con la mayoría de los Digimons de Clarisse. Sin embargo, a falta de un mejor adjetivo, los Digimons de Taiki eran unos inútiles. Un Devimon de Clarisse no tuvo que hacer más que usar el Toque de la Maldad contra Lilamon para convertirla en Datos. Un Myotismon usó el Látigo Sangriento despiadadamente contra Revolmon hasta que este sucumbió. Había más de un Lucemon en el ejercito, pero uno había Digievolucionado al Falldown Mode, el mismo que le dio muerte a Lilimon y Bastemon. Taiki estaba desesperado, no quería ver morir a sus amigos. Un Jokermon se encargó de destruir a Pinnochimon y cuando Starmon y los Pickmonz quisieron defenderlo, un Devidramon más temible que la Digievolución de Cheepmon los aplastó cual insectos. Justicemon se encargó de ese Devidramon pero al vencerlo, un Lucemon Falldown Mode la golpeó con tal fuerza que quedó inconsciente y convertida en Karminmon. Había una Lilythmon en el Clown Team, misma que cortó a Chibikamemon en dos partes poco antes de ser atravesada por el Heavy Metal Vulcan de OmegaShoutmon. Era una masacre. Jijimon intentó proteger a Dondokomon de un ataque de Piedmon, sacrificando su vida por su amigo.

— ¡Dondokomon! —Taiki corrió para protegerlo de otro ataque que se avecinaba tomándolo en sus brazos.

— ¡Hechizo Final!

— ¡TAIKI! —gritaron Kira, Crowkamon, Cutemon y OmegaShoutmon al mismo tiempo.

El Hechizo Final golpeó a Taiki en la espalda haciéndolo gritar. Debilitado, cayó de bruces aún sosteniendo a Dondokomon en sus brazos.

— ¡Taiki! —Decía Dondokomon—. ¿Taiki, estás bien?

— ¡Taiki-kyu! —dijo Cutemon acercándose a él a toda prisa, pero…

— ¡Látigo Sangriento!

— ¡Cuidado, Cutemon!

Dondokomon se soltó del agarre de Taiki y recibió el golpe en lugar de su pequeño amigo. Dondokomon no lo resistió y se convirtió en Datos.

—Dondokomon-kyu… —dijo Cutemon aterrado.

— ¡Ya basta! —suplicaba Kira a Clarisse, pero ésta sonreía como si se estuviese divirtiendo a lo grande.

— ¡Espadas del Triunfo!

Knightmon se interpuso entre la técnica de Piedmon y Taiki y así, el guerrero Digimon también se fue. OmegaShoutmon intentó vengarse pero…

—Sólo hay espacio para un Reina en el Digimundo —dijo Clarisse.

— ¡Espadas del Triunfo!

Cegado por la ira, OmegaShoutmon no vio venir el ataque y las cuatro espadas atravesaron su cuerpo. Eso fue demasiado para Taiki. OmegaShoutmon, aún con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, se convirtió en Datos. El Digimon King había muerto. Casi sin poder respirar, Taiki gritó con furia como si eso pudiese traer de vuelta a su amigo.

Piedmon extendió la palma de su mano en dirección a Taiki y el chico fue invadido por una extraña fuerza que lo hizo levantarse contra su voluntad del suelo, hasta estar frente a frente con Piedmon. El chico lloraba de ira por no haber podido proteger su mundo.

—Ahora ríndete, Kudou —dijo Clarisse amenazadoramente—. Ya no queda nadie que pueda protegerte…

—No me voy a rendir… —dijo Taiki impotente—. No es correcto dejarte hacer lo que quieras con el Digimundo, ¡no puedo ignorar a mis amigos, los Digimons!

—En ese caso, muere siendo un maldito héroe, Kudou —dijo Clarisse y chasqueó los dedos.

— ¡Hechizo Final!

La técnica de Piedmon golpeó a Taiki. El chico cerró los ojos diciendo una última palabra:

—Akari…

La fuerza del ataque de Piedmon provocó que el corazón de Taiki se detuviera. El chico cerró los ojos, soltando una lágrima que cayó en la pantalla del Digivice de Kira. La chica, desesperada y enfurecida, enfrentó a Clarisse:

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Dijo Kira—. ¡No tienes perdón! ¡Eres una maldita asesina!

—Simple, Yagami —dijo Clarisse sonriente—. O mueres siendo un héroe o vives lo suficiente para convertirte en villano —le tendió la mano—. Te daré la oportunidad de salvar tu vida si te unes a mí.

— ¡Jamás! —Dijo Kira—. ¡Nunca me uniría a ti! ¡Yo no soy como tú!

Clarisse quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento el suelo tembló y se abrió un enorme boquete por el cual salió una horrenda creatura.

Era gigantesco.

Una calavera con tentáculos cual barbas y dos alas huesudas para levantarse en el aire. Sus ojos eran rojos y sus pupilas, viperinas, eran de color negro. Fuera lo que fuese aquella criatura, probablemente se había cansado de tantos disturbios en la Zona Obscura. Sin embargo, ¿era un amigo o un enemigo?


	59. Capítulo LVIII: SatanChaosArmagedemon

LX

SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon Aparece

Al ver a aquél aterrador Digimon gigantesco, Clarisse hizo una fingida reverencia con la misma actitud que usaría alguien que hace algo contra su voluntad. Kira se sorprendió de eso. Fuera lo que fuese aquella creatura, era superior a Clarisse y eso no le gustaba a la chica rubia.

—Señor SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon—dijo Clarisse de mala gana—. No esperaba verlo en este momento.

Kira descubrió que había un significado más complejo detrás de esas palabras, como si pudiera descubrir los planes ocultos de Clarisse con sólo escucharla hablar.

El gigantesco Digimon no respondió. Uno de sus tentáculos se alargó hasta acercarse a Clarisse y acarició con delicadeza su mejilla. Kira encontró aquello de lo más repugnante. Clarisse se mantuvo quieta. Las viperinas pupilas de SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon se dirigieron hacia Piedmon, que también lo reverenció de mala gana. Ver directamente a aquella creatura abrumaría incluso al más valiente, así que Kira agachó la cabeza para no tener que verlo.

Como si hubiese detectado el movimiento de Kira, la creatura se giró velozmente. Uno de sus tentáculos se extendió hasta Kira y se posó sobre su cabeza. Kira abrió los ojos como si estuviese a punto de gritar. Entonces, la creatura habló.

—Kira Yagami…

Su voz era grave, cavernosa, aterradora.

Kira sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando aquella creatura pronunció su nombre. Retrocedió un paso, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Crowkamon se acercó lentamente para ver más de cerca a aquel Digimon, pero también se sentía abrumada. Aquel Digimon gigantesco miró a la Digimon y también extendió uno de sus tentáculos hacia ella, pero no se atrevió a tocarla, por miedo quizá.

—Crowkamon…

El Digimon volvió a hablar, Kira estaba cada vez más asustada. Si no podía vencer a un Digimon tan insignificante como Piedmon, ¿cómo podría enfrentarse ante esa cosa?

—Clarisse, ¿dónde está el Brave Snatcher?

Astutamente, Kira no se mostró sorprendida ni dio señales de saber donde estaba aquel objeto. Sin embargo, Clarisse dirigió una fugaz mirada al Xros Loader de Tagiru y trató de tomarlo, pero Kira fue más rápida. Corrió y lo arrebató de la mano de Clarisse, con fuerza. La mano de Clarisse quedó roja, como si estuviese herida.

—Dame eso, Yagami —dijo la rubia—. No te pertenece.

—A ti tampoco —dijo Kira—. Si lo que quieres está dentro de este Digivice, tendrás que luchar conmigo por él.

—No me hagas perder mi tiempo —dijo Clarisse amenazadoramente—. Entrégamelo.

—No te será tan fácil obtenerlo —dijo Kira.

—Basta de peleas —dijo la creatura y extendió uno de sus tentáculos hacia Kira—. Entrégame ese Xros Loader —ordenó.

—No —se rehusó Kira—. No voy a obedecerte.

—No entiendes lo que tienes en las manos, Yagami idiota —dijo Clarisse enfurecida—. El Brave Snatcher es la única arma para vencer a…

—A esa creatura —dijo Kira señalando al monstruo—. Y lo venceré de un sólo golpe…

Diciendo esto, Crowkamon volvió a su forma de Cheepmon para Digievolucionar en Devidramon. Kira subió a su lomo de un salto, pero Clarisse actuó más rápido. Piedmon se transformó en PiccoClownmon para Digievolucionar en Mastermon y la chica rubia también saltó a su lomo. Kira hizo que Karminmon entrara en su Digivice y Devidramon tomó con una de sus gigantescas manos el Xros Loader de Taiki, entregándoselo a Kira. Si bien el Xros Heart había caído, los Datos de los Tres Ángeles del Digimundo seguían dentro del aparato. A toda velocidad, Devidramon se levantó en el aire, perseguido por Mastermon.

— ¡Kira, debemos encontrar una manera de entrar en ese Digimon! —dijo Devidramon luego de esquivar un ataque de Mastermon.

— ¿Entrar en SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon? —dijo Kira confundida—. ¿Sólo podemos derrotarlo desde dentro?

— ¡Dudo mucho que podamos dañarlo por fuera! —dijo Devidramon.

En ese momento, el gigantesco Digimon usó una de sus técnicas especiales: extendió todos sus tentáculos hacia Devidramon para capturarlo, pero dejó a la vista un agujero de suficiente tamaño para que ese Digimon demoníaco lo atravesara. Usando uso de toda su velocidad, Devidramon atravesó aquel hueco. Enfurecido, SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon se convulsionó y soltó un grito. Uno de sus tentáculos se dirigió hacia Mastermon y lo atrapó, sujetándolo con fuerza.

—Clarisse… —dijo el monstruo—. De ti depende que esa humana no llegue a mi núcleo…

Diciendo esto, liberó a Mastermon y este se dirigió al hueco a toda prisa. Sin embargo, Clarisse sonreía. SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon había soltado un detalle vital e importante.

—Escuchaste eso, Mastermon —dijo Clarisse—. Tenemos que encontrar su núcleo…

Clarisse soltó una fría carcajada al mismo tiempo que ella y su Digimon atravesaba el hueco. La batalla final se llevaría a cabo dentro de aquel Digimon.


	60. Capítulo LIX: Batalla en el Caos

LXI

Batalla en el Centro del Caos

El Golpe Mortal de Clarisse

El centro de SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon era oscuro como si estuviesen dentro de una larga cueva subterránea. Podía verse un resplandor de color rojo al fondo.

La salida al núcleo, quizá.

—Este sitio luce muy inestable —dijo Kira aún sobre el lomo de Devidramon. Llevaba el Xros Loader de Tagiru oculto bajo la ropa y su Digivice en la mano—. Tendremos problemas si hay que luchar aquí dentro, Devidramon.

—Hay que llegar al final de este túnel, seguramente encontraremos una forma de asesinar a esta creatura —dijo Devidramon.

— ¡Quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas! —dijo Kira decidida—. ¡Démonos prisa, Devidramon!

Devidramon aceleró un poco, pero justo en ese momento se escuchó una voz que no pertenecía al grupo. Una voz que luego de aquella experiencia le provocaría pesadillas a Kira:

— ¡No te dejaré avanzar más, Yagami!

Clarisse y Mastermon se acercaban a ellos a toda prisa. Kira los fulminó con la mirada, pero no se detuvo.

—Parece que tendremos que pelear, Devidramon—dijo Kira.

— ¡Soy demasiado grande! —dijo Devidramon.

—Está bien… —dijo Kira—. ¡No te detengas, Devidramon! —Apuntó con su Digivice hacia el lado contrario—. ¡Reload, Karminmon! —La guerrera Digimon salió del Digivice—. ¡Karminmon, encárgate de Mastermon, que no nos alcance!

Karminmon asintió con la cabeza y acudió a pelear, sin embargo…

— ¡Reload, Lucemon Falldown Mode! —El ángel salió del Digivice de Clarisse—. ¡Acaba con Karminmon, Lucemon!

Mastermon siguió avanzando, intentando alcanzar a Devidramon. Lucemon y Karminmon se encararon. La guerrera Digimon adoptó una pose de pelea y colocó su espada de fuego frente a ella. Sin embargo, Lucemon sonrió.

—Esperaba enfrentarme contigo algún día, Karminmon —dijo Lucemon.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Karminmon.

—Sé que puedes Digievolucionar en un ángel —dijo Lucemon sonriente—. Por eso es muy interesante pelear contigo.

—No Digievolucionaré para pelear contigo, Lucemon —dijo Karminmon—. Te mataré para redimir mis acciones pasadas… ¡Karmin Sword!

Karminmon quiso golpear a Lucemon con su espada de fuego, pero éste esquivó el golpe y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla haciéndola retroceder soltando un grito.

Ella se recuperó del golpe y uno de sus puños se encendió en llamas, soltó un golpe en el estómago de Lucemon, el ángel contraatacó con una fuerte patada en el cuello de la guerrera. Karminmon se recuperó y asestó un golpe con su espada de fuego, golpe que derribó a Lucemon. Despiadadamente, Lucemon acribilló a Karminmon con un centenar de puñetazos que golpearon cada rincón de su cuerpo. Ella encontró dentro de sí la fuerza para resistir a los ataques de Lucemon y consiguió golpearlo en el rostro con un puño encendido en llamas. Lucemon retrocedió y Karminmon aprovechó el momento para atravesar a Lucemon con su espada. El ángel soltó un grito antes de convertirse en Datos. La guerrera Digimon soltó un suspiro y avanzó a toda velocidad en dirección hacia Kira y Devidramon.

— ¡Espadas del Triunfo!

— ¡Alas de Cuervo!

Devidramon y Mastermon habían cambiado su Digievolución a Crowkamon y Piedmon respectivamente. Ambos se encontraban enfrascados en una pelea a muerte.

A pocos metros de ellos, Clarisse y Kira tenían su propia lucha, enfrascadas en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Kira intentaba mantener oculto el Xros Loader de Tagiru, que llevaba bajo la ropa, porque Clarisse la golpeaba sin piedad intentando conseguir el objeto de mala manera.

— ¡Entrégamelo! —Dijo la rubia tomando a Kira por el cuello de la camiseta y levantándola un par de centímetros del suelo—. ¡Entrégalo ahora!

— ¡NO! —seguía rehusándose Kira.

Clarisse la lanzó con fuerza, con afán de hacerle daño, y le propinó una patada en las costillas.

—Ya me cansé de ser amable contigo —dijo Clarisse en tono amenazador—. Tú agotas mi paciencia a una velocidad impresionante —le dio otra patada, esta vez en el rostro. La nariz de Kira comenzó a sangrar y escupió sangre—. Entrégame el Xros Loader ahora o sufrirás.

—No voy a ayudarte —dijo Kira—. Si quieres el Brave Snatcher, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

—Esa es una excelente idea… —sonrió Clarisse.

Crowkamon intentó defender a su compañera humana, pero Piedmon se lo impidió atacándola con un golpe en el estómago.

— ¡Mira, Katsura!

Natsumi se detuvo al ver al gigantesco Digimon con forma de calavera y tentáculos cual barbas. Katsura se detuvo en seco sorprendida.

— ¿Pero qué diablos es eso? —dijo Natsumi.

Katsura apuntó a la creatura con su Digivice para obtener información sobre él y leyó en voz alta:

—SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon. Digimon de tipo Demoníaco. Es la Digievolución Negativa en Nivel Ultra de Impmon infectada por un Virus. Su técnica especial es el Apocalipsis de Destrucción, destruye su entorno para absorber los Datos y aumentar su tamaño. Se alimenta de la Energía Negativa de los seres que lo rodean.

—Ese sujeto es lo que teníamos que enfrentar —dijo Natsumi—. Hay que darnos prisa.

Katsura asintió con la cabeza y ambas echaron a correr.

Piedmon le lanzó a Crowkamon un gigantesco mantel de color blanco, la Digimon lo destruyó lanzando una esfera de energía de color negro que salió de una de sus manos.

Cansado de no poder deshacerse de ella, Piedmon lanzó una de sus espadas contra Crowkamon. Nuevamente, ella lo esquivó. Kira se levantó con dificultad y le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Clarisse haciendo que ésta se enfureciera aún más. Una gota de sangre salió del labio de la rubia y ésta la limpió con un dedo. Vio su propia sangre y dejó que la furia la embargara. Embistió a Kira y la derribó de nuevo para hablarle al oído:

—Será como tú quieras, Yagami —su voz era un susurro amenazador—. Si quieres que pase sobre tu cadáver, entonces lo haré —se separó de ella y extendió una de sus manos hacia Piedmon—. ¡Piedmon, tu espada!

El payaso entendió a lo que se refería su compañera y le lanzó una de sus cuatro espadas. Crowkamon intentó evitarlo, pero Piedmon la detuvo sosteniéndola por ambos brazos para que no se moviera. Clarisse atrapó la espada por la empuñadura y se levantó ágilmente para colocar la punta justo sobre el corazón de Kira. Sonrió antes de ejercer un poco de presión que hizo gritar a Kira, pero…

— ¡Karmin Sword!

Una espada de fuego golpeó a Clarisse en la espalda, haciéndola soltar la espada de Piedmon. Con una pequeña herida sangrante en el pecho, Kira se levantó y tomó la espada. Haciendo uso de una fuerza y una puntería que no conocía, Kira lanzó la espada hacia Piedmon y esta perforó uno de los brazos del payaso, haciéndolo soltar a Crowkamon, la espada se transformó en Datos. Herido, Piedmon maldijo a Kira, pero la chica y Karminmon se montaron en el hombro de Crowkamon, para levantar el vuelo y acercarse más a aquel punto brillante al final de ese tenebroso túnel. Estaban a punto de llegar, la luz que emanaba ese punto las deslumbraba. Pero en ese momento…

— ¡Hechizo Final!

La técnica de Piedmon golpeó la espalda de Crowkamon con intenciones de derribarla. Sin embargo, lo único que provocó fue impulsarla lo suficiente para que llegara al final del túnel. Aún así, Crowkamon cayó. Karminmon se mantuvo aferrada al hombro de la mujer cuervo, pero Kira cayó de él. La superficie sobre la que se encontraba no era nada conocido. Estaban dentro de una gigantesca esfera cuyas paredes parecían estar hechas de músculos de color negro. Aquel lugar era iluminado por un gigantesco diamante de color rojo que flotaba al centro de la esfera. El diamante era rodeado por un aura obscura.

— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Kira

—Debe ser el núcleo de SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon —dijo Crowkamon—. Kira, recarga el Brave Snatcher para atravesar esa cosa y terminar con esto.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y apuntó con su Digivice hacia Crowkamon, diciendo:

— ¡Reload Brave Snatcher!

El Brave Snatcher, el poderoso y terrible brazo derecho de Bagramon, salió del Digivice de Kira. Las seis luces que representaban a los seis Heroes Legendarios estaban encendidas y brillaban intensamente. Crowkamon lo tomó con cuidado, como si ese objeto fuese sagrado y ella tuviera miedo de romperlo. La mujer cuervo intentó acercarse al núcleo de SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon, pero…

— ¡Espadas del Triunfo!

Dos de las cuatro espadas de Piedmon golpearon a Crowkamon en sus costados, haciéndola soltar el Brave Snatcher. Kira saltó para atraparlo antes de que cayera, pero otra mano fue la que lo tomó.

Natsumi y Katsura habían llegado al fin donde estaba aquel Digimon maligno. Era enorme y parecía estar creciendo más y más. Natsumi se vio abrumada y Katsura soltó un juramento entre dientes.

— ¿Cómo vamos a vencerlo? —dijo Natsumi mirando a su amiga.

—Tendremos que Digievolucionar —dijo Katsura.

— ¿Pero cómo? —Dijo Natsumi—. Ese Digimon es de Nivel Ultra.

—En alguna parte de este lugar se encuentra Kira —dijo Katsura valientemente—. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que cuando ella nos encuentre, este sujeto ya esté muy debilitado.

—Tienes razón, Kira cuenta con nosotras —dijo Natsumi—. Lucharé.

—Eso quería escuchar —sonrió Katsura.

En ese momento el Emblema de la Amistad brilló intensamente. Acto seguido aparecieron dos resplandores de color azul frente a las dos chicas. Estos resplandores tomaron la forma de cartas.

—Es una… —dijo Natsumi sorprendida.

—Carta Azul —secundó Katsura y tomó la carta. Natsumi la imitó—. Con esto podremos Digievolucionar.

Sin esperar ordenes, Nyaramon saltó de los brazos de Natsumi y Digievolucionó en Salamon. Las dos chicas se miraron antes de imitar lo que Kira había hecho, cada una con su propia pose:

— ¡Emblema de la Amistad! ¡Cambio de Carta! ¡Súper Evolución Matrix! ¡Keramon Chou Shinka!

— ¡Emblema de la Luz! ¡Cambio de Carta! ¡Súper Evolución Matrix! ¡Salamon Chou Shinka!

Salamon y Keramon se vieron envueltos en un resplandor de luz, la luz de la Súper Evolución.

— ¡Chou Shinka… HolyDramon!

— ¡Chou Shinka… Satanmon!

HolyDramon era semejante a un zorro de color rosa con varios pares de alas en el lomo.

Satanmon era un gigantesco demonio de color negro con huesudas alas del mismo color.

Ambos Digimons encararon al monstruo que tenían enfrente, que los atacó con sus tentáculos.

Kira vio para su terror que Clarisse tenía el Brave Snatcher en la mano. La rubia sonrió complacida y soltó un golpe con el Brave Snatcher hacia Kira. Crowkamon voló a toda velocidad para salvar a Kira del golpe, seguida de Karminmon que también intentó protegerla.

—Crowkamon… —dijo Kira aún protegida por sus alas.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Crowkamon—. Un golpe con el Brave Snatcher puede ser letal.

—Exacto, Crowkamon —dijo Clarisse—. Cuando atraviese el núcleo con el Brave Snatcher, habré destruido a este sujeto y usaré sus poderes para conquistar este mundo.

— ¡Eso nunca lo permitiré!

Clarisse levantó el Brave Snatcher para clavarlo en el núcleo de SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon, pero Kira se liberó de las protectoras alas de Crowkamon y corrió para evitar que Clarisse consiguiera su objetivo. Sin embargo, Clarisse la vio venir y despiadadamente le propinó un golpe con el Brave Snatcher, haciéndola gritar. Sin detenerse, con el mismo movimiento, Clarisse clavó el Brave Snatcher en el núcleo de SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon. Crowkamon atrapó a Kira en sus brazos, la chica estaba llena de rasguños y tenía una herida sangrante en el estómago. Había perdido el conocimiento. Clarisse no paraba de reír, había logrado lo que se proponía.


	61. Capítulo LX: Apocalipsis de Destrucción

LXII

El Apocalipsis de Destrucción

La Digievolución sagrada

¡Armagedemon y Ophanimon!

— ¡Destruye a ese sujeto, Satanmon!

— ¡Tú puedes vencerlo, HolyDramon!

En el exterior, la pelea contra SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon era bastante igualada. HolyDramon y Satanmon luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero les era imposible contener a SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon y temían el momento en el que el utilizara el Apocalipsis de Destrucción. De repente, el monstruo se detuvo de golpe y soltó un sonido semejante a un grito. Sus tentáculos se sacudieron, como si estuviese convulsionándose. Hubo una explosión y Karminmon, Crowkamon y Kira fueron expulsadas del centro de ese monstruo.

— ¡Kira!

Aterradas, Katsura y Natsumi miraron a su amiga herida. Crowkamon dejó a su compañera humana en el suelo, con cuidado de no lastimarla. Karminmon la miraba como si no pudiera creerlo, soltó un suspiro y habló en voz baja:

—La historia se está repitiendo…

— ¿De qué hablas? —Dijo Katsura—. ¿Qué historia?

—Hace tiempo, uno de los Heroes Legendarios sufrió de un golpe con el Brave Snatcher —explicó Karminmon—. Pero en esta circunstancia…

—No me voy a rendir…

Kira habló en voz baja, pero con determinación. Abrió los ojos y miró a quienes estaban con ella.

—No voy a permitir que ella conquiste este mundo…

—Estás herida, no puedes pelear así —dijo Natsumi—. Katsura y yo nos encargaremos de contener los poderes de ese monstruo.

—No… —se rehusó Kira y para sorpresa de las presentes, se incorporó—. Le hice una promesa a Taiki y haré todo por cumplirla.

—Si peleas así, seguramente no vivirás para contarlo —dijo Katsura.

—En ese caso, daré mi vida protegiendo este mundo —dijo Kira decidida—. Le prometí a Taiki una cosa, pero para cumplirla tenemos que vencer a Clarisse.

En ese momento, se escuchó la fría y malvada carcajada desquiciada de Clarisse. La chica rubia apareció en la cabeza de SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon, que seguía convulsionándose pero no terminaba de convertirse en Datos. Clarisse levantó el Xros Loader y ordenó:

—Destrúyelas, SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon.

— ¡Apocalipsis de Destrucción!

Ni Kira, ni Katsura ni Natsumi se explicaron porque aquel monstruo obedeció las órdenes de Clarisse. Los ojos de pupilas viperinas de la horrenda creatura brillaron intensamente y al punto, ocurrió un terrible terremoto. El suelo se llenó de cuarteaduras a través de las cuales salía algo semejante a lava ardiente. En el cielo se formó un gigantesco tornado que comenzó a absorber todo a su paso. HolyDramon y Satanmon tuvieron que ayudarse mutuamente para no ser tragados, literalmente, por el tornado. Todos se reunieron donde estaban Kira, Katsura y Natsumi. SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon extendió tres de sus cientos de tentáculos hacia las tres chicas humanas y las atrapó, presionándolas con fuerza. Sus respectivos Digimons intentaron rescatarlas, sobre todo a Kira que seguía herida por el golpe del Brave Snatcher. Los ataques de Crowkamon, Karminmon, HolyDramon y Satanmon no fueron efectivos contra los tentáculos de SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon que, despiadadamente, atacó a las tres chicas con descargas eléctricas que salían de sus tentáculos. Los gritos de Natsumi, Katsura y Kira taladraban en los oídos de sus Digimons y Karminmon, que seguían intentando rescatarlas. HolyDramon mordió el tentáculo que sostenía a Natsumi, pero este emitió otra descarga eléctrica que provocó que HolyDramon se alejara, sin poder rescatar a su compañera. Satanmon desgarraba el tentáculo que sostenía a Katsura con unas afiladas garras, pero tampoco pudo hacer nada. Crowkamon y Karminmon usaban las Alas de Cuervo y la Karmin Sword sin éxito. Si no sacaban a las chicas de ahí pronto, seguramente aquellas descargas eléctricas terminarían matándolas. Dentro de sí, las tres chicas encontraron la fuerza para resistir a las descargas eléctricas de esos tentáculos, pero sus fuerzas iban desapareciendo poco a poco. La destrucción que los rodeaba provocaba que a los cuatro Digimons los invadiera el miedo. Para su sorpresa, una luz salió del Digivice de Kira y Calumon se materializó en la cabeza de Crowkamon.

— ¿Porqué están tan asustados-calu? —Dijo Calumon y entonces vio a SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon—. Tengo miedo-calu… —añadió asustado.

—Ese enano… —dijo Karminmon mirando a Calumon—. ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Ese sujeto tiene el poder de la Digievolución!

HolyDramon lo miró y dijo, casi suplicante:

— ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame a Digievolucionar!

Calumon inclinó la cabeza como si no entendiera, pero en ese momento el triángulo rojo que tenía en la cabeza se encendió. Al mismo tiempo, los Emblemas de Katsura y Natsumi se encendieron, rodeando a ambas chicas con su resplandor.

— ¡Natsumi! ¡Katsura! —Dijo Karminmon—. ¡Usen la Ultra Carga del ADN Digital! ¡Usen todo su ADN en sus compañeros!

Los resplandores de los Emblemas de la Luz y la Amistad provocaron que los tentáculos del monstruo se quemaran, salvando también a Kira. Sin embargo, no se detuvieron ahí. Usando los poderes de Calumon y la Luz sagrada de los Emblemas, Katsura y Natsumi lograron hacer una nueva Digievolución. HolyDramon y Satanmon volvieron a ser Salamon y Keramon para poder Digievolucionar al último nivel:

— ¡ADN Digital Carga Total!

— ¡Salamon Ultra Digivolves a… Ophanimon!

— ¡Keramon Ultra Digivolves a… Armagedemon!

Ophanimon era un hermoso ángel que llevaba una jabalina dorada en la mano derecha.

Armagedemon era un demonio que tenía apariencia de insecto. Sorprendida, Clarisse ordenó a Piedmon que atacara a ambos Digimons.

— ¡Espadas del Triunfo!

Dos espadas se dirigieron a Armagedemon y las otras dos hacia Ophanimon. Armagedemon esquivó el ataque de Piedmon, pero Ophanimon fue golpeada por las espadas en un costado. Cuando eso ocurrió, Natsumi soltó un grito y llevó sus manos a su costado izquierdo.

—Así que de eso se trata la Digievolución ADN —dijo Karminmon sorprendida—. Los daños que sufran los Digimons, también los sufrirán los humanos.

— ¡Exacto! —Dijo Armagedemon, esquivando un ataque de Piedmon—. En estos momentos, Ophanimon y yo nos hemos fusionado con los corazones de Katsura y Natsumi.

—Eso significa que nuestras vidas están unidas —dijo Ophanimon—. Salvaremos nuestro mundo con ayuda de los corazones de nuestras amigas humanas.

Natsumi y Katsura levantaron sus Digivices para que la luz sagrada que salía de ellos llegara a sus Digimons. Ophanimon lanzó un rayo de luz con su jabalina dorada y Armagedemon hizo aparecer una esfera de Energía Negativa que se unió al ataque de Ophanimon. Ambas técnicas combinadas golpearon a SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon, destruyéndolo al instante. Cuando la nube de polvo que ambos ataques habían provocado se disipó, Clarisse estaba en el suelo, aún sosteniendo el Brave Snatcher, incrédula ante los poderes de ambos Digimons.

—Es imposible… —decía—. SkullSatanChaosArmagedemon no pudo desaparecer así…

—Sigues tú—dijo Ophanimon apuntando a Clarisse con su jabalina—. Será mejor que te rindas y dejes que mi luz te purifique.

—Eso jamás… —dijo Clarisse—. No me rendiré ante ustedes...

En ese momento, Piedmon atacó de frente a Ophanimon, atravesándola de lado a lado con una de sus espadas. El ángel soltó un grito, igual que Natsumi. Katsura tomó a su amiga por los hombros para que no cayera, pues aunque no tenía heridas físicas, la Carga de ADN que había dado para que su Digimon alcanzara la última Digievolución la conectaba de tal manera con Ophanimon, que el dolor que sentía el ángel, llegaba hasta el cuerpo de la chica.

— ¡Voy a acabar con ustedes ahora! —Dijo Clarisse, decidida y se levantó, rodeada por un aura maligna—. ¡Les demostraré la fuerza del Emblema de la Obscuridad!


	62. Capítulo LXI: ¡Luchemos por el Mañana!

LXIII

¡Luchemos por el Mañana!

¡Purificaremos su Corazón o Moriremos en el Intento!

— ¿Estás bien? —dijo Katsura mirando a Natsumi que tenía una expresión de infinito dolor en el rostro y presionaba con fuerza su estómago donde las espadas habían atravesado a Ophanimon.

—Duele… —dijo Natsumi entre dientes.

— ¡Reload Cutemon! —dijo Kira apuntando con su Digivice hacia Ophanimon.

Cutemon saltó hasta donde Ophanimon comenzaba a convertirse en Datos para curar las heridas del ángel. Clarisse comenzó a rodearse por un aura maligna absorbiendo toda la Energía Negativa de la Zona Obscura.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo Kira a sus dos amigas—. En la Zona Obscura no tendremos oportunidades de vencerla.

—No hay forma de salir —dijo Ophanimon—. El único que podía moverse entre las Zonas del Digimundo a voluntad era Taiki. La batalla final tendrá que ser aquí y ahora.

—Tenemos a dos Digimons de Nivel Ultra —dijo Katsura—. El de Kira está en el Nivel Ultimate y Karminmon es bastante fuerte.

— ¡Ya dejen de hablar! —Clarisse estaba enfurecida—. ¡Si van a pelear, háganlo ahora!

—Ya la escucharon —dijo Karminmon al grupo y miró a Kira—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

— ¿Plan? —dijo Kira insegura—. Yo no tengo ningún plan.

—Kira… —Katsura tomó a su amiga por los hombros y le dio una leve sacudida—. ¡Eres hija de Tai Yagami! ¡En tus venas corre la sangre de un Héroe Legendario! ¡No es momento para dudas! ¡Necesitamos que alguien nos guíe en esta batalla y ese alguien eres tú!

—Katsura tiene razón —dijo Natsumi, la chica iba recuperando sus fuerzas gracias a que Cutemon estaba curando las heridas de su Digimon. Miró a Kira y añadió—: La Esperanza es lo último que muere y yo todavía conservo un poco…

—Todas nuestras esperanzas están puestas en ti —dijo Karminmon—. Vamos, Yagami —añadió dándole una palmada en la espalda—. No nos decepciones.

Aquellas palabras actuaron como un estimulante en ella. Miró a Armagedemon que asintió con la cabeza como si pensara lo mismo. Luego miró a Ophanimon y ésta le sonrió, igual que Cutemon que ahora estaba en la cabeza del ángel. Miró a Calumon que la miraba como si no entendiera lo que ocurría, pero igual saltó a su cabeza y se aferró a ella con fuerza. Miró por ultimo a Crowkamon, que asintió con la cabeza. Era cierto, todos ellos confiaban en ella. La chica sonrió y se preparó para dar órdenes, la batalla final estaba por comenzar.

— ¡Todo esto me pone de malas!

Un pequeño Digimon de color oscuro y que usaba una pañoleta roja al cuello, iba corriendo por un Digimundo destruido. Al parecer, el caos provocado en la Zona Obscura igual había afectado el exterior. El pequeño Digimon llevaba una esfera de luz en las manos y corría a toda velocidad.

— ¿Porqué el señor Seraphimon me pidió a mí que hiciera este trabajo?

— ¡Espera! ¡No tan rápido!

Al pequeño Digimon lo seguían tres seres más. Uno de ellos, el más alto, era un humano rubio. A cada lado de él iban dos Digimons muy parecidos entre ellos. Uno amarillento y el otro café.

— ¡Dense prisa! —Urgió Impmon—. ¡No tenemos tiempo, el Digimundo se destruye!

— ¡Ya vamos! —dijo el chico rubio—. ¿Estás seguro de que conoces el camino?

—Yo no —dijo Impmon—. Pero tenemos que encontrar a un humano que sí puede entrar.

— ¿Crees que siga vivo? —dijo Terriermon.

—Con esta destrucción, lo dudo —dijo Loppmon.

El chico rubio no dijo nada, tan sólo pensaba en el amigo que en esos momentos debía estar luchando… ¿O no?

— ¡Natsumi y Ophanimon, encárguese de quitarle el Digivice a Clarisse! ¡Cutemon, encárgate de curar las heridas de los demás! ¡Katsura y Armagedemon, ayuden a Natsumi y Ophanimon! ¡Karminmon y Crowkamon, ustedes pelearán contra Piedmon!

Ese era el plan de Kira. La chica iba sobre el hombro de Crowkamon y gritaba órdenes para sus amigos. Sabía que aunque tenían la ventaja en cuanto a números se refería, Clarisse y Piedmon eran mucho más fuertes. Kira confiaba en que Clarisse no recargara a otro Digimon, pero las cosas no fueron así.

— ¡Reload ChaosKazemon, Devimon, Lilythmon!

ChaosKazemon, Devimon y Lilythmon encararon a Kira y sus amigos. Al verlos, Kira tuvo que pensar rápidamente.

— ¡Cambio de planes! —anunció—. ¡Natsumi y Ophanimon, encárguense de Devimon! ¡Katsura y Armagedemon, encárguense de Lilythmon! ¡Karminmon, encárgate de ChaosKazemon! ¡Cutemon, asegúrate de curar todas sus heridas! ¡Crowkamon y yo enfrentaremos a Piedmon!

Cuatro enemigos, cuatro batallas por contar. La pregunta era: ¿Kira y sus amigos lograrían salir victoriosos?

— ¡Veo a un humano! ¡Debe ser él!

Impmon y sus tres acompañantes vieron a lo lejos a un chico moreno con gafas de aviador que era seguido por un Gabumon y un Digimon de color azul, Zero. Impmon se apresuró más para alcanzar al chico diciendo:

— ¡Oye, espera un momento!

Taichi se giró al escuchar a Impmon y se detuvo. Tenía rasguños por todo el cuerpo pero ya se había recuperado luego de su encuentro con Justicemon. Impmon lo alcanzó seguido de sus acompañantes.

— ¿Eres Taichi, cierto? —dijo Impmon al chico.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió el aludido.

— ¡Tenía que hablar contigo urgentemente! —Dijo Impmon y señaló a Taichi—. ¡Willis! —dijo al chico rubio—. ¡Él es quien nos llevará a la Zona Obscura!

—Vaya, decías la verdad después de todo —dijo Willis y le tendió la mano a Taichi—. Me llamo Willis Anderson, soy el compañero de Terriermon y Loppmon —señaló a los Digimons.

—Me llamo Taichi Yagami —dijo el chico estrechando la mano de Willis—. Compañero de Zero.

—Impmon dijo que tú podías llegar a la Zona Obscura, ¿es cierto? —dijo Willis.

—Sí —dijo Taichi—. Pero no te llevaré conmigo —Taichi adoptó una posición de pelea—. ¡Tú eres uno de mis enemigos!

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Willis—. ¡No hay tiempo de jugar, tenemos que ayudar a Daisuke y los demás!

— ¡Jabalina del Edén!

— ¡Espada de Energía Poderosa!

Las técnicas de Ophanimon y ChaosKazemon hicieron colisión provocando una densa nube de polvo. Cuando ésta se disipó, ambas Digimons apenas tuvieron tiempo de poder ver entre el polvo, cuando volvieron a lanzar sus ataques. ChaosKazemon lanzó una esfera de plasma de color rojo que dejaba una larga estela de pétalos de color negro; Ophanimon abrió sus manos y lanzó con ellas un grupo de cristales multicolor, ChaosKazemon fue golpeada por un par de ellos, los demás se desintegraron en su esfera de plasma. Sin esperar a que ChaosKazemon atacara, Ophanimon usó su escudo para lanzar dos potentes rayos de luz. ChaosKazemon fue golpeada por ellos, pero se recuperó al instante y lanzó un certero golpe con su látigo. Ophanimon gritó y con la marca del golpe en la mejilla, lanzó un rayo de luz con su jabalina. El rayo atravesó a ChaosKazemon y ella soltó un grito antes de explotar en Datos. Ophanimon sonrió satisfecha, habían derrotado a una de los sirvientes de Clarisse. Pero siendo honestos, ¿qué podría hacer un Digimon Virus contra Ophanimon, una de los Tres Grandes Ángeles?

— ¡No hay tiempo para jugar, Yagami! —Dijo Willis—. ¡Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a la Zona Obscura! —Lo tomó por los hombros y le dio una fuerte sacudida—. ¡Tienes que decirme cómo llegar ahí!

—No lo haré —dijo Taichi soltándose del agarre de Willis y adoptando una posición de pelea—. ¡Zero, atácalo! —sin embargo Zero no se movió—. ¡Zero, atácalo ahora! —insistió. Sin embargo Zero negó con la cabeza y retrocedió—. ¡Zero, te ordeno que lo mates!

— ¡No lo haré! —dijo Zero acalorado—. ¡Taichi, tú no eres así! ¡Fuiste corrompido por la Oscuridad!

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Willis—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— ¡Claro! —Dijo Impmon—. ¡Es con él con quien tenía que usar esto!

Impmon lanzó la esfera de luz que llevaba en las manos hacia el corazón de Taichi. Esta entró en su cuerpo haciéndolo gritar pues provocaba un dolor insufrible. Al instante, una bruma negra se desprendió de su cuerpo y se desvaneció en el cielo. Taichi cayó de bruces respirando con dificultad.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —dijeron Zero, Gabo y Willis al mismo tiempo.

—Era la Luz de Seraphimon —explicó Impmon—. Cuando la destrucción en nuestro mundo comenzó, el espíritu de Seraphimon me pidió que usara esa luz para purificar el corazón del último Héroe Legendario que quedaba con vida.

Taichi levantó la mirada y miró a Zero y a Gabo. A diferencia de los anteriores momentos, esta vez podía verse cierta bondad en los ojos de Taichi. Zero sonrió, ese era el Taichi que él conocía.

— ¡Taichi! —se alegraron Zero y Gabo.

—Zero… —dijo Taichi incrédulo—. Gabo…

—No hay tiempo para ser emotivos —dijo Impmon—. ¡Yagami, dinos como entrar a la Zona Oscura!

Taichi se concentró en lo que Impmon le había ordenado. Todavía recordaba las terribles cosas que había hecho bajo el control de Clarisse, así que no le costó mucho descubrir la respuesta. Echó a correr en dirección al castillo de los Dark Tamers y Willis y los demás lo siguieron.

Lilythmon embistió con fuerza a Armagedemon y lo derribó. Ella era sin duda más fuerte que él. Sin embargo, Armagedemon se levantó y lanzó una esfera de Energía Negativa hacia Lilythmon golpeándola en el rostro. Katsura subió al lomo de su Digimon para luchar hombro con hombro, su Digivice y su Emblema emitían un fuerte resplandor de color azul. Lilythmon tomó a Katsura con una de sus manos y la lanzó con fuerza al aire para sacarla del camino. Sin embargo, Armagedemon sacó de su cuerpo una gigantesca y alargada pata de insecto, semejante a las que tenía Infermon, con la que atrapó a Katsura.

Furiosa, Lilythmon usó dos de las cintas que adornaban su vestido, las cuales estaban muy afiladas, para cortar la pata de insecto. Armagedemon gritó y sacó un potente rayo de energía de color amarillo de su boca, con el cual golpeó a Lilythmon. Katsura caía a toda velocidad pero la malvada Digimon preparó ambas cintas para cortar su cuerpo en dos, la chica cubrió su rostro con los brazos pero en ese momento, Armagedemon atravesó a Lilythmon con dos esferas de Energía Negativa y atrapó a Katsura en su lomo antes de que se matara con la caída. La chica le sonrió y ambos miraron satisfechos como Lilythmon se transformaba en Datos.

— ¡Karmin Sword!

— ¡Toque de la Maldad!

Karminmon y Devimon tenían fuerzas igualadas. Sin embargo, Karminmon era mucho más ágil y veloz que el demonio. Al no poder provocar ningún daño con sus técnicas, Devimon le propinó una patada en el estómago a Karminmon. Sin aire, la Digimon cayó hacia atrás. Devimon aprovechó el momento para tomarla por el cuello e intentar estrangularla, pero ésta le propinó un golpe con su espada liberándose de su agarre. En un fluido movimiento, Karminmon le propinó una patada en el rostro a Devimon y un golpe con su espada en la cabeza haciendo que, atontado, Devimon se apartara unos centímetros de ella. Karminmon dibujó un círculo con su espada, un círculo de fuego que se convirtió en un sol en miniatura. Devimon se cubrió con ambas manos para que el ataque de Karminmon no lo golpeara, pero ella aprovechó la distracción del demonio y lo atravesó de lado a lado con su espada. La guerrera no se retiró hasta que Devimon explotó en Datos.

— ¡Hechizo Final!

Crowkamon cayó al suelo con el golpe de Piedmon. Cutemon corrió para ayudarla y curar sus heridas, pero Piedmon le propinó una patada al pequeño Digimon y lo sacó del camino. Kira lo tomó en brazos para que no volviera a arriesgarse. Definitivamente, Crowkamon no era un oponente para Piedmon, era más bien un juguete para pulir sus habilidades. Si no sacaba a su Digimon del combate, seguramente moriría. Kira tenía que encontrar dentro de sí la fuerza para alcanzar la última Digievolución. Piedmon descendió hasta estar a pocos pasos de Crowkamon y le colocó una de sus espadas al cuello, listo para degollarla. En ese momento, ocurrió un milagro:

— ¡V-Breath Arrow!

— ¡Hechizo de Fuego!

Kira se giró para ver de dónde llegaba aquella técnica y se sorprendió al ver a Taichi y Zero, corriendo hacia ella, seguido por Willis, Terriermon, Loppmon e Impmon. Taichi se detuvo un momento al encontrarse frente a frente con Clarisse. La chica intentó atacarlo directamente con la oscuridad, pero él actuó más rápido:

— ¡Ustedes dos! —Dijo señalando a Ophanimon y Armagedemon—. ¡Creen un escudo que nos proteja para recuperar energías!

Ni Ophanimon ni Armagedemon supieron porqué la voz de Taichi les dio confianza, pero igual hicieron lo que él decía. Ambos se colocaron entre sus amigos y Clarisse, Ophanimon sacó a Piedmon del campo que protegerían con un golpe de su jabalina. De las manos de Ophanimon y Armagedemon salieron dos resplandores, uno dorado y uno negro, que se unieron y formaron un campo de energía al rededor de sus amigos. Piedmon no dejó de atacar para destruirlo, pero era imposible. Cutemon aprovechó para correr con Crowkamon y curar sus heridas.

—Taichi… —dijo Kira mirando al recién llegado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Sigues viva… —dijo Taichi sonriente y miró a Karminmon—. Y tú igual.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —dijo Katsura mirando a Willis.

—Me llamo Willis Anderson —explicó el chico—. Soy el compañero de Terriermon y Loppmon.

—Y yo soy Impmon —dijo el pequeño Digimon.

—No importa, luego nos presentaremos —dijo Kira y miró a Taichi—. ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?

—Sé que hice cosas terribles y no merezco tu perdón —dijo Taichi con la mirada agachada—. Yo provoqué la muerte de WarGreymon y…

— ¡Piedmon! ¡Para de atacar ese escudo! —Clarisse se dio cuenta de que por más que su Digimon atacara el escudo que Ophanimon y Armagedemon habían creado, era imposible atravesarlo. Apuntó a Piedmon con su Digivice y éste fue rodeado por una bruma negra—. ¡Absorbe toda la Obscuridad que hay en el Digivice!

Piedmon sufrió una terrible transformación. Tomó la forma de Mastermon, excepto que era de color negro y más aterrador que antes. Clarisse sonrió. Aquél Digimon usó el Clown Cannon, mil veces más potente que antes, destruyendo el escudo de Ophanimon y Armagedemon. Ambos Digimons se mantuvieron de pie.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? —dijo Willis mirando a Mastermon.

—ChaosMastermon —leyó Katsura en su Digivice—. Digimon de Tipo Virus, es la forma absorbida de Mastermon con el Emblema de la Oscuridad, se encuentra en el Nivel Ultra, su técnica especial es el Clown Cannon, un cañón que sale de su boca y borra los datos de todo lo que toque.

— ¿Cómo lo destruiremos? —dijo Taichi.

—Una Great Xros —dijo Karminmon y miró a Kira—. Hay que fusionarnos todos.

— ¿Todos? —dijo Impmon confundido.

—Suena descabellado —dijo Kira decidida—. Pero es el único plan que tenemos —miró a los demás—. Hagámoslo.

Obedeciendo a su impulso, Kira, Katsura y Natsumi levantaron sus Digivices al mismo tiempo que Terriermon e Impmon Digievolucionaban. Ahí estaban Beelzebumon y Rapidmon. Loppmon no Digievolucionó. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, ChaosMastermon atacó.

— ¡Clown Cannon!

A toda velocidad, la técnica de Mastermon eliminó las Digievoluciones de todos los Digimons que estaban ahí, levantando una densa nube de humo. Ophanimon y Armagedemon se transformaron en Nyaramon y Tsunemon. Beelzebumon perdió su Digievolución al instante transformándose en Impmon nuevamente, igual que Rapidmon, que se transformó en Terriermon. Zero y Gabo también habían recibido el ataque. Todos habían sido derribados y no tenían energías para continuar. Todos, excepto Cheepmon. Kira, que también había caído al suelo, lo miró volando a pocos metros del suelo.

—Ríndete o morirás, inútil —dijo Clarisse.

—Puedes eliminarme si quieres, porque no me rendiré —dijo Cheepmon valientemente.

—Cheepmon… —dijo Kira incrédula.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —dijo Clarisse furiosa.

—Los humanos… —dijo Cheepmon—. Los humanos son nuestros amigos y nos han dado un gran poder… —Katsura y Natsumi habían tomado a sus Digimons en brazos—. ¿Por qué voy a rendirme luego de que ellos nos han ayudado a Digievolucionar?

—Los humanos son despreciables —dijo Mastermon con desprecio.

—Cállate, Mastermon —ordenó Clarisse y caminó hasta encarar a Cheepmon—. ¿Dices que vas a defender a tus amigos humanos? ¿Quieres acaso que te recuerde lo que hice con el Digimon King? Cheepmon, si te unes a mí, prometo perdonarte la vida. Así, cuando éste mundo sea mío, podrás asegurar tu supervivencia.

—Imposible… —dijo Kira dudando que Cheepmon quisiera seguir luchando.

—Vaya… —dijo Cheepmon para sorpresa de su compañera—. Ya veo todo claramente… —cambió su tono a uno enfurecido—. ¡Eres una humana caprichosa!

— ¿Qué has dicho? —se ofendió Clarisse.

—Has hecho muchas cosas malas en mi mundo, Clarisse —dijo Cheepmon—. Entre esas, asesinar al Digimon King y a su compañero humano. Decías que sólo había espacio para ti como gobernante de este mundo. Pero alguien como tú no merece el puesto del King Shoutmon, por eso voy a derrotarte aunque dé mi vida en el intento.

—Cheepmon… —dijeron Kira, Katsura y los demás, conmovidos.

—Tú no crees en el potencial de tu Digimon porque lo tratas como un instrumento de pelea —continuó Cheepmon—. Por eso… ¡Purificaré tu corazón o moriré en el intento!

—Ya veo… —sonrió Clarisse—. Esa convicción viene de la desesperación de saber que no puedes derrotarme. Me impresionas, Cheepmon —Clarisse le dio la espalda y se alejó un par de pasos de él—. Te daré la oportunidad de pelear contra mí una última vez.

Mastermon abrió sus gigantescas fauces para atrapar con ellas a Cheepmon.

— ¡Cheepmon!

Kira corrió para ayudarlo pero con un fluido movimiento, Clarisse lanzó una ráfaga de bruma negra que la golpeó y la derribó. El golpe fue tal que los cristales de sus gafas se hicieron añicos.

— ¡Kira!

Katsura y Natsumi quisieron ir en auxilio de su amiga pero en ese momento, Cheepmon voló a toda velocidad para embestir a Mastermon. Sin embargo, éste era rodeado por un escudo invisible de Energía Negativa, el cual detuvo a Cheepmon e hizo que este cayera al suelo sin energías.

—Cheepmon… —aterrada, Kira se levantó y corrió con su amigo—. ¡Cheepmon!

La chica lloraba, algo le decía que el final estaba cerca, que ya no habría más milagros.

—No llores, Kira… —suplicó Cheepmon—. No es momento de llorar…

— ¡Idiota! —Dijo Kira arrodillándose junto a él—. ¡Ya no digas más! ¡No sigas luchando!

—Hay que purificar el corazón de Clarisse… —dijo Cheepmon débilmente—. Eso se los dejo a ustedes… ¡Sé que no fallarán!

Diciendo esto, Cheepmon se levantó y a toda velocidad se estrelló contra el escudo de Energía Negativa. Por la fuerza del impacto, Cheepmon comenzó a atravesarlo, pero éste terminó por ganarle y el pequeño y valiente pollo negro se transformó en Datos.

—No puede ser… —dijo Natsumi aterrada.

— ¡Cheepmon! —gritó Kira dejando ir su coraje y sus esperanzas con ese grito.

—Maldita… —dijo Katsura mirando a Clarisse—. ¡Pagarás por esto!

—Bien —sonrió Clarisse—. Ahora, me desharé de ustedes como debí hacer desde un principio… Desaparezcan de este mundo, del mundo que ahora me pertenece.

— ¡Clown Cannon!

La técnica de Mastermon golpeó a los únicos sobrevivientes que quedaban, desvaneciéndolos por completo. Clarisse sonrió complacida, ahora nada podría detenerla.

Kira se encontraba suspendida en algún lugar que parecía no tener fin. Era oscuro, no podía ver nada. Tan sólo sentía las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y seguía aferrando con fuerza el Digivice, que había dejado de brillar.

—Cheepmon… ¿Porqué…? —se lamentaba en voz baja y quebradiza—. Imposible… No puedo creer que se haya ido… No pude hacer nada para defenderlo… ¡Nada…! Incluso defraudé a Karminmon que creyó en mí… Todos tenían sus esperanzas sobre mis hombros y los decepcioné… Mi compañero Cheepmon… Mi amigo Digimon… Pero ya no queda nada por hacer… Clarisse logró lo que se proponía… —dejó salir un sollozo—. No pude defender los mundos que significaban tanto para nosotros…

— ¡No llores más, Kira! —respondió una voz conocida, pero bien podría ser una ilusión pues Kira sabía que el dueño de esa voz había dejado de existir—. ¡Todavía queda una esperanza!

— ¿Qué esperanza queda? ¡Ya me dejé vencer!

En ese momento ocurrió un milagro.

Una intensa luz se dejó ver frente a ella y una mano se aferró con fuerza a su muñeca, sacándola de aquella oscuridad. Tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar donde se encontraba: una pequeña atmosfera luminosa donde se encontraba un grupo de personas.

—Vaya, es raro que una líder se deje vencer así de fácil, pero todavía tienes que seguir luchando —dijo la misma voz conocida—. No vas a rendirte así de fácil cuando las cosas no salen bien, ¿o sí?

Kira lo miró incrédula. Frente a ella se encontraba…

— ¡Takuya! —Ella se lanzó para atraparlo en un abrazo—. ¡Estás vivo!

—Parece que fue un milagro —dijo Tai sonriente.

— ¡Papá! —Kira también lo abrazó—. ¡Qué gusto verte!

—Escuchamos las voces de los Heroes Legendarios en aquel lugar de sombras —explicó Karminmon sonriente.

— ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo, Kira! —dijo Taiki.

—Todos están aquí… — dijo Kira incrédula. Al instante, agachó la mirada y se entristeció—. Pero Cheepmon…

—Katsura y Natsumi nos explicaron lo sucedido —dijo Tai y sonrió—. ¡Pero todavía podemos luchar! ¡Los Datos de Cheepmon volverán a nacer cuando hayamos derrotado a Clarisse!

— ¿Cómo? —Dijo Kira escéptica—. Ella consiguió apoderarse del Digimundo.

—Nosotros explicaremos el plan…

Kira se sorprendió de muerte al ver la fuente de esa voz. Detrás de los Heroes Legendarios, que se encontraban ahí en carne y hueso, se encontraban tres ángeles. Los Tres Grandes Ángeles.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —dijo Kira.

—Ellos nos trajeron aquí —dijo Hikari sonriente.

—Yo soy Cherubimon —dijo uno de los ángeles.

—Yo soy Seraphimon —dijo el segundo.

—Y yo soy Ophanimon —dijo la tercera.

— ¿Pero qué lugar es este? —Dijo Kira a los ángeles—. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Ella logró matarnos?

—Este lugar está totalmente apartado del Mundo Digital y el Mundo Humano —dijo Cherubimon—. Por eso, es perfecto para decirles como luchar.

—Usaremos el último vestigio de nuestras fuerzas para dotarlos de un nuevo poder —dijo Seraphimon—. De esa manera, lograrán hacer una nueva y última Digievolución.

— ¿De qué hablas, Seraphimon? —dijo Natsumi.

—Significa que después de esta batalla, tres nuevos ángeles tomarán nuestro lugar —dijo Ophanimon sonriente y señaló a T.K con un dedo—. Tu compañero, Patamon —señaló a Willis—. Tu compañero, Loppmon —señaló a Hikari—. Y tu compañero, Gatomon.

— ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? —Dijo Katsura—. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Denle la Luz de sus Digivices a ella —dijo Cherubimon señalando a Kira con un dedo—. Nosotros ayudaremos a hacer una última DigiXros, uniendo los poderes de los Siete Heroes Legendarios.

—Pero yo no tengo ningún Digimon —les recordó Kira.

—Pero la tienes a ella —dijo Seraphimon señalando a Karminmon—. Ella será la base de la Digievolución.

Kira miró a los Heroes Legendarios y estos sonrieron para darle ánimos.

—Hagámoslo —dijo Tai decidido.

—Salvemos el Digimundo —dijo Daisuke en el mismo tono.

—No importa que estemos muertos, nuestras almas seguirán luchando hasta el final —dijo Takato.

—Crearemos un nuevo Digimundo con nuestras fuerzas —dijo Takuya.

—Por nuestros amigos, los Digimons —dijo Masaru.

—Y por nuestros amigos humanos que nos esperan en casa —dijo Taiki.

—Por todos aquellos que tienen fe en nosotros —dijo Tagiru.

—Hagamos que ocurra un milagro —dijeron T.K y Hikari.

Ophanimon, Seraphimon y Cherubimon se iluminaron hasta que fue imposible verlos de frente, Kira fue cegada por aquella luz.

—Clarisse… —dijo Mastermon.

— ¿Qué…?

Clarisse se giró para ver lo que Mastermon sugería. En el lugar donde Kira y los demás habían desaparecido, había ahora una intensa luz que se hacía más y más grande.

—Imposible…

Clarisse habló entre dientes al ver a ocho siluetas humanas que salían de ese resplandor. Una de ellas era una chica con gafas de aviador que tenían los cristales rotos. Clarisse retrocedió un par de pasos, realmente aterrada.

— ¡No lo dudes! —dijo la voz de Ophanimon.

— ¡Todo saldrá bien! —dijo la voz de Seraphimon.

— ¡Confíen en el poder de los milagros! —dijo la voz de Cherubimon.

Diciendo esto, aparecieron también las siluetas de la Ophanimon de Natsumi, Armagedemon, Rapidmon, Beelzebumon, Justicemon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y Zero. Los siete Heroes Legendarios levantaron los Digivices y de estos salió un potente rayo de luz. Kira también levantó el suyo. De los siete rayos de luz que aparecieron, salieron los siete Heroes Legendarios: Omegamon, Imperialdramon, Gallantmon, Susanoomon, ShineGreymon, OmegaShoutmon y Arresterdramon. A ellos se unió Justicemon y Kira actuó rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que todos los Heroes Legendarios decían con ella:

— ¡DivineXros! ¡Omegamon! ¡Imperialdramon! ¡Gallantmon! ¡Susanoomon! ¡ShineGreymon! ¡OmegaShoutmon! ¡Arresterdramon! ¡Justicemon!

— ¡DigiXros! —Dijo Natsumi—. ¡Ophanimon! ¡MagnaAngemon! ¡Angewomon! ¡Beelzebumon!

— ¡DigiXros! —Dijo Katsura—. ¡Armagedemon! ¡Rapidmon! ¡Veedramon!

En lugar de la cantidad de Digimons que antes había, aparecieron tres resplandores de luz, el del centro era el más grande.

— ¡DigiXros! ¡MagnaOmegamon!

— ¡DigiXros! ¡HolyBeelzebumon!

— ¡DigiXros! ¡ChaosRapidVeedramon!

HolyBeelzebumon era mitad ángel y mitad demonio; ChaosRapidVeedramon era una mezcla entre Zero y Rapidmon, de color negro; MagnaOmegamon era una mezcla perfecta de todos los All Stars, que llevaba la espada dorada de Justicemon y las hermosas alas de un ángel, blancas y que desprendían un hermoso resplandor.

—Imposible… —dijo Clarisse sin saber cómo actuar.

— ¡Ataquen ahora! —ordenó Kira.

HolyBeelzebumon creó un pentáculo, la estrella de cinco picos, de fuego, el cual destruyó el escudo de Energía Negativa. ChaosRapidVeedramon atacó con un par de cañones de plasma y MagnaOmegamon atravesó al gigantesco Digimon de Clarisse con su espada dorada, y así, sin haber luchado mucho, con el poder que les habían dado los Tres Ángeles, Mastermon quedó reducido a Datos.

—No puede ser… —dijo Clarisse retrocediendo—. Es imposible…

—Ríndete —dijo MagnaOmegamon apuntándola con su espada.

—Nunca me rendiré... —dijo Clarisse que comenzaba a ser rodeada por Energía Negativa—. Los poderes de la Oscuridad me hacen invencible.

—Mátala, MagnaOmegamon —ordenó Kira con frialdad.

Sin embargo, la DigiXros de Natsumi se deshizo y su Ophanimon se acercó a Clarisse, apuntándola con su jabalina.

—Voy a purificar su corazón, tal y como Cheepmon deseaba —dijo el ángel—. ¡Jabalina del Edén!

Clarisse intentó cubrirse con los brazos, pero el rayo de luz que salió de la jabalina de Ophanimon le dio justo en el corazón. Clarisse fue invadida por la luz sagrada del ángel y pudo verse a sí misma haciendo esas cosas tan terribles en el Digimundo. Sin embargo, la obscuridad dentro de ella hizo colisión con los poderes sagrados de Ophanimon y eso provocó que el corazón de Clarisse se detuviera. La chica cayó al suelo como si fuese una marioneta a la que le habían cortado los hilos. Cuando la fuente de toda la desgracia en el Digimundo se encontró muerta, ocurrió un terrible terremoto. MagnaOmegamon hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para contener la destrucción que se avecinaba, pero ocurría todo lo contrario.

El Digimundo comenzaba a reconstruirse.

¿Era ese el final de sus aventuras?


	63. Capítulo LXII: El Obsequio de Ophanimon

LXIV

El Obsequio de Ophanimon

Salieron de la Zona Obscura gracias a los poderes de los Tres Ángeles. Cuando se dieron cuenta, habían llegado a un hermoso campo de flores. El Digimundo lucía distinto a como lo habían conocido luego de su llegada. Cuando Kira se acostumbró a la atmosfera, se dio cuenta de que los siete Heroes Legendarios se encontraban ahí, muertos. Taichi, Willis, Katsura y Natsumi seguían de pie. Karminmon también se encontraba ahí, mirando sus manos como si fuesen algo sagrado: su cuerpo había sido fusionado con el de los All Stars y eso la hacía sentirse extraña.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —dijo Natsumi.

—Es el castillo de Ophanimon —dijo Nyaramon mirando una hermosa edificación que quedaba cerca de ellos.

— ¿Así que eso fue todo? —Dijo Katsura—. ¿Clarisse ha sido derrotada?

Kira giró la cabeza para buscar el cuerpo de la chica rubia, pero lo que encontró fue distinto. A pocos metros de ella se encontraba el Digivice de Clarisse, con la pantalla rota. Kira intentó tomarlo, pero apenas lo tocó éste estalló en mil pedazos. Ella quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento…

—Tranquila, la paz ha vuelto al Digimundo.

Kira volvió a girar la cabeza. Ahí, frente a ellos, traslucida como una ilusión, estaba Ophanimon. Ella les sonrió.

—Les agradezco que hayan salvado nuestro mundo —dijo el ángel—. Aunque lamento que Takuya y el resto se hayan visto afectados —se lamentó.

—Ellos cayeron luchando por nuestro mundo —dijo Karminmon a Ophanimon—. Señora Ophanimon, permita que Kira y sus amigas se lleven los cuerpos de nuestros heroes para darles un entierro digno —suplicó.

—Todavía quedan muchas cosas que explicarnos —dijo Katsura mirando a Ophanimon—. ¿Quién era Clarisse? ¿Porqué fue corrompida por la…?

—No, ella no estaba corrompida por nada —corrigió Ophanimon—. Clarisse era una chica con mucho odio y rencor hacia la vida guardados en su corazón. Por eso, cuando el Emblema de la Oscuridad la encontró, Clarisse se encontró tan identificada con él que terminó por sucumbir ante sus poderes. Aunque claro, Clarisse era malvada aún sin su Emblema.

— ¿Y PiccoClownmon? —Dijo Natsumi—. ¿Qué será de él?

—Renacerá con el resto de nuestros amigos —dijo Ophanimon—. Aunque su corazón será purificado antes de que salga del Digihuevo.

— ¿Y los Heroes Legendarios? —dijo Kira suplicante—. ¿Ellos podrían volver a la vida?

—Sus almas se han ido en paz —dijo Ophanimon.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Loppmon, Patamon y Gatomon? —Dijo Willis—. Ophanimon, ustedes dijeron que ellos tomarían su lugar como los Tres Grandes Ángeles de este mundo.

—Patamon y Gatomon tendrán que renacer para tomar nuestro lugar —sonrió Ophanimon a Willis—. Ahora que la obscuridad ha sido controlada, el Digimundo volverá a ser lo que era antes.

— ¿El Emblema de la Oscuridad fue destruido? —preguntó Natsumi.

—No, pequeña —dijo Ophanimon—. Para que haya luz, tiene que haber oscuridad y viceversa. Ambas, luz y obscuridad, se complementan como todo lo que existe en ambos mundos. La sombra siempre opacará a la luz y la luz siempre destruirá a la obscuridad, ese es el orden natural de las cosas.

—Pero los estragos que provocó Clarisse ya fueron arreglados, ¿no es así, Ophanimon? —dijo Taichi.

—Correcto —sonrió Ophanimon.

—Pero… —dijo Kira—. Cheepmon… —una lágrima brotó de sus ojos.

—Bueno, tú diste mucho en esta batalla, Kira Yagami —dijo Ophanimon—. Por eso, quiero darte un obsequio.

Un pequeño Digihuevo con motivos de color negro y amarillo, apareció en el cielo y descendió hasta quedar en las manos de Kira. La chica, incrédula, miró a Ophanimon.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Como saben, los Datos del Digimundo tendrán que reiniciarse —explicó Ophanimon—. Eso significa que las memorias de los Digimons serán borradas. Pero me parece injusto que ustedes tres —miró a Kira, Natsumi y Katsura—, tengan que verse afectadas en esto... Por eso, mi obsequio es que sus compañeros Digimons las acompañen de vuelta al Mundo Humano.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo Nyaramon emocionado.

— ¿Podemos ir, señora Ophanimon? —dijo Tsunemon.

Ophanimon se limitó a sonreír.

— ¿Así que aquí se termina todo, verdad? —dijo Kira.

—Yo no diría que esto es un adiós, Kira Yagami —dijo Ophanimon—. Tengo la esperanza de que volvamos a vernos.

Ophanimon no dijo más y se desvaneció en el aire. Sin duda, no habría más problemas a partir de ese momento.


	64. Epílogo

Epílogo

¡Ahora es Cuando la Aventura Digievoluciona!

_Después de eso, volvimos al Mundo Humano gracias a la ayuda de Ophanimon. Willis Anderson volvió a Colorado, acompañado de Terriermon, ya que Loppmon debía quedarse en el Digimundo para Digievolucionar en Cherubimon y ser uno de los Tres Ángeles. Nunca supimos más de Taichi y Zero, aunque supongo que ellos también volvieron al Mundo Humano._

En un cementerio había siete tumbas, todas ordenadas en fila. Las lápidas eran de color blanco y con letras doradas rezaban el nombre de sus ocupantes. Todas llevaban el mismo epitafio que rezaba: "Creamos en los milagros". Al pie de una de las tumbas, cuyo ocupante era un sujeto llamado Takuya Kanbara, había una chica de largo y lacio cabello negro y que usaba unas relucientes gafas de aviador, que antes habían pertenecido al ocupante de otra de las tumbas.

_Al volver a nuestro mundo, tuvimos que decirles la verdad a las familias de los siete Heroes Legendarios. Aunque claro, cuando les expliqué a mis abuelos el destino de mi padre y mi tía Hikari, ellos no hicieron mucho jaleo. Supongo que ellos ya sabían de sus aventuras. Igualmente, cuando les conté todo al padre de mi tío Matt y a la madre del tío T.K, actuaron de la misma manera. El funeral de los Siete Heroes Legendarios fue hermoso, aunque la verdad es que me partió el corazón ver llorar a Zoe Orimoto y a un pequeño niño que se lamentaba la muerte de Takuya. Lo más difícil fue explicarle a la familia Kanbara lo que había sido de su hijo. Sus padres me prohibieron visitarlos de nuevo luego de contarles, pero su hermano menor, Shinja, se ha vuelto muy unido a nosotras._

Kira Yagami estaba dejando un ramo de flores en cada una de las siete tumbas que tenía enfrente. Luego de dedicarle una oración a Masaru Daimon, siguió con la tumba de Taiki Kudou. Al estar al pie de aquella tumba, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero negro una fotografía donde aparecía una chica pelirroja.

_En el Digimundo las cosas siguieron en paz. Tal y como Ophanimon había dicho, las memorias de todos fueron borradas, así que nunca volvimos a ver a Karminmon y los demás. El caos en el Mundo Humano provocó que todos nos separáramos para seguir luchando por detener a algunos sujetos que no sabían que Clarisse había sido vencida. Todo lo que sabíamos de nuestros amigos era que Miyu y Biyomon seguían luchando en América, pero nunca volvimos a saber nada de Touya. Tengo la esperanza de que tarde o temprano, todos nos reunamos de nuevo._

— ¿Kira Yagami?

La chica se giró. A sus espaldas estaba la misma chica pelirroja que aparecía en la fotografía que Taiki le había dado. Kira asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, pues estaba de rodillas.

— ¿Akari Hinomoto? —la chica asintió—. Tengo algo que darte…

Kira se sacó las gafas de Taiki y se los entregó a Akari. La pelirroja las tomó y las estrujó al mismo tiempo que una lágrima brotaba de sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo fue? —quiso saber Akari hablando con voz quebradiza.

—El cayó durante la batalla —explicó Kira—. Pero le hice una promesa antes de que eso pasara.

— ¿Qué promesa? —dijo Akari enjugando sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Él… —dijo Kira un poco entristecida—. Taiki… Me pidió que te dijera que te amaba.

Akari se vio invadida por una profunda tristeza. Kira quiso consolarla pero no se le ocurrían las palabras para darle ánimos a Akari. Dirigió una fugaz mirada a la tumba de Takuya y se preguntó: ¿él la habría correspondido? ¿Habrían sido algo luego de sus aventuras si él siguiera vivo?

— ¡Kira!

Escuchó las voces de sus dos amigas que la llamaban. Miró de nuevo a Akari y le puso una mano en el hombro, demostrándole su apoyo.

—Sé que es duro… —dijo Kira, Akari no la miró—. Pero Taiki murió por salvar el mundo que tanto significa para todos nosotros…

Al no recibir respuesta, Kira soltó el hombro de Akari y se dirigió a la entrada del cementerio donde la esperaban Natsumi y Katsura. Al llegar junto a ellas, Katsura señaló a Akari con la mirada y dijo:

— ¿Le diste el mensaje de Kudou?

—Cumplí mi promesa —dijo Kira mirándola—. Pobre Hinomoto, debe ser duro para ella.

—Akari Hinomoto debe saber ya lo importante que el General del Xros Heart era para el Digimundo —dijo Natsumi con un dejo de tristeza.

Kira quiso añadir algo, pero en ese momento su bolsillo emitió un extraño sonido. La chica sacó su Digivice y vio en la pantalla un extraño símbolo. Katsura y Natsumi hicieron expresiones de asombro al verlo.

— ¿Ophanimon? —dijo Kira incrédula.

—Es un gusto volver a escuchar tu voz, Kira Yagami —dijo la voz de Ophanimon, aunque se escuchaba distanciada y entrecortada como si hubiese interferencia.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ophanimon? —Dijo Katsura—. Pensé que nunca volveríamos a vernos.

—Y estás en lo correcto —dijo Ophanimon—. Desgraciadamente, es su mundo el que ahora corre riesgo.

— ¿Qué? —Se alarmaron las tres chicas—. ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué riesgo?

—No se alarmen, todavía no pasará nada que…

Pero Ophanimon no pudo terminar lo que quería decirles porque en ese momento se cortó su comunicación con el Mundo Humano. Las tres chicas bufaron y Kira guardó su Digivice de nuevo, inconforme.

—Eso fue raro —dijo Katsura despreocupada.

— ¿A qué se refería Ophanimon con que nuestro mundo corre peligro? —dijo Natsumi.

—Probablemente volvamos a saber de ella —dijo Kira sacando algo de debajo de su chaqueta de cuero—. Si hemos de pelear de nuevo, dudo mucho que nos deje desamparadas.

—Tienes razón… —dijo Katsura.

— ¡Pero todavía no podemos descansar! —Dijo una voz aguda desde el cielo—. ¡Todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer!

— ¡Cheepmon! —sonrió Kira emocionada.

— ¡Todavía tenemos que encontrar a nuestros amigos! —dijo Cheepmon.

—Es cierto —dijo otra voz anormal que salía a pocos metros de ellas.

— ¡Keramon! —sonrió Katsura.

—Ellos tienen razón —dijo un pequeño cachorro de ojos azules que caminaba hacia ellas—. Nuestros amigos están en alguna parte de este mundo y debemos buscarlos.

— ¡Salamon! —sonrió Natsumi.

—Entonces eso lo decide todo —sonrió Kira.

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo Katsura.

—Bueno… —dijo Kira sonriente—. Nuestras aventuras en el Mundo Digital quizá hayan terminado, pero en este mundo nos esperan todavía más —mientras decía esto, adornaba su cabeza con un par de gafas de aviador, mismas que antes habían pertenecido al dueño del DigiSpirit del Fuego—. Después de todo… —miró a sus amigas y a los Digimons—. Ahora es cuando la Aventura Digievoluciona.

_Las aventuras que Kira Yagami y los Heroes Legendarios vivieron en el Digimundo habían quedado tan sólo en la memoria de esas tres chicas y esos tres valientes Digimons, pues los Datos del Digimundo habían sido reiniciados. Sin embargo, las tres heroínas que salvaron el Mundo Digital todavía debían reunirse con el resto de sus amigos. ¿Qué nuevas aventuras les esperaban? _

_De una cosa puedes estar seguro: Los Digimons están ahí esperando por nosotros, tan sólo tenemos que reconocer las señales. Si alguna vez tu computadora o tu celular se comportan de manera extraña, si alguna vez escuchas una voz anormal llamando tu nombre, podría ser que un Digimon esté intentando hacer contacto contigo para llevarte a ese maravilloso mundo. _

_¡Mantente alerta! ¡La aventura no ha terminado! ¡La aventura está a punto de Digievolucionar!_

FIN


End file.
